Calacolindi
by Elysabeth
Summary: ABANDONNÉ. Une seconde chance a été accordée à la Porteuse de Lumière. Voilà le récit de sa deuxième existence. suite de Ounilam
1. Poursuite

« Où te caches-tu? »

On entendait des petits pas fouler rapidement le sol marbré d'un couloir.

« Je finirai bien par te trouver! »

Une petite fille courait à travers les interminables pièces d'un immense palais. Afin de ne pas trébucher, elle avait relevé sa longue robe de soie jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle pénétra une grande chambre. Le désordre de la pièce laissait supposer que son propriétaire n'était pas très enclin au ménage; des vêtements masculins traînaient au sol et plusieurs jouets étaient éparpillés. La petite s'approcha furtivement d'un lit. Des draps et une couverture en satin bleu étaient maladroitement rabattus sur la petite couche. La fille se pencha sous le lit et cria.

« Je t'ai eu! »

La petite fut déçue, car rien, mis à part une arbalète en bois, ne se trouvait sous le lit. Elle se releva, quitta la chambre et continua sa grande course dans le palais. Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un et ne se préoccupait pas des gens qu'elle croisait sur son chemin. Elle bouscula certains occupants qui vaquait à leurs tâches domestiques habituelles. Puis, elle passa près d'une grande dame au front sévère.

« Princesse, ce n'est pas le moment de courir dans tous les sens! dit la dame, contrariée.»

La petite fille continua sa course dans les couloirs.

« Princesse! Revenez ici immédiatement, vous m'entendez?! 

-Plus tard Dame Aillaléi! cria la petite, déjà trop loin pour entendre la femme gronder.»

Elle franchit une grande porte à double battant. Celle-ci menait à une grande salle à dîner qui était réservée pour des banquets royales ou autres célébrations. En contournant la grande table à manger, la petite manqua de faire tomber un précieux vase qu'une servante venait d'orner d'un bouquet. 

« Altesse! Ne courez pas si vite! Vous finirez par casser quelque chose! dit la vieille servante en rattrapant le vase de justesse.

La princesse ne tint pas compte de sa maladresse. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à un escalier qui menait vers l'extérieur. Elle aboutit dans une grande cour soigneusement entretenue par des jardiniers. Ces derniers interrompirent un instant leur travail pour observer la petite princesse. Ils semblaient avoir l'habitude de la voir s'agiter ainsi. Ils sourirent; ils étaient toujours amusés par les prouesses de leur jeune maîtresse. La petite commença à fouiller derrière chaque buisson taillé et chaque roseaux du jardin. Elle parcourut un petit chemin longé par différentes sortes d'arbustes et de fleurs colorées. Elle courut jusqu'à un immense mur qui démarquait la fin du territoire du palais. Le mur imposant entourait la propriété royale en entier et il était impossible pour la petite de continuer sa course. Elle s'arrêta et prit son souffle. Un vieux chêne se trouvait à quelques mètres du grand mur. La petite s'appuya contre lui et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Sa course l'avait épuisée et elle était visiblement contrariée de ne pas avoir trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Pfft! Petit trouillard. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien que tu sortes de ta cachette, marmonna-t –elle. »

Soudain, une petite brindille tomba sur sa tête. L'arbre était âgé, il était donc normal, selon elle, qu'une de ses petites branches se casse de temps à autres... Mais une seconde brindille tomba sur la princesse, puis une troisième, et encore une autre. Intriguée, elle leva la tête et ses petits yeux devinrent ronds.

« Eldarion! »

Un petit garçon aux allures princières se tenait adroitement sur une des plus grosses branches du chêne et il s'amusait à lancer des petites brindilles sur la fille.

« Alors, c'est donc là que tu te cachais!?! Espèce de...Tu vas voir!»

La petite princesse s'agrippa à la branche la plus basse et commença à monter dans le chêne. Le jeune prince se mit à grimper de plus en plus haut pour ne pas se faire attraper.

« Tu ne m'auras jamais Ounilam! lança t-il dans un rire sournois. »

****************************************************************

_Oui._

_Le récit d'Ounilam ne faisait que commencer. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient qui est cette petite fille, je vous conseille de lire ma toute première histoire : « Ounilam ». Pour les autres qui savent déjà qui elle est, eh bien, voilà la suite de ses aventures._

_Calacolindi__ est dédié à tout ceux qui ont désiré que j'invente une suite à ma première histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira autant._

_Je vous préviens, le tout démarrera très lentement et il n'y aura pas autant d'action que dans ma première fic( du moins, pas dans les premiers chapitres.) Par contre, vers la fin de l'histoire, les adeptes de romantisme seront sûrement ravis, hihihi. Je ne vous en dis pas plus._


	2. Sept ans auparavant

Chapitre deux. 

_(Mise en place des personnages et des événements)_

Laissez-moi vous ramener sept ans en arrière.

Nous étions en 3019 du Troisième Âge et  la Guerre de l'Anneau s'achevait enfin. Une longue tâche attendait le nouveau Roi Élessar. Il devrait restaurer son propre pays, puis ramener la paix et la prospérité à travers les royaumes avoisinants le sien. La tâche qui l'attendait s'annonçait très ardue, mais avec le soutien de sa tendre reine Arwen, il savait qu'il parviendrait à accomplir son rôle plus aisément. 

Quelques mois après son couronnement, Élessar se rendit à Edoras, capitale du Rohan. Il alla voir son compagnon d'arme, Éomer, afin de lui officialiser qu'il laisserait le pays des dresseurs de chevaux sous son règne. Suite à la mort du Roi Théoden, lors de la bataille des champs du Pellenor, Éomer était devenu le seul héritier de la famille royale. Élessar le crut apte à monter sur le trône et décida donc de faire du Rohan un pays indépendant, mais non pas moins allié à son propre royaume.

Le jeune Roi Éomer avait été très honoré que l'on ne prenne plus sa terre natale comme étant une simple province du Gondor. Il voulut témoigner sa gratitude envers Élessar en lui accordant une faveur, quelle qu'elle soit. Le souverain du Gondor ne voulut qu'une seule chose en échange de l'indépendance du Rohan...

« En d'autres circonstances, je n'aurais point accepté de reconnaissance de votre part, Éomer. Mais, il se trouve que j'ai un profond désir qui sommeille en moi et vous êtes le seul ayant la possibilité d'assouvir ce désir... Depuis la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm, je me suis promis de venir chercher celle qui nous a tous sauvés, jadis. Je sais qu'elle est sous votre protection depuis un peu plus d'un an. Vos gens ont pris grandement soin d'elle et je suis conscient que vous la considérez comme une des vôtres. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'affection que j'éprouve pour elle est toujours bien présente dans mon cœur; et aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui comblerait mon bonheur est que vous acceptiez qu'elle grandisse en Gondor auprès de moi et de la Reine Arwen... »

La Porteuse de Lumière était devenue un symbole de grande fierté pour le Roi Éomer et ses sujets. Bien malgré elle, la nouvelle petite Ounilam avait obtenu une certaine popularité; le récit de ce qu'elle avait accomplit avait traversé toutes les contrées. Son histoire devint aussi populaire que celle de Frodon, le hobbit qui détruisit l'Anneau Unique. Ounilam était sujet de convoitise pour tout visiteur qui s'aventurait au royaume du Rohan. Eomer ne s'en vantait pas, mais il était très flatté qu'une enfant de cette renommée habite son pays. 

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de la demande du Roi Élessar; il était conscient de l'attraction que la Lumière avait exercée sur Aragorn. Celui-ci avait développé de grands sentiments envers l'ancienne Ounilam et aujourd'hui, ces sentiments perduraient encore. Le jeune Roi du Rohan fut touché par cette affection qui liait Élessar à cette enfant. Il passa outre sa fierté d'avoir Ounilam parmi les siens et accepta donc de lui livrer la petite fille qui n'était encore qu'un bébé à l'époque. Il savait que Aragorn allait l'aimer et la traiter comme si son propre sang coulait dans ses veines.

Suite à sa visite, le Roi Élessar revint à Minas Tirith avec la précieuse enfant avec lui. Il avait maintes fois raconté à Arwen sa rencontre inoubliable avec l'ancienne Ounilam, mais la Reine n'avait jamais réellement saisit l'étrange affection qui unissait Élessar à cette petite fille. Elle ne put le comprendre qu'au jour où elle rencontra Ounilam pour la première fois.

Cela se passa dans la grande salle du trône. Élessar arrivait de son périple. Arwen fut avertie de son arrivée par le grand Cor du Gondor qui résonna du haut de la Tour Blanche. La Reine se rendit en salle du trône et attendit patiemment, debout devant son siège royal.

Élessar arriva au petit trot sur son cheval. Il avait fait tout le trajet de retour avec la petite Ounilam contre lui. Celle-ci dormait, épuisée par le voyage. Le Roi franchit les grandes portes de la citadelle faites en mythril que son compagnon, le nain Gimli, avait fait construire. En témoignage à leur grande amitié, ce geste avait été sa façon à lui de participer à la reconstruction de Minas Tirith. 

Quelques domestiques s'inclinèrent au passage du Roi. Et puis, ils remarquèrent ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ils furent étonnés. Ils commencèrent à chuchoter et à se poser des questions entre eux. Élessar les laissa faire; il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer, il lui tardait trop de rejoindre sa reine. 

Il laissa sa monture à un écuyer et passa par la Cour de la Fontaine. Il s'arrêta un instant devant l'Arbre Blanc, symbole du Gondor, que l'on avait replanté. Celui-ci représentait bien la fragilité encore présente du pays, car la petite pousse était minuscule et faible. On avait l'impression qu'un seul coup de vent pouvait déraciner le jeune arbre. Ses petites branches étaient repliées sur elles-mêmes et le tronc mince était tout tordu. Élessar eut un frisson en regardant l'Arbre. Il espérait que, comme son royaume, il allait pouvoir grandir, refleurir, devenir solide et retrouver sa splendeur d'autrefois.  Le Roi devint très songeur et fixa l'Arbre d'un air soucieux.

Comme si elle avait perçut le frisson qui avait traversé son protecteur, Ounilam se réveilla et tourna sa tête vers l'Arbre Blanc. Elle sentit la soudaine inquiétude qui tenaillait Élessar; il craignait de ne pas réussir à rebâtir son royaume et à lui redonner sa fierté perdue. La petite sourit à l'Arbre Blanc et soudain, son tronc se mit à grandir légèrement. Les branches se redressèrent. Quelques bourgeons apparurent et une lumière argenté émana de l'écorce blanche. Voilà le moyen qu'Ounilam avait trouvé pour que le Roi ne doute plus de lui-même. Comme cet arbre, le Gondor allait se redresser et être plus fort et majestueux que jamais. Élessar fut ébahit, mais pas surpris. Ounilam avait le pouvoir de modifier la nature selon sa propre humeur. Il avait déjà été témoin de ses dons au moment de sa Renaissance lorsqu'elle avait créé Nimdaur; la forêt qui entourait aujourd'hui le Gouffre de Helm. Le Roi  fut rassuré et ému par le geste de la petite fille. Il continua son chemin vers le palais, plus déterminé encore à garder Ounilam avec lui.

Des gardes poussèrent les portes qui menaient à la salle du trône et firent place au Roi. En apercevant son mari, Arwen devint fébrile et l'accueillit en lui souriant amoureusement. Puis, elle fut intriguée par ce que son époux tenait dans ses bras. Élessar s'avança avec un sourire qui exprimait un grand bonheur; il était à la fois heureux de revoir son amour et fier de lui présenter enfin sa petite protégée. Arwen s'approcha et vit la petite enfant soigneusement entourée d'une étoffe royale sur laquelle avait été brodée un cheval blanc, emblème du Rohan. Élessar lui avait relaté si souvent et si précisément le spectacle fabuleux de la Renaissance d'Ounilam, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement qui était ce petit être. Arwen demeura saisit de stupeur. Elle était consciente de l'affection que son amant éprouvait pour cette petite fille, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à la ramener avec lui. 

Élessar la tenait d'une manière si douce et si paternelle que l'elfe en fut émue.

« Prenez la, Arwen... Vous comprendrez pourquoi je tiens tant à elle... »

Il confia l'enfant à sa femme. Élessar savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas au charme de la petite Ounilam. La Reine Elfe la prit délicatement et observa son visage radieux et souriant. L'enfant dégageait une certaine énergie très apaisante. Ses petits yeux violets étaient impressionnés par la beauté féerique de la Reine. À travers ce regard innocent, on pouvait y trouver un éclat semblable à celui des étoiles tapissées sur les cieux de la nuit. Arwen perçut également une aura entourant la petite fille. Cela était dû aux Éléments qui lui avaient offert le don d'influencer le climat. Par conséquent, la petite était en parfaite harmonie avec la nature et elle possédait une grâce très similaire à celle des Elfes des Bois.

Ounilam aima immédiatement Arwen; son visage aussi beau qu'un crépuscule et ses cheveux sombres et soyeux la fascinaient. Elle tendit ses petits bras, cherchant à la toucher. L'elfe se pencha et la laissa caresser sa joue de sa petite main. Au contact de sa peau, Arwen sentit une chaleur l'envahir doucement. Elle fut émue et séduite par la présence attirante et aimante de l'enfant. Elle s'attacha instantanément à cette petite. Elle laissa même couler discrètement une larme sur sa joue et la petite perle d'eau roula entre les doigts menus d'Ounilam.

Arwen ressentit alors le même effet bienfaisant que l'enfant procurait à Élessar. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle comprit pourquoi son époux l'aimait autant. Et à présent, elle aimait aussi Ounilam. 

Voyant Arwen verser une larme, Élessar s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La petite se retrouva très étroitement prise entre les deux amoureux, mais elle apprécia cette soudaine étreinte. Élessar enlaça longuement sa femme et sa protégée. Si longuement, que la petite finit par s'endormir contre le cœur d'Arwen. Le Roi s'écarta et l'observa, attendri. Il regarda ensuite sa douce épouse. 

« Ma mie... Cette petite fille n'est pas née de notre propre union, mais... »

Il avait murmuré ces paroles afin de ne pas réveiller Ounilam. Le ton de sa voix trahissait une certaine inquiétude; il voulait demander quelque chose à Arwen, mais il craignait qu'elle refuse d'acquiescer à une telle demande.

« Je l'ai vu souffrir, puis mourir... » 

La voix d'Élessar s'était brisée; empreinte d'une émotion de tristesse. Il se remémorait la fragile Ounilam qui avait enduré tant de martyres pour finalement s'éteindre sans jamais avoir goûté à la joie, le bien-être, l'amitié et l'amour. Maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu une seconde chance, il désirait qu'Arwen et lui contribuent à son bonheur. Mais, accepterait-elle? Arwen avait succombé à l'attrait qu'Ounilam exerçait sur tous ceux qui l'approchaient, mais Élessar ignorait si elle était prête à l'aimer comme une mère aimerait sa fille.

« Aujourd'hui, je veux veiller sur elle et lui procurer tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais put connaître dans sa vie antérieure... Je serais si heureux si vous acceptiez qu'elle grandisse parmi nous... »

Arwen rassura son mari.

« Élessar... N'en dîtes pas davantage. Je l'aime et je l'aimerai comme si elle avait été le fruit de notre amour. Elle aura droit à toute ma tendresse et mon affection, autant que nos propres enfants... »

L'elfe regarda la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement au creux de ses bras. Un lien, aussi fort que celui de son époux, se tissait entre elle et l'enfant. Un lien maternel. Elle chuchota quelques mots elfiques à l'oreille d'Ounilam. Ses paroles d'amour firent sourire le petit être dans son sommeil. En voyant sa femme la regarder aussi affectueusement, Élessar sut qu'elle lui donnerait l'amour d'une vraie mère. Combiné à son propre sentiment paternel, il allait pouvoir offrir une vraie famille à cette petite fille.

Et c'est ainsi que la nouvelle petite Ounilam fut adoptée par  Élessar et Arwen.

Le Roi désira également qu'elle devienne la première descendante de la nouvelle lignée de Rois du Gondor. Le peuple allait sans doute être réticent à l'idée qu'une orpheline devienne soudainement une princesse et la reine Arwen craignait que les Gondoriens manifestent leur mécontentement. Mais, contre toute attente, tous accueillirent Ounilam avec une joie et un honneur unanime. Les sujets du royaume se délectaient de savoir que la Porteuse de Lumière allait un jour être à la tête du pays de Gondor. Mais... ils ne purent partager ce bonheur entre eux très longtemps...

Élessar adorait et chérissait Ounilam, mais son amour allait un jour devenir trop oppressant. Il l'avait connue souffrante, mélancolique, apeurée et méfiante. Cette image de la première Ounilam n'avait jamais disparue de l'esprit du Roi. Il en avait été profondément affecté et il s'était promis qu'elle ne connaîtrait plus jamais la souffrance et le mépris. En conséquence, il devint très protecteur envers sa nouvelle fille. 

Il ne voulut pas que la petite ait souvenir de sa vie antérieure, car il refusait qu'elle souffre de son pénible passé. Pour être certain qu'elle ne se rappelle de rien, il instaura la Loi du Silence qui interdisait formellement que l'on parle de la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm ainsi que l'Arme du Bien qui avait sauvé la race humaine. Désormais, personne ne devait faire mention de la Porteuse de Lumière et de ce qu'elle avait accomplit. Le Roi ordonna même que tous les écrivains et historiens lui livrent ce qui avait été rédigé sur le sujet. Il rassembla des milliers de livres et parchemins à l'intérieure d'une salle d'archives. Cette pièce était située dans l'aile Nord de la Tour du Savoir; une bibliothèque immense. Il ferma à clef l'aile Nord et condamna cette partie de la bibliothèque. Ensuite, il fit fondre dans les flammes la seule clef qui pouvait ouvrir la salle d'archives interdite. Ainsi, le récit de son ancienne vie ne parviendrait jamais jusqu'à Ounilam. 

La règle du Silence fut appliquée à travers tout le Gondor. Tous durent oublier ce que Ounilam représentait réellement. On devait la traiter comme étant la fille du Roi et de la Reine, rien de plus. Le peuple devait maintenant contenir sa fierté et sa grande estime d'avoir la Porteuse de Lumière comme future souveraine. Cela en avait attristé beaucoup, mais on devina que le Roi avait de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. 

Élessar n'avait également aucune intention de révéler à Ounilam qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa fille. Il savait qu'elle en serait trop attristée et comme il la voulait heureuse, il décida que jamais elle ne serait au courant de ses véritables origines. Il fit promettre à son épouse de faire vœux de silence. Cette dernière accepta. Arwen savait que son mari agissait pour le bien de leur fille, mais elle était consciente que sa cupidité allait le trahir tôt ou tard.

La seule chose qui pouvait maintenant rappeler quelques souvenirs à Ounilam était son don. Élessar ne pouvait avoir de contrôle sur le pouvoir des Éléments qui lui avait été donné. Pour l'instant, la petite était trop jeune pour s'en apercevoir, mais un jour ou l'autre, elle finirait bien par découvrir ses capacités à changer la nature et l'environnement. Élessar espérait qu'elle ne se rende jamais compte de son pouvoir, mais au fond de son cœur, il savait bien que cela était impossible.

Quelques mois après l'arrivée d'Ounilam, Arwen eut un fils, Eldarion. Le bonheur du Roi s'accrût. À peine deux ans séparaient les deux enfants. Tous les deux grandirent et s'épanouirent au même rythme que l'Arnor et le Gondor qui, eux aussi, renaissaient d'une certaine façon.

Durant ces années où il devait se diviser le rôle de père et de Roi, Élessar entama la reconstruction de son royaume. Il fut parfaitement à la hauteur de son titre de souverain. L'angoisse et la peur, qui régnaient sur les terres du Gondor, disparurent. Élessar retrouva la fierté perdue de Numénor et construisit un pays sain, paisible et libéré dans l'emprise du Mal. Pierre par pierre, les demeures furent rebattis. Les maisons retrouvèrent leur gaieté d'autrefois. Les hommes et les femmes ne vivaient plus dans la terreur. Les enfants pouvaient enfin courir et jouer dans les grandes rues de marbre blanc de Minas Tirith. La cité fut rendue plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Elle retrouva le souvenir et la gloire des années disparues. Les Royaumes avoisinants le Gondor et l'Arnor purent également trouver la paix. L'ombre qui étendait son voile fut définitivement chassée de tous les royaumes des Peuples Libres. 

Pendant ces années de reconstruction, le Roi et la Reine élevaient aussi leurs deux enfants. On leur avait transmis à tous les deux les valeurs et coutumes des Hommes et des Elfes. Ils reçurent une éducation très précise qui allait de la calligraphie elfique jusqu'au maniement des épées gondoriennes.

Eldarion devint un jeune garçon à la fois très espiègle et attachant. Il possédait la beauté des elfes du peuple d'Arwen, mais les traits de son visage rappelaient ceux d'Élessar. Ses cheveux ondulants touchaient ses épaules et ils étaient aussi sombres que ceux de ses parents. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair le rendaient déjà très séduisant. Il avait la peau douce et soyeuse de sa mère et le teint basané de son père. Il possédait l'adresse du peuple elfe et la force des hommes. Ces deux atouts lui permirent de développer de grandes aptitudes de guerriers. Il avait eu aussi, du côté de la famille de la Reine, les plus vertueux talents d'acrobate. Il était aussi léger que les véritables elfes et cela lui permettait d'exécuter bon nombre de prouesses. Comme le jeune prince était toujours débordant d'énergie, il s'amusait souvent à mettre en pratique ses habilités de grand sportif en grimpant sur tout ce qui lui était possible de grimper. Eldarion était également un très bon cavalier et, malgré son jeune âge, aucun cheval ne pouvait le dominer. 

Son père lui avait transmis le goût de l'aventure et il n'appréciait pas les grandes études. Il préférait apprendre en explorant et en faisant des découvertes avec sa sœur. En dépit de son comportement légèrement contestataire, Eldarion avait hérité de la lucidité ainsi que de la sagesse de son père. 

La nouvelle petite Ounilam, quant à elle, demeurait très différente de son frère et du reste de sa famille. En apparence, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses parents. Elle avait les yeux violets, de longs cheveux couleur d'un soleil sombre et un visage pâle comme un matin de printemps. Le seul aspect comparable à sa famille était sa beauté. La grâce qui lui avait été accordée par les Éléments lui donnait certaines caractéristiques physiques des Elfes. Sa beauté surpassait donc celle des humaines de son âge. En l'observant grandir, Élessar put remarquer qu'elle allait devenir encore plus belle qu'il l'avait connue auparavant et sa magnificence serait égale à celle de sa mère. 

Ounilam devint une petite fille intelligente et très curieuse. Contrairement à son frère, elle était très studieuse et avait toujours le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Elle n'avait même pas dix ans et elle maîtrisait déjà plusieurs langues. Elle possédait aussi un grand talent pour les matières artistiques comme le dessin et la musique. Mais la matière que préférait étudier la princesse était l'histoire. Dès qu'elle sut lire, Ounilam commença à explorer et à apprendre d'elle-même les plus grandes épopées de son peuple et des autres races. Le Passé n'eut presque plus de secrets pour elle. Elle pouvait rester des nuits entières à parcourir les livres de la Tour du Savoir. Son grand intérêt pour l'Histoire déplaisait au Roi, car il craignait maintenant qu'elle se rende compte qu'un bout de l'histoire de la Terre Milieu manquait dans les récits. Il redoutait le jour où elle lui demanderait pourquoi tant d'informations n'étaient présentes dans les livres. Mais comme il ne voulait l'empêcher de s'éduquer, il espérait secrètement qu'elle en vienne jamais à découvrir, à travers ses lectures, les bouts manquants de la Guerre de l'Anneau...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adresse où vous pouvez lancer vos tomates ou crier « félicitations! » : Mirabylevisu@yahoo.fr

Petits messages individuels

Lyra.b : Calacolindi est la traduction elfique de Porteuse de Lumière. Tu sais donc pourquoi j'ai choisi ce titre ;)

Izia Black : Je ne sais pas quand, mais OUI Legolas sera là un jour, mais seulement quand Ounilam sera une adulte...enfin...je pense...je suis pas certaine...je verrai au fur et à mesure, selon ce que mon imagination me dictera d'écrire...hihihi.

La dinde qui chante : Heu...Il se pourrait bien qu'il y est des Ents oui...je sais pas quand, mais il y en aura. Patience!  Hihi!

Message Général : Merci énormément à tout le monde pour vos encouragements. Ça me va droit au coeur! 


	3. Retour d'un pénible voyage

Calacolindi

Auteure : LY

Chapitre3

Avertissement : Les grands connaisseurs de l'oeuvre de Tolkien savent sans doute que le départ des Porteurs des Anneaux s'est fait en automne 3021. Pour des besoins spécifiques, dans mon histoire, cela se produit plutôt en automne 3026. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revenons maintenant en 3026, plus précisément le 15 Octobre, et voyons ce que mijotent nos jeunes intrépides.

Eldarion monta presque à la cime du grand chêne. L'arbre était aussi grand que la muraille qui entourait le palais. Il eut donc une vue spectaculaire de ce qui se trouvait hors du territoire royal. Il put apercevoir le royaume en entier pour la première fois. Il fut tellement ébahit par l'immensité de la cité qu'il en oublia sa petite sœur qui le rattrapait. 

Il sentit soudainement une main agripper sa cheville. 

« Je t'ai attrapé! cria Ounilam. C'est toi le chat à présent! »

Le jeune prince ne se préoccupait pas de sa sœur. Il était en admiration devant la beauté de leur pays. Eldarion n'avait jamais franchit les murs du palais. Pas plus que sa sœur. Cette soudaine découverte lui donna envie d'explorer les merveilles qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté de ce mur.

Ounilam se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien rendre son frère aussi indifférent envers elle. Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour se laisser attraper par sa sœur.

« Qu'as-tu donc? 

-_Tiro or nram_... (Regarde par-dessus le mur.) »

Ounilam grimpa davantage et monta sur la même branche que son frère. Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui et ses yeux furent éblouis. En bas de la colline, où se trouvait leur propre demeure, elle voyait un royaume qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Une cité fière et prospère se dressait sur chacun des sept murs de la colline. Les rayons du soleil faisaient baigner des milliers de maisons dans une lumière blanche. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les majestueuses Montagnes Blanches et le grand fleuve Anduin qui traversait le pays.

La princesse et son frère oublièrent leur petit jeu de poursuite. Ils avaient tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi émerveillés. Avant d'aller au lit le soir, leur père leur avait souvent raconté des histoires dans lesquelles il prenait plaisir à décrire le Gondor, mais aucune description ne pouvait être assez précise pour exprimer la candeur et la somptuosité du royaume.

« Ounilam, c'est merveilleux! 

-Le pays est si beau vu d'ici! Il serait encore plus magnifique si on pouvait le visiter de près.

-Aussitôt que Ada reviendra de son voyage, on lui demandera de nous emmener. Il nous fera explorer chaque recoin du royaume, j'en suis sur. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Ils observèrent longuement l'horizon, essayant d'imprégner dans leur mémoire cette vision enchanteresse.

Soudain, la branche sur laquelle ils se trouvaient craqua. Les deux jeunes enfants furent arrachés à leurs rêveries. La branche céda sous leurs poids et ils chutèrent. On entendit deux hurlements résonner dans le jardin. Grâce à une faculté innée venant de sa mère elfe, Eldarion était aussi agile qu'un félin. Il put donc s'accrocher à une autre branche avant d'atteindre le sol, mais Ounilam ne fut pas assez rapide et elle tomba sur l'herbe.

« Ounilam! Est-ce que ça va?»

Eldarion n'eut aucune réponse. Il se laissa culbuter à terre et s'agenouilla près de sa sœur qui ne bougeait pas.

« _Lasto nin_? (Tu m'entends?) Réponds-moi! »

Elle était toujours étendue, les yeux fermés.

« Ounilam, ne sois pas morte, je t'en supplie! »

Il agita la princesse, mais celle-ci ne réagit pas.

« Au secours! À l'aide! »

Personne n'entendait Eldarion. Ils étaient trop loin dans le jardin.

« Tiens bon Ouni! Je vais chercher de l'aide! »

Il voulut se relever et courir vers le palais, mais Ounilam surgit brusquement du sol en hurlant. Elle bondit sur son frère et il bascula, dos à terre. La fille se retrouva sur lui à califourchon et se mit à rire.

« Hahaha! Je t'ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas? »

Eldarion était abasourdit et la princesse continuait à ricaner.

« Ounilam, tu n'as rien?!?

-Biensûr que je n'ai rien! »

Elle riait toujours, inconsciente de la grande peur qu'elle avait faite à Eldarion. Ce dernier repoussa sa sœur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout! cria le prince, furieux. »

Ounilam ne comprenait pas la colère de son frère.

« Qu'est- ce qui te prend?

-Il ne faut pas faire de telles blagues! Je te croyais morte!

-Allons, ça en prend beaucoup plus pour faire mourir la grande Ounilam!»

Elle s'esclaffait  toujours.

« Cesse de rire! »

La princesse s'arrêta net, presque effrayée par le ton colérique de son frère.

« Une chute pareille aurait put réellement te tuer! »

Ounilam vit l'inquiétude de son frère à travers son regard. Malgré leurs nombreuses taquineries et chamailleries, Eldarion aimait sa sœur plus que tout. Il n'aurait pas supporté qui lui arrive quelque chose. La princesse comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

« _Edhoro nin_, Eldarion... (Pardonne-moi, Eldarion) Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, dit-elle la tête basse. »

Le prince observa sa sœur avec une pointe de rancune dans les yeux.

« Bon, ça va... »

La princesse avait toujours un air contrit. Eldarion eut l'impression qu'il avait peut-être un peu trop mal réagit à la plaisanterie d'Ounilam.  Il chercha un moyen de faire oublier leur dispute. Il s'approcha, tapa son bras et se mit à courir.

« Tu es redevenue le chat maintenant! »

Surprise, Ounilam se releva et poursuivit son frère.

« C'est injuste! Tu es un tricheur! »

Tous les deux oublièrent le petit incident et ils coururent dans les jardins. Ils se poursuivirent jusqu'au moment où le cor du Gondor retentit. Les deux enfants retournèrent leur tête vers le haut de la grande Tour Blanche. Le Cor résonna en écho. Ounilam et Eldarion savaient ce que signifiait cette annonce.

« Père et Mère sont de retour! dirent-ils à l'unisson. »

Ils coururent à travers les Jardins et se rendirent jusqu'à la Grande Porte qui commençait déjà à s'entrouvrir. Une escorte devançait le Roi et la Reine. Ils étaient à cheval et l'un d'eux portait l'étendard du Gondor. Élessar et Arwen les suivirent, montés sur deux majestueux étalons blancs. Ils arrivaient d'un long voyage et leurs visages exprimaient l'épuisement et la mélancolie.

Ils étaient tristes, car ils revenaient des Havres Gris. Ounilam et Eldarion étaient au courant que leurs parents s'étaient rendus là-bas, mais on leur avait simplement dit qu'il s'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie. Ils ignoraient que le Roi et la Reine venaient de perdre de précieux compagnons et membres de leur famille. En effet, ils étaient allés faire leurs adieux à leurs compagnons Frodon, Gandalf, Bilbon, Galadriel et Elrond. Sept ans après la fin victorieuse de la Guerre contre Sauron, les Porteurs des Anneaux avaient entrepris leur dernière chevauchée. Ce voyage signifiait à la fois la fin du Troisième Âge et le début de l'Ère des Hommes. Arwen et Élessar avaient tenu à être témoin de leur départ. Tous deux avaient revu une dernière fois ceux qui comptaient le plus à leurs yeux, ceux avec qui ils avaient développé des liens intarissables, ceux qui allaient rester gravés à jamais dans leur mémoire et celle de l'Histoire...

Bilbon et Frodon

Les Porteurs de l'Anneau Unique

On leur avait accordé une chance exceptionnelle de se rendre en Valinor. Là-bas, les blessures de Frodon allaient peut-être enfin se cicatriser et Bilbon, son oncle, trouverait la paix pour son âme. Les deux Hobbits avaient adressé un ultime au revoir à leur ami et serviteur, Samesagace Gamgie. Lui aussi avait voulut être présent au départ des Porteurs des Anneaux. Cette séparation fut douloureuse pour lui, mais utile.

Gandalf le Blanc

L'Istari avait joué un rôle déterminant dans la Guerre de l'Anneau. Ses exploits eurent un grand impact sur la Terre du Milieu. Il fut le mentor, voire même presque le père de ses compagnons. Maintenant que sa tâche était terminée, il se rendait en Valinor, là d'où il était parti il y a trois mille ans pour mener à bien sa mission.  

Galadriel... 

La Dame de Lorien

Elle avait quitté son royaume ainsi que son époux Celeborn. Comme la plupart des siens, elle crut que son temps en Terre du Milieu était révolu. Dès qu'elle eut quitté Caras Galadhon, le pays sembla perdre son aspect de mystérieuse magie. Les forêts elfiques devinrent semblables aux autres forêts; belles, mais sans magie ni âme. Une certaine nostalgie régnait maintenant sur les terres de la Lothlorien. Les elfes qui y étaient restés furent tous habités par le souvenir de leur suprématie. Le cœur du monde elfique battait toujours, mais il s'affaiblissait d'années en années.

Elrond...

 Seigneur des Elfes Gris de Fondcombe.

Autrefois, sa grande demeure de pierre s'était parfaitement adaptée à la nature environnante et malgré les Âges, le site demeurait intact comme aux premiers jours de son édification. À présent, les pierres se désintégraient peu à peu, car l'immortalité des elfes n'animait plus l'endroit. Le temps rattrapa l'antre et rongea tout ce qui avait été construit. La musique des elfes et les chants d'oiseaux fabuleux qui dominaient le territoire furent remplacés par le silence; le seul maître des lieux aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait que le vent pour troubler cette tranquillité pesante. Il faisait rouler les feuilles au sol. Les feuilles d'un automne éternel, marque de la fin d'un grand peuple. Elrond avait laissé Imladris complètement désert. Presque tous ses disciples l'avaient suivi vers Valinor. Le peu qui restait de leur race ne pouvait supporter leur pays devenu morne et terne. Alors, ils errèrent en Terre du Milieu, cherchant quelque chose qui les pousserait à croire qu'ils avaient encore une raison d'être.

Arwen avait accompagné son père jusqu'au port des Havres Gris. Leurs adieux avaient été déchirants, car en quittant Elrond, elle quittait aussi son peuple à jamais. Sa famille allait disparaître pour un autre monde, inaccessible. Ce départ était une sorte de deuil à traverser, mais rien au monde n'était insurmontable tant et aussi longtemps qu'Arwen vivait avec son seul amour, Élessar.    

Le Roi du Gondor avait été aussi épris de tristesse. En regardant s'éloigner sur les flots, aux côtés de sa femme, le navire qui transportait ses amis, Élessar avait laissé quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Le voyage de retour s'était fait en silence. Ils étaient arrivés à Minas Tirith la tête basse. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les cris de joie de leurs enfants que tous deux retrouvèrent un peu leur gaieté. L'accueil d'Ounilam et Eldarion leur réchauffa le cœur. Les deux jeunes héritiers vinrent tout guilleret à leur rencontre. Le Roi et la Reine n'avaient même pas encore descendu de leur monture qu'ils eurent droit à une vague de questions.

« Ada! Nanà! crièrent-ils. (papa, maman)

-Vous nous avez tant manqué! lança Ounilam.

-Comment étaient les Havres Gris?

-Avez-vous vu quelques membres de notre famille?

-Avez-vous ramené quelques souvenirs?

-Oui, comme des fleurs du pays?

-Des armes elfiques?

-Des livres, des bouquins, des cartes?

-Oh là! Les enfants, je vous en prie, vos parents doivent être épuisés. Laissez leur le temps d'arriver... »

Une vieille dame à la posture noble s'était interposée. C'était la nourrice et gardienne des enfants. Elle était arrivée en compagnie de quelques domestiques qui venaient souhaiter la bienvenue à leurs souverains. Ounilam et Eldarion n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié leur nourrice. Ils la trouvaient trop sévère et ennuyante. 

Élessar venait de perdre bon nombre de ses amis, mais il avait toujours avec lui les deux êtres auxquels il tenait le plus au monde. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il avait été séparé d'eux. Il avait envie de ces interminables questions. Il avait besoin d'entendre ces rires et ces élans de joie afin d'oublier rapidement la perte de ses camarades et alliés.

« Ne vous en faites pas Dame Aillaléi. Ça ira. La frénésie de nos enfants me manquait, dit le Roi en descendant à terre. »

Il confia un sac en suède à la grande dame et lui demanda de le porter en salle du trône. La Dame s'éloigna en emportant difficilement le paquet. Ounilam et Eldarion furent ravis de la voir partir et ils se jetèrent dans les bras d'Élessar. Ce dernier les souleva tous les deux et les serra longuement. Ounilam colla son nez dans le cou de son père et sentit une douce odeur.

« Oh, vous sentez la mer...dit-elle en lui humant le cou.

-Oui, nous avons longtemps longé les quais du Port...

-Père, nous avons fait toute une découverte durant votre absence! dit Eldarion.

-Laquelle? 

-Le Royaume.

-Vous êtes sortis du Palais?

-Non, mais nous avons aperçu le pays par-dessus le grand mur. Oh, Père, j'aimerais tant que vous nous emmeniez au-delà du territoire royal! Ounilam et moi aimerions tant visiter le Gondor!

-Oui! Vous nous en avez si souvent parlé que maintenant nous voudrions voir de nos propres yeux! »

Élessar sourit.

« Bien.

-Bien? demanda Ounilam.

-Bien...nous irons explorer nos terres si vous y tenez tant.

-C'est vrai? dit Eldarion. Oh, Père! Fantastique! Quand partons-nous?

-Ah, certes pas aujourd'hui, ria-t-il.

-Mais quand allons-nous partir alors? répondit le jeune prince, déçu.

-Votre mère et moi devons reprendre des forces...Ce voyage n'a pas été de tout repos. Dans quelques jours, je vous promets que nous partirons.

Il déposa ses enfants par terre.

« En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous êtes parvenus à regarder par-dessus le grand mur...demanda-t-il en fronçant un sourcil.

-Heu... »

Les enfants se doutaient bien qu'il était interdit de grimper dans les arbres du jardin. Ils hésitaient à se prononcer.

« Laissez-moi deviner... Encore une galipette dans les arbres Eldarion? dit-il avec un air beaucoup plus moqueur que contrarié. »

Eldarion baissa la tête et le Roi se mit à rire.

« Tu es bien mon fils toi! Têtu comme une mule et toujours prêt à défier l'autorité! »

Il le reprit dans ses bras.

« Tu aimes grimper? Eh bien, tu vas grimper! »

Il l'installa sur ses épaules et Eldarion rit avec lui.

« Allez Ada, au galop! »

Élessar courut vers le palais en imitant les hennissements d'un cheval. Ounilam les regarda s'éloigner en riant elle aussi. Puis, elle se retourna vers sa mère qui déchargeait son destrier de ses bagages. Quelques serviteurs vinrent à son aide. La petite princesse était débordante de joie et avait très envie de serrer sa mère contre elle, car celle-ci lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais Ounilam sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arwen portait le capuchon de son habit sur sa tête, comme si elle ne désirait pas qu'on voit son visage. La princesse s'approcha. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir sa mère, mais elle devina sa tristesse. 

 « Nanà, ce voyage semble vous avoir aigrit...dit la petite, maintenant aussi triste que Arwen. » 

La Reine savait bien qu'il était impossible de cacher très longtemps un tel chagrin à sa fille. Cependant, elle n'avait pas envie de révéler les raisons de sa peine. Arwen s'accroupit et prit sa fille contre elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce... Tout va bien. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses que nous vous expliquerons plus tard, à toi et ton frère... Saches toutefois qu'aujourd'hui une nouvelle Ère débute. Nous sommes au premier jour du Quatrième Âge de la Terre Milieu. »

Ounilam s'écarta et regarda sa mère. Son visage était emplit de larmes. Elle aurait bien voulut savoir ce qui avait rendu Arwen aussi triste, mais elle était trop respectueuse pour insister. Elle avança sa main vers sa joue et lui essuya quelques larmes.

« Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer, Mère...dit-elle, la gorge serrée. 

-Oh, même les mères versent des larmes parfois. C'est tout à fait sain... »

Arwen reprit sa fille tout contre elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne durera pas. Avec une petite fille aussi extraordinaire, il est difficile de rester triste bien longtemps, murmura-t-elle à son oreille...»

Élessar était revenu au trot et déposa son fils par terre.

« Eldarion...heu... Mille excuses! Chevalier Eldarion, vous pourriez saluer votre mère, ne pensez-vous pas? »

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour que Eldarion se jette au cou de sa mère.

« Comme votre étreinte me manquait, dit Eldarion.

-_Iôn nîn_...(mon fils) Mon valeureux jeune guerrier, soupira –t-elle en serrant son fils très fort.

-Nanà, vous allez bien? »

Eldarion avait sentit à son tour la mélancolie de la Reine. 

Arwen s'efforça de sourire.

« Biensûr, je suis simplement émue de vous retrouver tous les deux.

-Les enfants, vous pourriez aller en salle du trône, qu'en dites-vous? proposa Élessar.

-Mais pour y faire quoi? demanda Ounilam.

-Dame Aillalei y a déposé toutes sortes de petits trésors que nous vous avons ramenés des Havres Gris... »

À ces dernières paroles, Ounilam et Eldarion se précipitèrent vers le palais. Les deux souverains regardèrent leurs enfants gambader joyeusement vers leur demeure. Ils étaient heureux de les retrouver enfin. 

Élessar s'approcha de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il devinait qu'un grand vide habitait Arwen depuis ces pénibles adieux et même la joie de vivre de leurs enfants ne pourrait rien n'y changer.

« Que pourrais-je bien dire ou faire pour que votre désarroi disparaisse...

-Serrez-moi ... »

Le Roi prit son épouse dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Il se sentait coupable de son chagrin.

« _Ranech nosselya_... Et tout ceci par ma faute...

(Vous avez perdu votre famille) 

-_Nar sì nossenya_, murmura-t-elle contre sa poitrine. »

(Vous êtes ma famille à présent)

Ils restèrent là, près des portes, en ne se quittant pas. 

Ce soir-là, Ounilam et Eldarion s'étaient endormit tout rêveur avec leurs présents que leurs parents leur avaient apportés.

Ounilam avait eut un grand livre aux pages vierges. Il était fait de cuir et on avait gravé son nom sur la couverture. Les quelques milliers de pages étaient fabriquées en papier de Boulot Bleu –arbre que l'on ne trouvait que sur les terres des Havres Gris- à la fois indéchirables et imperméables. Le livre était destiné pour ses nombreuses recherches dans son domaine favori : l'histoire. Avant de s'endormir, la princesse avait écrit ses premières notes.

« 15 de Narbaleth, Premier Jour du Quatrième Âge de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle époque a commencé. »

Ounilam ne pouvait écrire davantage, car elle ignorait encore beaucoup de choses. On n'avait pas révélé à elle et Eldarion quel grand événement s'était produit pour qu'ils se retrouvent subitement au Quatrième Âge, mais ils savaient que leurs parents leur raconteraient tout un jour ou l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ounilam s'endormit en se faisant la promesse que ce livre allait être remplit de tous les récits et aventures de cette nouvelle Ère qui débutait.

Eldarion, lui, avait reçu Glamdring, l'épée qui avait servit à Gandalf lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Ce dernier, avant son départ, l'avait offerte à Élessar en lui disant que son fils serait digne d'en être le maître et gardien. C'était un présent très honorifique et Élessar en avait été très ému. En la recevant, Eldarion fut éblouie par la lame argentée. Il tenta de la prendre et de la brandir dans les airs, mais elle était encore trop lourde pour un si jeune enfant. Un jour, il allait pouvoir s'en servir avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Pour l'instant, Eldarion se contenta de l'admirer et de palper les runes elfiques gravées sur la lame. Il s'endormit auprès d'elle, en tenant fermement le manche, comme un défunt Roi que l'on aurait enterré avec son arme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__

Adresse où vous pouvez lancer vos tomates ou offrir vos félicitations : mirabylevisu@yahoo.fr 

_Avis aux adeptes de tignasses blondes et d'oreilles pointues_

Je vous suggère qu'une seule chose : la PATIENCE!

Legolas arrivera d'ici deux ou trois chapitres alors il faudra attendre un peu! (Je suis cruelle hein?)

Message aux experts en langues elfiques

Je suis débutante dans le métier et je suis loin d'être une parfaite traductrice. Les phrases en sindarin dans mon chapitre ( et les autres qui suivront)  ne sont sûrement pas totalement fiables. Alors, je requiers votre indulgence, ne critiquez pas trop mes piètres traductions!

_Message à Laurence_

WOW!J'ignorais que mon histoire t'avait inspiré au point de faire un dessin de mon personnage Ounilam! Si tu voulais, je serais vraiment honorée de voir ce dessin. En tout cas, tu as mon adresse si jamais tu veux me l'envoyer. À plus!

Message général

Un sincère merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Votre appui et vos suggestions me vont droit au coeur...


	4. Deux nouveaux venus innatendus

Ounilam était assise à sa table de travail, située tout près de son lit. Elle trempa une plume dans un encrier et commença à écrire dans son précieux grimoire. Une bougie éclairait son espace de rédaction. Nous n'étions pas le soir, mais il faisait très sombre aujourd'hui. Il pleuvait à torrent à l'extérieur et on pouvait entendre la pluie s'abattre sur la petite fenêtre de sa chambre.

_Dix sept de Narbaleth,  l'An Un du Quatrième Âge,_

_Toi, lecteur, il te faudra attendre encore un peu avant que je te raconte mes premières impressions sur le grand Royaume de Gondor, car aujourd'hui le climat est à l'orage. Je suis clouée ici, dans mes quartiers, attendant que le temps soit plus propice à une éventuelle visite du pays. Il me tarde de te relater ce qui se trouve hors des frontières royales... _

« Qu'écris-tu? demanda subitement Eldarion par-dessus son épaule. »

Ounilam sursauta et eut le réflexe de cacher son précieux livre contre sa poitrine.

« Eldarion! Comment se fait-il que je ne t'aie pas entendu entrer dans ma chambre??

-Tu oublies que Mère est une elfe; alors nos pas sont toujours légers et discrets! ricana-t-il. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu écrivais?

-Des choses.

-Quelles choses?

-Toutes sortes de choses.

-Tu n'es pas très précise!

-Rien d'important pour toi Eldarion. J'écris des choses banales pour l'instant. Quand nous aurons enfin l'occasion de partir en voyage, je pourrai écrire mes toutes premières impressions sur le Royaume. Et plus tard, je raconterai comment sont tous les Pays de la Terre du Milieu!

-Tu en es à combien de pages?

-Six.

-Six pages où tu ne fais qu'écrire des banalités?!

-Pas que des banalités, mais ce livre est comme un journal secret pour moi. Je préfère en être la seule lectrice pour le moment.

-On ne pourra jamais lire?

-Si, mais je n'aime pas qu'on lise quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore achevé. Il faudra attendre que toutes les pages aient été remplies.

-Mais il y en a des milliers!

-Cela prendra le temps qu'il le faudra. Laisse-moi maintenant, je voudrais continuer à écrire en paix.

-Pff. Tu as toujours le nez dans un bouquin, c'est ennuyant. Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas jouer?

-Je n'ai pas le temps. Si tu veux lire mon livre un jour, il faut bien que je le remplisse non?

-Mais je m'ennuie moi tout seul. Je ne peux même pas m'amuser dehors, il fait trop mauvais.

-Joue avec ta nouvelle épée alors.

-Elle est trop lourde!

-Eh bien, demande à Père ou à Mère de jouer avec toi.

-Ils sont occupés. Ils discutent dans leur chambre et ils ne veulent pas qu'on les dérange.

-Demande à Dame Aillaléi alors! se moqua-t-elle.

-Quoi? Plutôt mourir que de jouer avec cette vieille chipie!

-Shuuttt! _Ù-pedo lamma!_ (Ne parle pas si fort!), elle se promène peut-être dans les couloirs!

-Les enfants... »

Ounilam et son frère sursautèrent en entendant cette voix diabolique les interpeller. Un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit au même moment.

« Dame Aillaléi?!? s'exclamèrent-ils.

-Qu'avez-vous? Vous semblez surpris de me voir.

-Heu...Non, c'est que...bafouillèrent-ils.

-Que complotez-vous encore?

-Rien du tout, répondit Ounilam.

-Votre mine sournoise ne me dit rien qui vaille. Princesse, que cachez-vous?

-Rien.

-Ne me mentez pas. Allez, montrez moi ce que vous cachez.

-C'est juste mon livre.

-Un livre où vous écrivez des bêtises à mon sujet je présume?

-Pas du tout! répondit Eldarion. C'est un livre qui racontera comment est notre royaume!

-Bien, alors pourrais-je voir cela de plus près?

-Non! dit Ounilam en maintenant fermement son livre contre elle. C'est secret!

-Vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous y rédigez que des sottises à mon égard, n'est-ce pas?

-Pas du tout! Ma sœur est simplement discrète. Elle vous fera lire volontiers quand elle aura terminé.

-Évidemment, vous prendrez toujours la défense de votre sœur... »

La gouvernante soupira.

« Bon, je ne suis pas votre mère, mais si je l'étais, je vous jure que ce livre vous serait confisqué sur-le-champ! dit-elle, toujours convaincue que les enfants lui mentaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais venue vous chercher. Vos parents vous demandent dans leurs quartiers. Ils vous attendent. »

Ounilam et Eldarion furent soulagés. Ils préféraient mille fois la présence de leurs parents à celle de leur gardienne. Avant de quitter, Ounilam prit soin de traîner son précieux livre avec elle. Elle savait bien que Dame Aillaléi pouvait s'immiscer dans sa chambre et profiter de son absence pour lire son bouquin sans permission.  

Puis, les enfants se précipitèrent hors de la chambre et se mirent à courir.

« On ne courre pas dans les couloirs! Quand aurez-vous donc compris que le palais n'est pas un terrain de jeu!!?? »

Ils ne firent pas attention aux dernières paroles de Dame Aillaléi et ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'à la suite royale de leurs parents. Ils arrivèrent devant deux portes de bois gigantesques et Eldarion cogna trois grands coups qui résonnèrent sur les murs de pierres blanches du couloir.

On entendit la voix du Roi de l'intérieur.

« _Minno i chîn._ » 

(Entrez les enfants)

Les portes étaient lourdes et Ounilam et Eldarion durent les pousser à deux pour parvenir à entrer dans la grande chambre.

Ils y retrouvèrent leur mère, assise sur un siège dont les bases étaient faites de chêne et recouvertes d'un tissu de velours bleu. Élessar se tenait près d'un foyer où il attisait les flammes d'un brasier, car il faisait très froid en cette journée pluvieuse.

« Bonjour Mère. Bonjour Père, dirent les jeunes héritiers.

-Bonjour les enfants. _Havo dad am i celma_. (Assoyez-vous sur le lit). Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer, répondit Élessar en s'approchant. »

Les enfants s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient inquiets, car lorsque leurs parents tenaient à leur parler ainsi, c'était souvent pour annoncer une nouvelle déplaisante. Qu'allaient-ils leur révéler? Qu'un grand conseil devait se tenir bientôt hors du royaume et qu'ils devraient s'absenter de nouveau peut-être? Ounilam et Eldarion étaient légèrement anxieux. Pourtant, l'expression sereine de la Reine ne laissait pas croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Bientôt les enfants, il y aura un nouveau venu parmi nous, annonça Arwen en se levant.

-_Ya_? demanda Eldarion. »

 (Qui donc?) 

Arwen et Élessar hésitaient à continuer leur discours. Ils avaient longtemps discuté avant de prendre la décision d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à leurs enfants, car ils craignaient que ces derniers y réagissent mal ou qu'ils ne se sentent pas près à accueillir ce « nouveau venu ». Mais, le Roi et la Reine n'avaient guère le choix. Ils n'auraient pu garder pour eux cette nouvelle très longtemps. Élessar prit la parole, calculant ses mots pour être certain de ne pas brusquer Ounilam et Eldarion.

« Votre mère attend un nouvel enfant, dit-il, aussi délicatement que possible. »

Eldarion s'écria.

« Merveilleux!!!Enfin une sœur ou un frère qui voudra jouer avec moi! ricana-t-il.

-Je suis si heureuse! hurla Ounilam, folle de joie. »

Le Roi et la Reine poussèrent tous deux un soupir de soulagement. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils allaient si bien accueillir cette grande nouvelle.

Le temps qui faisait rage à l'extérieur changea instantanément. Les nuages noirs se dispersèrent. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule petite pluie fine qui tombait doucement sur Minas Tirith. La joie d'Ounilam avait réussit à atténuer le mauvais climat. La petite princesse bondit hors du lit en laissant tomber son précieux livre au sol. Puis, elle sauta au cou de sa chère mère.

« Du calme, Ounilam. Votre mère est fragile maintenant. Il faudra prendre soin d'elle, rétorqua le Roi.

-Oh, c'est vrai! »

Ounilam s'écarta légèrement d'Arwen et elle put effectivement constater la forme de son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

Eldarion s'approcha et déposa doucement sa tête contre le ventre de la Reine. Celle-ci l'étreignit en lui caressant sa chevelure.

_« Han mathon i lasta, Nanà..._

(Je peux l'entendre, Mère...)

-Oh, moi aussi je veux entendre! s'exclama Ounilam en posant à son tour son oreille contre sa mère. »

Arwen sourit. Elle était heureuse que ses enfants soient ravis de cette annonce. Élessar mit son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et lui embrassa la tempe. Lui aussi était heureux. À son grand bonheur, la famille allait s'agrandir encore une fois.

« Ne vous en faites pas Ada. Je m'occuperai d'elle, dit Eldarion. Assoyez-vous Nanà, vous devez vous reposer. »

Il obligea Arwen à se rasseoir sur le siège.

« Vous voulez un coussin? proposa Ounilam.

 -Je vous apporterai le petit déjeuner au lit tous les matins!

-Et moi, je vous éviterai de vous déplacer pour rien. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. »

Élessar et Arwen furent touchés par la bienveillance de leurs enfants.

« Vous êtes des anges, dit Arwen en leur baisant le front. Mais, je ne suis pas faite de porcelaine. Je peux encore me débrouiller seule, vous savez. 

-Avec une attention pareille, votre Mère sera comblée! »

Soudain, un valet toussota pour attirer l'attention de la famille.

« Hem, pardonnez-moi mon Seigneur, mais comme les portes n'étaient pas fermées, je me suis permis d'entrer...

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda Élessar, légèrement contrarié que l'on interrompe cet instant de plénitude.

-Il y a un visiteur qui demande à vous voir, mon Roi.

-Qui donc?

-Le Maître Taurentir.

-Bon, très bien, dîtes-lui que j'arrive dans quelques minutes.

-Entendu, mon Seigneur. »

Le valet s'inclina respectueusement et quitta la chambre.

« Qui est Maître Taurentir?demanda Eldarion.

-Sans aucun doute le plus grand artiste de la race des Hommes.

-Que fait-il ici? questionna Ounilam.

-C'est ce que je vais tenter de savoir. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre mère. »

Il embrassa, d'un baiser tendre et chaste, les lèvres de sa Reine.

« Je reviendrai tout à l'heure...lui murmura-t-il.

-Faites vite, répondit Arwen, à même ses lèvres.

-Et vous les enfants, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de votre mère.

-Ne craignez rien Ada, la Reine sera sous bonne garde! s'exclama Eldarion. »

Élessar les quitta le cœur léger. Dans les couloirs, il pouvait encore entendre ses enfants proposer mille et uns services à leur mère. Cela le fit rire un instant, puis il reprit ses traits sérieux de souverain. Il descendit vers la salle du trône et s'assit sur son siège royal.

« Faites entrer notre visiteur, ordonna-t-il à ses gardes. »

À ses mots, les gardes poussèrent les portes du palais et laissèrent entrer un petit homme au dos courbé. Il portait une toge et un chapeau d'artisan. Ses vêtements ruisselaient encore de la pluie qui tombait toujours sur la cité. À la vue du Roi, l'homme enleva son chapeau et s'inclina profondément.

« Maître Taurentir, relevez-vous. Je n'aime pas considérer les gens comme inférieurs à moi-même. Approchez. »

Taurentir s'avança timidement vers le Roi.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté de me recevoir aussi vite votre Altesse.

-Allons, c'est toujours un grand honneur d'accueillir parmi nous un si fabuleux artiste. »

En effet, le nom de Taurentir était connu de tous les Hommes. Originaire de Rohan, autrefois, il avait participé à la grande bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Il n'était pas un guerrier, mais comme tous les hommes du pays, il avait dû prendre les armes pour protéger la cité de Helm. Comme Élessar et le reste des Rohirim, il fut sauvé par la Porteuse de Lumière. Il avait assisté à ses exploits et il ne put jamais oublier l'incroyable pouvoir qui avait détruit les dix milles Orques et Uruk-Hai.

Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, l'artiste proposa son aide à Élessar. Ce dernier accepta qu'il participe à la reconstruction de Minas Tirith. Taurentir était à la fois architecte, peintre et sculpteur. Grâce à lui, la cité fut décorée et ornementée des plus magnifiques architectures. Minas Tirith fut rendue plus accueillante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Sa grande oeuvre le rendit très populaire et aujourd'hui plusieurs royaumes lui demandaient ses services. Malgré son succès, Taurentir demeurait modeste et timide envers les gens.

« J'arrive tout droit de Rohan afin de vous demander de m'accorder une faveur...dit Taurentir, la tête basse.

-Je vous dois beaucoup Maître, demandez ce que vous voulez, je vous l'accorderai avec joie.

-Eh bien... Comme vous le savez, l'anniversaire de la Porteus... Pardon.  L'anniversaire de la Princesse Ounilam aura lieu dans un mois...

-En effet. Continuez.

-Je sais qu'à tous les ans, vous et la Reine Arwen lui offrez un seul et unique présent.

-C'est juste.

-Je sais aussi que vous vous efforcez toujours de lui offrir un présent symbolique qui témoigne tout l'amour et l'affection que vous lui portez...

-Oui, et nous faisons de même pour notre fils Eldarion...

-Cette année, j'aimerais beaucoup...Comment expliquer...

-Je vous écoute Maître.

-J'aimerais être celui qui confectionnera l'unique présent symbolique de votre fille. »

Le roi s'étonna d'une telle demande, mais il en fut flatté.

« Vous voudriez mettre à profit vos dons pour ma fille?

-Oui.

-Je suis vraiment touché et honoré Taurentir... Mais, dîtes-moi, pour quelles raisons un artiste tel que vous désirerait contribuer à la réalisation de ce présent?

-Comme la plupart de vos sujets, je voue un grand respect pour la jeune princesse. J'aimerais profiter de l'occasion de son anniversaire pour lui témoigner mon estime.

-Soit. J'accepte votre demande.

-Oh, merci mon Seigneur! Dictez-moi ce que la Reine et vous aviez l'intention de lui offrir et je m'en inspirerai pour faire un présent digne de votre amour pour elle.

-Vous savez, Maître, la Reine et moi avons été énormément occupés ces temps-ci. Dû à certains événements récents, nous avons peu discuté à ce sujet. Donc, je vous laisse carte blanche quant à la confection de ce cadeau.

-Vraiment votre Majesté?

-Biensûr. J'ai confiance en vous Taurentir. Par le passé, vos dons m'ont ravi et impressionné. Je suis certain que vous fabriquerez un présent qui comblera mes attentes.

-Merci mon Roi. Vous ne serez pas déçu, je vous le garantis. 

-Je vous laisse trois semaines. Après quoi, vous me montrerez le résultat de votre travail, car j'aimerais tout de même jeter un coup d'œil sur ce présent avant de l'offrir à ma fille.

-Comme il vous plaira Majesté. Je vais donc me retirer, si vous le voulez bien.

-Si tôt? Mais vous êtes trempé jusqu'aux os! Prenez le temps de vous sécher au moins. Je peux même vous offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit...

-Non, mon Roi. C'est gentil à vous, mais je dois retourner immédiatement à mon atelier, à Edoras. Un long travail m'attend.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez. Je ne vous retiens pas. Merci Maître Taurentir. Votre offre me va droit au cœur, sachez-le.

-Tout l'honneur est pour moi. »

Taurentir s'inclina humblement et quitta la salle du trône.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adresse où vous pouvez lancer vos tomates ou crier « félicitations! » : mirabylevisu@yahoo.fr

Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose...mais, ne craignez rien; d'ici peu de temps il y a aura beaucoup plus d'action et le sang coulera! (rires démoniaques)

Merci encore pour vos commentaires...et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions!


	5. Le départ

C'était l'aube.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever.

Le Roi Élessar se trouvait dans les écuries royales. Il était en train de harnacher trois chevaux. Il y avait Frego, son grand étalon blanc, et deux autres chevaux plus petits, mais non pas moins majestueux. L'un d'eux était noir avec une tâche blanche sur son front. Il s'appelait Chacrian. L'autre était une femelle de couleur blonde et elle portait le nom de Sieralith. Apparemment, Élessar préparait les destriers à une éventuelle randonnée.

Dame Aillaléi arriva en trombe, inquiète. Elle devina immédiatement pour quelles raisons le Roi attelait ces chevaux et son inquiétude s'accrut. Elle s'approcha du Roi et lui demanda prestement :   

« Majesté, vous n'avez pas cédé à la demande de vos enfants tout de même?

-Cédé? Je n'ai pas cédé du tout. Au contraire, j'ai accepté avec joie. Il y a fort  longtemps que je désirais faire visiter le royaume aux enfants et puisqu'ils en meurent d'envie, c'est le moment ou jamais. Et il est préférable que cela se fasse pendant que Arwen se porte bien. Plus le temps s'écoulera, plus sa santé sera fragile et je tiens à être près d'elle pour les prochains mois, dit-il tout en brossant la crinière de son étalon. 

-Je vous demande de réfléchir à deux fois avant de partir. Est-il vraiment prudent d'emmener de si jeunes enfants en expédition? s'inquiéta Dame Aillaléi.

-Votre inquiétude pour Eldarion et Ounilam me touche, mais, croyez-moi, je sais ce que je fais.

-Vous pourriez au moins demander à une escorte de vous accompagner, non?

-À quoi me servirait-elle? Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune protection, car nous n'irons pas hors de nos frontières et même si tel était le cas, nous ne courons plus aucun danger puisque désormais la paix règne sur toutes les terres des Peuples Libres. Peu importe où mèneront nos pas, nous serons en sécurité, faites-moi confiance.

-Mais vos enfants n'ont encore jamais franchit les murs de ce palais! Est-il vraiment convenable de les soumettre à une telle expédition dès leur première sortie de cette demeure?

-Ils sont déjà très aventuriers; ils affronteront les conditions de ce voyage sans aucuns problèmes, j'en suis certain. »

Élessar prit trois sacs en cuir. Ceux-ci contenaient ce qui était le plus utile à une longue expédition. Il attacha chacun d'eux à la selle de ses trois montures.

« Vous apportez si peu de choses? constata Aillaléi, découragée.

-Nous n'avons besoin que du strict nécessaire.

-Combien de temps allez-vous partir?

-Deux semaines.

-Deux semaines loin de leur mère et du palais? Mais, ils n'ont pas l'étoffe de rôdeurs comme vous l'avez déjà été, mon Seigneur! Ces enfants ne pourront endurer très longtemps des conditions aussi... minimes et insalubres! »

Le Roi commençait à trouver les propos de la gouvernante agaçants. Il garda toutefois son sang froid et tenta de lui expliquer calmement ses motivations.  

« Dame Aillaléi, ce voyage compte autant pour mes enfants que pour moi. Il est temps pour eux de découvrir le Royaume qu'ils dirigeront quand je leur laisserai le trône. Je veux qu'ils connaissent chaque coin du pays. Ce voyage est aussi l'occasion idéale de leur apprendre à se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils trouveront sur leur chemin. Ils sont peut-être fils et fille de Rois, mais je veux qu'ils soient conscients que la vie réelle n'est pas aussi facile et aisée qu'ils le pensent. Nous ne sommes plus aux jours sombres de ce monde, mais qui peut savoir combien de temps durera la paix? Nul ne peut prédire l'avenir et il se pourrait bien que, du jour au lendemain, tout change. Alors, je veux qu'ils soient prêts à toute éventualité. Je veux leur apprendre à se débrouiller seuls, sans l'aide d'une cour, sans l'aide d'une escorte, sans l'aide d'un père ou d'une mère... Je ne serai pas toujours là pour les guider, et même s'ils sont jeunes, je veux qu'ils soient en mesure de se confronter et s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Vous me comprenez?

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, mais...

-Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais les enfants doivent m'attendre. »

Élessar prit les guides de ses destriers. Il les traîna hors de l'écurie et les emmena jusqu'aux portes du palais. Dame Aillaléi suivit le Roi, toujours certaine que ce voyage n'était pas convenable pour une princesse et un prince. 

Arwen, ainsi que quelques domestiques, attendait le Roi aux portes. 

« Où sont les enfants? demanda Élessar à sa Reine.

-Ils sont en train de mettre une tenue adéquate pour une longue expédition. Ils arriveront dans quelques minutes. »

Arwen s'approcha et ajusta machinalement la cape grise argentée que portait son mari.

« Ma tendre, je ne pars pas en mission de diplomatie, dit-il en riant. Je n'ai pas besoin que mes vêtements soient parfaitement placés et symétriques.

-_Nolon..._ (Je sais...) Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour vous attirer vers moi, dit-elle en tirant sur l'encolure de sa cape afin de l'embrasser. »

Élessar se laissa faire et lui rendit son baiser, presque fougueusement. Ils ne prêtèrent même pas attention aux domestiques. C'est l'arrivée à la course de leurs enfants qui interrompit leur étreinte.

« Père, nous sommes prêts! »

Eldarion et Ounilam s'étaient habillés de la même manière. Ils portaient un pantalon et des bottes de cuir. Ils avaient mis aussi une tunique brune qui descendait à leurs genoux, attachée par une ceinture autour de leur taille. Ils avaient également revêtu une cape de la même couleur que leur père.

Élessar, lui, aimait voyager à l'aise alors il avait prit soin de revêtir les plus simples habits de voyage qu'il possédait. Les gens qui ne connaissaient pas son visage auraient put croire qu'il était un Rôdeur, comme autrefois. Cependant, l'Arbre Blanc, brodé sur le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine, révélait qui il était réellement. 

Même s'il se doutait bien que le port d'une épée était inutile en ces temps de paix, Élessar avait tenu à porter Anduril avec lui. En période de guerre ou non, tout noble seigneur se devait de porter une arme. Pour certains, c'était un signe de pouvoir et de domination, mais pour Élessar c'était seulement une façon de se remémorer les jours passés avec ses compagnons d'armes.

Les trois voyageurs étaient prêts à dire au revoir à la Reine. Celle-ci s'approcha de son mari et le reprit dans ses bras.

« Je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a rien à craindre, mais soyez prudents Élessar... murmura-t-elle sous sa chevelure, près de son oreille.

Le Roi s'écarta légèrement pour mieux embrasser sa femme et lui vola un long baiser. Il sentit les lèvres d'Arwen frémir sous les siennes. Il connaissait son épouse et il ne s'agissait pas là d'un frisson de plaisir, mais d'un frisson de peur... 

« Tout se passera bien Arwen, je vous en donne ma parole. Je vous les ramènerai entier, dit-il à travers un sourire rassurant.

-Je sais qu'ils sont entre bonnes mains...pourtant...

-Pourtant...?

-...Rien. Je suis leur mère, c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour eux sans arrêt, dit-elle en riant légèrement. »

Élessar n'était pas totalement convaincu que Arwen s'inquiétait inutilement. Son regard trahissait un profond souci. Elle craignait quelque chose...mais quoi?

La Reine quitta le regard sondeur de son mari avant qu'il ne se pose davantage de questions. Elle ne tenait pas à lui transmettre son inquiétude. Elle voulait qu'ils partent la conscience tranquille. Arwen s'approcha de ses enfants et les étreignit tous les deux.

« Vous me manquerez tellement... Je regrette de ne pas vous accompagner.

-Non Nanà, répondit Eldarion en tenant très fortement sa mère contre lui. Votre condition ne vous le permet pas.

-_Boe a hyn sére_ (En effet, il faut que vous vous reposiez), continua Ounilam.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison, dit la Reine en souriant. »

Élessar monta sur son destrier.

« _Tollen i lû hini nin_. ( Il est temps de partir mes enfants). »

Eldarion sauta adroitement sur Chacrian. Ounilam se dirigea vers Sieralith, mais Arwen l'interrompit. 

«_ Dartho Ounilam!_ (Attends Ounilam!) »

La princesse attendit avant de se mettre en selle. 

« Tu es certaine que tu n'oublies rien?

-Je crois avoir tout Mère.

-Ah bon? Alors, tu n'auras pas besoin de ceci? »

Arwen fit signe à un domestique d'approcher. Celui-ci lui tendit le précieux livre de la princesse, avec une pochette dans lequel se trouvait un petit encrier et une plume. 

« _Parmanya!_ (Mon livre!) s'exclama Ounilam. Je l'avais complètement oublié!

-Dans le tumulte des événements, tu l'avais oublié dans notre chambre hier. J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin pour le voyage.

-Oui! _Hannon le Nanà!_ (Merci Mère!) »

Ounilam l'embrassa, se jucha sur Sieralith et emballa le tout dans son sac de voyage. 

Élessar fit marcher son cheval près de Arwen et il se pencha afin de lui caresser la joue une dernière fois.

« _Telo i quenta ithil..._ (Nous serons de retour d'ici la prochaine pleine lune...) »

Arwen sourit tendrement à son mari, embrassant cette main qui la caressait. Les doigts d'Élessar quittèrent son visage peu à peu et il détourna sa monture vers les portes. Eldarion et Ounilam suivirent leur père au petit trot. Ils tournèrent la tête vers leur mère et lui envoyèrent la main.

« Au revoir Nanà! cria Ounilam.

-Nous reviendrons avec des tas d'aventures à vous raconter! s'exclama Eldarion. »

Arwen leur envoya un baiser soufflé. Puis, Dame Aillaléi cria :

« Suivez bien votre Père et faites tout ce qu'il vous dira de faire!

-Oui oui ! crièrent les enfants.

-Amusez-vous bien surtout! lança la Reine.

-Promis! »

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent au passage du Roi. Les trois cavaliers trottèrent vers la rue principale de Minas Tirith, celle qui les conduirait hors de la cité.

Quand ils eurent disparus de leur vue, les domestiques retournèrent à leur bouleau habituel. Arwen resta sur place, regardant les portes se refermer tranquillement.

« Votre Majesté, il fait frais à l'extérieur, dit Aillalei. Ce n'est guère bon pour vous en ce moment. Nous devrions rentrer. »

La Reine ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Ma Reine? Qu'avez-vous? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Une ombre grandit dans mon esprit...dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

-Comment? Une ombre? Quelle ombre? .... Majesté? Vous m'entendez? »

Arwen rouvrit les yeux et tenta de garder ses larmes en elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il votre Majesté?

-Ce n'est rien Aillaléi... Retournez au palais, je vous y rejoins dans un instant. »

La gouvernante obéit, mais elle demeura intriguée par l'étrange attitude de la Reine.

Une fois seule, l'Elfe laissa rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Une grande inquiétude régnait dans son esprit, rendant ses idées sombres. Mais elle ignorait quelle était la véritable origine de son inquiétude. Était-ce dû au souci normal qu'éprouve une mère en voyant ses enfants partir du nid familial pour la première fois? Ou bien, était-ce dû à son instinct d'elfe qui lui permettait de faire présage des mauvais événements à venir?

Arwen se parla à elle-même, fixant les portes.

« Pourquoi, soudainement, ai-je la mauvaise impression que cet au revoir était en fait un adieu ... »

Elle n'avait pas osé mettre personne au courant de cette mauvaise impression, car elle était trop confuse pour être vraiment certaine de ce qu'elle pressentait. Néanmoins, elle espéra profondément que son instinct la trompait.


	6. Le grand voyage

Nos trois voyageurs traversaient la Cité de Minas Tirith. Ounilam et Eldarion venaient à peine de quitter le palais et ils étaient déjà époustouflés par tout ce qui les entourait.

Les petites et grandes rues de marbre blanc qui s'entrecroisaient

Les centaines de demeures aux allures invitantes

La Place Publique et ses marchands ambulants et ses paysannes souriantes

Des bergers menant leur troupeau aux champs

Les tavernes et auberges d'où l'on entendait des rires et des éclats de joie

Un Maréchal-Ferrant s'occupant de clouer des fers à un robuste cheval

L'odeur enivrante qui s'échappait de la fenêtre ouverte d'une pâtisserie 

Les dizaines d'enfants courant dans les ruelles

Une petite commerçante vendant des fleurs

Des oiseaux au sol, picorant des grains offerts par de vieux passants.

Une grande joie de vivre se dégageait de cette ambiance urbaine. Ounilam et Eldarion ne savait plus où regarder tant il y avait de gens et d'endroits à observer.

À son passage, les habitants saluaient joyeusement Élessar. Celui-ci leur rendait la pareille en les nommant presque tous par leur prénom. Le Roi avait de nombreux sujets, mais comme il était un souverain très près de son peuple, il connaissait la plupart d'entre eux.

« Bonjour Majesté! s'écria un paysan.

-Bonjour Lestyren! répondit le Roi.

-Vous quittez la Cité de nouveau?

-Oui, j'emmène mes enfants visiter nos terres.

-Vos enfants? »

Le paysan réalisa soudainement qui étaient les deux jeunes personnes qui suivaient Élessar.

« Sacre Bleu! Le Prince Eldarion et la Princesse Ounilam! s'exclama Lestyren. »

Entendant ces paroles, bon nombre de gens interrompirent leur besogne pour se précipiter vers le Roi. 

« Vos altesses! Nous sommes si heureux de vous voir enfin! dit une paysanne.

-C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer les héritiers! dit une autre.

-Bienvenue dans la grande Cité! lança un vieil homme. »

Ounilam et Eldarion étaient embarrassés et gênés. Il y avait tellement de gens autour d'eux qu'ils durent stopper leur monture.

« Allez les enfants, la moindre des choses serait de les saluer. Ils sont votre futur peuple après tout, encouragea Élessar.

« Heu... Bbb...Bon... Bonjour, bafouilla Ounilam.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Eldarion, les joues empourprées. »

Les enfants serrèrent quelques mains, puis Élessar demanda gentiment au peuple de leur faire place. Les gens dégagèrent le passage et les trois voyageurs continuèrent leur chemin vers la sortie de Minas Tirith.

« À bientôt! cria un marchand.

-Bonne visite du Royaume! enchaîna un autre. »

Ils quittèrent la grande Cité et trottèrent sur le chemin qui longeait les Montagnes Blanches.

« Alors les enfants, cette première rencontre avec le peuple ne vous a pas trop intimidés j'espère?

-Non, pas du tout, répondit Eldarion, toujours aussi orgueilleux. Les gens sont très gentils.

-Moi, j'avoue avoir été impressionnée; il y a beaucoup d'achalandages.

-Oui, Minas Tirith est constamment en effervescence. Il est rare que la ville soit paisible et sans bruit.

-Tout est animé. Tout vit. Tout est prospère dans cette cité, soupira Ounilam.

-La vie au palais est beaucoup plus calme, constata Eldarion. Il y a plus d'excitation au-delà de nos murs.

-On pourrait dire que Minas Tirith vous ressemble en quelque sorte.

-Vous trouvez Père? questionna le jeune prince.

-Biensûr. Vous êtes toujours enjoués, enthousiastes et jovials; comme cette ville, répondit Élessar en souriant.

-C'est vrai, dit Ounilam.

-Un jour, il sera de votre devoir de maintenir la Cité aussi prospère qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui.

-Comment y parviendrons-nous? demanda la princesse.

-Plus tard, vous apprendrez peu à peu comment devenir de bons dirigeants. Mais, pour l'instant, c'est de cette expédition dont il faut se préoccuper! s'exclama Élessar en mettant Frego au galop. Allez, le dernier qui atteint ces prairies là-bas aura à capturer notre repas!

-Père, attendez! cria Ounilam en se mettant à la poursuite du Roi.

-C'est de la tricherie! hurla Eldarion. »

*******************************************************************

Durant plusieurs jours, nos trois voyageurs parcoururent l'Anorien et ses trésors du Passé. Ils longèrent l'Anduin et les forêts qui entouraient le grand fleuve. Élessar apprenait à ses enfants comment affronter les intempéries, chasser, pêcher et établir des campements. Il en profitait également pour raconter les milles et unes histoires reliées à chaque territoire visité. 

Pour Ounilam et Eldarion, ce voyage était à la fois une épreuve et une expérience inoubliable. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout habitués aux longues expéditions, ils s'adaptèrent très vite au mode de vie de rôdeur. 

Un bon soir, la petite bande atteignit des terres qui rappelaient beaucoup de souvenirs à Élessar...

« Nous pénétrons Amon Hen. Autrefois, de grandes Tours de Garde étaient érigées ici. Les Hommes de Numénor les avaient construites afin de surveiller les activités de l'ennemi sur l'Amon Rudh, de l'autre côté du fleuve.

-Est-ce que cette ruine là-bas est tout ce qui reste de ces Tours de Garde? demanda Eldarion. »

Il pointa, un peu plus loin devant eux, un grand rocher sculpté qui baignait à moitié dans l'eau du fleuve.

« En effet, certaines pierres ont résistés au temps.

-Pourquoi vous ne  faites pas reconstruire les Tours? questionna Ounilam.

-J'ai pensé à les restaurer, mais elles ne nous serviraient à rien, car il n'y a plus d'ennemi dans les parages.

-Croyez-vous qu'il y ait des elfes dans les environs? demanda Eldarion.

-Des elfes? Il reste très peu de ces gens vous savez... Et la plupart résident sur les terres de la Lothlorien. Je ne crois pas que nous en croisions au cours de notre voyage.

-Nous pourrions nous rendre en Lothlorien alors! s'exclama la princesse. Nous pourrions en profiter pour saluer notre arrière-grand-mère, Galadriel!

-Mmmh, nous n'aurons pas suffisamment de temps. Le coeur du monde elfique est à des semaines de marche du Gondor et nous avons promis à votre mère de revenir pour la prochaine pleine lune. Et puis...

-Et puis?? demanda le prince, intrigué. 

-La Dame de Lorien a quitté son pays...

-Ah bon? s'étonnèrent-ils.

-Oui...Elle est partie des Havres Gris pour se rendre en Valinor...»

Élessar se mit à raconter les véritables raisons du voyage qu'il avait entreprit avec Arwen. Ounilam et Eldarion comprirent pourquoi aujourd'hui ils se trouvaient au Quatrième Âge.

« Alors, nous ne pourrons jamais voir notre grand-père Elrond et notre arrière-grand-mère Galadriel? demanda Eldarion, soudainement triste.

-Je crains que non, mon fils.

-Nous ne les avons même pas connus...

-Je sais...Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous ne vous en avions pas glissé mot; nous ne voulions pas vous attrister de leur départ... »

Les deux jeunes héritiers étaient visiblement déçus.

« Ne soyez pas désappointés. Au cours de votre vie, vous aurez l'occasion de rencontrer maintes gens tout aussi importants... »

Ils continuèrent leur expédition en silence, le coeur légèrement chagriné. À un moment, Eldarion remarqua que sa soeur avait abandonné les rênes de Sieralith pour écrire dans son précieux livre.

« Tu es encore en train d'écrire là-dedans?

-Oui, j'écris tout ce que Père nous a raconté.

-Ounilam, tu n'es pas obligée de noter chacune de mes paroles, tu sais.

-Il ne faut pas que j'oublie rien de ce que vous nous apprenez Ada, alors je note au fur et à mesure. Après tout, mon livre est destiné à être rempli de tout ce qui fait allusion au royaume.

-Tu devrais profiter de la nature et du paysage plutôt que de rester les yeux fixés sur ton bouquin, dit le Roi.

-Oui, et si tu laisses Sieralith se diriger toute seule, elle finira par te faire foncer dans un arbre! ricana Eldarion.

-Ose-tu dire que ma jument est une empotée si on la livre qu'à elle-même?

-Hihihi! C'est pas moi qui l'aie dit, c'est toi!

-Grrr! Toi ton Chacrian n'est qu'un paresseux, il dort tout le temps!

-C'est même pas vrai!

-Si c'est vrai!

-Non!

-Si

-Non!

-Siiii!

-NON! »

Élessar soupira et les laissa se chamailler. Il aurait put les interrompre, mais il savait que quelque chose allait bientôt faire cesser leur dispute... Les enfants continuèrent leurs enfantillages tout en trottant et ils ne se préoccupaient même pas des nombreuses autres ruines qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Soudainement, un bruit sourd attira leur attention. Comme le Roi l'avait prévu, Ounilam et Eldarion arrêtèrent de se disputer.

« Qu'entendons-nous Père? demanda Eldarion.

-Ce sont les chutes de Rauros. Nous approchons une immense cascade. »

Ils arrivèrent devant une énorme impasse. Devant eux se dressaient de gigantesques et majestueuses chutes. Une brume d'écumes s'étendait au pied de la cascade et on pouvait à peine s'entendre parler tellement ces eaux tombantes faisaient du vacarme. 

Ounilam et Eldarion levèrent lentement leurs yeux vers le sommet des chutes, ébahis.

« C'est magnifique! Mais...comment monterons-nous là-haut? questionna Ounilam.

-Nous pourrons escalader la cataracte un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ce sera moins abrupte pour les chevaux. Venez. »

Ils descendirent de leur monture et pénétrèrent la forêt. En traînant chacun leur cheval, ils entamèrent une longue ascension vers le sommet de la cataracte. Une fois arrivés, les enfants s'écroulèrent à genou, essoufflés.

« Père, je me demande pourquoi vous nous emmenez ici. Il n'y a rien à voir d'intéressant; c'est toujours le même fleuve, la même forêt et les mêmes ruines, soupira Eldarion.

-Si nous étions demeurés en bas, vous auriez raté quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Suivez-moi. »

Ils laissèrent les chevaux se reposer et se rendirent à la lisière de la forêt. Élessar les conduisit au bord de la falaise d'où tombaient les chutes.

« Regardez devant vous. »

Ounilam et Eldarion avaient une vue imprenable de tout le territoire de l'Anorien. Ils purent admirer la forêt verte qui s'étendait au loin et le fleuve qui disparaissait vers l'horizon. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et le ciel prenait une teinte orangée. Encore une fois, les enfants furent époustouflés par un paysage indescriptible.

« Tout ce que vous voyez vous appartiendra un jour.

-Tout? demanda la princesse.

-Absolument tout.

-C'est incroyable...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on voit à l'horizon Père? questionna le prince.

-Tu vois quelque chose au loin?

-Oui, un point blanc. »

Élessar ne pouvait apercevoir ce que voyait son fils, car il n'avait pas la vue aussi développée que la sienne. Cependant, il devina ce que Eldarion était parvenu à observer.

« Je crois que c'est la grande Tour Blanche de Minas Tirith.

-Vraiment? On peut la voir d'aussi loin?! s'exclama Eldarion

-Où ça? Je ne vois rien moi, dit Ounilam en scrutant davantage l'horizon.

-Mais si, regarde là, au bout du fleuve.

-Je ne vois rien du tout!

-Tu es aveugle ou quoi? Il y a un point blanc!

-Je n'arrive pas à voir! Pourquoi je ne vois rien Père?

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne vois pas Ounilam. Tu dois être fatiguée, cela t'embrouille la vue. »

Élessar savait bien que la fatigue n'y était pour rien, mais il avait trouvé cette excuse pour empêcher que sa fille ne se pose davantage de questions. Ounilam était une humaine, comme son père, et elle ne pouvait avoir la même vue perçante dont avait hérité Eldarion.

«Comme la nuit tombe, nous allons dormir ici. Faites le nécessaire pour établir un bon campement. Moi, je m'occupe de ramener les chevaux. »

Ounilam et Eldarion allèrent s'installer un peu plus loin, là où le fleuve s'écoulait plus doucement. Ils commencèrent à établir un camp pour la nuit. Après ces quelques jours d'expédition et d'apprentissage, ils pouvaient maintenant se débrouiller sans l'aide de leur père. Eldarion commençait à connaître les différentes végétations des forêts et alla cueillir quelques fruits et champignons comestibles. Ounilam, elle, s'occupa de faire un feu près du rivage de l'Anduin.

Élessar arriva avec les chevaux. Il leur enleva leurs bagages et les fit boire un peu d'eau au bord du fleuve. Le Roi regarda les eaux ruisseler, puis se déverser un peu plus loin dans la gigantesque cascade. Il dévisagea ainsi le fleuve durant quelques instants et certains souvenirs surgirent de son esprit. Ounilam remarqua son père qui était perdu dans ses songes. Elle savait quelle était la nature de son tourment.

« Vous pensez à Boromir, n'est-ce pas? »

Élessar sortit de ses sombres souvenirs, étonné par ce que venait de demander sa fille. Comment avait-elle pu deviner ce qui hantait son esprit? Il se retourna vers elle, surpris.

« Comment peux-tu être au courant de...

-Vous oubliez que je suis une adepte de l'histoire Père. J'ai lu les récits de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Je sais ce qui s'est passé ici même. »

Élessar sourit.

« Tu m'épateras toujours toi.

-Cet endroit ramène de pénibles souvenirs à la surface, je me trompe?

-Non, tu ne te trompe pas. C'est juste. 

-Il y a eu une grande bataille ici, non?

-En effet, la Communauté contre une centaine d'orques.

-Et Boromir, fils de Dénéthor, est mort au combat... Sa barque funéraire a dérivé et est tombée du haut de Rauros. Puis, la Communauté s'est dissoute...

-Oui. Tu en sais beaucoup sur les aventures de la Fraternité de l'Anneau, dis donc.

-C'est l'un des récits que je préfère.

-Ah? Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous en faites parti... »

Elle se rapprocha de son père et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Vous avez vécu beaucoup d'aventures... Je prends tout un plaisir à les lire dans les grands parchemins, mais j'aimerais tant entendre vos périples de votre bouche. Vous nous racontez souvent des histoires vécues du Passé, mais jamais vous nous faites  mention de vos propres aventures. Je suis certaine que ces récits seraient encore plus trépidants si vous nous les racontiez vous-même.

-Parfois Ounilam, mieux vaut laisser les histoires du Passé derrière nous... et se préoccuper du temps présent...dit-il en lui caressant une mèche de sa chevelure. »

Eldarion arriva les bras chargés de toutes sortes de plantes et de fruits à déguster. Sans le vouloir, il interrompit la conversation.

« J'ai amassé suffisamment de nourriture pour survivre un mois entier! s'exclama-t-il, tout fier de sa cueillette.

-Ah, je te félicite Eldarion! Tu commences à t'y connaître. Viens, nous allons préparer un bouillon et nous ferons cuir tout ça. »

Ils mangèrent à la nuit tombée et ce soir-là, ils veillèrent auprès du feu tout en regardant les étoiles dans le ciel. 

«Comment nomme-t-on cette constellation, Père? demanda Ounilam en pointant un certain groupe d'étoiles dans le ciel.

-C'est Valacirca.

-Et la grosse étoile là-bas, elle s'appelle comment ? demanda Eldarion.

-C'est Carnil, l'étoile Rouge créée par Varda.

-Varda?

-Varda, Dame des Étoiles et Reine des Valar...répondit le Roi. »

Ounilam prit immédiatement son livre et rédigea les dernières paroles de son père.

« Ça y est, elle recommence...soupira Eldarion.

-Père, racontez-nous l'histoire de cette dame! »

Élessar acquiesça et commença à raconter à ses enfants comment leur monde avait été créé grâce aux Valar. Il admira la beauté de la nuit étoilée tout en leur relatant les histoires des débuts de la Terre du Milieu. Après quelques minutes, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers ses enfants et se rendit compte qu'ils ne l'écoutaient plus. Bien que le récit était captivant, Ounilam et Eldarion avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, épuisés par leur journée d'expédition. Le Roi leur sourit tendrement. Il prit le livre ouvert et la plume des mains d'Ounilam. Il les déposa au sol et il borda ses enfants en rabattant leur couverture sur eux. 

Élessar les observa quelques moments; il était si fier d'eux. Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants, mais ils s'étaient montrés tous les deux très tenaces. 

L'attention du Roi se porta sur son fils. Il avait l'impression de se regarder dans une glace; la ressemblance entre Eldarion et lui était flagrante. Le prince dormait en maintenant sa petite soeur contre lui, inconsciemment. Il aimait peut-être taquiner sans arrêt Ounilam, mais ses gestes instinctifs laissaient bien paraître qu'il adorait sa soeur plus que tout. Il était plus jeune qu'elle, mais déjà très protecteur. 

Élessar tourna ensuite son regard vers sa petite fille. Elle dormait paisiblement, le nez au creux de l'épaule de son frère. Elle souriait. Voyant l'état de béatitude dans laquelle elle était, le Roi sentit son coeur s'alléger; Ounilam était heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il avait réussit à lui offrir une vie sans souffrances et rien ne pourrait perturber son bonheur. Plus les années s'écoulaient, plus Élessar oubliait qu'elle n'était pas réellement sa fille. Pour lui, cela n'avait aucune importance; Ounilam faisait partie de la famille.

Afin de plonger davantage ses enfants dans un sommeil réparateur, le Roi fredonna une vieille berceuse elfique.

Il resta éveillé près du feu une bonne partie de la nuit. Il observa la forêt à peine visible dans le noir. Mis à part la nature plus luxuriante, l'endroit avait à peine changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait foulé le sol de Amon Hen. 

Des souvenirs du passé revinrent tourmenter de nouveau son esprit. Tant d'événements s'étaient produits ici...

Une lutte sans pitié

Un décès

Une séparation

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cette bataille sanglante et pourtant, Élessar arrivait à revoir les scènes tragiques qui s'étaient déroulées ici-même, quelques années plus tôt. Aujourd'hui on ne sentait plus la menace gronder tout près. Mais, les ténèbres avaient beau s'être dissipés, cela n'empêcha pas Élessar de s'endormir l'esprit troublé.

Cette nuit là, il fit un rêve étrange où sa Reine lui apparut. Un brouillard intense entourait Arwen, mais il pouvait apercevoir son visage profondément inquiet. Elle tentait de lui dire quelques chose. Elle parlait, mais Élessar n'arrivait pas à entendre ses paroles. Il essaya de lire sur ses lèvres, mais avant même qu'il puisse déchiffrer ce que l'elfe lui disait, le Roi fut arraché brutalement de son sommeil. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut et bondit hors de sa couche, tout dégoulinant d'eau. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que le jour était levé depuis fort longtemps. Il vit ses enfants pieds nus sur les rivages de l'Anduin. Ils s'amusaient à s'éclabousser et, sans faire exprès, les enfants l'avaient arrosé. Élessar secoua la tête, encore confus par ce rêve étrange qui avait hanté sa courte nuit de sommeil. 

Ounilam remarqua la bêtise que son frère et elle venaient de commettre.

« Oups... Mille pardons Père! On ne vous visait pas! C'est une erreur! »

Eldarion se retourna et découvrit le Roi complètement trempé. Il eut envie de pouffer de rire, mais il craignait une prochaine colère.

« Heu...Bonjour Père! lança –t-il, innocemment. Heu...On attendait patiemment que vous vous réveilliez, mais on s'ennuyait alors...heu...on a commencé à s'amuser au bord du fleuve...et... »

Voyant que ses explications n'étaient pas très convaincantes, le jeune prince se tut. Élessar les dévisagea tous les deux, apparemment très contrarié. Ounilam et Eldarion avalèrent difficilement leur salive. Le Roi se dirigea vers eux en leur lançant un regard emplit de menaces.

« Vous aimez l'eau, n'est-ce pas? Vous allez voir...dit-il, insidieusement. »

Il s'approcha davantage et son visage colérique fit place à un large sourire sournois. Ounilam et Eldarion se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Oh oh... »

Élessar se lança subitement à leur poursuite et les enfants détalèrent le plus vite qu'ils le purent. Mais, le Roi était rapide; il les rattrapa et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras. Il courut vers le fleuve et se jeta à l'eau! Une baignade imprévue, accompagnée de tirailleries, d'éclaboussures et de rires, commença dans les eaux du grand fleuve.

Suite à ce « bain », les trois voyageurs sortirent de l'eau, séchèrent leurs vêtements, et préparèrent un petit déjeuner. Durant le repas, mine de rien, Élessar se fit plus attentif à ce qui se passait près de leur campement. Il n'avait pas put découvrir ce que sa Dame avait tenté de lui dire à travers son rêve, mais il devina bien qu'elle cherchait à le prévenir de quelque chose. Par contre, il décida de ne pas parler à ses enfants de cet étrange avertissement. Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas prendre à la légère les songes où Arwen apparaissait mais, il était inutile, selon lui, d'inquiéter Ounilam et Eldarion à ce sujet. Il surveilla donc les alentours du coin de l'oeil, à l'affût du moindre bruit douteux. 

Après avoir mangé, Élessar demanda aux enfants de ranger le camp et de faire leurs bagages, car aujourd'hui ils allaient se rendre jusqu'à l'Argonath afin de contempler les Piliers des Rois de jadis. Pendant que Ounilam et Eldarion attelaient les chevaux, le Roi s'affaira à sculpter une vielle branche de bois à l'aide d'un poignard. Eldarion remarqua ce que son père tentait de faire et s'approcha.   

« Que fabriquez-vous Père?

-Une épée.

-Une épée en bois?

-Oui. Spécialement pour toi.

-Pour moi? Mais pour quoi faire? »

Élessar donna quelques derniers coups de poignard à l'extrémité de ladite épée afin de la rendre plus pointue. Ensuite, il la tendit à son fils.

«Il est temps de mettre en pratique les notions de maniement d'arme que tu as apprises. Attaque-moi. »

Le Roi dégaina Anduril et fit tournoyer son arme, prêt à se battre contre son fils.

« Comment voulez-vous que je me batte contre vous? Cette épée ne fait pas le poids contre une arme telle que la vôtre!

-Eldarion, peu importe quelle arme tu auras sous la main, c'est la manière avec dont tu t'en serviras qui déterminera ta victoire...ou ta défaite. Allez, attaque-moi.

-Bon...d'accord. Je vais essayer. »

Le prince empoigna le manche de son épée et s'élança vers son père. Une joute amicale débuta près des rivages de l'Anduin. Ounilam fut attirée par cette petite bataille improvisée. Elle regarda avec amusement la scène, assise contre une souche. Puis, elle prit son livre et sa plume. Cette fois, elle n'écrivit pas de nouvelles notes. Elle se mit plutôt à dessiner la scène à laquelle elle était témoin...

Eldarion assenait plusieurs coups avec souplesse et agilité, mais Élessar faisait échouer toute attaque. D'un geste rapide, il désarma son fils et l'épée de bois vola quelques mètres plus loin au sol.

« Vous êtes beaucoup plus fort que moi Ada! Je n'y arriverai jamais!

-Ne fais pas l'erreur de te croire inférieur à ton adversaire. Sinon, il est certain que tu perdras. Ta technique est bonne Eldarion, mais ce n'est pas seulement le bras tenant l'arme qui doit agir; tout ton corps doit suivre le mouvement de ta lame. Ton arme et toi devez faire qu'un. Reprends ton épée et recommence. »

Eldarion s'exécuta, mais il doutait de pouvoir déjouer son père. Néanmoins, il le réattaqua en se mouvant davantage en communion avec son épée, comme Élessar lui avait conseillé. Son arme virevolta dans les airs, essayant d'atteindre le coeur du Roi. Celui-ci contrecarrait chaque coup donné, mais Eldarion agissait si rapidement qu'il se voyait obligé de reculer à chacune de ses tentatives. Élessar ne regarda pas derrière lui et se heurta contre un rocher au sol. Il tomba et se trouva désarçonné. Eldarion profita de sa chute pour cabrer son arme sous sa gorge. Le Roi le regarda, à la fois fier et surpris.

« Bravo Eldarion! cria Ounilam en applaudissant.

-Tu as réussi mon fils. Je suis très fier de toi!

-Merci, répondit le jeune prince, essoufflé par son exploit. »

Élessar se releva.

« Tu vois? Il suffit que tu ais confiance en toi et tout est possible.

-Peut-être...mais je suis certain que vous m'avez laissé une chance.

-Pas du tout. Tu es très fort Eldarion. Tu deviendras un guerrier redoutable, j'en suis sur. »

Ils se sourirent, puis Élessar regarda sa fille.

« À ton tour Ounilam. Montre-moi ce que tu es capable de faire.

-Moi? Mais je n'aime pas me battre...

- Tu es une très bonne élève pourtant, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer?

-Mais, à quoi ça sert d'apprendre à manier une épée s'il n'y a plus d'ennemis à combattre?

-On ne peut jamais prévoir le moment où des êtres hostiles tomberont sur notre chemin. Même en temps de paix, il est nécessaire de se tenir prêt à riposter. »

Élessar ne croyait pas si bien dire... Alors que la petite princesse allait finalement accepter de combattre son père, Eldarion sentit quelque chose d'étrange. Son instinct de semi-elfe était soudainement en alerte. Jamais il n'avait eut un mauvais pressentiment auparavant et il ne comprenait pas cette sensation amère.

« _Ada...Han mathon nad ennas... _(Père... je sens quelque chose tout près...)»

Le Roi et sa fille se tenaient prêts à débuter un affront.

« Pas maintenant Eldarion. Allez Ounilam, attaque-moi. »

La princesse brandit son épée dans les airs et soudain, un cillement se fit entendre. Sans savoir comment cela s'était produit, l'arme de bois fut arrachée des mains d'Ounilam. Elle se retrouva clouée contre un arbre par une flèche.

Ounilam et Eldarion demeurèrent stupéfaits. Élessar se tourna subitement dans la direction où le projectile avait été tiré, Anduril à la main, prêt à frapper. Aussitôt, sortant des buissons et des arbres, une troupe d'hommes masqués bondit sur les trois voyageurs. Les chevaux, qui broutaient un peu plus loin, se cabrèrent, effrayés par cet assaut. 

Les assaillants étaient munis de lances et d'arbalètes. Ils entourèrent le Roi et ses enfants et les cernèrent en pointant leurs armes dans leur direction. 

Élessar se tint devant Ounilam et Eldarion.

« Restez derrière moi! »

Le Roi avait reconnut ces hommes. Ils étaient petits, la peau très noire et les cheveux crépus. Il s'agissait d'Haradrim; ennemis des Dunedains depuis toujours et serviteurs de Sauron. Ils étaient réputés pour être d'une cruauté équivalente à celle des Orques. Suite à la Guerre de l'Anneau, ils s'étaient rapatriés vers leur propre terre, le Harad, et on n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

Ils étaient environ une dizaine, grommelant et rustres. Leurs visages à moitié masqués révélaient que des regards sombres et méprisants. Ils demeuraient immobiles, comme s'ils attendaient un ordre pour attaquer. Élessar ne comprenait pas leur présence en Gondor, mais il savait maintenant ce que Arwen avait tenté de lui révéler la nuit dernière. Malgré qu'il était pris au dépourvu, il ne broncha pas. Il garda son calme tout en guettant leur moindre geste. Sa priorité était Ounilam et Eldarion. Il se jurait que, quoiqu'ils fassent, aucun d'eux ne parviendraient à faire du mal à ses enfants. Ces derniers se tenaient serrés contre leur père, à la fois apeurés et surpris. Ils ne connaissaient pas ces hommes, mais ils savaient bien que leur venue n'annonçait rien de bon. Ounilam tremblait de peur tandis que Eldarion tentait de conserver son sang froid.

Élessar jaugea du regard la troupe ennemie et osa parler.

« Comment êtes-vous parvenus à franchir nos frontières?! Que cherchez-vous?»

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils restaient là, en cercle autour des voyageurs, arbalètes et lances pointés sur eux, et ils attendaient...

Une silhouette masculine se fraya un chemin entre la troupe et se présenta devant Élessar. Le Roi recula, mais conserva Anduril bandé dans les airs. Eldarion eut le réflexe de prendre sa soeur contre lui. L'homme en question était plus grand que les Haradrim. Il n'appartenait donc pas à cette race. Il était vêtu comme un Rôdeur et il ne portait aucune arme à la main. Seule une dague, demeurée dans un fourreau accroché à sa hanche, semblait présenter une certaine menace. 

L'homme afficha un sourire mesquin.

« Tiens tiens. Quelle surprise... Grand- Pas, c'est un réel plaisir de te revoir... »

Élessar le scruta un moment. Cette voix sarcastique, ce tutoiement vulgaire et ce sourire moqueur lui étaient familiers. Et soudain, un nom lui vint en tête.

« Orgar... »


	7. Arrivée imprévue

Voilà la suite! Le sang va couler; âmes sensibles s'abstenir! Non...sans blague, c'est pas si violent que ça...et puis celles qui aiment les oreilles pointues et les tignasses blondes vont être ravies!

**Merci encore à tout le monde pour vos encouragements. Votre appuie est très apprécié!**

**Bon, on y va!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 «Orgar? Est-ce bien vous? »

Le Roi avait demandé cette question sur un ton à la fois étonné et méfiant.

« Cela doit bien faire trente ans...déclara l'étrange homme. »

Orgar était un Rôdeur et, autrefois, il avait côtoyé Élessar qui, à l 'époque, s'était donné le nom de Grand-Pas. Durant près d'une décennie, Grand-Pas avait été le Chef des Dunedains du Nord et Orgar avait fait parti de ses troupes. Ensemble, ils vagabondèrent sur les Terres des Peuples Libres afin d'en protéger les habitants contre les Serveurs de Sauron. 

Élessar avait toujours trouvé Orgar étrange et suspect, mais comme il semblait un guerrier loyal, il n'avait pas tenu compte de sa méfiance. Puis, un jour, sans savoir pour quelle raison, Orgar disparut et Élessar n'avait plus jamais eut de ses nouvelles. Et là, soudainement, il réapparaissait devant lui...

« Que faites-vous avec ces Haradrim?

-Je suis leur Chef, dit-il, toujours avec ce sourire emplit de sarcasmes.

-Déjà à l'époque vos intentions n'avaient pas été très claires, mais jamais je n'aurais cru une telle traîtrise de votre part!

-Je ne suis pas un traître. Au contraire... Je suis fidèle...aux Haradrim! déclara-t il.

-Comment avez-vous put renier votre propre race ainsi?!

-Je n'ai renié personne. Je suis un descendant de l'Harad et le destin a voulut que je sois plus grand que ceux de ma race, ce qui représentait un atout pour les miens.

-Mais...toutes ces années de loyaux services à mes côtés...

-Je me suis tout simplement fait passer pour un Rôdeur afin de mieux espionner l'ennemi.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un manant...grogna-t-il. Comment avez-vous put traverser nos frontières?! 

-Personne ne s'est méfié d' « un Rôdeur conduisant de nouveaux prisonniers Haradrim à Minas Tirith », dit-il en lui désignant l'excuse qu'il avait donné aux Gardes des Frontières pour passer inaperçu. 

-Que voulez-vous?

-Toi.

-Quoi?

-Il y a trente ans, si j'avais découvert qui tu étais réellement, je t'aurais supprimé sans attendre. Mais c'est seulement lorsque tu es monté sur le trône que j'ai découvert que Grand-Pas était en fait Aragorn, héritier du Gondor, celui de qui j'étais supposé prendre la place!

-Comment?Prendre ma place?

-À l'époque, si j'avais su, ton loyal compagnon Rôdeur t'aurait abattu sans même que tu soupçonne quoi que ce soit! Ainsi, jamais les Hommes de Numénor ne se seraient réunis de nouveau. Et, après sa victoire, Sauron m'aurait remercié d'avoir espionné pour lui les Dunedains en me donnant plein pouvoir sur le Gondor! »

Élessar comprit que, durant toutes ce temps où il avait été absent, Orgar se préparait à devenir le maître du Gondor. Mais, puisque Sauron avait échoué, il entreprenait maintenant de le venger. Ce traître était jaloux de Élessar et de son titre. Ce sentiment peu vertueux avait aveuglé son jugement au point de croire que Sauron lui aurait apporté le pouvoir qu'il désirait.

« Sauron ne vous aurait jamais rien donné! Vous n'auriez été que son pantin... Et maintenant qu'il n'existe plus; vous servez un spectre!

-Il a peut-être disparut, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'arriver à mes fins...

-Que cherchez-vous? 

-Vois-tu, nous voulions d'abord nous rendre à Minas Tirith, puis envahir ta cité et nous emparer de ton trône...mais, voilà que tu nous tombes littéralement dans les bras! Un vrai don du ciel! Je suis réellement heureux de ce hasard! dit-il, toujours aussi sarcastique.

-Permettez-moi de ne pas partager votre avis. »

Élessar le dévisagea un instant et continua son discours.

« Vous vouliez envahir la Cité? Comment comptiez-vous y parvenir avec seulement dix hommes à votre disposition? Contre toute l'Armé se trouvant à Minas Tirith, votre tentative aurait été vaine.

-Oh, ne sous-estime pas mes capacités Grand-Pas. Afin de te prendre ton titre de Roi, j'avais un plan à la fois beaucoup plus efficace et moins risqué pour mes hommes et moi. Mais...en vous surprenant ici; seuls, sans armée, sans escorte, sans rien...Cela me rendra la tâche beaucoup plus facile, ria-t-il.

 -Peu importe votre plan, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de moi, mais laissez mes enfants hors de cette histoire!

-Ah non...Pas question. Ils sont la Clef de ma victoire...Emmenez-les! »

Un Haradrim se détacha du groupe pour s'en prendre à Ounilam et Eldarion, mais Élessar brandit Anduril sous la gorge de Orgar.

« Encore un seul geste et je massacre votre Chef!! »

Le garde masqué se retint. Orgar resta immobile avec un calme d'acier presque offusquant pour Élessar.

« Mais oui, tue-moi Grand-Pas. Cela ne les empêchera pas d'abattre tes enfants pour autant. Si tu tiens à ce qu'ils restent en vie, je te conseille d'abaisser cette épée immédiatement. Ensuite, je te ferai part de mon plan... »

Le Roi le dévisagea d'un regard menaçant et redoutable, mais il rangea son arme; il ne pouvait prendre de risque pour ses enfants. 

Le Haradrim se redirigea vers Eldarion et Ounilam. Ceux-ci reculèrent et s'accrochèrent à  leur Père.

« Ada, ne les laissez pas faire! cria Ounilam.

-Ne craigniez rien. Gardez votre calme, tout ira bien... »

Élessar ne parut pas très convainquant. Une grande crainte s'empara de lui, mais il tenta de ne pas montrer son inquiétude. Il devait garder son sang-froid. Il ne faisait guère confiance à Orgar, mais il n'avait pas le choix de se plier à sa volonté. Avec un pincement au coeur, il regarda le Haradrim pousser ses enfants vers la forêt. Ounilam et Eldarion marchaient contre leur gré, complètement effrayés, mais ils croyaient en leur père et, quoiqu'il arrive, ils savaient qu'il ne les laisserait jamais tomber. 

Orgar ordonna que l'on démunie Élessar de son arme et que l'on attache solidement ses mains. Puis, on l'emmena également dans la forêt. Les trois voyageurs furent conduits jusqu'au bord de la cascade, là où, la veille, ils avaient put admirer le paysage grandiose.

« Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire Orgar? Quel est votre plan? Me jeter du haut de ce précipice?! demanda Élessar.»

Orgar s'approcha de l'homme masqué qui retenait les enfants.

« Non, pas toi Grand-Pas... Lui... »

Il empoigna le bras du jeune Prince.

« Non! Lâchez-moi! »

Eldarion tenta de se débattre comme un réel chevalier l'aurait fait, mais Orgar ne le ménagea pas; il lui assena une sévère claque. Le prince fut ébranlé par ce geste et se calma. Les larmes pointèrent à ses yeux, mais il ne laissa pas à Orgar le plaisir de le voir pleurer.

« Eldarion!! cria Ounilam.

-Ne touchez pas à mon fils!! grogna le Roi »

L'inquiétude de Élessar se transforma en une rage incontrôlable. Il commença lui aussi à se débattre. Avant qu'on puisse le maîtriser, il réussit à assommer deux Haradrim.

Orgar attrapa le prince par le collet et le souleva dans les airs. Il tendit son bras dans le vide et Eldarion se trouva suspendu au-dessus du précipice.

« NON! Ne faites pas cela! hurla le Roi.

-ADA! Au secours, aidez-moi! cria le Prince. »

Ounilam regarda la scène, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur.

« Eldarion, non! »

Le Haradrim qui tenait Ounilam appuya sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Le jeune prince s'agita de nouveau, remuant ses pieds dans le vide et essayant de griffer le bras qui le suspendait dans les airs. Mais, rien n'y faisait, Orgar ne fléchit pas. Celui-ci se mit à rire et ses hommes l'imitèrent. 

« Pas lui! Prenez-moi, torturez-moi, tuez-moi si cela vous enchante, mais ne faites rien à mon fils! dit le Roi, presque désespéré.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour que ton fils reste en vie...

-N'importe quoi...Demandez n'importez quoi...

-Mon plan, en me rendant à Minas Tirith, consistait à m'attaquer à ce qui t'est le plus cher et te lancer un ultimatum. Je te propose donc de faire un choix : donne-moi librement ton Royaume et ton fils vivra.

-Fou que vous êtes! Même si je vous donne ma couronne, personne ne vous laissera envahir et diriger ma Cité!

-Faux! Personne ne peut s'opposer à ce qu'un Roi prenne la décision d'abdiquer son trône! Que ta fille soit témoin de ta propre décision! »

Le regard d'Élessar se fit tellement noir, tellement envahit de rancoeur et d'animosité que même Ounilam en fut effrayée. 

« Vas-y. Choisis, maintenant! » 

Élessar ne répondit pas et Orgar lâcha une partie du collet de Eldarion. Ce dernier continuait toujours à se débattre.

« Choisis! Ma patience a des limites! 

-Vous savez très bien quel sera mon choix...

-Oui, mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche! Je veux jouir de ta défaite! »

Élessar n'avait pas confiance en la proposition de Orgar. Mais, que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Il regarda son fils; ses yeux lui imploraient d'agir...de le sauver...

Ounilam, elle, laissait couler des larmes de frayeur et elle frissonnait. Encore une fois, ses sentiments influèrent les alentours. La terre se mit soudainement à trembler, tout comme son petit corps qui tremblait de peur. 

Orgar lâcha encore un bout du collet de Eldarion

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulus! »

Il allait larguer sa prise dans le vide, mais la terre trembla si violemment qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba au sol et fit l'erreur de ne pas lâcher Eldarion. Voilà l'ultime espoir qu'avait Élessar.

« Eldarion, sauve-toi! »

Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi la terre s'était soudainement mise à trembler, le Prince mordit violemment le bras qui le retenait. Orgar hurla de douleur et le lâcha aussitôt. Eldarion voulut déguerpir, mais deux des gardes lui bloquèrent le passage en pointant leur lances sur sa poitrine.

Orgar se releva. Enragé, il dégaina sa dague.

« Espèce de petite vermine! »

Il voulut lancer son arme en direction du Prince, mais, subitement, une flèche se planta dans son épaule. Orgar hurla de nouveau. Son arme tomba et il s'affaissa, grimaçant de douleur. Les deux sbires qui menaçaient Eldarion abaissèrent leurs lances et regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant à savoir quel intrus était dans les parages. Ounilam cessa de trembler et son regard effrayé fit place à un air questionneur. Les autres gardes masqués ne comprirent pas non plus d'où et de qui provenait cette flèche. Cet instant de questionnement leur fut fatal; les hommes qui retenaient Élessar s'écroulèrent, face contre sol, chacun d'eux ayant été atteint dans le dos par de nouveaux projectiles.

Élessar regarda les gravures sur les flèches qui s'étaient plantées dans le corps des ennemis. Il reconnut la finesse de ces runes. Un seul peuple pouvait fabriquer de si magnifiques et redoutables obus; les Elfes.

 Il se retourna et puis il le vit...

« Legolas... »

Élessar avait soupiré son nom, soulagé et surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'est-ce que son compagnon faisait dans les environs, mais sa venue lui redonna une seconde lueur d'espoir.

Legolas était là, à une dizaine de mètres, sortit des arbres, arc bandé et armé, prêt à faire mouche de nouveau. Il se tenait immobile, la tête inclinée et les yeux petits pour mieux viser l'adversaire. Personne n'avait pu entendre son arrivé tant ses pas étaient silencieux. Pas même Eldarion, car les chutes faisaient trop de fracas pour détecter des pas aussi subtiles que ceux de l'elfe. 

Le jeune prince était subjugué. 

« Un elfe?! »

Il ne connaissait pas cet archer, mais voyant un grand sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur le visage de son père, il sut que ce nouveau venu était de leur côté.

« Eldarion! Vite! Mon épée! cria le Roi. »

Les deux Haradrim qui bloquaient le passage du Prince furent distraits par l'arrivée de cet intrus. Eldarion en profita pour se jeter sur un des gardes abattus; celui qui avait confisqué Anduril à son père. Il lui reprit l'épée et alla vite couper les liens du Roi avant que d'autres ennemis n'interviennent. 

Pendant ce temps, les deux gardes munis de lances jetèrent leur dévolu sur Legolas.

Ils empoignèrent leur arbalète. 

Ils le visèrent, mais l'elfe fut plus vif et il décocha deux flèches, l'une après l'autre, d'un geste plus rapide que l'oeil. Les deux Haradrim n'entendirent qu'un cillement fendre l'air et virent un projectile planté dans leur poitrine. Ils tombèrent au sol, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de sentir les missiles pénétrer leur chair. 

Puis, l'attention de Legolas se porta sur l'homme qui retenait toujours Ounilam, sa main contre sa bouche. Durant un moment, l'elfe observa le visage étonné de la petite. La princesse croisa son regard et ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux. Elle, parce que son arrivée subite l'avait surprise et lui parce que, après sept ans, il la revoyait enfin... 

L'elfe ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que baisser son arc, hypnotisé par la petite Ounilam. 

Un des autres soldats masqués profita du moment où Legolas avait baissé sa garde pour s'emparer d'une lance d'un de ses confrères morts. Il le visa, mais au moment où il projeta la lance dans les airs, Élessar se rua sur lui. La trajectoire du missile fut déviée. Le Roi avait désormais les mains libres et, empoignant de manière ferme Anduril, il planta son arme dans le dos de son ennemi.

La lance avait atterrit à quelques centimètres d'où Legolas se tenait, mais cela ne l'avait pas tiré de l'étrange envoûtement qui ne pouvait faire détourner son regard de celui d'Ounilam. Le Haradrim qui la tenait empoigna son arbalète d'une main tout en ne lâchant pas la princesse de l'autre. Il pointa l'elfe qui, lui, ne réagit même pas tellement il était absorbé par le regard de la petite.

Ce n'est que le cri de son ami Élessar qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

« Legolas!! Prenez garde! cria le Roi tout en repoussant d'autres assaillants qui tentaient de le maîtriser.»

L'elfe secoua la tête. Il banda son arc à nouveau dans les airs et décocha, avec une précision mortelle, sur le garde masqué qui le visait. Ce dernier s'effondra avant même qu'il eut tiré sur l'elfe. Ounilam se précipita près de Eldarion qui se tenait derrière son père.

« Vite! Partez dans la forêt! ordonna le Roi à ses enfants. »

Les deux jeunes héritiers coururent immédiatement dans les buissons. Les derniers Haradrim voulurent les rattraper, mais Élessar se planta devant eux. Legolas le rejoignit et sortit ses poignards accrochés à son carquois. Les deux compagnons se mirent dos à dos, faisant face aux cinq derniers Haradrim qui les entouraient.

« On peut dire que vous tombez bien, mon ami! ricana Élessar tout en jetant un regard sournois à leurs assaillants.

-Disons que la bataille à vos côtés me manquait... répondit Legolas en faisant tournoyer ses poignards blancs.

-Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Tous deux se jetèrent sur les Haradrim avant même que ces derniers n'entament la bataille.

À ce moment, Eldarion montait dans un arbre pour se cacher.

« Grimpe Ounilam! Dépêche-toi! »

Il regarda derrière lui et constata que sa soeur ne l'avait pas suivit.

« Ounilam? Où es-tu? »

La princesse avait entendu le bruit métallique de lames s'entrechoquer. Elle arrêta sa course, se retourna et vit une bataille sans merci. L'elfe inconnu et son père formaient une paire d'invincibles guerriers. Ounilam demeura tout près de la scène de la bataille, attirée par ce nouvel allié. Elle resta immobile, ébahie par l'adresse et la rapidité de l'elfe. Ce dernier ne remarqua pas qu'elle l'observait, trop préoccupé par la lutte qu'il menait contre les ennemis. 

Ounilam oublia l'affront sanglant auquel elle assistait et observa chaque geste de l'elfe, attentive à la manière qu'il se battait. Il était si adroit, si à l'aise au combat... et en même temps, sa posture noble et gracieuse ne laissaient pas croire qu'il était un redoutable guerrier. Il maniait ses deux armes d'une façon qui ne lui était pas étrangère, comme si elle avait déjà assisté à un combat semblable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, quelques instants plus tôt, il l'avait dévisagée durant un bon moment, mais son regard lui avait parut familier... Les traits délicats de son visage lui rappelaient quelque chose... L'avait-elle déjà vu auparavant? Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit... 

Étant trop confuse, elle ne perçut pas que quelqu'un s'approchait derrière elle. Soudain, une main agrippa son épaule. Ounilam sursauta et se retrouva prise entre les bras de Orgar. 

Il était toujours vivant... 

Il s'était arraché la flèche de sa chair, animé par une soif de vengeance qu'il allait assouvir d'ici peu.

« Ada! cria la princesse. »

Entendant le cri de sa fille, le Roi se retourna et vit Orgar, toujours debout.

« Ounilam! »

 Legolas réussit à massacrer le dernier Haradrim et se retourna à son tour. Constatant que l'on tentait encore de faire du mal Ounilam, son visage devint soudainement sombre de mépris. Il encocha son arc de la dernière flèche qui lui restait, puis visa Orgar.

« Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer! Relâchez-la! »

Orgar ricana et recula vers le précipice. Il attrapa Ounilam par la gorge et la brandit au bout de ses bras. Comme Eldarion, la princesse se retrouva suspendue dans le vide. Elle voulut hurler sa peur de toute ses forces, mais Orgar lui tenait si fermement la gorge que seuls des cris étouffés sortirent de sa bouche. Puis, la peur la plongea dans une sorte de torpeur et elle perdit connaissance.

« Nous voilà revenus au point de départ Grand-Pas! »

Legolas ne pouvait plus risquer de tirer; s'il atteignait sa cible, Ounilam allait sans doute tomber dans le vide.

« J'ai peut-être perdu mes hommes, mais rien ne me fera renoncer! Maintenant fais ton choix Élessar. Laisse-moi ta Couronne ou je balance ta fille dans les chutes! »

Il était décidément obstiné par son désir de dominer le Gondor, mais Élessar savait qu'il mentait. Peu importe son choix, Orgar la tuerait. Le roi demeura silencieux et réfléchit. Il regarda attentivement son ennemi et remarqua un scintillement dans la manche de sa tunique. C'était la lumière du soleil, se reflétant sur la lame de sa dague, cachée dans sa manche.

« _Il a récupéré son arme_, pensa-t-il. _Même s'il ne la jette pas dans les chutes, il l'assassinera... _»  

« Dépêche-toi! Choisis!C'est ton royaume ou ta fille! 

-Aragorn, dîtes ce qu'il désire entendre qu'on en finisse! lança Legolas. »

Le Roi réfléchissait toujours. Il regarda un instant la cascade, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Très bien Orgar. J'ai fait mon choix.

-Dis-le! Prononce ces mots qui annonceront ma gloire!

-Je... »

Élessar hésitait à continuer, mais il n'avait plus le choix; une seule issue possible se présentait à lui...

« Je choisis... »

Orgar ferma les yeux, prêt à jouir des prochaines paroles de Élessar.

« Je choisis ....mon royaume... »

Legolas fut complètement perturbé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était étonné et ne pouvait y croire; Élessar n'avait pas put choisir son trône plutôt que sa fille...

« Je choisis mon royaume! répéta le Roi. » 

L'étonnement de l'elfe fit place à une soudaine haine qu'il ne pensait jamais éprouver un jour envers Élessar.

Orgar, quant à lui, fut également étonné de ce choix. Il grogna son insatisfaction; il avait échoué, jamais il ne serait à la tête du Gondor. Mais, Élessar avait choisit la mort de sa fille, ce qui le consola un peu. Il n'hésita pas un seul instant et laissa tomber Ounilam dans la cascade. 

Legolas s'écria.

« NOOON!!! »

Pris par la rage du désespoir, il s'élança vers Orgar et décocha sa dernière flèche alors qu'il était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. La flèche transperça sa poitrine et atteignit son coeur. Legolas avait tiré si violemment, avec toute la force de sa colère, que la flèche traversa la poitrine de Orgar en entier pour ressortir par son dos et terminer sa route en tombant elle aussi dans le précipice. Orgar s'écroula dans son sang. Son agonie fut mêlée de rires et de soubresauts dû à la souffrance. 

Élessar se laissa tomber à genou. Il était parfaitement conscient de la possible erreur qu'il venait de commettre, mais il fallait que son idée ait fonctionné...Il le fallait...

Legolas regarda en bas des chutes, au bord du précipice, espérant apercevoir la petite. Mais, il ne vit rien... Ses poings se refermèrent et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il avait tué Orgar, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à calmer sa rage. Comment Élessar avait-t-il put faire une chose pareille? De nature solitaire, l'elfe avait toujours offert son amitié à très peu de gens, mais une fois sa confiance gagné, il devenait un ami précieux et loyal. Par contre, le geste d'Élessar lui donna envie de renier cet amitié à jamais... Et si Élessar perdait son estime, Legolas allait devenir pour lui un adversaire sans pitié...

Le Roi se releva. Il savait que son choix avait ébranlé l'elfe, mais il ne se doutait pas à quel point...

« Legolas... »

L'elfe ne lui laissa même pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot de plus. Il prit ses poignards blancs et se jeta sur lui. Il agit si vite que le Roi en échappa son épée et il ne put même pas se défendre. Il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre. Legolas croisa ses poignards autour de son cou, prêt à lui cisailler la gorge.

« Legolas, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend?! »

Élessar pouvait à peine respirer tant les lames froides et acérées l'étouffaient.

« Comment avez-vous pu?! »

La voix de l'elfe était à la fois colérique et emplit de tristesse.

« Legolas... Attendez...Je peux expliquer... »

L'elfe referma plus étroitement encore ses poignards sur sa gorge. Il serra les dents et lui parla à deux centimètres de son visage afin qu'il voit dans son regard à quel point il le haïssait...que ce geste avait déclenché la fin d'une longue amitié...

« Préférer votre trône à la vie de Ounilam!? C'est la pire erreur que vous ayez commise! Jamais je ne vous le pardonnerai!

-Non, vous vous trompez! Calmez-vous Legolas, laissez-moi expliquer...

-Voilà donc ce que mon frère d'arme est devenu après sept ans? Un Roi avare préférant son titre que sa propre fille?!

-Vous ne comprenez pas!

-Vous ne méritez même pas d'être souverain! Et vous méritez encore moins de vivre! »

Legolas appuya davantage ses lames sur la peau du Roi.

« Je vous en prie! Écoutez-moi! Rappelez-vous Legolas... Rappelez-vous des Éléments! »

L'elfe leva un sourcil, suspicieux. 

« Les éléments? »


	8. Miracle et souvenirs

Chapitre 8 

****

Avertissement : Je ne me souviens pas si Legolas avait assisté au départ des Porteurs des Anneaux dans la vraie version de Tolkien, mais dans mon histoire à moi, il y était. Désolée si, encore une fois, je n'ai pas respecté à la lettre le déroulement des vrais événements. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Élessar était toujours sous l'emprise de Legolas, menacé par les lames tranchantes de ses poignards. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami elfe dans un tel état. Il pouvait lire, à travers son regard profond, une haine envers lui qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, même de la part d'un ennemi. Il constata bien que même après tout ce temps sans s'être vu, Legolas éprouvait toujours un grand attachement pour Ounilam. Un attachement qui pouvait lui faire perdre toute notion de raison à un point tel que tuer son ami de toujours n'avait plus aucune importance...

« Souvenez-vous des Éléments Legolas...Rappelez-vous... »

L'elfe desserra ses armes et Élessar put reprendre son souffle.

« Legolas, cessez de pointer ces poignards sur moi... Vous ne pouvez me tuer ainsi... Pas vous... »  

Legolas s'écarta légèrement de lui. Il était confus... Il réalisa soudainement qu'il menaçait l'être pour qui il portait le plus grand dévouement.  Il allait l'assassiner sans demander d'explications, sans chercher à comprendre ce qui avait poussé le Roi à tuer sa propre fille, sans chercher à savoir pourquoi il mentionnait les Éléments.

Élessar le fixa, essayant de le dissuader encore une fois.

« Faites-moi confiance; Ounilam est toujours vivante... »

L'elfe doutait de ses paroles; Ounilam ne pouvait pas être vivante. Il fallait qu'un miracle se soit produit pour que ses dires s'avèrent justes. Néanmoins, il rangea ses armes, mais ne cessa pas de regarder le Roi d'un oeil méprisant.

Élessar se caressa la nuque, conscient qu'il avait passé à deux doigts de la mort. L'impulsion de l'elfe aurait put l'insulter, mais il savait bien que Legolas avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

«C'était le seul espoir que j'avais... Après m'avoir humilié en choisissant de perdre mon Royaume, Orgar l'aurait assassinée pour me faire souffrir davantage... Ounilam avait plus de chances de survivre en tombant dans la cascade.

-Comment pourrait-elle survivre à une telle chute?

-Grâce aux éléments... Souvenez-vous; les éléments sont à son service, ils la protègent... »

Legolas ne comprenait toujours pas, mais il ne put avoir davantage d'explications...

« Ada! »

Élessar et l'elfe se retournèrent. Ils virent le jeune prince, debout parmi les corps ennemis, et complètement désemparé.

« Eldarion! »

Le Roi se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Le prince s'accrocha fermement au cou de son père et refoula quelques larmes.

« N'aies pas peur. C'est terminé... Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien? 

-Ça va...dit-il en passant sa manche sur ces petits yeux rougis par les larmes. Où est Ounilam? Elle ne m'a pas suivit dans la forêt!

-Nous allons la chercher. Viens. »

Il lui prit la main et se tourna vers Legolas.

« Suivez-moi, mon ami. Et vous comprendrez... »

Même s'il n'avait aucune raison de les suivre, Legolas descendit la cataracte avec eux, car sa curiosité le poussait à en savoir plus...

« Pourquoi Ounilam serait en bas? demanda Eldarion. »

Il était hors de question pour Élessar d'avouer à son fils que sa petite soeur avait été lâchement jetée dans les chutes.

« Elle est sans doute partie se cacher plus loin pour être certaine que les Haradrim ne la trouvent pas. »

Legolas se demandait bien pourquoi le Roi mentait ainsi, mais il jugea bon de ne pas poser de questions en présence du jeune Prince.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pied des chutes.

« Séparons-nous et cherchons-la. Vas dans la forêt Eldarion, Legolas et moi chercherons près du rivage. »

Le prince s'exécuta. L'elfe profita de son absence pour aborder Élessar.

« Qu'espérez-vous Aragorn? La trouver vivante et sans une égratignure? lança-t-il sèchement.

-...Oui...répondit simplement le Roi. »

Élessar commença à interpeller le nom de sa fille. Legolas resta là, sans rien faire; il éprouvait toujours un certain ressentiment envers son compagnon. Ce dernier appelait Ounilam tout bonnement, comme si elle allait surgir des buissons d'un instant à l'autre. Comment pouvait-il demeurer calme et être si certain qu'elle était toujours de ce monde? Même si les Éléments étaient à son service, personne ne peut tomber d'un précipice et en sortir indemne. 

Élessar sentit le mépris de l'elfe et voulut le rassurer encore une fois. 

« Legolas, je vous en prie... Autrefois, vous croyiez en moi. Je vous demande de me faire confiance de nouveau... Les Éléments que Ounilam influent l'ont sauvée, j'en suis certain.

-De quelle manière?

-Le Vent a sans doute ralentit sa chute et les vagues l'ont sûrement gardée à la surface, la poussant doucement vers les rivages...»

Il regarda le fleuve. 

« Quelques rochers émergent de la surface du fleuve. Vous pourriez sauter de pierre en pierre pour vous rendre sur la Rive Est. Elle se trouve peut-être de l'autre côté... »

Legolas n'avait rien à perdre. Le pire qui pouvait se produire, c'est de découvrir le corps inerte de Ounilam. Et là, il aurait vraiment un bon motif pour faire regretter le geste impardonnable de Élessar...

Il sauta donc de rocher en rocher, avec cette adresse qui n'appartenait qu'à ceux de sa race. Il atteignit la rive et longea le fleuve, sans trop espérer apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait entendre le Roi et son fils crier le nom de Ounilam de l'autre côté. Lui, il ne l'appela pas. C'était inutile; elle ne répondrait pas...

Legolas marchait et fixait le sol rocailleux, visiblement contrarié. Il était venu jusqu'ici afin de venir en aide à Élessar, mais tout ce qu'il avait découvert c'est que son compagnon avait énormément changé et non pas pour le mieux. En plus de préférer son trône à sa fille, il avait lâchement menti à son fils pour lui cacher son acte déloyal.

L'elfe n'avait pas l'habitude de juger les actes des autres, mais c'était plus fort que lui; il n'acceptait pas du tout ce que le Roi avait fait. Il laissa donc ses idées sombres envahir son esprit, sans tenir compte des alentours. Puis, un bruit inhabituel parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il distinguait parfaitement les eaux s'écoulant et se butant contre les nombreuses rocailles du rivage et anciens vestiges des Tours de Gardes...mais un ruissellement particulier avait attiré son attention... Les eaux se heurtaient à quelque chose de différent... Il leva les yeux et au loin, il put voir une silhouette étendue sur les rivages, cachée de moitié par une des nombreuses ruines baignant dans l'eau. Legolas frissonna et se précipita derrière le rocher qui cachait la silhouette.

C'était bien Ounilam, échouée sur le rivage, face contre sol, presque entièrement immergée dans le fleuve. Elle ne bougeait pas. Legolas retint son souffle et s'approcha. 

Il la retourna doucement. 

Elle ne démontrait aucun signe de vie, mais son visage exprimait une frayeur que Legolas avait déjà connue, bien des années auparavant. Il se remémora cette scène horrible où il avait découvert le corps de Ounilam dans la caverne ténébreuse de la Tour d'Orthanc. Elle avait été durement martyrisée par le Magicien Blanc, Saroumane, et la sauvagerie qu'elle avait endurée paraissait jusque dans l'expression de son visage sans vie. Lorsque Legolas la libéra des lianes qui l'emprisonnaient, il avait cru à sa mort. Aujourd'hui, il faisait face à une situation similaire. À l'époque, il l'avait découverte ensanglantée, mais là, aucunes blessures n'étaient apparentes, ce qui étonna l'elfe... Seuls ses vêtements démontraient la violence de la chute qu'elle avait subie; sa tunique était déchirée à maints endroits et sa cape de voyage avait disparue, probablement emportée par les vagues. 

Ses cheveux mouillés collaient à son visage et Legolas dégagea une mèche de son front. Sa peau pâle avait bleuie à cause des eaux glacées du fleuve.

« Ounilam... »

Il avait murmuré son prénom sans espérer qu'elle lui réponde. Il ne pensa même pas à appeler Élessar et Eldarion. Il resta sur place un moment, éploré. Puis, il s'accroupit contre le rocher et prit la petite dans ses bras, comme il avait fait autrefois dans la caverne d'Orthanc. Il avait enfin l'occasion de la resserrer contre lui alors qu'elle n'était sans doute plus de ce monde...Mais il ne se demanda guère si elle vivait toujours... Il ne voulait pas savoir, il désirait simplement la serrer contre lui... Lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras en Isengard, quelques années plus tôt, c'était un corps de femme qu'il tenait contre lui...Et puis aujourd'hui, elle était si petite...si menue. Pourtant, il s'agissait de la même personne.

Une grande tristesse s'emparait de Legolas. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à plus de sept ans, lors de sa Renaissance au Gouffre de Helm. Ensuite, les Rohirim l'emmenèrent avec eux à Édoras et il ne la revit plus jamais. Tout ce qu'il eut comme nouvelle par la suite, c'est qu'elle avait été adoptée par le Roi Élessar et que celui-ci avait interdit à quiconque de faire mention de la vie antérieure de Ounilam. Legolas avait donc prit la décision de ne jamais tenter de revoir la petite, de peur qu'elle ait des souvenirs de lui et que, par sa faute, la Loi du Silence soit enfreinte.

Aujourd'hui, Legolas avait fait abstraction de cette Loi...mais bien malgré lui...

Alors qu'il tenait fermement le petit corps fragile de Ounilam, l'elfe ferma les yeux et se rappela ce qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici...

C'était grâce à la Reine des Elfes si Legolas avait eut la riche idée de s'aventurer sur les terres de l'Anorien.

Il se remémora sa toute dernière conversation avec Galadriel.

Cela s'était passé aux Havres Gris, quelques semaines plus tôt, alors que les Porteurs des Anneaux s'apprêtaient à quitter la Terre du Milieu. 

Legolas était parti seul de Nimdôr et s'était dirigé vers l'Ouest dans le but de dire au revoir à ses alliés et membres de sa race. Auparavant, il avait proposé à son fidèle compagnon Gimli de l'accompagner, mais celui-ci se refusait à revoir une fois encore la Dame de son coeur, Galadriel. De savoir qu'elle partait pour un autre monde l'affectait déjà beaucoup alors il préféra ne pas être témoin de son départ. Legolas était donc arrivé seul aux Havres Gris et il eut l'occasion d'entrevoir quelques instants Aragorn, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis son couronnement. 

Depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, tous deux s'étaient séparés. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient entreprit la restauration des territoires des Peuples Libres. Tandis que Élessar s'occupait de l'Arnor et du Gondor, Legolas avait fondé un Clan afin de redonner toute la splendeur perdue des forêts de l'Ithilien et de Vert-Bois-le-Grand qui avaient été ravagées par les forces des ténèbres. Le Prince Elfe entretenait également le nouveau Pays de Nimdôr. Il était devenu le Maître du Gîte de la Renaissance et, à l'aide de ses alliés sylvains, il protégeait les frontières sacrées du pays.

Les deux compagnons s'étaient enfin retrouvés, mais lors de circonstances plutôt tristes. Ils étaient présents pour faire leurs adieux aux Porteurs des Anneaux et ils ne purent prendre le temps de se raconter les derniers événements de leurs vies respectives. 

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Élessar sentit qu'une question brûlait les lèvres de son ami elfe. Il lui répondit avant même qu'il lui demande quoi que ce soit.

« Elle va bien Legolas. Elle est heureuse. »

Puis, le Roi le quitta et rejoignit sa femme aux Quais des Havres Gris. Les voyageurs allaient bientôt s'embarquer sur le grand navire elfique et Élessar voulait profiter de leur présence une dernière fois. 

Legolas le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Mais plutôt de rejoindre la troupe qui faisait ses adieux, l'elfe se tint à l'écart. Toujours aussi solitaire, il s'éloigna un peu plus loin sur les Quais. Il contempla la beauté de la Mer et il ne put détourner son regard d'elle. Il en oublia même ses compagnons qui allaient partir d'ici peu. 

Galadriel sembla seule à remarquer l'absence de Legolas auprès d'eux. Elle se détacha du groupe et elle le vit se tenant sur le rebord du Quai. Le regard perdu sur l'océan, bercé par les vents marins, il réfléchissait... La Reine vint le surprendre dans ses songes. Il se tourna et elle scruta son âme à travers son regard. Galadriel sentit alors son tourment; Legolas sentait les Terres Immortelles l'invoquer. L'océan paraissait si invitant, si attirant... Comme la plupart de sa race, l'elfe avait cru devoir partir, mais quelque chose lui empêchait de quitter ce monde...

« Vous avez entendu l'appel de l'océan, mais...Calacolindi vous retient en ces terres... »

Legolas demeura surpris qu'elle devine à quoi il songeait, mais il se rappela vite que Galadriel avait ce don de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit d'autrui. Le Prince Elfe continua la conversation, ne sachant pas trop s'il parlait à la Reine ou à lui-même.

« Calacolindi n'existe plus. Elle est morte au Gouffre de Helm, et depuis son souvenir ne cesse de me hanter...révéla-t-il.

-Mais vous aimez cette hantise Legolas...Sinon, auriez-vous pris la décision de devenir Maître du pays qu'elle a créé? Et si son souvenir vous importunait tant, porteriez-vous Nilam contre votre coeur? »

L'elfe fut intrigué. Comment avait-elle sut ce qu'il portait toujours avec lui? En geste de pudeur, il mit la main sur son coeur, là où Nilam était cachée... Cette première fleur d'une toute nouvelle espèce qui avait poussé en Nimdôr... Depuis sept ans qu'il la portait contre lui... Même une fois arrachée à la terre, Nilam ne s'était jamais fanée, car elle était animée par un sentiment très fort et puissant; l'amour de Legolas. Un sentiment qu'il croyait avoir gardé secret, mais il était impossible de cacher quoi que ce soit à la Dame des Galadhrim. 

« Qui tentez-vous de convaincre qu'elle n'est plus qu'un spectre? Moi? ... Ou vous? continua la Reine.»

Legolas devenait de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette conversation, mais il ajouta cependant :

« Elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu...

-Vous vous trompez, jeune Prince. Elle ne mène plus une existence déplorable comme autrefois, mais elle demeure toujours la même humaine.»

Legolas détourna son regard et fixa le sol. La Reine poursuivit son discours, même si elle perçut que l'elfe n'avait point envie de continuer cette conversation.

« Tout comme moi, vous sentez que vos routes se croiseront de nouveau. C'est pour cette raison que vous ne montez pas à bord de ce navire avec nous. Elle a encore un rôle à jouer à travers votre existence...

-Je ne permettrai aucune rencontre. Par respect pour le Roi Élessar et la Loi qu'il a instaurée, je me dois de garder mes distances.

-Vous ne faillirez pas à votre fidélité envers le Souverain du Gondor, mais il sera impossible d'échapper à cette nouvelle rencontre. Votre conscience vous ordonne d'éviter tout contact, mais le destin en décidera autrement. 

-Mais...Si jamais elle me voit, il se pourrait qu'elle se souvienne... Et le Roi ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

-Élessar a de bonnes intentions, mais il ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Tôt ou tard, le Passé rattrapera Calacolindi. »

Galadriel fit mine de se diriger vers les Porteurs des Anneaux, car l'heure du départ se faisait sentir. Elle se retourna vers le prince elfe une ultime fois. 

« Legolas...Je ne peux tourmenter davantage l'esprit du Roi Élessar, car il subit déjà la perte de nombreuses connaissances. Du moins, en tant que son grand allié, je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il se prépare quelques chose...quelque chose qui pourrait bien troubler la paix en Gondor...

-En êtes-vous certaine?

-J'ai peut-être perdu énormément de mes forces lorsque le pouvoir de Nenya s'est évanoui, mais les prédictions de mon miroir se sont toujours avérées justes.

-Qu'est-ce qui se prépare?

-Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Calacolindi risque de connaître le Mal de nouveau. Gardez un oeil sur le Gondor, il se pourrait bien que l'on ait besoin de votre aide.

-Mais...

-_Namarié Legolas, Conin en Sinda..._ »

Legolas savait qu'il n'aurait aucune autre explication. Il s'inclina respectueusement et offrit ses adieux à la Reine. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Galadriel lui sourit et se dirigea vers le grand navire elfique. Tous deux n'étaient point tristes, car un jour ils se reverraient en Valinor. Un jour, Legolas quitterait lui aussi la Terre du Milieu. Mais la Dame des Galadhrim était consciente qu'il ne joindrait pas son peuple tant et aussi longtemps que Calacolindi serait de ce monde... 

Le souvenir du Prince Elfe fut interrompu. Il rouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que la petite respirait...

Legolas ne pouvait y croire. Pour la seconde fois il l'avait cru morte et, sans savoir comment cela était possible, elle vivait toujours...

« Ounilam ...murmura-t-il, ému. »

La petite sortait peu à peu de la violente torpeur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Ses petits doigts s'agrippèrent à la tunique de Legolas, comme si elle cherchait à s'accrocher à la réalité.

Ounilam n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Une douce odeur des bois vint cependant lui picoter gentiment le nez. Ce parfum naturel qui se dégageait des elfes... Un parfum agréable qui lui rappelait sa mère Arwen, mais l'odeur était légèrement différente...C'était un arôme masculin...

Retourner vers la réalité n'était pas chose facile. Un froid glacial la fit grelotter. Puis, elle sentit qu'elle était complètement trempée. 

Pourquoi? 

Quelques souvenirs revinrent à son esprit; elle se rappela la baignade de ce matin, mais n'avaient-ils pas séché leurs vêtements par après?

Elle se souvint ensuite de la petite joute amicale entre son frère et le Roi. Et...ce visage infâme ... Orgar...

Puis...plus rien... tout était noir...

Elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle ne voyait pas. Quelque chose l'entourait entièrement et lui cachait la vue....

Sa tête était enfouie contre quelque chose de soyeux et de ferme à la fois... 

Elle entendit un tintement régulier ... des battements de coeur...

Ounilam prit alors conscience que ce qui l'entourait était en fait des bras... et que sa tête reposait en réalité contre la poitrine de quelqu'un... Était-ce la poitrine de son père?

« A... Ada... »

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'elle put prononcer. Elle sourit vaguement... La petite appréciait cette étreinte, mais elle était encore trop confuse pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout son père qui la tenait si fermement ainsi.

Legolas n'avait pas osé parler ni bouger. Ounilam s'accrochait à lui et semblait sereine.

« Que...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...gémit-elle, à demie-consciente.

-Tout ira bien jeune princesse... C'est terminé... »

Ounilam ne reconnut pas la voix de son père. Elle leva subitement sa tête et se trouva nez à nez avec l'elfe inconnu qui s'était battu aux côtés du Roi.

« Vous? ...Mais ....où est Ada? Qu'est-il arrivé à Eldarion? Et... Orgar! Le méchant Haradrim, où il est passé? »

La petite s'était trop agitée et se sentit étourdie.

Legolas posa doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle demeure silencieuse.

« Shuut... N'ayez craintes... Vos proches se portent bien et plus aucun Haradrim ne vous embêteront. »

Ounilam se calma, mais le geste de l'elfe l'avait surprise. 

Ce doigt qui frôlait ses lèvres...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la princesse leva sa petite main et prit ce doigt entre les siens. 

Elle connaissait cette main... La douceur et la finesse de cet index lui étaient familières... Ounilam avait la nette impression d'avoir déjà touché cette peau de satin... 

La petite plongea son regard à travers celui de l'elfe. Elle cherchait une réponse dans ces yeux. Legolas sentit immédiatement que Ounilam le reconnaissait peu à peu. Lui aussi avait des souvenirs, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de la princesse. En effet, Ounilam avait déjà tenu son index de la même manière il y a quelques années. Alors qu'elle venait de renaître, Legolas s'était approché d'elle et lui avait touché le front. Puis, le bébé avait prit un de ses doigts et elle avait tenu fermement sa prise.

Legolas et Ounilam se scrutèrent, hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Le regard violet de la princesse était si pure, lavé de tous les maux qu'elle avait enduré durant sa première vie. L'elfe trouvait insupportable que des ennemis aient troublé son bien-être. Et si elle se rappelait de lui, tout le reste de ses mauvais souvenirs surgiraient de sa mémoire aussi...et Legolas ne pouvait se permettre que ces atrocités reviennent hanter son esprit. Il dégagea la main de Ounilam de la sienne et quitta son regard. Il s'était déjà permis beaucoup trop familiarités, ce qui n'était point dans les habitudes de l'elfe.

« Il est temps de rejoindre votre famille. »

Il ne lâcha pas la princesse et se releva. Il revint sur son chemin et il aperçut le Roi qui cherchait toujours de l'autre côté de la rive. Legolas oublia instantanément le mépris qu'il éprouvait plus tôt envers Élessar et s'écria.

« Aragorn!! »

Le Roi regarda de l'autre côté du fleuve et il vit Legolas tenant sa petite fille dans ses bras. Eldarion, entendant le cri de l'elfe, sortit de la forêt et rejoignit son père. Il remarqua sa soeur, à demie-consciente.

« Ounilam! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle n'est pas blessée, n'est-ce pas, Ada?! »

Le Roi observa le regard soulagé de son compagnon au loin; il souriait. Elle était donc bien vivante.

« Non, elle va bien. »

Legolas retraversa le fleuve, sautillant de pierre en pierre tout en tenant la petite dans ses bras. Aussitôt arrivé, Élessar se rua vers l'elfe et lui prit Ounilam. Le Roi s'agenouilla et serra très fortement sa petite fille, la berçant et lui murmurant des paroles elfiques qui témoignait toute l'inquiétude et le souci qu'il éprouvait.

« Ma douce..., soupira-t-il.»

-Ada... J'ai eu si peur...»

-Ne t'inquiètes pas... Ils ont eu une bonne leçon; ils ne reviendront pas de si tôt. »

Eldarion se joignit à l'étreinte de son père et sa fille. 

« Ounilam... Je croyais que tu t'étais perdu pour de bon...sanglota-t-il. » 

Élessar les maintint tous les deux contre lui.

« Tout va bien... C'est fini... »

Legolas regarda la scène touchante. Il se fit discret. En voyant l'attitude aimante de Élessar, il comprit qu'il avait mal jugé ses intentions. Le Roi avait eut raison depuis le tout début; Ounilam avait survécu miraculeusement à cette terrible chute. L'elfe ne comprenait pas encore comment un telle chose était possible et ce même avec l'aide des éléments, mais il regretta amèrement d'avoir menacé Élessar de la sorte. 

Sentant sa présence qui était de trop, Legolas s'éloigna. La prédiction du Miroir de Galadriel s'était réalisée, mais par le plus grand des hasards il avait trouvé le Roi et ses enfants à temps. Il put contrecarrer le plan diabolique des Haradrim. Il n'avait donc plus rien à faire dans les parages. De plus, il valait mieux les quitter avant que la princesse ne se pose davantage de questions à son sujet. Par contre, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter Ounilam. Leur rencontre n'avait été que trop brève...mais il ne pouvait laisser son coeur l'emporter sur sa raison. Après tout, Ounilam n'était plus qu'une enfant. Comment pourrait-il être épris d'une petite fille? Legolas tenta de se convaincre qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du Pouvoir de la Lumière qui avait habité quelques temps le corps de Ounilam. Il se persuada que c'était seulement dû au magnétisme exercé sur les âmes pures s'il était toujours attiré par la petite. De plus, il ne la connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait mené une existence misérable, que son destin avait été noble, mais fatal et qu'aujourd'hui elle obtenait une seconde chance de vivre heureuse. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aimer...aucune...Mais... faut-il vraiment une raison pour aimer quelqu'un? Est-il nécessaire de justifier les sentiments que l'on porte pour une personne? L'elfe secoua la tête, troublé. Cela ne servait à rien de se convaincre qu'il ne l'aimait pas... Il ne pouvait renier ce que lui dictait son coeur...Tant d'énigmes... Tant de questions sans réponses... Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à oublier ce sentiment étrange qui le tenaillait depuis sept ans? Il était si peu habitué à cette émotion puissante... Trois mille ans a n'avoir pour seul amour que les armes, la bataille, la guerre... Et sans s'y attendre, ce sentiment pur et sans limite l'avait frappé... Mais peu importe ce qu'il ressentait; Ounilam n'en saurait jamais rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache...car sinon d'autres souvenirs de son ancienne vie pourraient surgir de sa mémoire et Élessar ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Sa présence, bien que de courte durée, avait déjà éveillé quelques souvenirs en elle, alors il ne fallait pas demeurer une seule minute de plus en ces lieux...

Legolas partit donc aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Il disparut dans la forêt et escalada la cataracte de nouveau. Il retourna sur les lieux de la bataille afin de s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi n'avait survécu. Il observa quelques instants le cadavre de Orgar et remarqua que son bras prenait une forme étrange. Il retroussa la manche ensanglantée qui recouvrait son bras et y découvrit sa dague. Legolas comprit à ce moment les paroles de Élessar.

''Après m'avoir humilié en choisissant de perdre mon Royaume, Orgar l'aurait assassinée pour me faire souffrir davantage... Ounilam avait plus de chances de survivre en tombant dans la cascade. ''

« _Il avait donc raison... Si ce traître ne l'avait pas jetée dans les chutes, il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer sans que l'on puisse intervenir..._ pensa l'elfe.»

''Le Vent a sans doute ralenti sa chute et les vagues l'ont sûrement gardé à la surface, la poussant doucement vers les rivages...''

« _Aragorn s'est fié au don des Éléments, offert à Ounilam ...et c'est ce qui lui a sauvé la vie... Quel sombre niais je suis...Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt..._ »

L'elfe eut encore plus de remords; il aurait dû croire en Élessar, comme il avait toujours fait. Il aurait voulut se faire pardonner auprès du Roi, mais ce n'était guère le moment d'interrompre leurs retrouvailles.

Legolas quitta Amon Hen et rejoignit les Terres Sacrées du Pays de Nimdôr.

Bien que cette rencontre imprévue n'ait qu'attisé davantage les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà, l'elfe se jura que plus jamais Calacolindi ne le verrait...Jamais...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà!Alors, toujours la même adresse pour vos commentaires :

 mirabylevisu@hotmail.com

Traduction : Namarié Legolas, Conin en Sinda= Adieu Legolas, Prince des Sindas

Messages 

**Angeloflight **: Meilleur fic en français? Ah ben là, tu exagères! Mais merci, ça me touche!

**Laurence** : Eh non, j'ai pas trouvé la Tapisserie de Fionavar...mais il faut dire que la librairie de mon coin est loin d'être très complète...Il faudrait que j'aille en ville pour chercher ...je te fais signe dès que j'ai trouvé! Et merci encore de tes encouragements! Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire te plait toujours autant!

**Anonymoua** : Oui, il me semble avoir déjà lu tes commentaires sur ma première fic...Mais alors, la fin t'avait déçue?Sniiff...tu me fais de la peine là...;) Nan, je plaisantes! Hihihi! Enfin bref, l'important c'est que la suite te convienne!

Pour la dinde qui chante, Lyra B, Akuma, Clem, Alana Chantelune et angelbas...( Si j'oublie quelqu'un, qu'il vienne me gronder, je le mérite!) Un ENORME merci pour votre appui continuel. Vraiment...je vous remercie de tout mon coeur...


	9. Cauchemar

Le Roi et ses enfants retournèrent vers leur campement. Ils firent attention de ne pas passer par là où tous les Haradrim gisaient dans leur sang et ils ramassèrent leurs effets personnels. Il était nullement question de continuer l'expédition après ces tragiques événements. Il fallait retourner le plus vite possible à Minas Tirith.

La Princesse se portait de plus en plus mal; elle avait attrapé froid et elle ne pouvait pas chevaucher seule alors qu'elle était si faible. La petite grelottait de tout son corps; les eaux glacées du fleuve l'avaient mise en état d'hypothermie. Élessar grimpa sur son étalon et tint Ounilam en croupe contre lui afin que sa propre chaleur la tienne au chaud. Ne pouvant pas charger Frego outre mesure, Eldarion attacha les bagages du Roi sur la selle de Sieralith et il guida celle-ci à l'aide de sa voix. Comme le prince maîtrisait parfaitement les chevaux, il n'eut aucune difficultés à ce que la jument suive les voyageurs.

Élessar et son fils galopèrent grand train durant quelques jours, s'arrêtant que pour faire prendre du repos à leurs montures. C'est avec empressement qu'ils retournèrent à Minas Tirith. Ils traversèrent la route principale de la Cité qui les mènerait vers leur demeure et ils eurent droit aux regards intrigués des habitants qui avaient bien remarqué la mauvaise mine de la Princesse dans les bras de son père. Il ne fut pas beaucoup de temps pour que la rumeur de l'incident se répande à travers la ville puis jusqu'aux autres royaumes avoisinant le Gondor.

Le Roi arriva devant le Mur entourant le Palais.

« Ouvrez les Portes! »

En entendant cette voix autoritaire, les gardes se tenant sur les remparts du Mur ne tardèrent pas à obéir. La Reine perçut, depuis ses quartiers, le lourd grincement des Portes qui s'ouvraient. Elle se précipita vers la salle du trône et sortit du château. Elle courut à travers la Cour de la Fontaine et retrouva enfin le petit groupe de voyageurs. Des garçons d'écuries étaient déjà sur place et ils s'occupaient des chevaux exténués et en sueurs.

Élessar s'avança vers sa femme, toujours avec Ounilam dans ses bras. Arwen se rua vers lui. En voyant Ounilam si mal en point, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanches. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles témoignant son regret et son inquiétude. Ounilam reposait toujours entre les bras de son père et elle était à peine consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Entendant la voix de sa mère, elle ne fit que réagir en gémissant. 

La Reine leva son regard vers celui de son mari et ce dernier vit à travers ses yeux qu'elle était déjà au courant de tout. Comme le voulait la tradition des mariages des peuples Elfes, Arwen et Élessar avaient été unis par les Liens Sacrés des Âmes. Ainsi, en échangeant leurs voeux, ils se retrouvèrent reliés par l'esprit. Depuis, ils pouvaient s'accompagner d'une manière que l'on dit « astrale » et ce, même s'ils se trouvaient à des lieues l'un de l'autre. L'elfe avait donc put suivre son époux par la pensée et elle fut consciente de tout ce qui se passa; du moment où les Haradrim les assaillirent jusqu'à cet instant fatidique où Ounilam tomba du haut de la falaise. Il était aussi inutile de justifier les raisons pour lesquelles le Roi avait dû faire jeter sa propre fille dans les chutes, car Arwen savait qu'il avait agit pour la survie de Ounilam même si à présent elle était malade... 

« J'avais pressenti une présence hostile sur votre chemin. J'espérais m'être trompée de tout mon coeur, mais, hélas, ce mauvais présage s'avéra bien vrai... J'aurais pu vous envoyer des gardes pour vous venir en aide, mais le temps qu'ils vous trouvent, il aurait été trop tard... J'ai alors tenté de vous prévenir, mais je constate que le songe où je vous ai apparue n'a pas suffit... dit-elle tristement. Pardonnez-moi Élessar, j'aurais tellement voulu faire davantage... »

Le Roi embrassa une larme qui s'écoulait doucement sur le visage de sa Reine.

« Nous sommes de retour, c'est tout ce qui importe... »

Il l'étreignit quelques instants. Ounilam se retrouva prise entre les deux amants, comme autrefois lorsqu'elle était encore un nourrisson et qu'elle venait d'arriver au Palais.

Arwen s'écarta pour mieux s'occuper de son fils qui attendait impatiemment que ses parents se lâchent enfin. Eldarion se jeta alors dans les bras de sa mère, épuisé et en pleurs. La Reine s'accroupit et tint bien fermement son fils contre elle. Trop longtemps le Prince avait retenu ses sanglots. Il s'était montré particulièrement courageux sur le trajet de retour, mais là, s'en était trop... Il avait besoin de bras rassurants... Arwen le consola du mieux qu'elle le put, bien qu'elle eut aussi le coeur gros.

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement éprouvants. Il s'écoula une semaine entière où la Princesse reposa entre la réalité et l'abîme de l'inconscience. Ounilam fut atteinte d'une forte fièvre, mais les dons de guérisseur que possédait le Roi purent vite mettre un terme à la maladie qui la gagnait. Peu à peu, la petite reprit du poil de la bête et elle put bientôt recommencer une vie normale... Enfin, c'est ce que tous croyaient...

                                                                  *******

« NOOON! Faites-les partir!»

La porte de la chambre d'Ounilam s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Ounilam?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! »

Le petit Eldarion était arrivé en furie dans les quartiers sa soeur, alerté par les cris de cette dernière au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Je vous en supplie, chassez-les! »

Devenu extrêmement méfiant depuis le grave incident sur l'Amon Hen, Eldarion était sortit de sa chambre avec son arbalète en bois. Une arme piètrement efficace puisque celle-ci n'était qu'un jouet, mais c'est tout ce que le jeune Prince avait trouvé en sortant de son lit.

Il pointa l'arme devant lui, cherchant dans l'obscurité ce qui effrayait tant Ounilam. Mais, Eldarion ne vit rien d'anormal dans les appartements de sa soeur.

« Chasser quoi Ounilam?

-Au secours! Aidez-moi! »

Le prince observa sa soeur qui était encore étendue dans son lit. Il s'approcha et découvrit qu'elle dormait toujours.

« Ounilam... Ounilam, réveille-toi, tu fais un mauvais rêve. »

La princesse s'agitait dans tous les sens, prisonnière de son cauchemar.

« Laissez-moi tranquille! Laissez-moi!

-Ounilam! Allons, réveille-toi! »

Le Roi et la Reine avaient entendu les hurlements de leur fille depuis leurs quartiers. Élessar dénicha le premier chandelier qui lui tomba sous la main et se précipita dans les couloirs obscurs menant vers la chambre de Ounilam. Arwen le suivit, mais ne se dépêcha pas; elle savait que la hâte était inutile... Quelques serviteurs, et même des gardes, étaient prêts à accompagner le Roi, mais la Reine les incita calmement à retourner à leurs occupations habituelles, car nul court et gardes étaient essentiels...

Plus Élessar approchait la pièce cherchée, plus les cris de sa fille s'intensifiaient. Il arriva enfin sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, inquiet. Il éleva le chandelier devant lui et la lueur des petites flammes éclaira la silhouette de son fils, penché au-dessus de sa soeur, essayant de la tirer de son sommeil. 

« Qu'a-t-elle donc? demanda le Roi au Prince.

-Je n'en sais rien! Elle ne se réveille pas! »

Élessar voulut avancer vers le lit, mais Arwen le précéda subitement, déjà consciente de la situation. Elle s'approcha et Eldarion s'écarta pour laisser place à sa mère. En un mouvement calme et gracieux, Arwen s'assit et posa simplement sa main sur le front en sueurs de sa fille.

« _Tolo Ounilam. __Tolo dan i ncuinamar._ »  

(Reviens Ounilam. Reviens vers le monde des vivants.)

La princesse s'agita encore quelques instants, puis elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se leva en sursaut, haletante. Ounilam vit alors le visage rassurant de sa mère et des larmes brûlèrent ses petits yeux encore écarquillés de frayeur.

« Nanà! Ils étaient là! Ils ... Ils me poursuivaient! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. 

-Shuut... Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ma douce... Viens là...»

Arwen enfouit le visage de sa fille contre sa poitrine et lui caressa doucement la nuque. Ounilam pleura et se calma peu à peu. Eléssar s'approcha derrière son fils et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de reconnaissance pour avoir tenté de venir en aide à sa soeur.

La Reine leva gentiment le menton de sa fille afin qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu vu Ounilam? Qu'y avait-t-il de si effrayant dans ton rêve? »

-Ces hommes masqués...

-Les Haradrim?

-Oui. Ils étaient là et ils me pourchassaient! Mais, à un moment ils se sont transformés en oiseaux miteux! Les bêtes se mirent ensuite à me picorer... Ils étaient si nombreux!»

La gorge d'Ounilam se resserrait, mais elle continua tout de même son discours.

« Ada et l'Archer mystérieux étaient présents aussi. Ils essayaient de chasser les oiseaux, mais ils n'y arrivaient pas!»

Élessar eut quelques sueurs froides en entendant sa fille. Il recula vers la sortie, une main plaquée contre sa bouche. Sans dire un mot, il déposa le chandelier sur le lutrin de la princesse et quitta la chambre. Ni Arwen ni Eldarion remarquèrent son départ, trop préoccupés par la petite Ounilam.

« Nanà, je ne veux pas dormir seule! Ils vont revenir...

-Ne crains rien Ounilam. Personne ne reviendra hanter tes rêves, dit le jeune prince en s'avançant vers sa soeur. Je dormirai à tes côtés cette nuit et je te protégerai. »

Arwen fut touchée par la bienveillance de son fils. Le traumatisme qu'il avait subi était moins important que celui de Ounilam, mais ces pénibles événements n'allaient pas disparaître de sa mémoire très facilement. Malgré tout, Eldarion se montrait brave et surtout très protecteur envers sa soeur.

Le jeune prince se glissa sous les couvertures et prit la main de sa frangine dans la sienne.

« Ils ne reviendront pas Ounilam, je te le promets. »

La petite princesse sourit à son frère, légèrement rassurée. Arwen les borda et déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun d'eux. Puis, elle chanta une berceuse. La même qu'avait chanté Élessar à ses enfants, la veille de l'incident.

La voix mélodieuse et douce de la Reine eut tôt fait de plonger les jeunes héritiers dans un profond sommeil. Ils se rendormirent côte à côte sans se lâcher la main. Arwen se leva délicatement du rebord du lit et se retourna vers la porte. Elle avait cru que son mari était demeuré silencieusement auprès d'eux, mais elle constata qu'il avait déjà regagné leur suite.

L'elfe souffla sur les bougies du chandelier qui reposait sur le lutrin et retourna à leur chambre. En ouvrant les portes, elle découvrit Élessar assis sur un coin du lit. Il regardait droit devant lui et semblait songer. Arwen s'approcha et l'aborda.

« Je crains que notre petite Ounilam n'en soit pas au dernier cauchemar sur ce malheureux événement... »

Élessar fixait toujours le vide. Ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses.

« Ce n'était guère un cauchemar... »

Arwen s'approcha davantage du lit, intriguée.

« Plait-il? »

Les doigts d'Élessar se crispèrent sur ses vêtements de nuit.

« Ce n'était pas un cauchemar...répéta-t-il, la voix presque brisée par une émotion que Arwen ne comprenait pas.

-Qu'était-ce alors? »

La Reine prit place aux côtés de son époux, prenant soin de relever légèrement le pant de sa robe de nuit. Elle le regarda, inquiète. Lui, il fixait toujours le mur de pierres blanches.

« C'était un souvenir...

-Un souvenir? Quel souvenir, dîtes-moi? »

Élessar tourna la tête vers sa femme. Son front soucieux et son regard grave n'étaient point rassurant pour Arwen.

« Un souvenir de sa vie antérieure...

-En êtes-vous certain?

-La description de son rêve ne laisse aucun doute; il s'agissait bel et bien d'un souvenir de son passé.

-À quel souvenir faites-vous allusion exactement, Élessar? »

Le Roi hésitait à parler. Évoquer l'ancienne vie de sa fille ne lui plaisait pas.

Arwen posa sa main sur celle de son mari, encore crispée sur son vêtement.

« Élessar, vous pouvez tout me dire... Vous avez ma discrétion et ma confiance, vous le savez bien. »

Elle avait raison. Qui d'autre que sa femme était plus digne de sa confiance? Élessar sourit légèrement à Arwen et serra la main qui s'était emparée de la sienne un peu plus tôt. Puis, il regarda à nouveau le vide, se préparant à raconter un événement du Passé qu'il aurait bien voulut oublier.

« Legolas, Gimli et moi accompagnions le Roi Théoden et son peuple vers le Gouffre de Helm...débuta-t-il. À un moment, une horde de Crébains s'est dirigée droit sur nous. Contre toute attente, les bêtes n'ont fait que survoler au-dessus de nos têtes et passèrent leur chemin en sens contraire de toute la troupe. Apparemment, personne ne s'était fait attaquer, mais nous étions bien conscients que leur présence n'annonçait rien de bon. Alors, le peuple a pressé le pas, voulant atteindre le plus vite possible le Gouffre de Helm. Dans la hâte et la panique de la foule, Legolas entendit un cri, mais n'ayant pas l'ouie aussi fine que lui, il fut le seul à l'entendre. Puis, sans dire un mot, il enfourcha son cheval et galopa en sens contraire de tous les Rohirim. Je l'ai suivi, ignorant toutefois ce qui l'avait poussé à faire demi-tour de manière si soudaine. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la fin de la longue file de paysans que j'ai pu, à mon tour, discerner ce cri...Et, j'ai réalisé de qui cela provenait...

-Ounilam... »

La Reine avait deviné juste. Élessar hocha la tête. Il continua son discours, la voix légèrement enrouée par une émotion de tristesse et de bouleversement.

« Au loin, j'ai aperçu le nuage noir de Crébains. Ils étaient toujours là... Ils avaient évité tout le monde excepté une jeune femme; Ounilam... Les créatures s'attaquaient à elle, la griffaient, la picoraient...Ils s'acharnaient tellement ... »

Les dernières paroles du Roi furent presque inaudibles tant sa gorge était serrée. Le visage de Arwen devenait peu à peu aussi troublé que celui de son mari. Ce dernier parla de nouveau, essayant de raconter les faits jusqu'à la fin sans que ses émotions ne l'interrompent encore.  

« Legolas se jeta sur la bande de volatiles et tenta de chasser les bêtes qui s'en prenaient à Ounilam. Moi, je m'étais retourné vers les quelques paysans qui fermaient la marche. Ils avaient bien remarqué l'attaque, mais aucun n'eut la décence de lui venir en aide... Théoden et ses Gardes étaient trop loin devant pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc imploré les gens de courir avertir le Roi qu'une Rohirim était en péril, mais aucun d'entre eux ne prêta attention à mes paroles. Ils passèrent leur chemin... À cet instant, je ne savais pas ce qui m'horrifiait le plus : voir un peuple suffisamment lâche pour ignorer un tel assaut ou voir une jeune fille innocente se faire mutiler par ces créatures démoniaques... »

Arwen se mit soudainement à trembler. Elle savait que Ounilam avait déjà subi la crainte et la colère du peuple du Rohan, mais elle ignorait, jusqu'à cette nuit, qu'ils s'étaient conduits aussi odieusement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de mépris envers ce peuple...Ce peuple qui, aujourd'hui, vénérait presque Ounilam... Le comportement des humains étaient décidément difficile à saisir; un jour ils sont méprisants, le jour suivant ils sont respectueux... 

« Le temps pressait, je ne pouvais retourner moi-même à la tête du groupe afin de prévenir Théoden. Je me suis alors joint à la bataille que menait Legolas. Nous n'étions que deux, mais nous avons tout de même réussi à chasser les Crébains avant qu'il ne la blesse mortellement. Puis, troublée et désorientée, Ounilam nous remercia brièvement et nous quitta. Elle rejoignit le peuple qui continuait sa route, mine de rien... »

Élessar soupira. Un soupir qui traduisait un soulagement de s'être confié à sa Reine.

« Les oiseaux miteux que Ounilam a vus dans son rêve étaient en fait les Crébains. Elle nous a vu nous battre, Legolas et moi, contre les Haradrim, sur l'Amon Hen. L'image de cette bataille a éveillé un souvenir enfoui dans sa mémoire, car elle avait déjà assisté à un combat similaire, mais, à l'époque, c'était contre ces créatures ailées que nous nous étions mesurés. Ce souvenir est ainsi apparu dans ses rêves... »

Le Roi lâcha subitement la main de sa femme et se leva. Ses poings se refermèrent.

« Tout ce que j'ai entrepris... Toutes les précautions que j'ai prises pour éviter que le moindre détail ne lui rappelle rien de son ancienne existence... Tout cela aura été fait en vain... 

-Élessar...Pourquoi agissez-vous comme si la vie antérieure de Ounilam était une honte? Pourquoi serait-ce un sacrilège qu'elle se souvienne de son Passé? Elle a vécu dans la souffrance, c'est vrai, mais ce qu'elle a accompli mérite qu'elle soit consciente de ses exploits...

-Non Arwen... Si vous aviez été témoin de ces atrocités, vous aussi vous voudriez qu'elle oublie à tout jamais cette misérable existence...»

Le Roi observa encore le mur de pierres blanches auquel il faisait face. Arwen se leva et s'approcha derrière son époux. Elle voulut poser une main rassurante sur son épaule, mais Élessar se déroba.

« Tout est entièrement de ma faute... Je suis un Roi inconscient...

-Vous avez tort. De tous les monarques de la race humaine, vous êtes sans aucun doute le Roi le plus noble et respectable des derniers Âges... Pourquoi vous critiquer de la sorte?

-Parce que j'ai surestimé la paix régnant sur les Terres des Peuples Libres. Les années se sont écoulées dans le calme et l'harmonie, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. L'Ennemi est toujours présent et il a fallu cet incident pour m'en faire prendre conscience. Il a fallu que mes enfants paient mon manque de vigilance...

-Personne ne pouvait se douter que les Haradrim tenteraient de s'introduire dans le Royaume...

-Oui, mais j'aurais dû savoir que nos ennemis se vengeraient tôt ou tard de la disparition de leur Maître. Les frontières sont devenues de véritables passoires. N'importe qui peut s'aventurer en nos terres sans que personne ne se méfie. Il va falloir remédier la situation. Connaissant les Haradrim, les Orientaux et les Orques, je suis certain qu'ils tenteront de contrer la Paix sur les Terres Libres encore une fois. 

-Ils ne sont guère aussi forts qu'auparavant. Ils n'ont plus de maître pour les guider.

-Ils n'ont plus personne à servir, mais ils demeurent toujours aussi redoutables. La tentative d'Orgar n'en était qu'un léger aperçu. Il était fou de vouloir s'emparer de mon trône avec seulement dix hommes pour le soutenir. Il était fou, mais pas stupide... Il a failli réussir son plan, car il savait que je possède maintenant une grande faiblesse Arwen...

-Laquelle?

-Nos enfants... Nous tenons à eux plus que tout au monde et ils sont très conscients des sacrifices que nous sommes prêts à faire si jamais leurs vies étaient en danger... Ils reviendront Arwen et ils seront assez perfides pour s'en prendre aux héritiers afin d'atteindre leur but... »

Le raisonnement du Roi tenait debout, au grand désarroi de Arwen. 

« Moi qui voulais leur apprendre à se débrouiller par leurs propres moyens, à leur faire découvrir le monde qu'ils prendront en charge à ma mort... Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de les effrayer... Ils ont à peine connu le monde extérieur et ils ont déjà dû faire face à la hargne de certaines gens qui persistent à répandre la haine et la désolation... Arwen, je voulais qu'ils soient conscients que la vie est parsemée d'inquiétudes et d'embûches, mais je ne voulais pas les confronter si abruptement au Mal qui les guette... »

La Reine tenta de se rapprocher de son époux encore une fois. Elle se mit entre lui et le mur qu'il fixait si gravement. Ainsi, il fut forcé de regarder ses yeux azurs.

« Ne vous accablez pas de la dure épreuve qu'ils ont traversée. Les choses prennent un dénouement parfois inattendu. Votre intention, en les emmenant à la découverte du Royaume, était bonne et digne d'un père consciencieux. Ne prenez pas cet incident comme une erreur de votre part, mais plus plutôt comme une leçon pour les années qui suivront... Et puis, l'important est que nos enfants soient sortis indemne de cette mésaventure...

-Sans doute avez-vous raison Arwen. Seulement, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que plus jamais aucun ennemi ne réussisse à traverser vivant nos frontières. Je tiens à conserver intact le bien-être de Ounilam et Eldarion... et aussi celui de notre progéniture à venir... »

Il jeta un regard attendri vers le tissu da la robe de la Reine, légèrement arrondi par ce petit être qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour en elle. Élessar posa une main protectrice sur le ventre de Arwen. Cette dernière s'approcha davantage, jusqu'à ce que son front prenne appui sur celui de son amant.

« Élessar...

-Je vous aime tant, Arwen... Je ne veux pas que ces Hommes infâmes troublent votre propre bonheur non plus... Je vous veux heureuse...

-Je le suis, dit-elle en souriant. Dans l'adversité ou l'harmonie, je serai toujours heureuse Élessar; du moment que vous êtes à mes côtés... »

La conversation fut close par un baiser. Ce geste en disait beaucoup plus que n'importe quelle parole... Et ils restèrent là, front contre front, goûtant à la sérénité du silence de la nuit...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Message général :** Voilà. Après plus d'un mois, la suite est publiée. Il se passe moins d'action, mais ça ne tardera pas à revenir. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir que ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'un dixième chapitre ne soit écrit. Il se passe des choses dans le monde réel qui m'empêchent de me concentrer ... Alors, je requiers votre patience à tous et à toutes. 

Petits messages perso _(Ben quoi?Moi ça me touche vraiment que chacun de vous prenne le temps de m'écrire un petit mot, alors la moindre des choses c'est de vous rendre la pareille en vous répondant!) _

Merci à **_Alana Chantelune_**; Je suis contente que tu aimes les sentiments de Legolas. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à lui fignoler des sentiments qui allaient bien avec sa vraie personnalité...mais bon, j'y suis arrivée! Ouf!

Merci à **_Laurence_**; Oui, Legolas est parti pour ..heu...deux chapitres je crois. Enfin, j'espère que ça t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire même s'il est pas là! En passant, j'ai trouvé la Tapisserie! Par contre, je n'ai pas commencé à lire parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi ces temps-ci, mais je promets de t'en redonner des nouvelles!

Merci à **_Anonymoua_**; Grâce à ton commentaire insistant, je me suis débrouillée du mieux que j'ai pu pour publier ce dernier chapitre le plus vite possible! Sinon, la mise à jour aurait traîné un autre mois... Je te remercie de m'appuyer ainsi, ça me touche beaucoup...

Merci à **_Akuma_**; Cool! J'ai réussi à donner un état d'esprit crédible pour le personnage! Ooufff! Je craignais que ça tombe dans le romantisme rose-bonbon, mais je constate que le tout semble se tenir debout! Ah et...pour la Tapisserie, j'ai trouvé! Je me mets à sa lecture bientôt....

Merci à **_Ladindehulkienne_**; hihihihi! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant! Mais, au fait...Quand est-ce que tu vas écrire la suite à Beren et Luthien toi? C'est que j'attends moi! Je vais me transformer en Mr Hide si tu publie pas un autre chapitre, ggrr!! loll... Oh oui, je voulais te dire que les Ents seront bel et bien présents dans mon histoire, mais seulement dans plusieurs chapitres malheureusement! Désolée de te faire attendre autant!

Merci à **_Quelqu'un qui lit ma fic_**; Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es très discret. Ta fic préférée tu dis? Nan! Je te crois pas! Il y a des histoires tellement aussi intéressantes que la mienne, même beaucoup plus palpitantes encore! Je n'ai qu'à penser à Isilnar, Eryna, Roselyne ou la grande Momo ou MaryAnnet ou encore...ppff, je sais plus qui! Il y a tellement d'auteurs qui ont du talent à revendre! Mais...merci de tes encouragements. J'apprécie beaucoup (tite larme à l'oeil)

Merci à **_Clem_**; Alors, tu as passé un bel été? Pas trop chaud? J'espère que tu es revenue de tes vacances reposée et en forme! Encore merci de ton appui continuel. Bisoux!

Merci à **_Eryna Khan_**; Eh oui! J'ai écris une suite à Ounilam! Tu savais pas? loll...À ce que j'ai pu en déduire, Aragorn est ton perso préféré non? Alors, tu dois bien le connaître...Est-ce que le chapitre neuf est toujours fidèle à son image? J'ose espérer que oui...Enfin, bref, merci de m'encourager! Et merci aussi de ton commentaire sur mon « extra », je suis heureuse de savoir que ça a plut! 

Merci à **_Isilnar_**; Mais non! Je ne peux pas te blâmer! Moi aussi j'ai la flemme parfois... T'inquiètes! Hihi! Tu me touches énormément tu sais. Dire que mon histoire est une révélation...ouah...quand même...à ce point tu crois? Ben en tout cas, je peux te dire que ta propre fic est également toute une révélation! J'attends toujours de savoir ce qui va arriver à Elilwë! Elle m'inspire cette Rôdeuse... J'ai bien envie de la dessiner, mais je dois déjà des dessins à Momo! Ah la la, le temps me manque, mais bon...un jour!

Merci à **_Aurora Darks_**; Alors, comment ça va avec l'elfique? Tu te débrouilles? Hihihi! 

Merci à **_Angeloflight_**; Merchi! Zémue moua! Et tant pis pour le retard. Je suis lente aussi tu sais, je peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir, je suis pareille!Mmhh, les Royaumes Oubliés...connais pas. Mais rien qu'au titre ça attire l'attention! C'est quoi ? Un livre? Une histoire semblable au SDA? T'as piqué ma curiosité là!


	10. Amer

C'était une de ces journées où la Soleil semblait timide, se cachant derrière une masse de nuages gris. Le vent glacial de l'Automne annonçait le début d'un Hiver particulièrement rigoureux et celui-ci ne tarderait pas à venir. Le climat était à la mesure de la mélancolie qui régnait à Minas Tirith... 

Sur les remparts de la grande Tour Blanche se tenait le Roi. Il était enveloppé d'un manteau en velours de couleur pourpre sur lequel nombres de broderies d'or bordaient les manches et l'encolure du vêtement. Orné de sa couronne de mythril et d'argent, Élessar observait l'horizon... Rares étaient les occasions où il portait une telle parure. Il se réservait ce port que lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient... Arborant une expression de noblesse et de prestance, mais aussi de chagrin et d'amertume, le Roi observait s'éloigner du palais un escadron de plus d'une centaine de soldats du Gondor. Tous se dirigeaient vers le Sud, là où se trouvait le Harad. 

Élessar avait pris la décision de déployer une partie de son armée vers les frontières du Gondor. Personne ne pourrait maintenant traverser le pays sans faire face aux guerriers. La tentative de Orgar n'avait pas été prise à la légère et le Roi avait la ferme intention de le faire savoir aux ennemis. Élessar n'avait nul envie d'attaquer le Harad, mais les hommes qu'il envoyait aux frontières devaient s'assurer de la véritable nature de l'activité sur le continent Sud-Est. Ils allaient agir en tant qu'éclaireurs et ils maintiendraient hermétiques les frontières entre le Harad et le Gondor. S'il s'avérait que les Haradrim eussent la moindre envie de tenter une attaque ou une percée, les soldats gondoriens allaient leur faire preuve de la résistance de leur pays. 

Cela faisait plus de sept ans que Élessar n'avait eut recours à son armée. Les soldats lui étaient fidèles, mais, croyant que la paix allait durer un bon moment, chacun d'eux menait une vie paisible dans la Cité. Certains avaient fondé une famille, d'autres s'étaient trouvés un travail pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Aucun d'eux n'avaient perdu leur force et leur agilité au combat, mais ils avaient goûté au plaisir d'une vie sans guerre ni hostilités et, aujourd'hui, accomplir de nouveau leur devoir de défendeurs du pays les attristait. Le Roi était conscient que ses hommes quittaient leurs foyers à contre coeur et il regrettait de ne pas leur avoir laissé encore quelques années de répit. Cependant, il n'avait guère le choix; Élessar ne pouvait attendre que les Haradrim se manifestent encore une fois. Il avait donc convoqué son fidèle ami et Capitaine de l'Armée; Faramir Prince de l'Ithilien. Puis, tous deux choisirent une centaine d'hommes qu'ils firent venir au Palais et ils demandèrent à ces derniers de se préparer à une expédition sans doute périlleuse.

Les familles des soldats choisis se rendirent tristement aux Portes du Palais et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'ils observèrent le Capitaine et son Armée franchir les Portes, galopant les plus nobles montures du Pays et portant ça et là des bannières royales annonciatrices de leur patrie. Ils traversèrent la Cité et quittèrent la capitale du Gondor, espérant que la menace qu'avait pressenti Élessar n'allait que peu durer...

Élessar observait son armée disparaître de l'horizon. Tous ces gens qui allaient, une fois de plus, se confronter au Mal...

La Reine arriva discrètement derrière son époux. Si ce n'avait été de ce vent automnal qui balançait sa longue chevelure sombre dans les airs et qui faisait virevolter bruyamment sa robe de soie, Élessar n'aurait put deviner la présence de sa mie. 

Il ne se retourna pas, mais il s'adressa tout de même à elle.

« Regardez ces hommes Arwen... Tous quittent leur terre natale pour faire face à une nouvelle menace alors qu'ils commençaient à peine à vivre dans le calme et la quiétude... Est-ce donc cela notre destin? Serais-je contraint de me mesurer aux Forces du Mal incessamment? Suis-je voué à un combat éternel? N'aurais-je jamais droit à quelques années de répit? »

La Reine lui répondit de cette voix douce qui pouvait apaiser facilement l'esprit tourmenté de son amant.

« Être Souverain signifie agir pour la paix de son Peuple. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, la paix sera toujours menacée. Il est de votre devoir de maintenir cette menace à l'écart. Hors, ce qui les guette ne sera jamais aussi redoutable que ce qu'ils ont dû affronter au temps des jours sombres... Vous verrez Élessar; ils reviendront vers leurs familles plus vite que vous ne le croyiez.

-Je l'espère tant Arwen...

-Wouah...Ils sont nombreux! J'aimerais bien aller faire la guerre moi aussi... »

Arwen et Élessar se retournèrent, surpris par la présence de leur fils. Ce dernier se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer par-dessus le mur.

Le Roi sourit à son fils, amusé par la façon qu'il sautillait pour parvenir à regarder l'escadron qui devenait de plus en plus petit au loin. Mais il se rappela vite ce que Eldarion venait de dire...

« Saches, mon fils, que la guerre n'est pas un jeu. Elle est terrible... De plus, pour l'instant, cet escadron n'a pour but que de surveiller nos frontières; personne ne se battra.

-Dommage... J'aimerais bien aller venger Ounilam, moi. Je n'ai pas aimé ce que les Haradrim lui ont fait.

-Eldarion, la vengeance n'est pas une solution. Elle n'entraîne que la haine... Souviens-t'en ...

-Le mieux qu'il reste à faire pour ta soeur, c'est de veiller sur elle comme tu le fais si bien, continua la Reine. D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas supposé être à son chevet?

-Oui, mais ...elle m'a renvoyé...

-Pourquoi cela?

-Parce qu'elle voulait être tranquille afin d'écrire dans son fameux bouquin. »

Le Roi et la Reine ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

« Eh bien, si Ounilam reprend ses habitudes d'antan, c'est signe qu'elle va mieux! s'exclama Élessar.

-Pourquoi cet air mécontent, Eldarion? Il s'agit plutôt d'une bonne nouvelle non?

-Si elle reprend ses habitudes, je serai encore tout seul pour jouer... Vivement que mon petit frère arrive.

-Petit frère? Possèderais-tu un don de clairvoyance pour avoir deviné que tu auras vraiment un petit frère? demanda la Reine.

-Non, mais je ne veux pas d'une autre soeur qui va toujours avoir le nez dans un livre! Moi, je veux un frère qui va courir avec moi dans les jardins! Et on s'amusera à être des chevaliers!

-Ah, mais tu n'as pas besoin d'un frère pour être un chevalier. Il suffit de ton père pour te défier! dit le Roi »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le bascula, tête en bas, sur son épaule.

« Aaah! Ada! Non!

-Allez! Chevalier Eldarion, montrez-moi donc votre force! Débattez-vous comme un homme! »

Le prince agitait ses pieds dans les airs et tapait le dos du Roi du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il voulait paraître grognon et rustre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner malgré lui. Arwen riait aussi de bon coeur devant cette scène de « combat ». Elle était toujours attendrie de voir son époux s'amuser ainsi avec ses enfants. Le rôle de Père lui allait aussi bien que celui de Roi. 

Durant un moment, Élessar oublia la mélancolie de cette journée et la Reine sentit le coeur du Roi s'alléger, ce qui lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être à elle aussi.

À un moment, entre les rires et la chamaillerie, Eldarion aperçut une forme étrange à l'horizon. Juché sur son père, il pouvait arriver à scruter le paysage au loin. Ses yeux perçants n'arrivaient toutefois à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait, car le prince avait toujours la tête à l'envers.

« Père! Regardez là-bas!

-Quoi donc?

-Au loin, il y a quelque chose. »

Élessar posa son fils au sol et regarda l'horizon. Il ne vit rien.

« Que vois-tu Eldarion? »

Arwen crut qu'il s'agissait de l'escadron qui n'avait pas tout à fait disparu de l'horizon encore. Elle scruta tout de même le paysage à son tour et parvint à distinguer ce que le jeune Prince avait vu, car après tout, ce dernier avait hérité de sa propre vue elfique. Et ce qu'elle vit était loin d'être les soldats du Gondor...

« Un chariot tiré par un cheval, dirait-on, constata la Reine. Il se dirige vers notre Cité. »

Le chariot approchait de plus en plus et la vue de Arwen lui permis bientôt de découvrir qui conduisait le véhicule.

« Mais...c'est... le Maître Taurentir! »

Élessar se souvint alors de la dernière visite de l'artiste, il y a quelques semaines.

« Notre fâcheuse mésaventure m'a totalement fait oublier! s'exclama le Roi. Taurentir devait se présenter ici-même pour nous montrer le présent de Ounilam.

-Le présent de Ounilam? questionna Eldarion.

-Rappelles-toi, l'anniversaire de ta soeur approche à grand pas. Et le maître Taurentir s'est proposé pour lui confectionner un cadeau, expliqua Arwen.

-Un cadeau d'anniversaire? Oh, je veux le voir!

Le Roi se mit à genou pour être à la hauteur de son fils et il prit ce dernier par les épaules.

« Non Eldarion, car je dois te confier une mission de la plus haute importance.»

Le Prince se sentait soudainement très considéré par son père. Il prit les allures d'un grand chevalier, prêt à obéir à son Roi.

« Vas rejoindre Ounilam et surveille-la. Durant la visite de Taurentir, elle ne doit quitter ses appartements sous aucun prétexte. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle découvre son cadeau avant le moment voulu, tu comprends. Alors, occupe-la et surtout, pas un seul mot sur la surprise qu'on lui réserve!

-Oui Ada...heu... Majesté! Je suis à votre service! »

Eldarion s'inclina en signe de respect pour son Roi et courut immédiatement vers les quartiers de sa soeur.

***

La petite Ounilam était assise dans son lit, plongée dans la rédaction de son précieux livre posé sur ses cuisses.

TOC TOC

La princesse sursauta.

« Qui est là? 

-C'est moi! répondit la voix derrière la porte. »

Ounilam reconnut son frère, mais elle n'avait pas la tête à le recevoir. Ce dernier poussa la porte sans même avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer.

« Coucou! dit-il, tout joyeux.

-Eldarion, je t'avais demandé de me laisser seule...

-Je sais, mais... Ada m'a demandé de te surveill...heu... Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, dit-il en s'assoyant sur le lit.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Constate par toi-même. »

Elle prit la main de son frangin et la posa sur son front.

« Tu vois? Je n'ai plus de fièvre du tout.

-Peut-être, mais ta santé est encore fragile. Alors, je dois obéir à Ada.

-Ppff... Moi qui voulais écrire dans mon livre...

-Tu écris toujours dans ce livre! C'est agaçant à la fin.

-J'y peux rien moi. Je suis très inspirée ces temps-ci, rétorqua-t-elle en prenant les airs d'une grande écrivaine renommée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu écris, au fait? »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil, mais Ounilam referma aussitôt son bouquin.

« C'est secret, je te l'ai déjà dis! Tu liras quand j'aurai ter-mi-né!

-Il y a encore au moins un trillion de biliard de pages à remplir! À ce rythme, je serai mort quand tu auras fini! Tu pourrais au moins me dire un peu de quoi tu traite... »

Ounilam soupira. Elle savait que son frère continuerait à l'embêter tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fléchirait pas à sa demande.

« Bon, d'accord... En ce moment, je raconte notre voyage, voilà. Tu es content?

-Ah bon? Tu racontes...tout?

-Tout.

-Absolument tout le voyage? Même l'incident sur l'Amon Hen?

-Oui.

-C'est drôle. Après ce qui s'est produit, j'aurais cru que tu tenterais d'oublier tout ça le plus vite possible. Et te voilà à écrire cette mésaventure...

-J'ai eu très peur, mais... Je me suis fais la promesse de tout rédiger ce qui se passerait d'important au Quatrième Âge. Alors, je ne peux passer sous silence l'incident de l'Amon Hen. J'essais de tout dire dans les moindres détails. Et j'ai même fais un dessin. Regarde. »

Ounilam feuilleta son bouquin et arriva à une page où une esquisse avait été griffonnée. Elle le montra à son frère tout en cachant, biensûr, les textes de la page d'à côté. Le dessin était fait un peu maladroitement. Normal, puisque c'était l'oeuvre d'une main d'enfant. Par contre, les détails étaient assez justes et révélateurs pour que Eldarion devine _qui_ Ounilam avait dessiné.

« Mais, c'est... C'est l'Archer Mystérieux! »

La princesse avait tellement été impressionnée par la façon dont il s'était battu qu'elle avait reproduit sur papier l'elfe en train de mener une dure bataille.

« En effet, c'est Legolas.

-Tu sais son nom?

-Je me souviens d'avoir entendu Ada l'interpeller pour le prévenir d'un assaut. »

« _Legolas!! Prenez garde!_ »

« Je ne savais pas où j'avais entendu ce nom, mais il m'était familier. Puis, je me suis rappelé que Legolas a fait parti de la Communauté de l'Anneau, mon histoire préférée! Il a été les yeux et les oreilles de la troupe et il est devenu un ami très proche de Ada.

-Ça explique pourquoi ils semblaient très bien se connaître tous les deux.

-Oui. C'est bizarre, mais moi aussi j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'avoir déjà rencontré Eldarion?

-Non. Tu sais, mise à part Nanà, on a jamais vu d'elfe avant.

-Je sais... Mais... Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Je ne sais pas où ni quand, mais après l'avoir observé sur l'Amon Hen, j'avais la vague sensation que c'était pas la première fois que je voyais cet elfe. C'est dommage qu'il soit parti si vite. J'aurais bien aimé le connaître davantage...

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Ada? S'il est un ami très proche de lui, il pourra t'éclairer à son sujet.

-Je lui ai déjà posé des questions, mais il a été très bref à son propos.

-Qu'a-t-il dit?

-Il m'a dit que c'était un ami de longue date qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis la Guerre de l'Anneau et, par conséquent, il était impossible que je l'aie déjà rencontré.

-Bon alors... Ce doit être vrai. Ce ne n'est qu'une fausse impression que tu as.

-Non. Je suis certaine que j'ai raison; je le connais ce Legolas. Et puis, Ada a été tellement réticent à me parler de lui... On dirait qu'il cache quelque chose...

-Mmmh, je vois que cet accident nous a laissés tous les deux très questionneurs.

-Ah? Toi aussi?

-Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi.

-Lesquelles alors?

-Eh bien... D'abord, est-ce que tu te souviens du tremblement de terre?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'il y ait eu un séisme pareil juste un bon moment? En plus, si on se fie à nos cours de géographie, l'Anorien n'est pas du tout un terrain propice aux tremblements de terre. »

Ounilam réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à ce tremblement de terre, mais maintenant que son frère en parlait, il est vrai que les circonstances entourant ce séisme étaient mystérieuses.

« Tu as raison...

-Ensuite, je trouve ça bizarre qu'on t'ait retrouvé en bas de la cascade.

-C'est vrai.... Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir couru jusqu'en bas de la cataracte, comme l'a dit Ada. Et je me souviens encore moins d'être tombée près de la rive. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est ce Orgar qui m'a attrapé par la gorge et après... Plus rien. Aucun autre souvenir jusqu'à ce moment où j'ai repris conscience dans les bras de cet elfe.

-Tu vois? C'est vraiment étrange... De plus, avant l'embuscade des Haradrim, on s'était tous les trois baignés dans le fleuve et personne n'a eut froid parce que l'eau était tiède. Alors, si tu es tombé dans cette eau tiède, près du rivage de ce même fleuve, comment se fait-il qu'on t'ait retrouvé en état d'hypothermie? »

Le raisonnement du Prince était juste et inquiétant. Tous les deux se mirent à réfléchir...

Pendant ce temps, en salle du trône, le Roi et la Reine avaient pris place sur leurs sièges royaux. Tous deux attendaient fébrilement l'arrivée de Taurentir.

Celui-ci se présenta bientôt, franchissant les portes du Palais et avançant timidement vers les souverains. 

Il leur fit une génuflexion.

« Taurentir, mon ami... Je vous ai déjà pourtant révélé que je n'aimais guère considérer les autres comme étant inférieurs à moi-même, dit le Roi qui avait une drôle de façon de débuter un entretien. Et je suis certain que la Reine en pense autant.

-En effet, Maître. Relevez-vous je vous prie. »

Taurentir s'exécuta.

« Vos majestés sont trop bonnes...

-Nous nous réjouissons de votre venue parmi nous, dit le Roi. Les derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants, je dois l'avouer. 

-Par contre, votre visite saura, j'en suis certaine, égailler l'ambiance amère qui règne en notre cité.

-Je suis conscient des derniers événements et, au nom du Roi Éomer des Hommes de la Marche, nous vous sommes tous grandement navrés de la mauvaise tournure qu'a pris votre expédition en Anorien. J'ajouterai aussi que sa Majesté du Rohan est prête à fournir, si le besoin s'en fait sentir, toute l'aide armée possible au Gondor afin de contraindre la nouvelle menace qui plane au-dessus des Terres Libres.

-Vous remercierez mon fidèle compagnon Éomer de sa proposition. Votre sollicitude me va droit au coeur, sachez-le. Toutefois, j'ose espérer que cette dite menace ne sera que de courte durée et que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire appel à vos troupes. La guerre est bien la dernière solution à laquelle j'aurai recours. Vos soldats connaissent la paix et je sais que trop bien la peine qu'ils éprouveraient si les besoins d'un affront venaient à s'imposer. Mes propres hommes ont quitté Minas Tirith et j'ai pu lire, en leurs regards, l'affliction et la désolation. Alors, je ne désire pas que les Rohirrim soient contraints de quitter eux aussi leur foyer après si peu de temps de repos...

Mais, passons... Après tout, nous ne sommes pas réunis pour discuter d'une guerre à venir. Les véritables raisons de votre venue sont beaucoup plus réjouissantes.

-L'anniversaire de notre fille est dans quelques jours et, vu son traumatisme, je crois que votre présent pourra lui remonter le moral et peut-être même mettre un terme à ses tourments, continua la Reine.

-J'ignore si mon cadeau possède de telles vertus...dit timidement Taurentir.

-Ne sous-estimez pas votre talent, maître. Alors? Je suis impatient de voir ce que vous nous avez concocté!

-Bien, je vous montre à l'instant... »

Taurentir se tourna vers les portes de l'immense salle du trône. Il tapa dans ses mains et les gardes à l'entrée firent place à deux autres des leurs. Tous deux pénétrèrent la pièce en faisant rouler le chariot que Arwen avait aperçu depuis la Tour Blanche. Les gardes poussèrent péniblement le véhicule jusque devant le Maître Taurentir, puis ils prirent congé. Sur le chariot se trouvait quelque chose de grande taille, recouvert d'une toile épaisse. Élessar et Arwen se regardèrent un instant, se témoignant l'un l'autre leur surprise. Ils ne savaient pas du tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sous cette toile, mais pour que leurs gardes éprouvent de la difficulté à déplacer le chariot, il fallait que cette chose soit massive et très lourde.

« Eh bien! Quand il s'agit de présent, vous n'y allez pas de main morte! dit le Roi avec enthousiasme. Cela me semble énorme!

-Un grand cadeau pour une future grande Reine, répondit le maître.

-Il me tarde de savoir ce qui se cache sous cette toile! renchérit Arwen. Montrez-nous! »

Taurentir agrippa la toile et la tira de toutes ses forces. L'objet fut enfin dévoilé aux yeux des souverains.

À la vue du présent, Élessar et Arwen furent tous les deux stupéfiés. Cependant, en observant davantage ledit objet, leurs réactions se modifièrent... 

Arwen étudia ce cadeau, impressionnée et intriguée. Quant au Roi, son engouement s'évanouit de manière brutale. Il dévisagea le présent et l'expression de son visage devint noire, emplie d'animosité et de rancune. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers Taurentir et le poignarda littéralement du regard. Le Maître rentra la tête dans ses épaules, guettant le pire... Le Roi sembla perdre sa raison et son calme légendaire. Il se leva de son siège et ses poings se refermèrent si fort qu'il en trembla. Élessar n'eut plus que deux billes enflammées pour yeux. Il inspira et puis, il déferla sa fureur d'un seul coup.

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS EXPOSER CETTE CHOSE DEVANT MOI??!!! »

Le Roi avait crié si fort que sa Reine en fut effrayée. Elle était également conspirée par la chose, mais pas pour les mêmes motifs que son mari. Arwen observa Élessar de son siège, complètement abasourdie par sa réaction et elle ne put qu'être témoin aux événements qui s'en suivirent.

« Est-ce donc tout le respect que vous portez envers ma fille??!!! Vous croyez réellement qu'elle a besoin de cela? À quoi avez-vous pensé, par tous les Valars! »

Taurentir était aussi perturbé que la Reine. Il était conscient que son cadeau causerait beaucoup d'émoi, mais pas au point de mettre le Roi dans une telle colère. Le maître tenta de se justifier, mais de nature nerveuse et timide, il ne réussit qu'à bafouiller quelques paroles.

« Je ... Je... Laissez-moi expliquer, mon Seigneur... C'est que...

-Plus un seul mot, insolent!

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Majesté... Je ne voulais pas vous choquer... Je...

-SILENCE! Enlevez cette chose de ma vue et quittez immédiatement le Palais!

-Mais, mon Roi...

-PARTEZ! Et que je ne vous vois plus jamais en mes terres!

-Majesté, je requiers votre indulgence. De grâce, laissez-moi expliquer...

-GARDES! Débarrassez-moi de cet individu! »

À ces mots, les gardes des portes obéirent et empoignèrent Taurentir par les avant-bras. On remit la toile sur le fameux objet. Le chariot fut traîné jusqu'aux portes du château et on emmena également Taurentir à la sortie. 

Les cris du Roi avaient retenti dans tout le Palais. Même Eldarion et Ounilam l'entendirent. Ces derniers furent interrompus dans leurs questionnements au sujet des nombreuses intrigues qui entouraient l'incident sur l'Amon Hen.

«Que se passe-t-il? se demanda la princesse.

-Je... Je l'ignore... On aurait dit que c'était Ada.

-Allons voir! »

Ounilam bondit de son lit, curieuse de savoir pourquoi son père avait hurlé de la sorte. Eldarion se posait aussi des questions, mais il ne devait pas prendre de risques et faillir à sa mission; il fallait empêcher Ounilam de quitter sa chambre.

« Non! Ouni! Tu ...heu... Tu es encore malade! Il faut que tu restes couchée! »

Le Prince lui barra la route.

«Eldarion, tu n'es pas drôle! dit-elle en tentant de le pousser de son chemin.

-Non non non et renon! Il faut que tu restes dans ta chambre! »

Ils allaient entamer une bagarre quand soudain ils perçurent des voix venant de la fenêtre de la pièce. Les héritiers se précipitèrent vers la vitre. Ils poussèrent la lucarne pour mieux voir et entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Puis, ils aperçurent Maître Taurentir, poussé de force à travers la Cour de la Fontaine.

« Laissez-moi retourner auprès du Roi! Je peux justifier mes actes!

-Par ordre de sa Majesté, nous vous bannissons du Palais et du Pays. Partez séant! »

On lui amena son cheval, auquel le chariot avait été re-attelé, puis le maître se vit obligé de partir, contri et blessé dans son orgueil.

Eldarion et Ounilam étaient très intrigués.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit? demanda Ounilam.

-Vaguement.

-Qui est cet homme?

-Heu... Je ... Je l'ignore...balbutia le Prince qui ne voulait pas révéler que c'était le confectionneur de son présent d'anniversaire.

-Crois-tu que c'est à cause de lui si Ada a crié comme ça? »

Eldarion était curieux autant que sa soeur, mais il devait suivre les ordres de son père à la lettre.

« Je ne sais pas du tout, mais... On saura bien assez tôt. Pour l'instant, tu dois rester au lit!

-Je n'ai plus besoin de reprendre des forces! Laisse-moi sortir da ma chambre!

-Jamais! Si tu es en pleine forme, comme tu le prétends, il va falloir que tu me passes sur le corps avant que tu puisses franchir cette porte!

-Grrr! Tu vas voir! »

Une bataille débuta. Une bataille amicale évidemment. Ils se chamaillèrent et se bombardèrent à coups d'oreillers jusqu'à ce qu'ils en oublient les raisons pour lesquelles cet affront avait commencé.

Au même moment, en salle du trône, la Reine se releva de son siège et observa son époux, bouleversée. Jamais Élessar ne s'était montré si colérique et furieux. Ce dernier restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide.

« Élessar, je ... Je ne vous reconnais pas... Pourquoi l'avoir banni ainsi? Vous qui l'estimiez tant...»

Le Roi sembla se calmer bien qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir explosé suffisamment pour assouvir sa colère. Il tourna la tête vers son amante. Elle le regardait, craintive et appréhendant sa réaction. Élessar fut désarçonné; le visage apeuré de son amour fit éteindre le reste de cette fureur qui le consumait.

« Arwen... »

Il regrettait...

« Pardonnez-moi, je... »

Élessar s'affaissa sur son siège et porta une main à ses yeux, cachant son chagrin.

« Vous ne savez donc pas, Arwen? Ignorez-vous tout ce que représente cet infâme objet?

                                                                                            ***

Voilà. Chapitre dixième terminé.

Alors, comme d'habitudes, voici les réponses aux reviews!

**_Merci à Alana Chantelune;_**ton appui continuel est toujours très apprécié. Tu es l'une de celles qui connaît vraiment l'oeuvre de Tolkien et je sais que tu veilles toujours à ce qu'on lui rende justice. À la moindre faille, tu nous remets sur les rails! C'est une chose que j'aime bien chez toi. Et si, au fil des chapitres, ma façon d'écrire a quelques lacunes, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir. Néanmoins, j'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire jusqu'à la toute fin.

**_Merci à Clem; _**Eh oui, Ounilam commence à avoir des doutes sur son Passé... C'est loin d'être fini au contraire! Et la prochaine bataille n'aura lieue que lorsque Ounilam deviendra une femme.( l'histoire va faire un bond de dix ans en avant d'ici quelques chapitres. Vous avez toute une primeur, n'est-ce pas?hihi!) Quant à Legolas, il revient au prochain chapitre, promis!

**_Merci à Angeloflight;_** j'ai été hyper occupée ces temps-ci alors je n'ai pas pu aller faire un petit tour pour tenter de trouver ces fameux Royaumes Oubliés... Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pris en note ta suggestion et je t'en reparlerai un de ces quatre! Merci encore de me soutenir!

****

**_Merci à Eryna Khan celle qui écrit plus vite que son ombre;_** bon... Comme tu as pu le constater, tes menaces ont été efficaces même pour Calacolindi! Et pour la Fusion, ben il faudra attendre encore un peu, NA! Changement de sujet : merci de tes commentaires sur Aragorn, mais... dans ce chapitre-ci tu as pu voir qu'il s'est comporté très différemment. Son calme légendaire s'est évanoui! T'inquiètes; s'il a perdu son sang froid, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison...hihihi...

**_Merci à Ladindequichante;_** ben alors? Ça vient ce nouveau chapitre sur Beren et Luthien? Non mais...loll... Alors, comme ça, tu adores les cauchemars? Mmhh, alors tu risques d'aimer beaucoup le chapitre 11... J'en dis pas plus! Que je suis cruelle! Niark! Niark! 

**_Merci à Aurora Darks;_** j'attends toujours ta première fic utilisant l'elfique moi! À moins que tu en ais déjà faite une et que je l'ai pas vu parce que je suis une pauvre taupe aveugle...Menfin, bref, merci de tes encouragements!

**_Merci à Miriel;_** mais non, t'es pas stupide. Il y a tellement de fics publiées en même temps que ça vient difficile de suivre le déroulement de chacune d'elle. Mais, merci tout de même de ton appréciation! 

**_Merci à Laurence;_** wow!! Je crois qu'il y a deux explications possibles à la multiplicité de ton commentaire. 1- Tu as été tellement enthousiaste vis à vis le chapitre neuf que tu as bégayé ton commentaire jusqu'à cinq fois! 2- les caprices du Net ont entraîné un clonage de ton commentaire... Mmmhh, j'irais plus pour l'option deux! Loll! Mais merci à toi Laurence, je suis toujours touchée par tes commentaires, tu sais. 

**_Merci à Siria;_** commentaire rapide et bien dit! loll. Alors, voilà, la suite y est... Malheureusement, pas aussi vite que tu l'aurais voulu. :S. Bon, le chapitre 10 est long. Ça compense, non? loll

**_Merci à Akuma;_** ne pleure pas trop! Leggy revient au prochain chapitre! ( Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui trouvez toutes à ce lutin? Il est juste grand, mince, avec des oreilles pointues et des cheveux de filles! Et des yeux....des yeux.... sigh...des yeux.. rhaaaw... irrésistiblement craquants! Bon bon, ok, j'avoue! Je suis totalement obsédée par lui!)

**_Merci à Dana Angél; _**OUAH! « quand je lis , je me dit toujour quand jarrive en bas de la page :faite que sa continue ,faite que sa continue». Ton commentaire me va droit au coeur! Je ne sais pas vraiment où je puise mes idées non plus tu sais...loll... Je crois que ce qui m'inspire c'est un mélange de Tolkien et de toutes les autres fics du SdA plus imaginatives les unes que les autres. Par contre, de là à dire que ma fic est la meilleure...mmh, je reste sceptique!loll...mais ça me touche énormément que tu dises ça. Merci à toi...

**_Merci à Eleclya;_** j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour le dixième chapitre. J'ai essayé de faire vite, mais...vaux mieux attendre plus longtemps et avoir un bon chapitre plutôt que de pas attendre du tout et avoir un chapitre moins bien construit. Bref, merci de me supporter et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'a plu!

**_Merci à Kyarah;_** ben voilà, la suite y est! Merchi de ton appui, hihihihi. J'espère que ça te plais toujours autant!


	11. Songe

**Encore un chapitre! Vous devriez être ravies; il ne s'est pas écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai publié! Et vous devriez être encore plus ravies, car notre cher elfe bien-aimé est de retour!**

**Alors, voilà! Merci encore à tout le monde pour votre soutien. Sachez que votre appui me va toujours droit au coeur!**

**Bonne lecture!**

***************************************************************************

Sur les Terres d'une forêt encore jeune, au coeur d'une clairière, se trouvait Legolas, perché presque au sommet d'un grand arbre à écorce gris. L'elfe avait les pieds pendant de chaque côté de la branche où il était assis et le dos appuyé sur le tronc de cet arbre sans nom. Étant dans ce Pays fraîchement né, Nimdôr, beaucoup de végétation inconnue avait poussé et cet arbre faisait parti de ces espèces à qui personne n'avait encore trouvé de nom.

Legolas s'était donné la tâche ardue de restaurer les forêts de Vert-Bois-le-Grand et de l'Ithilien. Par-dessus le marché, il avait le tout nouveau Pays de Nimdôr sous sa surveillance. Ces terres, appartenant autrefois au Rohan, devinrent accessibles pour tout être pacifique voulant trouver asile. Le Gouffre de Helm avait été transformé en un Gîte capable d'accueillir des voyageurs, des pèlerins, des malades ou encore de simples passants désireux de paix et de sérénité. Nimdôr était devenu un endroit où tout tourment ou souffrance disparaissaient et une certaine ambiance bienfaitrice y régnait, allégeant le coeur de tous ceux qui pénétraient le Pays. Des gens de toutes races prenaient part au bien-être de l'emplacement. Des Nains restaient dans les Cavernes Étincelantes de Helm, des Elfes habitaient la Forêt Blanche de Nimdôr, des Hommes et des Femmes s'occupaient du Gîte de la Renaissance et des Hobbits cultivaient la terre fertile, aux abords du Gîte, afin que tous les visiteurs où résidants permanents aient de quoi se nourrir.   

Parfois, lorsque le temps le lui permettait, Legolas s'aventurait dans les coins peu fréquentés de Nimdôr. Aujourd'hui, il avait daigné prendre un peu de repos et il était parti seul.

L'elfe avait laissé son arc légendaire au Gîte et il s'engouffra dans la forêt, vêtu simplement de ses dessous de tunique bleu argenté. Rares étaient les moments où il ne portait de vêtements adaptés pour de longues expéditions, car ses responsabilités l'obligeaient souvent à explorer et voyager entre l'ancienne Forêt Noire, l'Ithilien et Nimdôr.

Legolas s'était alors promené quelques heures, suivant le cours d'un ruisseau qui finit par le mener vers une clairière. _Sa_ clairière. Celle-ci se trouvait à l'Ouest du Gîte, près de la Montagne au pied duquel le Gouffre de Helm avait été construit. L'elfe surnomma ce coin de pays : le Bois de l'Eresse, qui voulait dire « solitude ». Peu de gens passaient par l'Eresse. Cette partie de la forêt était mal éclairée en raison des nombreux arbres aux feuillages particulièrement denses, empêchant les rayons du Soleil de pénétrer les branchages. Cela rendait l'endroit sombre et peu accueillant, mais Legolas, lui, y avait trouvé un certain charme. Il aimait être seul, à écouter la mélodie des feuilles et des branches balancées par un doux vent.  

Il s'était donc perché sur un de ces arbres sans nom et s'était endormi dans un sommeil elfique, les yeux ouverts, paisible. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder.

Cependant, son sommeil fut vite troublé par un songe étrange... Legolas sentit une présence autour de lui. Il demeura immobile, mais leva les yeux vers l'extrémité de la branche où il était assis.

Quelqu'un se tenait debout sur la fine pointe de la branche. Personne, ni même un elfe, pouvait se tenir ainsi, en parfait équilibre sans tomber. Legolas reconnut alors immédiatement cet individu qui était en fait un spectre. Il n'en fut pas effrayé, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait droit à une telle apparition au beau milieu de ses rêves.

« Vous êtes là?

-Je suis toujours là, Legolas. »

La personne lui avait répondu tout en marchant sur l'extrémité de la branche, tel un funambule sur une corde raide. Le spectre était celui de Ounilam, mais ce qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas la petite enfant que Legolas avait secourue sur l'Amon Hen. Non. C'était la jeune femme qu'il avait connue il y a sept ans. Celle qui était morte ici-même, au Gouffre de Helm, après avoir sacrifié sa vie entière pour la sauvegarde de la Lumière. Cette apparition ressemblait en tout point à la pauvre humaine de jadis, excepté que l'on pouvait voir à travers son corps et son visage trahissait de la sournoiserie; trait de caractère que ne possédait pourtant pas la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontrée par le passé.

Ounilam s'approcha de Legolas et se mis à flotter autour de lui. Ce dernier était las, fatigué de voir ce fantôme apparaître dès qu'il prenait quelques minutes de repos. Nimdôr était peut-être un Pays où toutes les âmes pouvaient trouver la quiétude, mais Legolas, lui, semblait faire exception à la règle. Depuis qu'il avait revu la nouvelle petite Ounilam sur l'Amon Hen, ces apparitions étaient devenues encore plus fréquentes. Où qu'il aille, elle le suivait sans relâche, comme une ombre et dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, elle se manifestait. 

« Ne cesserez-vous donc jamais de me hanter?

-Tu devrais poser cette question à toi-même, dit-elle en tournoyant toujours autour de lui. Après tout, je suis le fruit de ta propre imagination.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être envahi de la sorte. »

Ounilam s'amusa à se cacher en pénétrant dans les arbres aux alentours et à réapparaître brusquement à travers les différents feuillages. Ce spectre était volage, ricaneur, satirique et elle le tutoyait de surcroît. Un comportement qui ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de la vraie Ounilam.

« Au fond de ton coeur, tu aimes que je t'apparaisse ainsi dans tes rêves, dit-elle d'un air aguichant.

-Pourtant, j'en souffre à chaque fois...

-De quoi souffres-tu exactement? Du fait que tu as devant toi l'image d'une jeune femme blessée, maigre, meurtrie, apeurée? »

Le spectre s'accroupit en face de l'elfe et son visage s'approcha sournoisement du sien.

« Ou du fait que tu ne peux m'atteindre, me toucher? »

Elle fit mine de l'embrasser. Legolas sentit ses lèvres qui n'étaient qu'une brise glaciale. Il demeura figé durant un moment, mais finit par fuir cette froide étreinte en détourna la tête.

« Je souffre du fait que vous n'existez pas! Vous n'êtes qu'une chimère, dit-il en la fuyant du regard. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire narquois.

« Oh, mais j'existe, Legolas. Seulement, je suis une infime partie de ce qu'est Ounilam aujourd'hui. Je suis un élément du Passé... sa conscience endormie. Le jour où je disparaîtrai de ton esprit sera le jour où Ounilam retrouvera la mémoire. À ce moment, elle et moi ne ferons plus qu'un.

-Je ne permettrai jamais une telle chose. Je préfère subir votre présence éternellement plutôt qu'elle se souvienne de vous et de tout le Mal qui vous entoure.

-Aurais-tu déjà oublié les paroles de la Dame des Galadhrim? « Tôt ou tard, le Passé rattrapera Calacolindi ». Tu n'y pourras rien Legolas; elle se souviendra de tout.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un songe, alors comment pouvez-vous savoir? Pourquoi en êtes-vous si persuadée? »

Ounilam virevolta autour de l'elfe quelques instants et vint lui parler au creux de son oreille.

« Parce que personne ne peut oublier indéfiniment un tel passé. »

Elle disparut en lâchant un rire insidieux.

Legolas resta immobile, guettant les endroits possibles où elle pourrait réapparaître, mais Ounilam ne se montra nulle part. L'elfe crut que son songe était terminé et qu'il serait tranquille pour le reste de son repos. Il inspira profondément et tenta d'oublier ce spectre moqueur qui s'amusait trop souvent à tourmenter ses rêves. Depuis plus de sept ans que cette Ounilam lui apparaissait sans qu'il ne le veule vraiment. C'était peut-être un fantôme né de son subconscient, mais il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'être dérangé sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul.

L'elfe se laissa plonger de nouveau dans son sommeil, mais il fut aussitôt surpris par la voix de Ounilam qui retentit partout dans la clairière.

« Quelle ironie! Tu as passé plus de 2000 ans de ta vie à te battre pour la Terre du Milieu. Des décennies, des siècles, des millénaires à te donner corps et âme pour la Paix de ce monde. Maintenant que ta contribution est faite, tu te retrouves en face de toi-même pour la toute première fois. Pour les autres, la Paix signifie la sérénité et le calme, mais pour toi, la Paix signifie te retrouver seul avec ton esprit torturé, négligé depuis si longtemps pour les besoins d'une guerre épique. »

Legolas ne pouvait qu'entendre Ounilam. Elle riait à en faire peur aux quelques oiseaux et petits rongeurs habitant le Bois. L'elfe se boucha les oreilles. Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ces rires. Il était exaspéré. Elle lui était apparue à maintes reprises auparavant, mais jamais aussi longtemps. Et que cherchait-elle à lui faire comprendre en tenant pareil discours?

« Je ne suis pas un esprit torturé, finit-il par dire.

-Oh si tu l'es. Torturé, tourmenté, accablé. Tu souffres constamment. Tu souffres parce que tu refuses d'écouter ton coeur. Legolas, tu es peut-être un elfe, créature en parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, mais comme toute personne possédant une conscience ici-bas; tu as des émotions... Refouler ces émotions et les éviter signifie que tu renies ta propre nature. Tu ne pourras ignorer ce que tu es très longtemps. »

Legolas ne savait pas à quelles émotions Ounilam faisait allusion, mais il n'aimait pas se faire faire la morale par une chimère.

Ounilam réapparut sur la branche, gravitant encore dans les airs, mais cette fois Legolas ne pouvait voir à travers elle. On aurait dit qu'il avait devant lui un être de chair. Son visage arborait une expression triste, grave, qui ressemblait davantage à la véritable jeune femme qu'il avait connue autrefois. Ounilam tendit les bras et prit le visage de Legolas entre ses mains. Ce dernier pensa sentir encore une fois qu'une froide brise au contact de ses doigts, mais il fut surpris de sentir plutôt une immense chaleur.

« Acceptez cet amour, Legolas. Vivez-le, murmura-t-elle. »

Voilà donc à quelle émotion elle faisait référence.

L'amour.

« Acceptez-le ...Vivez-le... »

Sa voix résonnait en écho dans son coeur. Cette voix qui était maintenant dépourvue d'impolitesse et de moquerie. Un ton apeuré et méfiant qu'il avait entendu pour la toute première fois sur le chemin menant vers le Gouffre de Helm, il y a plus de sept ans. Une voix qui n'était que murmures à peine perceptibles. 

L'elfe se perdit dans les yeux violets de la jeune femme. Ces yeux sans vitalité, craintifs... Ce regard était si conforme, si identique à celui qu'il avait déjà vu par le passé... Legolas eut l'impression d'être réellement en face de Ounilam. Ce n'était plus le songe mesquin qui le hantait. C'était bien elle, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre.

Il se laissa dévisager par cette image de la seule personne pour qui il a éprouvé et éprouve encore des sentiments très profonds et troublants. Puis, il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de ces doigts qui ne lâchaient pas son visage. Ces doigts qui paraissaient si vrais, si réels... Ces doigts qui avaient déjà caressé sa joue auparavant, dans les cavernes étincelantes, peu de temps avant qu'elle n'accomplisse son destin.

« _Je vous demande pardon... Je me suis injustement mise en colère contre vous._ »

« _Pardon de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez de moi._ »

 Ces mêmes doigts qui s'étaient emparés de sa main que trop brièvement sur la route menant à Helm...

« _Vous ai-je offensé en prenant votre main?_ »

Ce regard méfiant, emplit de souffrances. 

 « _Pourquoi un elfe et un chevalier chercheraient à protéger une simple paysanne?_ »

« _Partez. Il y a des causes à servir beaucoup plus nobles que la mienne._ »

« _Vous voyez maintenant? Ils finiront par vous mépriser vous aussi._ »

Cette faible voix, brisée et agonisante, mais tout de même teintée d'intrigues et de questionnement.

« _Que suis-je..._ »

« _Que suis-je? Dîtes-le moi, je vous en conjure. Vous savez quelque chose, j'en suis certaine... _»

« _Le Bien? Quel Bien? Où est-il? Vous pouvez me le dire? Moi je ne vois de Bien nulle part. Je n'ai jamais connu ce que c'est. Je n'ai jamais pu savoir ce que cela représente! Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'être entourée par ce qui est Bien! Alors, pourquoi me battrais-je pour quelque chose que je ne connais pas?_ » 

 « _Je ne sais pas comment utiliser cette Arme logée en moi..._ »

La dernière image de la vraie Ounilam, au pied de la forteresse de Helm, remerciant ses deux protecteurs juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle.

« _Merci..._ »

Des tas de souvenirs se bousculèrent encore dans l'esprit de Legolas. Et, une chose que Ounilam avait dite se répéta plusieurs fois en lui. 

« _Que suis-je?_ »

Il entendait encore Ounilam lui poser cette question avec insistance.

« _Que suis-je?_ »

Hypnotisé par cette voix dans son esprit, Legolas voulut répondre à cette question demandée si gravement.

« Vous êtes... »

Il hésitait.

« Vous êtes... »

Il sentit les mains de la jeune fille quitter son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et, à ce moment, ce qu'il avait cru être l'apparition de la vraie Ounilam fut remplacée par ce songe mesquin qui redevint transparent et qui se mit à rire encore une fois de manière sarcastique.

L'elfe se libéra de cette transe en secouant la tête.

« UN RÊVE! RIEN DE PLUS!! cria-t-il.»

Son songe s'était joué de lui amèrement en prenant les traits de la véritable Ounilam et en lui faisant revivre un passé qu'il voulait oublier désespérément. Colérique, il tenta de la repousser, de la chasser...mais ses mains passèrent à travers Ounilam et battirent que de l'air.

« Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à vous chasser?!

-Parce que tu m'aimes.

-C'est faux! Je... Je ne vous ai connu que durant une seule et unique journée. Ce que j'éprouve ne peut être de l'amo... »

L'elfe s'interrompit et ravala ses paroles. Il était incapable de prononcer ce mot. Incapable de qualifier ouvertement ce sentiment qui le tenaillait. 

« Ce que j'éprouve ne peut être de... Cela ne peut être ce que vous croyez! C'est la Lumière, c'est le Pouvoir de l'Arme qui m'a jeté un sort!

-La Lumière t'a attiré à Ounilam. Mais les sentiments que tu as développés pour elle ne sont pas une conséquence de l'attraction de l'Arme sur les âmes pures. Ces sentiments sont nés d'eux-mêmes en ton coeur, Legolas.

-Je... Je ne peux pas... J'ai... J'ai trop à faire pour penser à ce sentiment. Nimdôr, Vert-Bois-le-Grand et l'Ithilien ont besoin de moi.

-Ton devoir en tant que restaurateur et protecteur de ces Terres n'est qu'une excuse pour te tenir l'esprit occupé. Avoue-le.

-Ce n'est pas vrai!

-Tu t'es confié cette tâche alors que rien ni personne ne t'y obligeait. Tu t'en sers comme échappatoire afin de fuir les sentiments qui t'animent. Un peu d'égoïsme ne te ferait pas de tort. Après 2000 ans à avoir servi les autres, il serait temps de penser à toi-même.

-Non, laissez-moi. »

Legolas ne la supportait plus. Il se releva et sauta sur la branche d'un autre arbre à proximité. Il tenta de fuir le spectre, mais celui-ci se mit à le suivre.

« Legolas...

-Partez! »

Il entama une course en sautant de branches en branches, fuyant Ounilam qui le pourchassait en riant et en l'appelant par son nom.

« Legolas... Tu ne peux pas te défaire de moi! Hahaha! »

-Allez-vous z'en! »

Il courait, sautait, s'accrochait, perdait pied, mais se relevait aussitôt. Il s'esquivait à travers ce Bois sombre, se balançant d'arbre en arbre, tel un félin et ce, sans se retourner. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que la voix de Ounilam qui le poursuivait.

« Legolas...

-Laissez-moi tranquille! cria-t-il, désespéré.

-Legolas ... »

L'elfe était maintenant à bout de souffle. Il s'arrêta sur une branche massive d'un énorme chêne. Il s'appuya, dos au tronc et se laissa glisser contre l'écorce. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se cacha la tête dans ses genoux repliés sur sa poitrine.

« Legolas... Legolas... 

-Pitié... Laissez-moi... »

Il avait murmuré ces mots, la gorge serrée. Il resta recroquevillé ainsi durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. Une éternité où Ounilam ne fit que l'appeler sans arrêt. Un appel qui devint une longue lamentation harcelante. 

« Legooolaasssss..... »

Jamais il ne s'était senti si vulnérable et sans défense. Allait-il pouvoir faire entendre raison à un songe dont il était le créateur? Mais comment tenir tête à un rêve? Comment peut-on faire cesser une telle hantise? 

Il croyait devenir fou quand soudain, son nom fut prononcé différemment.

« Legolas? »

L'elfe était confus, mais il semblait que le ton de la voix était maintenant plus grave.

« Legolas! »

Plus grave et plus grommelant.

« Legolas! Vous m'entendez? »

Une voix rustre.

L'elfe releva la tête, intrigué.

« Répondez Legolas! Votre ouïe n'est plus ce qu'elle était! Vous êtes devenu sourd, ma parole?! »

Cela ne pouvait être Ounilam qui tentait de lui jouer encore un mauvais tour, car la voix était réelle et non fantomatique. Puis, elle semblait provenir d'en bas, d'un endroit précis, contrairement à Ounilam qui, elle, provenait de partout et nulle part à la fois.

Legolas jeta un regard suspicieux au pied du chêne et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Gimli?! » 

********************************************************************************

Eh oui! Ce n'est qu'au chapitre 12 qu'on saura quel est le fameux objet qui a provoqué la colère du Roi. Désolée! Hihihi!


	12. INTERMÈDE

Bonjour à vous chères lectrices (je dis lectrices, car la gente masculine est plutôt rare dans ce coin-ci de Fanfiction.net... Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs*clin d'oeil*).

Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est pas le chapitre 12 de _Calacolindi_. J'ai plutôt pris la décision de faire ce qu'on pourrait appeler un intermède. Voyez-vous, j'ai cru bon de faire une description de **Nimdôr**, le pays que j'ai créé pour les besoins de mon histoire. Bien que j'en ai déjà parlé dans ma toute première fic _Ounilam_ (relisez le chapitre 13, au besoin), plusieurs se posent beaucoup de questions là-dessus: « Hein? Nim quoi? », « Une forêt autour du Gouffre de Helm? Mais c'est impossible, voyons!», « Des Elfes en plein coeur du Rohan? Et des Hobbits en plus? C'est pas très logique... ». Suite à ces quelques réactions, je me suis sentie contrainte de justifier mes actes. Alors, dans ce qui suivra vous retrouverez une description assez complète du Pays, des gens qui y habitent, du rôle que joue le Gîte de la Renaissance dans la Terre du Milieu et quelques autres informations supplémentaires.

Pour celles qui ne portent aucun intérêt envers Nimdôr, eh bien, ne perdez pas de temps en lecture inutile; ignorez ce qui suit et rendez-vous tout de suite au chapitre 12 de mon récit. Pour les autres, voici la petite histoire de Nimdôr...

D'abord, revenons en arrière et plus précisément au moment où Ounilam renaît. Comme vous le savez sans-doute, elle reçoit un don très particulier des Éléments; celui de pouvoir influencer la nature selon sa propre humeur. Se trouvant dans les bras de son futur père, Aragorn, et sous le regard attendri de Legolas, la petite Ounilam tombe dans ce qu'on pourrait nommer un état de béatitude absolu. Son sourire innocent et ses petits gazouillis réconfortants se mettent à influencer les alentours. Puis, les plaines ensanglantées et boueuses du Gouffre de Helm disparaissent pour laisser place à une Forêt immense, jeune et pure; comme la nouvelle Ounilam. 

Les pierres de Fort le Cor sont envahies de verdure et de fleurs. 

Partant du creux des Montagnes Blanches, une source (qui deviendra plus tard le ruisseau conduisant au Bois de l'Eresse), commence à s'écouler, serpente entre les jeunes arbres et s'enfonce au coeur de la Forêt pour enfin se jeter dans la Rivière de l'Onodlò. 

Une nouvelle espèce de fleurs se met à pousser un peu partout. Il s'agit, vous l'aurez deviné, de la Nilam; nom que Legolas donne en mémoire à la Porteuse de Lumière.

Des tas d'autres nouvelles espèces de végétation apparaissent également. Cela explique pourquoi, dans le dernier chapitre, Legolas était perché sur un arbre sans nom, car la Forêt est jeune et on a pas eu le temps encore de baptiser tous les nouveaux arbres. Par contre, vers les dernières lignes du chapitre 11, vous aurez peut-être remarqué que notre elfe se réfugie sur un chêne, arbre bien connu de tous. Cela nous démontre que plusieurs espèces de végétations déjà existantes ont aussi poussé sur ces terres. C'est ce qui fait que cette Forêt devient la contrée où on retrouve le plus de variétés de plantes, de fleurs et d'arbres que partout ailleurs dans la Terre du Milieu. 

Suite à cette fabuleuse création, on décide de nommer cette forêt **Nimdôr**. En langage elfique, cela signifie La Terre Blanche. Vous allez me dire : « Pourquoi ce nom? Une forêt c'est vert, pas blanc ». Vous avez raison. Cependant, la couleur blanche est intimement associée à la pureté, à la virginité et l'innocence. Ce sont des caractéristiques très appropriées à Nimdôr et à sa créatrice. De plus, dans cette forêt règne une ambiance très étrange qui, lorsqu'on la pénètre, on s'y sent purifié voire même purgé.

Quand la Guerre de l'Anneau prend fin, Nimdôr est déclaré indépendant du Rohan et on en fait un Pays qui sera sous la responsabilité de Legolas. Pourquoi le Rohan abandonne-t-il une partie de ses terres et son Gouffre?  Tout simplement parce que Nimdôr est devenu une contrée très différente de tout le reste du Rohan. Les Hommes sentent que l'endroit ne doit plus leur appartenir spécifiquement à eux. Il y a une sorte de magie dans l'air du Pays très similaire à celle que l'on peut retrouver sur les Terres des Elfes (et ce même si la créatrice est une humaine). C'est pourquoi, Éomer, nouveau Roi des Hommes de la Marche, décide de confier le Gouffre et la Forêt à Legolas, un elfe. Puisque ce dernier était et est encore très lié à la Porteuse de Lumière, lui offrir la responsabilité du Pays devient une évidence. Par contre, même Legolas sent que Nimdôr ne doit pas être seulement la propriété des siens. Il proclame alors le pays comme étant désormais ouvert et accessible à toutes les races des Peuples Libres du Milieu.

L'avènement de Nimdôr attire quelques curieux. D'abord, il y a les Nains. On se doute bien que Gimli a vanté la découverte des Cavernes Étincelantes de Helm à ses congénères. Les Nains d'Erebor sont donc les premiers visiteurs de Nimdôr, mais bien qu'ils trouvent la Forêt resplendissante, ils n'ont d'yeux que pour les sous-terrains de Helm. Gimli s'installe dans les Montagnes Blanches et devient alors le Seigneur des Cavernes Étincelantes. 

Ensuite, arrivent les Elfes. Du moins, ce qui reste d'eux qui ne sont pas encore partis vers Valinor. La troupe envoyée par Galadriel, afin de prêter main forte aux Rohirrim lors de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, avait assisté à la création de la forêt de Nimdôr. C'est de par cette troupe que la nouvelle de l'avènement du Pays se répand sur les terres elfiques. Puis, attirés par la Forêt, certains elfes s'installent dans les Bois. Ils s'y sentent bien vite à l'aise, car ils retrouvent sur ces terres une magie bienfaitrice qui leur rappelle leurs propres pays devenus aujourd'hui mornes et ternes puisque le temps des elfes est maintenant révolu. Du coup, Nimdôr apporte un second souffle à ces quelques elfes qui n'ont pas encore senti l'heure de partir vers les Terres Immortelles.

Par après, c'est au tour des Hobbits de s'aventurer en Nimdôr. Grâce au bouche à oreille de Merry et Pippin, également présents lors de la création du pays, plusieurs semi-hommes sont attirés par la nouvelle contrée. On sait que ce peuple est plutôt conservateur et sédentaire, mais quelques curieux osent aller jeter un coup d'oeil et certains tombent littéralement en amour avec la terre devenue très fertile aux abords du Fort. Les Hobbits sont des cultivateurs érudits et pour eux c'est une occasion immanquable d'exploiter un sol aussi riche et fructueux. Alors, ces quelques Hobbits tombés sous le charme de Nimdôr décident d'élire domicile dans ce qui fut, jadis, la Forteresse de Helm et ainsi cultiver la terre à proximité.

Finalement, tout comme les Elfes, les Nains et les Hobbits, la race humaine est aussi intriguée par l'avènement du Pays. En commençant par les Rohirrim, qui étaient aussi témoins des accomplissements de la Porteuse de Lumière, la nouvelle s'étend et voyage d'un village à l'autre, puis d'un royaume à l'autre. Seul le Gondor reste à l'écart. Étant donné la Loi du Silence créée et appliquée par Élessar à travers tout le Pays, Nimdôr demeure inconnu dans le royaume. Bien sûr, quelques échos ou rumeurs réussissent quand-même à s'immiscer à travers les demeures du Pays. Et pour les Gondoriens, Nimdôr devient plutôt une légende plus qu'un fait réel. Quoiqu'il en soit, des humains de toutes les régions : des Rôdeurs, des paysans, des commerçants, des pèlerins ou de simples curieux, se rendent en Nimdôr et découvrent l'ambiance à la fois bienfaitrice et accueillante de l'emplacement. Certains décident de rester en permanence dans l'ancienne Forteresse, co-habitant ainsi avec les Hobbits, d'autres repartent vers leurs contrées, mais y reviennent de temps à autres pour s'y reposer et trouver la quiétude.

Nimdôr n'attire pas seulement les êtres marchant à deux pattes; bons nombres d'animaux sauvages élient domicile dans la forêt. Même des créatures mystérieuses provenant de Fangorn s'aventurent dans le nouveau Pays. Nul n'est certain de la véritable nature de ces créatures, mais les Elfes peuplant la Forêt de Nimdôr affirment qu'ils se confondent beaucoup avec l'environnement ambiante...Je vous laisse deviner à quels êtres je fais allusion...  

En entrant dans le Quatrième Âge, le Gouffre de Helm perd son nom pour être renommé **Gîte de la Renaissance** (nom donné en souvenir de la renaissance de Ounilam). Le Gîte devient alors une sorte de «monastère» où n'importe quel être de race pacifique peut trouver refuge. Les gens y viennent pour se reposer ou pour se retirer du monde civil. Certains s'y rendent pour oublier une douleur quelconque (physique ou psychique). D'autres s'y aventurent pour méditer ou réfléchir. Des vieillards y sont conduits pour finir leurs jours dans le calme tandis que de futures mères y séjournent quelques temps pour mettre au monde leurs enfants dans la quiétude et la sérénité.

Chacune des races qui demeurent en Nimdôr se donne une tâche spécifique à accomplir afin de veiller au bien-être du Pays entier. 

Les quelques humains qui y demeurent sont, pour la plupart, des herboristes et des guérisseurs. Les visiteurs et/ou habitants de Nimdôr peuvent ainsi bénéficier de leur aide si jamais le besoin d'une médecine quelconque s'impose.

Puisqu'ils cultivent la terre, les Hobbits se chargent de fournir les gens en nourriture. Ils récoltent du Blé, des légumes, puis amassent et traitent également les fruits sauvages qui poussent dans les Bois. 

Les elfes et Legolas, quant à eux, agissent un peu comme des douaniers; ils surveillent les frontières Sud-Est. Ils accueillent les nouveaux arrivants qui pénètrent la Forêt et repoussent les êtres hostiles qui cherchent à semer le trouble.

Dans les Cavernes Étincelantes, les nains tiennent le même rôle de protecteurs que les elfes. Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, quelques gobelins -encore vivants malgré leur défaite- se sont terrés dans les Montagnes et parfois ils cherchent à pénétrer le Gîte en passant par les Grottes. Mais, devenus trop faibles en nombre et en force, aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à tenir tête aux Nains qui sont de farouches défendeurs.

Et c'est ainsi que tous et chacun contribuent à l'harmonie du Gîte de la Renaissance et de sa Forêt. Nimdôr devient le résultat d'un extraordinaire métissage de plusieurs cultures qui s'entremêlent et se complètent entre elles. C'est le seul pays où il est devenu courant de rencontrer des gens de toute race. Le respect et la tolérance y sont donc de mise.

Et maintenant, un petit cours de géographie!

La nouvelle Forêt s'étend au Nord et se termine à une centaine de km de Fangorn. Au Sud-Est, elle est délimitée par l'Ouest-Emnet. Au Sud, elle s'arrête à environ une cinquantaine de km de Edoras. À l'Ouest, elle est évidemment délimitée par les Montagnes Blanches et au Nord-Ouest elle s'arrête à une trentaine de km de la Trouée du Rohan. Si ça vous intéresse (ce qui m'étonnerait, loll...), j'ai modifié une carte de Tolkien et j'ai dessiné à la main Nimdôr. Alors, envoyez-moi un e-mail si vous voulez voir la carte que j'ai gribouillée.

Ben voilà.

C'était la petite histoire de Nimdôr. (Il est peut-être trop tard pour le mentionner, mais ce texte est sûrement bourré de fautes, car, voyez-vous, on est au beau milieu de la nuit et j'y vois plus très clair. Alors, faites pas attention ...)

Je m'excuse auprès des puristes de Tolkien. La création de ce pays peut être prise comme un outrage, je l'admets. Pourtant, je trouve que mon idée est crédible...

Bon, alors...Rendez-vous au chapitre douze et retrouvons notre pauvre petit elfe torturé par un méchant fantôme!

Rvoir!


	13. L'Appel

Chapitre Douze 

****

L'elfe eut du mal à apercevoir clairement la silhouette qui l'interpellait du pied de l'arbre et il n'aurait su dire si cela était dû à l'obscurité de la clairière ou bien à son esprit encore confus et tourmenté.

« Gimli? Est-ce bien vous?

-Qui voulez-vous que ce soit?? affirma le nain, la tête inclinée vers le haut afin d'observer son compagnon, toujours perché dans l'arbre.

-Que faites-vous dans les parages?

-Avant que je ne me torde le cou à essayer de vous voir convenablement, descendez donc de cet arbre et parlons-nous en face! »

Sans que le nain n'en fût conscient, il avait permis à l'elfe de se libérer du spectre harcelant de Ounilam. Comme cette dernière n'apparaissait que lorsque Legolas se trouvait seul, la chimère s'était évanouie au moment même où Gimli arriva dans le coin. Legolas oublia instantanément la torture mentale que ce son songe lui avait fait subir. Il y a à peine quelques instants, il se sentait comme un enfant innocent et sans défense, mais il fallait vite se ressaisir. Bien que l'elfe fut ravi de voir son camarade nain, il était cependant beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour laisser l'impression qu'il se sentait quelque peu vulnérable. Il bondit donc de l'arbre, mine de rien, et atterrit au sol en une gracieuse culbute.

Cette prouesse mérita un léger grognement de la part de Gimli. Il eut envie de qualifier cet atterrissage comme étant un geste tout à fait puéril et gratuit afin de vanter les vertus d'acrobate du peuple elfe. Cependant, Legolas ne lui laissa même pas la chance de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de l'elfe et il ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir et de donner une généreuse accolade au nain.

« Gimli! Je suis plus qu'heureux de vous voir! »

En effet, Legolas se réjouissait de cette visite inattendue. Pas seulement parce que son compagnon lui avait permis de se libérer du spectre de Ounilam, mais aussi parce qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis plusieurs semaines. Étant toujours en voyage entre Nimdôr, Vert-Bois-le-Grand et l'Ithilien, et Gimli étant toujours terré dans ses précieuses Cavernes Étincelantes; les rencontres se faisaient plutôt rares.

Le nain fut d'abord paralysé, stupéfait que son ami elfe se permette une telle accolade. Puis, il le repoussa, embarrassé.

« Hey, pas de familiarités. »

Legolas prit conscience de son geste impromptu. Le nain et lui se vouaient une amitié très profonde, mais en apparence ils s'entêtaient toujours à paraître froid et distant l'un envers l'autre. 

« Hem. C'est juste. Vous avez totalement raison... »

L'elfe corrigea alors son « erreur » en offrant une simple poignée de main à Gimli.

« Il y a fort longtemps que je ne vous avais vu.

-Pourtant, je ne me trouve pas très loin.

-C'est vrai. Après tout, vous êtes seulement à une dizaine de mètres sous la terre...dit-il, faisant allusion aux Cavernes non loin.

-Et vous; à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de la terre, se moqua le nain en désignant l'arbre géant sur lequel il avait trouvé l'elfe. »

Legolas eut un petit sourire en coin. Décidément, son compagnon était toujours le même; il ne manquait pas une occasion de le taquiner. Évidemment, l'elfe allait répliquer, cela va de soit!

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a ramené à la surface? Je vous croyais trop occupé à admirer vos précieuses cavernes pour daigner prendre un peu de soleil!

-Je suis venu vous quérir, figurez-vous. On vous réclame au Gîte.

-Ah? Pourquoi y requiert-on ma présence? 

-Il y a un nouveau visiteur, paraît-il.

-Qui est-ce?

-Ce dernier n'aurait pas voulu décliner son identité ni dire les raisons de sa venue, à moins de se trouver en présence du Maître des Lieux.

-Soit. Allons voir ce que nous mande ce nouveau venu. »

Tous deux quittèrent le Bois sombre de l'Eresse et se dirigèrent vers le Gîte de la Renaissance. Aux portes du bâtiment, ils y trouvèrent un petit homme à l'apparence simple et timide. Celui-ci s'avança vers l'elfe et le nain, ôtant son chapeau en guise de salut et de respect.

« Êtes-vous celui qui est en charge du Pays?dit-il à l'adresse de l'elfe.

-En effet. Je suis Legolas, Prince du Royaume Sylvestre et Protecteur du Pays Sacré de Nimdôr. Et voici Gimli, fils de Gloin, Seigneur des Cavernes Étincelantes de la Terre Blanche.

-Vos noms sont désormais connus sur toutes les terres des Peuples Libres. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer...

-Nous aimerions en dire autant de vous, grommela le nain.

-Oh! Pardonnez ma maladresse... Je suis Taurentir, artiste du Rohan. »

Ce nom ne fut pas inconnu pour nos deux compagnons.

« Taurentir...se répéta Legolas, cherchant où il avait déjà entendu parler de lui.

-Taurentir? s'exclama Gimli. Vous m'êtes familier. N'auriez-vous pas participé à la reconstruction de Minas Tirith?

-Oui, j'ai pris grande part à la réédification de la Cité.

-Oh, mais votre réputation n'est plus à faire! déclara le nain.

-C'est juste; nous sommes enchantés d'accueillir un si grand artiste en nos terres! affirma l'elfe, qui reconnut maintenant le fabuleux Maître.

-C'est trop de flatterie, mes Seigneurs...

-Alors, Maître Taurentir... Pour quelles raisons m'avez-vous demandé?

-J'ai besoin de votre approbation, mon Seigneur.

-Mon approbation? Nulle permission n'est requise pour les visiteurs de Nimdôr; les gens viennent et repartent quand bon leur semble.

-Oh, je n'ai pas besoin de votre approbation pour moi, mon seigneur, mais plutôt pour ceci... »

Taurentir incita ses hôtes à le suivre à l'intérieure de l'ancienne Forteresse. De l'autre côté des portes se trouvait un cheval, occupé à mâchouiller un petit amas de foin que les occupants du Gîte lui avaient apporté. L'animal était attelé à un chariot dans lequel reposait un objet de grande taille. La chose était recouverte d'une toile épaisse et suscitait l'attention de quelques gens tels que de vieux Hobbits. Ces derniers rôdaient autour du chariot, ayant interrompu leur séance quotidienne de fumage d'herbe à pipe. Mais à l'arrivée du Maître des Lieux, ils s'écartèrent, car, bien que la présence des elfes eusse été courante en Nimdôr, pour les Hobbits cela était encore intimidant de côtoyer de tels êtres. 

Gimli, sachant qu'il parlerait au nom de tous ces petits fouineurs, demanda prestement au Maître :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Une oeuvre de ma création. 

Le Maître enleva enfin la toile qui recouvrait cet intrigant objet...

Les quelques Hobbits curieux ignoraient ce que représentait exactement cette chose, mais ils furent tout de même estomaqués. Ils contournèrent le chariot plusieurs fois afin d'observer l'oeuvre sous tous les angles possibles.

Taurentir serrait nerveusement son chapeau d'artisan contre son coeur, appréhendant les réactions de ses hôtes. Allaient-ils réagir comme le Roi Élessar? Le maître était inquiet, mais demeura silencieux et attendit que l'un d'eux se prononce.

Le sang de Legolas s'était glacé.

Durant une fraction de seconde, il crut que son songe mesquin lui était réapparu, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'il était dans l'erreur. Ce qu'il avait devant lui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce spectre malicieux.  

C'était l'ancienne Ounilam. La vraie. La seule.

Immobile.

Froide et blanche.

Ses bras frêles déployés, son corps formant ainsi une croix.

Le regard livide, dépourvu d'une quelconque expression.

« Ounilam... »

Legolas avait murmuré lentement ce nom qui le déchirait. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. On l'aurait crut en transe. En entendant ce murmure, les Hobbits se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, se témoignant leur étonnement. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré la créatrice de Nimdôr, mais son nom était connu de tous. Ils comprirent alors _qui _l'objet représentait.

Gimli fut le premier à articuler une phrase éloquente.

« La Porteuse de Lumière...soupira-t-il, également ébloui. C'est inouï! Les traits de cette statue sont identiques à elle! Son visage a été reproduit avec une telle exactitude... C'est un travail de Maître. Un vrai chef-d'oeuvre, ça c'est sûr! »

« _...Statue..._ »

Ce mot ramena durement l'elfe à la réalité. Il ne s'agissait ni d'un spectre ni de la véritable Ounilam. C'était une réplique d'elle. Une copie, sculptée dans du marbre blanc, lustrée et polie. Legolas demeurait sous le choc, incapable de qualifier cette oeuvre. Aucun mot n'était assez juste pour décrire à quel point cet être de pierre ressemblait à l'humaine de jadis. Taurentir l'avait aussi faite à l'échelle ce qui donnait une impression de réalité déconcertante. Les aillons qu'elle portait furent sculptés de manière identique. Même ses nombreuses cicatrices et blessures, causées tout au long de sa première vie, apparaissaient sur son corps. 

Comment avait fait Taurentir pour être si exact, si près de la réalité même? Legolas se souvint alors de son origine; un Rohirrim. Il avait donc été contraint de participer à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm et, par le fait même, avait été témoin des accomplissements de Ounilam.

« Elle est...

-Sublime n'est-ce pas? Je l'ai intitulé « L'Appel » car, vous vous en doutiez sûrement, j'ai reproduit la Porteuse faisant appel aux Éléments. »

Une lueur passa à travers le regard du maître. Il observait son oeuvre, fier et ému, mais derrière cette lueur, on pouvait y lire un sentiment amer... un sentiment rappelant la tristesse et la déception...

« L'image de la Porteuse accomplissant son destin est gravée en l'esprit de tous ceux qui furent témoins de ses exploits. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas présents ont tous fini par entendre parler d'elle à un moment ou à un autre. J'ai donc confectionné cette statue afin d'immortaliser cet instant à la fois critique et salutaire de notre histoire. Je désirais qu'_on_ soit conscient de l'importance de la Porteuse, qu'_on_ n'oublie jamais ce geste qu'elle a posé pour nous tous... Hélas, certains croient toujours qu'il vaut mieux oublier... »

Gimli se caressa la barbe, perplexe. Legolas paraissait impassible, mais les paroles de Taurentir l'intriguaient tout autant que le nain. 

« À qui faîtes-vous allusion, Maître? Qui voudrait oublier un tel événement? questionna Gimli. »

Taurentir réalisa qu'il parlait trop. Il n'osa pas être plus précis, car il craignait se faire rejeter de nouveau. Après tout, Legolas et Gimli étaient de fidèles amis du Roi Élessar. S'ils apprenaient que par sa faute le Roi s'était mis dans une colère noire, peut-être le Maître subirait-il également l'aversion de ses alliés de toujours... Il avait pris un énorme risque, mais emmener son oeuvre en Nimdôr était son unique espoir. Il n'y avait d'autre endroit en Terre du Milieu qui soit plus adéquat pour cette statue.

« Aucune importance, Seigneur Nain... »

L'artiste détacha son regard de son oeuvre et sourit à l'elfe. 

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre approbation; je désirerais laisser cette statue en Nimdôr... Pour que tous les visiteurs puissent connaître le visage de la créatrice de ce lieu enchanteur. »

Legolas trouvait l'attitude de Taurentir légèrement étrange; il cachait quelque chose. L'elfe avait la nette impression que cette oeuvre n'avait tout d'abord pas été conçue pour être offerte à Nimdôr... Mais Legolas n'était pas du genre à désirer en savoir plus qu'on ne voulait en révéler. Il rendit donc son sourire au Maître, ne cherchant pas à être indiscret à son égard.

« C'est un présent très touchant, Maître... Cependant... »

Legolas observa Ounilam de nouveau. Un simple coup d'oeil vers cette oeuvre lui faisait revivre de pénibles souvenirs. Pour tous les autres, cette statue représentait celle qui est à l'origine de ce Havre de Paix, mais pour Legolas, elle représentait celle qui a souffert toute sa vie pour la sauvegarde d'un pouvoir dont elle n'était même pas consciente de l'existence... Elle représentait celle qui a été martyrisé si longtemps par des Hommes Sauvages... Elle représentait celle qui s'est sacrifiée pour un peuple qui la méprisait... 

Si cette statue demeurait ici, Legolas affronterait chaque jour tout ce que signifie pour lui cette oeuvre; les souvenirs qu'elle renfermait et la souffrance dont il avait été témoin. Décidément, ce Passé qu'il voulait oublier le rattrapait sans cesse. D'abord ce songe mesquin et maintenant cette statue... Cet objet ne ressemblait peut-être pas du tout à cette chimère moqueuse et espiègle née de son subconscient, mais l'elfe trouvait difficile de faire face à _cette _Ounilam fait de marbre. Mais, qui était-il pour refuser un tel présent de la part d'un si grand artiste? Après tout, les gens devaient savoir qui était Ounilam et cette statue lui rendait un bel hommage.

Constatant l'hésitation de Legolas à accepter ce présent, Taurentir voulut se faire plus persuasif. Il fallait qu'il accepte; un second refus le blesserait trop...

« Peut-être le saviez-vous déjà, mais... Aujourd'hui, cela fait huit ans, jour pour jour, que la Porteuse de Lumière a accompli son destin. Je vous en prie, Seigneur Legolas... Pour célébrer l'événement, acceptez cette statue en guise de cadeau. »

« _...Huit ans..._ »

Huit ans. Huit ans qui parurent une éternité. Pourtant, huit petites années ne signifiaient qu'une fraction de seconde dans la vie d'un elfe. Mais pour Legolas, ces huit années avaient été particulièrement lentes à traverser. Huit années où il avait tenté d'oublier... d'oublier ce sentiment... 

« _...Aujourd'hui... Jour pour jour..._ »

L'elfe comprit enfin pourquoi la présence du spectre de Ounilam avait duré si longtemps et avait été encore plus harcelante qu'à son habitude : aujourd'hui c'était, en quelque sorte, l'anniversaire de la mort de la première Ounilam. Alors, peut-être que ce fantôme avait effectué un rituel de hantise. Il n'était pas rare, après leur mort, que des esprits reviennent hanter les gens qu'ils avaient côtoyés durant leur vie. Mais... Pourquoi son songe ne s'était pas acharné de cette manière les années précédentes? Et puis, ce comportement correspondait à celui des esprits de gens décédés, et Ounilam, elle, vivait toujours. De plus, il ne pouvait s'agir de la manifestation d'un véritable fantôme, car, somme toute, n'était-ce pas une simple création de son subconscient?

Peu importe sa vraie nature; Legolas eut le mauvais pressentiment que l'acharnement de ce songe n'allait qu'empirer. Et la statue qu'il avait devant lui ne l'aiderait pas à oublier...

« Legolas... »

Le nain devinait un certain malaise chez son compagnon. Legolas était troublé et Gimli aurait bien voulut en savoir la raison. Il était conscient que l'oeuvre de Taurentir le touchait encore plus que n'importe qui, car l'elfe avait connu plus intimement la Porteuse. Par contre, Gimli fut loin de se douter à quel point les sentiments de Legolas étaient profonds... et il se doutait encore moins qu'un spectre mesquin s'amusait à le torturer depuis huit ans... 

« C'est ici, au Gouffre de Helm, que tout s'est produit, ajouta le nain. Cette statue à l'effigie de la créatrice de Nimdôr ne ferait qu'embellir davantage le Gîte de la Renaissance... »

Gimli avait raison. Legolas était peut-être le Maître des Lieux, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer paître Taurentir sous prétexte qu'il souffrirait chaque fois qu'il croiserait cette statue.

L'elfe regarda les quelques vieux Hobbits; assistants silencieux, mais curieux. Leurs petits yeux inquisiteurs l'encourageaient à accepter. Certains hochaient la tête en signe d'encouragement. Legolas semblait bien le seul à être réticent... Il réfléchit encore quelques instants, puis céda.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous, Gimli. C'est entendu Maître. Nous construirons un socle pour votre oeuvre et tous les visiteurs et résidents de Nimdôr pourront l'admirer. Ainsi, tous pourront voir le visage de l'auteure de ce havre de paix. »

La voix de Legolas s'était faite neutre; presque fanée. Il avait accepté le présent, mais aucun signe sur l'expression de son visage ne laissait paraître la moindre petite parcelle de reconnaissance et de plaisir à recevoir un tel cadeau.

Taurentir avait bien décelé cette nonchalance chez son hôte, mais comme ce dernier venait tout de même d'accepter, il n'en tint pas compte. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'est que son oeuvre puisse enfin mériter une place digne de la personne qu'elle représentait. Le Maître était très attristé de ne pas avoir pu offrir cette statue au premier destinataire qu'il avait choisit. Il était d'autant plus triste d'avoir été banni du Gondor... Mais laisser son oeuvre en Nimdôr fut sa seule et unique consolation.

« Merci mon seigneur. Merci de tout coeur... »

                                                                             ***

Il faisait nuit. 

Nimdôr et ses occupants dormaient.

Le calme et le silence dominaient.

Taurentir avait déjà quitté le Pays pour retourner vers sa terre natale. Son oeuvre reposait devant le Gîte, attendant qu'on lui construise un socle. Les Nains d'Erebor s'étaient déjà proposés pour accomplir cette tâche et dès le lendemain matin, ils se mettraient au travail.

Legolas se trouvait devant les Portes du Gîte, seule personne à être encore debout. Il avait revêtu ses vêtements d'expédition. Sa main tenait les guides d'un étalon couleur neige. La bête en question guettait un départ imminent. L'elfe regardait Ounilam qui se tenait un peu plus loin devant les portes. Il l'observait d'un air à la fois mélancolique et déterminé. 

« _Adieu..._ »

Puis, il grimpa sur son destrier et lui susurra quelques paroles elfiques. L'étalon obéit aussitôt aux ordres de son maître et s'engagea au trot.

 Legolas se dirigea vers la Forêt, silencieux.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

« Legolas! »

L'elfe stoppa sa monture, mais ne lui fit pas faire demi-tour. Sa fine ouïe perçut de petits pas fouler l'herbe avec hâte. Legolas reconnut son compagnon Gimli qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? grogna le nain, haletant. »

Legolas n'eut même pas la décence de regarder son camarade en face et répondit à la question sur un ton dépourvu d'émotions.

« Je pars. »

Gimli prit le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de poursuivre la conversation.

« Si tôt?

-Vous savez que je mène une triple vie, Gimli; Vert-Bois-le-Grand et l'Ithilien m'attendent.

-Mais...Vous venez tout juste d'arriver. En temps normal, vous restez au moins quelques jours en Nimdôr. 

-Le Pays se porte bien. Le Maître des Lieux n'a nul besoin de rester plus longtemps. »

Le nain trouvait l'attitude de Legolas très étrange. Ce dernier était très conscient de son comportement et savait que son compagnon exigerait quelques explications. Cependant, l'elfe n'avait nul envie de se justifier.

« J'ignore combien de temps je serai parti. D'ici mon retour, je vous enverrai un intendant qui me remplacera.

-Un intendant? Ciel, votre absence sera si longue?!

-Je le crains.

-Legolas... Que se passe-t-il, mon ami? On dirait que... que vous fuyez quelque chose.

-Vous vous méprenez, Maître Nain. Pardonnez mon départ hâtif. Au revoir. »

L'elfe fit avancer son cheval, sans même adresser un seul regard à Gimli. Celui-ci aurait put s'offusquer d'une telle froideur de la part d'un si proche allié et ami. Mais il fut plutôt inquiet pour Legolas et il avait une petite idée de l'origine d'une attitude pareille...

« La visite de Taurentir aurait-elle provoqué ce départ si soudain? »

L'elfe arrêta encore une fois son destrier. Visiblement, il était difficile de cacher quoi que ce soit à son compagnon. 

Legolas n'ajouta rien, ce qui signifiait pour Gimli que sa supposition était vraie.

« Je vous connais que trop bien, Legolas. J'ignore la nature de votre tourment, mais je sais que la fuite n'arrangera rien. »

Les dires de Gimli étaient justes. Pourtant...

« C'est la seule solution à laquelle j'ai recours pour l'instant. »

Puis, Legolas ordonna à son cheval de se mettre au galop et il disparut dans la Forêt.

Le Nain grommela dans sa barbe :

« Ces elfes... Paraître mystérieux est un mode de vie, dirai-t-on. »

************************************************************************************

Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 10 et 11

**Eryana Khan** : Eh oui. Aragorn s'est mis hors de lui. Et tu sais pourquoi maintenant. C'est pas dans ses habitudes, je sais... D'ailleurs, il regrette amèrement ce qu'il a fait au prochain chapitre... Oups! J'en ai déjà trop dis! Enfin... Bref, tes commentaires me vont toujours droit au coeur. Je suis toute émue en te lisant(même si je suis constamment menacée par anduril...hem...)! Sniiff... Merci... Merci... 

**Kyarah **: Ben tu n'as pas dû être très surprise hein. Ta supposition était bel et bien vrai! Et j'espère que mon Gimli te plait toujours! Bon ben merci encore de ton appui!

**Clem** : Bravo! Tu remportes le pari! Hihi! Bon, j'avoue que c'est lent mon histoire. Les choses avancent tranquillement, mais c'est voulu. Et puis bon... Legolas est torturé oui, mais il résistera, t'inquiètes! Après tout, il est fort, beau, noble, courageux, téméraire...etc etc. hihihi

Bref, merci de m'encourager malgré tout! Bisoux!

**Eleclya** : Ouf! Mais c'est moi qui te remercie! Je suis très contente que mon récit te fasse faire des « YOPI » !! loll... 

Sci fi? ...ah bon? loll... Ben, pourquoi pas! En autant que ça colle quand même à l'univers de Tolkien.

**Miriel** : Ben maintenant tu sais c'est quoi! Hihi... C'était un peu prévisible, mais ça justifie bien la colère de Élessar je trouve... Enfin, bref...merci de ton appui continuel!

**Siria** : Mais non, ce n'est pas chien; c'est seulement un bon truc de la part d'un auteur pour garder l'intérêt continuel de ses lecteurs! Loll...

**Alana Chantelune** : Aaaah... Très chère Alana. Ma puriste favorite. En fait... Tu es la seule puriste ici, je pense. Il me semble qu'il n'y a que toi qui veille au respect de notre bien vénéré Tolkien... Pfff... Enfin...

Maintenant tu sais pourquoi Elessar a pété un plomb et j'espère que la raison en est assez crédible... Et j'espère aussi que mon intermède ne t'a pas trop hérité *se cache derrière Leggy pour se protéger des injures*...Mais non, je plaisante! Loll...Je suis prête à accueillir tes réactions; bonnes ou mauvaises.

Alors, merci de tes commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Akuma **: Je rougie... Ah, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur d'avoir une review comme ça...

Merci à toi! Et désolée pour la torture mentale de Leggy...mais c'était trop tentant! Hihi...

**Anonymoua **: T'inquiètes. Moi aussi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je peux pas t'en vouloir; la vie est ainsi hein...

Bref, merci de ton appui. Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours autant! Et nos deux héros seront réunis un jour, mais faut être patiente! Dans environ une dizaine de chapitres ils se retrouveront.... Hahaha! J'imagine ton air : « quooooooiiii? Mais ce sera beaucoup trop long!!! » Niark Niark... Je fais durer le plaisir moua!

**Laurence** : Je continue oui, mais plus aussi vite... Et je crains être encore plus lente pour les chapitres à venir... C'est que je suis hyper occupée dans la vie réelle..ppfff... pas moyen d'écrire en paix. Enfin... Malgré tout ... Mille mercis pour ton support et tes encouragements! Si tu es sous le choc, c'est bon signe pour moi! hihi!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : *silence total dû au trop plein d'émotions*...Ça alors... Je suis vraiment touchée! « Tu écris comme une déesse »... *tombe inconsciente* Ghaaaaa! C'est trop beau ! Par tous les valars... Je ... Je sais pas quoi dire... Merci! Ouff! Les larmes aux yeux moi... 

**Dana Angél** : ton histoire préférée? Oh... C'est trop pour moi ça... Je ... Sniiff... Oh lala... Tu me fais tellement plaisir! Ça me motive beaucoup beaucoup! Merci ... Merci de tout coeur...


	14. Le pèlerin misanthrope

**Chapitre 13**

Legolas laissait trottiner sa monture calmement. Une semaine auparavant, les deux voyageurs étaient partis du Gîte de la Renaissance et maintenant ils pénétraient la région du Rhovanion. Legolas avait pris peu de sommeil elfique, car, voyageant seul, il savait que son songe lui réapparaîtrait s'il laissait son esprit vagabonder. Malgré son endurance légendaire, ce voyage sans répit l'avait quelque peu épuisé et la pâleur de son visage témoignait un grand besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais l'elfe ne se préoccupa guère de son état et s'affaira à se tenir l'esprit occupé; il ne fallait surtout pas laisser libre cours à ses pensées, car il redoutait plus que tout l'apparition du spectre de Ounilam. Legolas s'attarda alors sur le paysage qui l'entourait et il admira la beauté de son pays et sentit son coeur s'alléger. Il avait beaucoup contribué à la restauration du Royaume de Vert-Bois-le-Grand et chaque fois qu'il revenait chez lui, la forêt natale du Prince Sylvain semblait toujours avoir repris un peu plus ses couleurs d'avant les Jours Sombres. 

Legolas prit la Vieille Route qui menait vers le nord-est, ce chemin serpentant à travers l'ancienne Forêt Noire, et bientôt il arriverait à Eryn Lasgalen; la cité de son père. Autrefois, le chemin n'était pas sur et les gigantesques arbres à écorce noire se courbaient au-dessus de la route, donnant l'impression que l'on voyageait à travers un sombre tunnel. Mais aujourd'hui, la flore redevenait plus verte que jamais; les arbres laissaient les rayons de la Soleil passer entre leurs branches et rendaient la route beaucoup plus accueillante.

Alors qu'il observait les changements radicaux et bienfaiteurs de sa Forêt, le Prince sentit bientôt une présence derrière lui. Il tourna la tête, mais ne vit rien. Legolas fut intrigué que ses sens l'eussent peut-être trompés, mais sans doute avait-il simplement sentit un rongeur ou un oiseau passer tout près. Il continua donc à trotter sur son cheval, mine de rien. Cependant, le craquement non naturel d'une branche se fit entendre et l'elfe arrêta brutalement son destrier. Il lâcha ses rênes et -remerciant son instinct de lui avoir donné la brillante idée de traîner ses armes avec lui malgré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun être hostile en Rhovanion- Legolas empoigna son arc, sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha sur la corde. Sa monture, devenue fébrile suite à ce mystérieux craquement, s'agita mais la voix de l'elfe eut tôt fait de la calmer. Puis, par un simple murmure elfique, il ordonna au cheval de faire demi-tour en direction de l'origine de ce bruit étrange. Et Legolas banda son arc devant lui, appréhendant la moindre ombre suspecte.

Il attendit.

Rien d'anormal ne se passa. 

L'elfe abaissa son arme, encore plus intrigué. Depuis ses nombreux périples au temps où l'Ombre s'étendait sur les Terres Libres, Legolas était devenu un guerrier impulsif, toujours à l'affût du danger. Se pouvait-il que son tempérament nerveux lui avait fait imaginé qu'un être aux intentions malveillantes se trouvait dans les parages? Ou peut-être que la fatigue embrouillait tout simplement son esprit? Possible. 

Legolas rangea sa flèche, reprit les rênes de son destrier et continua sa route en direction de Eryn Lasgalen. Non totalement convaincu que son élan n'était pas fondé, l'elfe observa attentivement les alentours, guettant chaque arbre, chaque brindille et chaque plante. 

Et, soudain, une voix s'exclama derrière lui.

« Nerveux, mon Prince? »

Legolas fit faire volte-face à sa monture. D'un geste rapide, il encocha à nouveau une flèche sur la corde de son arc et pointa ce dernier là où la voix avait été entendue.

L'archer fut fort surpris de constater qu'il ne visait rien de plus qu'un vieil homme, surgit de nul part. Legolas demeura immobile quelques instants et étudia l'étrange individu. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un humain. Il se tenait au beau milieu de la route, le dos courbé. Une vieille canne, faite à partir d'une branche tordue, lui servait d'appui. Une toge couleur cuivre le couvrait et celle-ci était trouée, poussiéreuse et déchirée à maints endroits. Une chevelure longue et crépue ainsi qu'une ample barbe noire grisonnante ne laissaient qu'entrevoir un visage ridé et terni par la vieillesse. Seuls des yeux noisette dégageaient une sorte de jeunesse, car ces derniers étaient pétillants et ronds comme ceux d'un enfant curieux.

Legolas s'étonna que ce mystérieux vieil homme apparaisse de cette manière, mais il fut encore plus stupéfié qu'un humain, à première vue démuni et seul, se trouve dans une Forêt habitée par des Elfes.  

L'homme offrit un sourire narquois au cavalier armé, visiblement impassible face à la menace que représentait la flèche pointée sur lui. Legolas trouvait ce sourire fort douteux, ne démontrant qu'une fausse sympathie. Il ignorait s'il devait se méfier ou non, mais, puisque cet homme n'était pas armé, il décida de ranger tout de même son arc.

« Que fait un vieil Homme voyageur sur les terres du Roi Thranduil?

-Oh, jusqu'ici, Thranduil ne s'est jamais opposé à ce que je reste terré dans sa forêt avec mes bêtes... »

Le ton que prenait cet homme était rude, mais aussi teinté de nonchalance.

« Vos bêtes?Mais... Qui êtes-vous?

-Lorsque je fus envoyé en Terre du Milieu, je portais le nom de Aiwendil. Mais en raison de mon amour inconditionnel pour les animaux, on me surnomma Radagast, dit-il, offrant une révérence en guise de présentation. »

Legolas fut consterné.

« Radagast?! Vous êtes Radagast? Le Mage Rouge? L'Istari qui s'est détourné de sa voie... Le Maia qui a préféré la compagnie des créatures sauvages à celle des Hommes et des Elfes?

-C'est bien moi!déclara-t-il, joyeusement. »

De la bouche du Roi Thranduil, il n'avait pas été dit beaucoup de bien sur ce Magicien, car ce dernier avait préféré l'exil plutôt d'accomplir la mission que lui avait confiée la Vala qui l'avait envoyé, Yavanna. Caché dans la Forêt Noire avec pour seuls amis les bêtes sauvages, on n'avait plus entendu parler de lui depuis plusieurs années. Son indifférence envers le Mal qui se répendait lui fit perdre tout estime de la part des Elfes et Thranduil l'avait alors surnommé Radagast le Simple ou Radagast le Fou. L'opinion de son père influença donc beaucoup celle de Legolas. Aussi crut-il que Radagast n'était rien de moins qu'un poltron et qu'il méritait d'être chassé de son ordre tout comme l'avait été Saroumane.

« Je vois que votre réputation de couard est toujours la même; vous avez attendu que la Guerre de l'Anneau se termine pour daigner vous montrer? Nous aurions bien eu besoin de votre aide au temps des Jours Sombres... »

Le vieux mage ne paraissait pas du tout irrité par les sarcasmes de l'elfe. Au contraire; il semblait s'en amuser...

« Vous vous en êtes tout de même bien tiré sans moi, non?

-C'est juste. Alors, pourquoi réapparaissez-vous seulement maintenant?

-Oh, ce n'est pas par choix, je vous assure. Si mes bêtes ne m'avaient pas quitté, je serais bien resté à Rosghobel, au fin fond de la forêt. Mais bon nombre d'animaux se dirigent vers cette nouvelle contrée... »

Radagast se gratta la tête, faisant mine de chercher un nom qui lui échappait.

« Comment cela s'appelle déjà? ...Mmh... Ah oui! Nimdôr! Le Pays Sacré! Cette Forêt représente un véritable Paradis pour la faune.

-Vous dîtes que des animaux immigrent en Nimdôr?

-Il n'y a pas seulement les êtres marchant sur deux pattes qui sont attirés par la Forêt, vous savez! rétorqua-t-il en riant. Et comme je suis fidèle à mes bêtes, j'ai bien l'intention de les suivre là où elles iront.

-Vous, Radagast, en Nimdôr? Alors que côtoyer des Hommes et des Elfes vous répugne, vous iriez dans un Pays où il y a un grand risque d'en rencontrer?

-La Forêt est immense, parait-il. Je finirai bien par y trouver un coin tranquille...à moins que vos Elfes me refusent le passage...

-Comment savez-vous que des Elfes sont sous mes ordres, là-bas? 

-Eh bien, parce que je sais qui vous êtes! Vous êtes le fils du Roi de Vert-Bois-le-Grand jadis la Forêt Noire; l'archer de la Communauté de l'Anneau; l'elfe qui soutint l'héritier d'Isildur jusqu'à la toute dernière minute! affirma-t-il, comme s'il récitait une grande leçon d'histoire.

-Je constate que, même cloîtré dans les bois, vous vous êtes mis au courant des allées et venues des Terres du Milieu... »

Legolas ne savait pas pourquoi Radagast avait interrompu son voyage, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer cette conversation plus longtemps. Ce vieux corbeau farfelu ne lui ferait que perdre son temps. Alors, il demanda à son destrier de faire demi-tour et, avant de continuer son chemin, le Prince déclara :

« N'ayez craintes, Radagast le Rouge. Les Elfes douaniers de Nimdôr vous laisseront passer. Après tout, le Pays est ouvert à toutes les âmes pacifiques...même les plus lâches... »

Sur ce dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé lentement, Legolas adressa à Radagast un regard empli d'aversion et celui-ci se montra faussement blessé.

« Oh, mais pourquoi tant de mépris?

-Les miens ont peut-être toléré votre présence ici, mais nous n'avons jamais approuvé votre attitude pour autant. Abandonner votre destinée pour devenir un véritable ermite; c'est indigne d'un Maia.

-Pourtant, votre propre attitude est semblable à la mienne : vous avez choisi la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement... »

Ce fut la première phrase que le Magicien prononça sur un ton sérieux, mais Legolas n'en tint pas compte. Las de cet entretien sans issue, il fit avancer son cheval et, quittant le vieil homme, il marmonna :

« Vous racontez n'importe quoi. »

L'étalon de Legolas laissa échapper un hennissement approbateur et poursuivit sa route. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et l'elfe sentit toujours la même présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata que le vieux mage le suivait, toujours appuyé sur sa canne.

« Me suivrez-vous encore longtemps? demanda-t-il, exaspéré. À ce que je sache, Nimdôr est dans la direction opposée! »

Radagast adopta un regard moqueur et espiègle.

« Quoi, vous n'appréciez pas ma compagnie?

-C'est vous, le pèlerin misanthrope, qui posez une telle question?

-Bon, très bien. J'ai compris, je m'en vais... »

Soulagé, Legolas soupira et remit sa monture au trot.

« Et vous vous retrouverez seul...» dit Radagast en un demi-sourire, conscient que l'elfe pouvait encore l'entendre. « Puis... _Elle_ réapparaîtra... »

Les yeux de Legolas devinrent ronds de stupeur. En un coup de rêne, son étalon se mit au trot en sens inverse.

« Quoi? Qu'avez-vous dit?!

-Adieu! »

Radagast disparut de la route et sa silhouette s'évanouit entre les arbres.

« HEY! Pas si vite! »

L'elfe pressa sa monture et tous deux pénétrèrent la Forêt. Étant donné le besoin de se tenir sur une canne, le vieux mage ne put aller bien loin et il fut vite rattrapé. Ou plutôt, il se laissa rattraper... Legolas l'empêcha de s'esquiver en lui bloquant le passage. Le cheval se cabra devant le Magicien qui, lui, paraissait de plus en plus amusé.

La bête se calma, puis Legolas dévisagea Radagast, totalement troublé par ses dernières paroles.

« Comment se fait-il que vous...

-Que je sache qu'un spectre vous hante depuis des années? Mhh, j'ai l'apparence d'un vieux mendiant sénile, j'en conviens, mais vous oubliez que je suis d'abord et avant tout un Istari! Je vois tout, j'entends tout et je devine tout! »

Radagast sourit et il contourna lentement le cavalier.

« Continuez votre chemin, fils de Thranduil, et moi j'irai de mon côté. Peut-être que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau un jour... Et, qui sait, peut-être aurez-vous recours à mon aide...

-Votre aide? C'est au temps de la Guerre que nous aurions eu besoin de votre aide. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi vous pourriez nous être utile, lança-t-il tout en regardant le mage s'éloigner.

Radagast ne se retourna pas, mais répliqua une dernière phrase avant de disparaître pour de bon dans la Forêt.

« Oh, ne jugez pas si vite, mon Prince. On ne peut jamais prévoir ... »

Et Legolas observa ce vieux fou s'en aller, perplexe. Puis, il reprit son chemin, se questionnant sur ce Mage qui, tout compte fait, ne semblait pas être venu dans le simple but de l'embêter. L'elfe avait un pressentiment; cette rencontre n'était pas un hasard et Radagast l'avait croisé dans un but précis, mais... lequel?

******************************************************************************************

Nouveau chapitre court, mais nécessaire. 

Petite note: « les rayons de la Soleil... ». Ce n'est pas une faute, car le Soleil est un astre féminin pour les elfes.

Alors, que pensez-vous de mon Radagast? Oui, je sais que c'est Radagast le Brun, mais je n'aime pas trop cette couleur. Ça me fait penser à une certaine substance que je ne nommerai pas! Hin hin hin... Alors, je l'ai appelé le Rouge parce que, quelque part dans l'Encyclopédie d'Arda, on mentionne que son nom signifie « rouge cuivré ». Je suis consciente que Radagast le Rouge sonne un peu Vicking, mais bon c'est mieux que le Brun, vous trouvez pas?

Bref, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai ramené cet Istari à la surface, n'est-ce pas? Voyez-vous, je vais avoir besoin de la présence d'un Magicien dans mon histoire et comme Gandalf est parti et que l'âme de Saroumane croupit quelque part telle une vieille chaussette abandonnée, eh bien j'ai décidé de faire réapparaître Radagast, qui, à mon avis, est un personnage intéressant à élaborer. Personne ne sait ce qui est advenu de lui après la Guerre de l'Anneau, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais l'utiliser dans ma fic. On ne mentionne pas grand chose sur lui, donc j'ai pris la liberté de lui construire une personnalité un peu farfelue.

Radagast ne réapparaîtra pas avant plusieurs chapitres, mais il fallait que je trouve un moyen de l'introduire dans le récit. J'ai donc pensé qu'il pouvait croiser notre Leggy chéri. J'avoue que Legolas le méprise un peu beaucoup, mais il faut bien qu'il ait quelques défauts le petit, non?

Pour celles qui n'ont pas lu les livres, eh bien j'espère que ce vieillard ne vous intrigue pas trop! Mais je me suis débrouillée pour glisser quelques informations sur lui dans ce chapitre. Le seul point qui est faux c'est la mauvaise opinion de Thranduil sur Radagast. Ça c'est inventé, mais comme Thranduil a l'air d'un roi assez ..heu... borné, ben je me suis dis que ce serait crédible qu'il le méprise. 

Alors, je vous laisse sur les réponses personnelles aux reviews et je vous dis à l'année prochaine. Ne paniquez pas! L'année prochaine est dans moins d'un mois quand même! Hihihi... Je suis certaine de ne pas écrire avant un bout de temps à cause des Fêtes de Noël, mais aussi à cause du Retour du Roi qui sortira dans quelques jours. Je me connais; je vais tellement être bouleversée par la fin du Seigneur des Anneaux que je ne serai pas en mesure d'écrire quoi que ce soit! Je suis de nature assez émotive...sniff... Bon, bref, à bientôt! Joyeux Noël et Heureuse Année 2004! Que la création et l'imagination vous soit accordée tout au long de cette nouvelle année!

**Siria** : Oui oui oui! Elle est arrivée la suite! Pas aussi si vite que tu le voulais sans doute, mais bon... Enfin, merci d'être au poste! Ton appui  est toujours apprécié!

**Kyarah** : Vi, Nimdôr c'est mon bébé à moi. Je suis assez fière de ma création. Dans le futur, on aura encore plus de détails sur ce pays. En attendant, je te dis merci de m'encourager et à la prochaine!

**Eleclya **: *embarrassée mais prends tout de même le trophée* . Ouff! Là, je suis vraiment gênée! Joues rouges! *s'adresse au public, les larmes aux yeux * Je dédie ce trophée à Eleclya qui a su me supporter quoi qu'il arrive! Grâce à elle, j'ai eu envie de me donner à fond pour la réussite de cette histoire! Merci, merci, merci... Je ne le dirai jamais assez...

**Eryna Khan **: Oui oui, Nimdôr est bien disposé à accueillir une Fée amoureuse comme toi! Hihihi. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise encore même si tu n'apprécies pas spécialement Legolas. Je suis désolée que Aragorn n'ait pas été là dans ce chapitre. Il y a eu un changement de dernière minute et j'ai décidé d'introduire Radagast dans le récit. Mais je te promets que ton Roi bien aimé sera présent au prochain chap! En attendant, tu pourras le voir au cinéma... Ouff, je sens qu'on va pleurer! Ça va être exceptionnel, j'en suis certaine! Inoubliable même.... MMhh, déjà rêveuse alors que le film n'est même pas encore sorti!

**Clem** : Moi aussi j'adore ma phrase de conclusion! Aah, ce Gimli... J'adore ce personnage! 

Et combien de chap? Ma foi! Bonne question. Je dirais 35. Et ce sera un happy end je crois, sans toutefois tomber dans le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». En fait, ce ne sera pas réellement un fin parce qu'il y aura sans doute une suite à Calacolindi... Mais je suis pas encore sure. Mais bon, en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! Merci pour ton soutien continuel!

**Laurence** : Toujours là ma petite Laurence... Ah que ça fait plaisir! Mais tu as dû être déçue, car Legolas ne va pas du tout voir Ounilam pour son anniversaire. Il a « choisit la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement » comme dit Radagast. Mais, il ne perd rien pour attendre le ptit elfe! Il finira bien par retrouver Ounilam, ne t'inquiètes pas! 

**Miriel **: Tout à fait raison ma grande. La fuite n'arrange rien et Legolas prendra conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter Nimdôr... Oh, quel suspense n'est-ce pas? hihihi!

**Roxanne de Bormelia** : Merveilleuse? Oh la la, j'ai l'impression que vous prenez plaisir à me faire pleurer! Sniiff... Merchi. Oh, et en passant, Ounilam retrouvera la mémoire oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour bientôt! Encore une dizaine de chapitre avant que ça se fasse...hihihi...

**Anonymoua **: Ça ne va pas vite? Quoi tu voudrais qu'ils se tombent tout de suite dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Pff! Non ma chère! Je l'ai déjà dis; je fais durer le plaisir! Menfin, ça ne va pas vite, mais j'espère que l'histoire n'est pas barbante pour autant! *soudainement inquiète* ... Nan, si tu review, c'est que c'est potable comme histoire, non? hihi. Au fait, merci pour tes bonnes ondes télépathiques! Ça m'a pas aidé à être plus rapide, mais ça m'a aidé à trouver un nouveau personnage pour mon histoire! Merci!

**Alana Chantelune** : Ben, être une puriste c'est une qualité je trouve! Et je me demande bien quelle sera ta réaction envers ma version de Radagast... 

**Akuma** : Merci pour ces jolies encouragements! Ça fait toujours chaud au coeur! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a également plu!

**Dana Angel** : Que tu aies hâte à la suite me fait très plaisir tu sais! Et ça me plait bien de répondre aux gens qui m'écrivent leurs impressions sur mon histoire. Puisque vous prenez le temps de m'écrire, ben la moindre des choses c'est de vous répondre! Et pour ce qui est du méchant fantôme, ben j'ai bien peur qu'il continue à tourmenter longtemps notre Legolas...Pauvre petit... Mais bon, il finira par s'en libérer un jour, promis! 

**Angeloflight** : Oui oui oui, tu me motives beaucoup! Merci! Continue à taper de tes merveilleux doigts pour m'encourager! Hihihi! Et puis, il n'était pas 2 heures du matin quand j'ai lu le mot patate, mais j'étais morte de rire quand même! Encore merci pour cette review farfelue! Oh, et désolée mais Aragorn revient qu'au prochain chapitre. (Ça alors, quand Legolas était pas là, vous vous êtes plaint de son absence et maintenant qu'il est présent trois chapitres de suite, vous vous plaignez de l'absence de Aragorn?ppff! Je sais plus quoi faire moi! *petite voix dans ma conscience *« mais oui, tu sais quoi faire : réunir les deux personnages dans un même chapitre! » Oh, merci conscience, j'y avais pas pensé!)

**Isilnar **: Oh, grande Prêtresse Tolkiendil... Merci de m'encourager. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire de le faire obligatoirement à chaque chapitre tu sais! Faut quand même pas que le reviewage (ça existe ce mot?) devienne une corvée! Tu le fais quand ça te plait ma chère! Ah, au fait, je suis heureuse que ma Ounilam te plaise. J'espérais qu'elle n'était pas trop mary sue! Quant à la torture de Legolas, ben ...c'est pas près de se terminer malheureusement! Hey, ne me regardez pas comme ça! Avouez que vous aimez! Hihihi... De toute façon, les deux tourtereaux finiront par se trouver un jour!

**Frodounnette **: OH! Bonjour nouvelle venue! Sois le bienvenue dans le petit univers de Ounilam! Je suis heureuse que mes dessins te plaisent et je suis d'autant plus ravie que mon histoire t'ait accrochée! Alors, à bientôt j'espère!


	15. Les six pages

Chapitre 14 

Arwen méditait, accoudée sur les pierres du balcon de ses appartements royaux. Le jour n'était pas encore levé, mais la Reine, comme tous les elfes, n'avait besoin que peu de repos. Elle profitait souvent de ces instants où tous dormaient encore pour observer les premières lueurs de la Soleil illuminer, un à un, chaque mur de la citadelle de Minas Tirith. 

Elle appréciait le silence du matin, seule dans l'aube qui lui offrait un spectacle éblouissant.

Malgré la sérénité du moment, Arwen était quelque peu songeuse. Elle s'interrogeait même. L'attitude de son époux l'avait profondément troublée. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cette colère, manifestée de manière si soudaine et inattendue. Jamais Elessar n'avait démontré une rage semblable auparavant. Et, aujourd'hui, la souveraine du Gondor se demandait si elle connaissait réellement son Roi. Il semblait bien que même les âmes soeurs ne pouvaient jamais se connaître entièrement, de façon absolue. Et pour avoir montrer une facette peu connue de sa personnalité, il fallait que le présent de Maître Taurentir eût été une énorme provocation chez son époux. La Reine avait deviné que la statue représentait l'ancienne Ounìlam et que l'artiste avait ainsi violé la Loi du Silence, mais méritait-il vraiment d'être banni du Royaume? Arwen ne voulait guère juger les actes de son mari, elle désirait simplement comprendre ses motivations. Seulement, pour comprendre Elessar, il fallait avoir été témoin comme lui des événements du passé de leur fille Ounìlam. Et, hormis son allié Legolas, personne n'était en mesure de se figurer, de loin ou de près, ce à quoi ces deux frères d'armes avaient assisté.

Alors que Arwen songeait encore, une main vint soudainement recouvrir la sienne. L'elfe devina à qui elle appartenait. La Reine se retourna et découvrit son mari qui venait tout juste de sortir des limbes du sommeil. Ce dernier l'observait de son regard pénétrant et grave.

« Arwen... L'hiver est proche. Ne vous exposez pas au froid ainsi; ce n'est guère recommandable étant donné votre fragile condition.

-Alors, réchauffez-moi. »

Elessar eut un demi-sourire, puis il vint se placer derrière sa mie en rabattant ses longs bras autour d'elle. Arwen sentit le souffle chaud de son amant sur son cou et la pression de sa poitrine contre son dos lui procura une douce sensation de plénitude.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux et regardèrent la soleil continuer son ascension vers le ciel. Entre la symphonie d'un pinson matinal et la douce caresse d'une brise d'automne, Elessar soupira aux fines oreilles de son épouse :

« Un rêve étrange m'a tiré de mon sommeil... »

Il laissa le pinson terminer son petit récital, puis il poursuivit de sa voix suave son discours. 

« J'ai rêvé qu'une magnifique souveraine était troublée par les réactions fort impulsives et agressives de son Roi. »

Arwen sourit; son bien-aimé avait donc deviné ses tourments.

« Pardonnez-moi Arwen. Je suis allé trop loin et je m'en repentis, croyez-moi. Cependant... J'espère que vous comprenez que je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'un tel présent soit offert à Ounìlam. »

La reine se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte de Elessar et lui fit face. Elle porta une main à sa joue et tout en dessinant le contour de son visage, Arwen répliqua :

« Je ne pourrai jamais comprendre entièrement, car mes yeux n'ont pas vu ce que les vôtres ont vu à cette époque sombre où Ounìlam n'était qu'une esclave. Du moins, je suis consciente que vos agissements n'ont qu'un seul but; préserver l'innocence de notre fille. »

L'elfe se dirigea à l'intérieur de leur chambre. Une petite urne de verre contenant de l'eau reposait sur une table sculptée dans du bois de cèdre. Arwen versa le contenu de l'urne dans une coupe d'argent et but quelques rafraîchissantes gorgées. Puis, elle emplit de nouveau le récipient de cette eau pure et alla l'offrir à son époux.

« Vous savez quel jour nous sommes? demanda la reine alors que son amant portait la coupe à ses lèvres. »

Comme le liquide se déversait dans sa gorge, Elessar hocha la tête en guise de réponse. 

« ADA! NANÀ!! »            

Une petite princesse espiègle venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant. La sérénité du matin venait d'être rompue... Elessar manqua s'étouffer avec sa gorgée. Sa fille était du genre enjoué, mais tout de même calme. Par contre, il n'y avait qu'un seul jour par an où on pouvait dire qu'elle était particulièrement turbulente et ce jour était : « Aujourd'hui, j'ai huit ans! » celui de son anniversaire...

Ounìlam ne tenait pas en place. Elle voulut sauter dans les bras de sa mère, mais se retint juste à temps en se rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer la reine en raison de son état. La petite se contenta d'offrir une brève accolade à Arwen, mais laissa aller ses pulsions en s'accrochant au cou de son père. Ce dernier serra sa fille en riant.

« Bon anniversaire, ma douce Ounìlam! Ou bien devrais-je dire ma sautillante Ounìlam? 

-Oh! Zut! Je voulais être le premier à te le souhaiter! »

Un petit Eldarion tout ensommeillé se tenait dans l'entrée de la chambre, baillant au corneilles (ou plutôt aux pinsons). Il s'était réservé l'exclusivité de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à sa soeur, mais on dirait bien que le marchand de sable avait eu raison de lui. Du moins, cela ne l'empêcha guère de serrer à son tour Ounìlam contre lui. 

Arwen toussota légèrement.

« Hem, en de pareilles occasions, chevalier Eldarion, une simple accolade ne suffit pas. Il est de mise d'offrir un baiser à la fêtée. »

La Princesse fit de gros yeux ronds, car elles n'appréciait pas les baisers de son frère. Le Prince détestait tout autant ce genre de marque d'affection et il émit une grimace de mécontentement. Mais... Si le devoir d'un chevalier consistait vraiment à accomplir des choses aussi répugnantes que celles d'embrasser sa frangine, alors Eldarion s'y plierait.  Il tendit donc les lèvres vers la joue de Ounìlam, mais le Roi l'interrompit. 

« Ah non, mon Seigneur. Un chevalier ne se permet jamais autant de familiarités envers une dame. »

Eldarion se corrigea et, à contre coeur, posa un genou à terre, prit la main de sa soeur et lui donna un rapide baise-main. 

« Voilà un geste noble de la part d'un réel Seigneur de la Maison Telcontar! s'exclama la reine. »

Eldarion se releva, fier de son exploit et Ounìlam s'essuya la main sur sa robe de nuit. Les deux souverains rirent de bon cœur; à la fois attendris et amusés par l'attitude de leurs progéniture. Durant un instant, la petite princesse observa son père et il lui semblait de bien bonne humeur. Depuis la visite de cet étrange individu en carriole, Elessar ne s'était pas montré très joyeux. Ounìlam ignorait qu'est-ce qui avait terni la grande joie de vivre de son père : était-ce dû à cette visite ou bien aux Haradrim qui menaçaient le Royaume? Elle ne le savait pas et ne le saurait sans-doute jamais, car Ounìlam n'était pas suffisamment indiscrète pour oser poser des questions…

« Il me tarde de savoir quel sera mon cadeau cette année! dit-elle à travers son petit rire clair. »

À ce moment, les traits graves de Elessar réapparurent sur son visage. En effet, il avait compté sur Taurentir pour confectionner cet unique cadeau, mais après l'avoir chassé du royaume, le Roi et la Reine se retrouvaient les mains vides. 

Elessar n'avait pas eut suffisamment de temps pour trouver un autre présent à offrir. Pour lui, cet unique cadeau devait être représentatif de tout l'amour que lui et sa reine portaient envers leur fille. Il ne pouvait donc rien choisir à la légère… 

Il n'avait aucune envie de décevoir la petite princesse. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu sur l'Amon Hen, elle méritait bien un cadeau qui puisse lui faire oublier ses tourments des dernières semaines, mais son devoir de Roi et les affaires du Royaume l'avait tenu énormément occupé ces jours-ci et le temps n'avait pas joué en sa faveur.

« Tu sais, Ounìlam… Cette année, nous n'aurons pas … »

Sentant la détresse de son époux, Arwen réfléchit quelques secondes, puis eut une idée. Elle prit les devant et dit :

« Cette année, tu choisiras toi-même ton présent Ounìlam. »

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard approbateur.

« C'est vrai? »

Ounìlam avait les yeux tout ronds. 

« Je peux demander tout ce que je veux?!

-Tout ce que tu veux, dit la Reine. Mais réfléchis-y bien. Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul présent. »

La petite princesse se gratta la tête, puis se creusa la méninges afin de trouver ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Et, soudain, elle eut un éclair de génie.

« Je sais!

-C'est quoi? demanda le prince. Une robe? Un bijou? Une poupée? Un bouquin?

-Je voudrais… »

Le prince, le roi et la reine étaient pendus aux lèvres de la princesse.

« Je voudrais baptiser notre futur frère ou notre future sœur! »

Le prince Eldarion semblait déçu d'une telle demande.

« C'est tout?! »

Elessar et Arwen paraissaient tout aussi étonnés.

« Tu es certaine Ounìlam?

-C'est vraiment ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir? questionna la Roi. »

Ounìlam s'approcha de sa mère et posa sa tête sur le ventre de cette dernière.

« Il n'y a rien qui pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Ce serait tout un honneur pour moi de donner un nom à ce frère ou cette sœur. Un nom qu'il ou elle portera toute sa vie. Un nom qui le ou la caractérisera… »

Arwen sourit tendrement à sa fille.

« Alors, il en sera ainsi. »

Et le roi rajouta :

« Très bien Ounìlam. Ton souhait sera réalisé, mais saches que ce souhait est également une lourde tâche. Tu devras bien réfléchir et lui trouver un prénom digne de lui.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu, Ada! Promis! »

Voilà une chose plutôt originale. La progéniture de tout Souverain- elfique, humain ou nain- avait pour habitude d'être baptisé par leurs parents ou par des prophètes, mais voilà que, pour la toute première fois, une petite princesse de huit ans allait être l'instigatrice du prénom d'un des enfants de la noble et renommée Maison Telcontar!

                                                             *********************************

Alors que son frère suivait ses cours d'escrime hebdomadaires, que sa mère et son père s'entretenaient avec des gens importants afin de discuter de la menace des Haradrim, Ounìlam, elle, se trouvait dans la grande Tour du Savoir, cette immense bibliothèque du Palais. La princesse parcourait mille et uns parchemins. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son anniversaire. Une semaine où elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à fouiller et chercher à travers les récits du passé de ses ancêtres un nom qui pourrait l'inspirer. Elle prenait très au sérieux le devoir qu'elle-même s'était donné et elle comptait bien trouver un nom à la fois hors de l'ordinaire et digne de sa famille.  

« Aldarion? Non, ça ressemble trop à Eldarion. Luthien? Non, elle a eu un destin plutôt triste… Heu... Celebrian? Oh, son destin est plutôt triste aussi… Isildur? Ah non! C'est sa faute si l'Anneau a perduré… Heu… Elros? Tiens, c'est joli Elros… »

Ounìlam prenait conscience que sa tâche était ardue. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle lisait ces vieux parchemins jaunis, ces grimoires en ruines, ces livres aux pages déchirées et aucuns noms n'avaient réellement capté son intérêt.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir d'exaspération. Lasse de ses recherches, son attention se porta sur son propre grimoire, son livre dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Elle se mit à feuilleter ce qu'elle avait rédigé jusqu'ici et se rendit aux six premières pages _(voir chap.4_) de son précieux ouvrage. Ounìlam s'était promis que son livre ferait mention de tout ce qui se produirait d'important au Quatrième Âge, mais malgré sa promesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire de ce bouquin une sorte de journal intime où ses pensées les plus secrètes y étaient rédigées. Et, curieusement, toutes ses pensées secrètes relataient des faits étranges qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. À travers son écriture enfantine, mais tout de même adroite pour une fillette de son âge, elle parlait d'êtres qui lui apparaissaient souvent en rêve. Des rêves qu'elle n'avait jamais racontés à qui que ce soit. Des rêves étranges où elle entrevoyait des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui pourtant lui étaient familier. 

Sur la première page de son livre, on pouvait lire un premier rêve dans lequel elle apercevait des Hommes au visage sale et terne. Des hommes grogneurs, primitifs… Des hommes sauvages…

Sur la seconde page, elle racontait que, dans un autre rêve, elle voyait un champ d'agriculture. Un champ labouré par un vieux paysan au dos courbé. Le visage de l'homme était fatigué, parsemé de rides, mais il arborait un sourire bienveillant et protecteur. 

Sur la troisième page, elle mentionnait un autre homme, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas du tout sympathique. Il ressemblait à un mort, avait le visage pâle, des cheveux noirs lisses et des yeux bleus globuleux. L'expression de son visage était aussi répugnante et détestable que celle d'une vipère.

Sur la quatrième page, il était écrit que, dans un autre rêve, elle voyait quelque chose de très grand, de très massif et de lourd. Malgré sa corpulence, la chose marchait lentement et parlait d'une drôle de manière en se lamentant lourdement. Son aspect lui rappelait celui d'un énorme pilier, mais un pilier feuillu…

Sur la cinquième page, elle racontait un autre rêve où elle entrevoyait deux petits êtres. Deux enfants comme elle apparemment. Deux enfants espiègles, mais tout de même braves, accompagnés de ce drôle d'énorme pilier feuillu…

Sur la sixième et dernière page, Ounìlam parlait d'un rêve encore plus étrange où elle ne voyait personne. Elle entendait seulement une voix féminine. Rien qu'une voix dans le néant. Douce, mais grave qui résonnait partout aux alentours. Une voix à la fois majestueuse et effrayante. Par contre, Ounìlam n'était jamais parvenu à l'identifier, comme tout le reste de ces apparitions d'ailleurs. 

Ces rêves se répétaient souvent. Pas une nuit ne se déroulait sans que ses apparitions ne tourmentent son sommeil. Elle n'en était pas effrayée, mais elle était tout de même très intriguée. Elle ignorait encore ce que ces rêves pouvaient bien signifier, mais elle n'osa jamais demander conseil à ses parents. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait garder tout pour elle. Que ces rêves devaient rester secrets…  

Puis, elle feuilleta à nouveau son livre et se rendit aux dernières pages. Celles-ci ne contenaient aucune écriture, mais plutôt des dessins… Des dizaines de dessins … Et tous sur le même sujet : le Mystérieux Elfe Archer.

À chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque trait dessiné par sa plume, Ounìlam tentait de se remémorer où et quand elle avait pu voir cet elfe. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le souvenir de Legolas sur l'Amon Hen, alors elle avait transposé ce souvenir en des tas de croquis. Elle l'avait immortalisé dans son bouquin afin de ne jamais oublier ce visage aux traits délicats et si familiers… Elle se mit à scruter ses esquisses et elle chercha encore et encore où elle aurait bien pu avoir rencontré cet elfe. Mais… ses recherches étaient toujours vaines. Malgré les dires de son père, spéculant que jamais elle n'avait vu Legolas avant l'incident en Anorien, Ounìlam demeurait profondément persuadée qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontré auparavant. 

Cet elfe la troublait, mais comme son père paraissait toujours réticent à parler de lui, la princesse n'avait jamais insisté à poser des questions sur son ancien compagnon d'armes. Seuls les récits de la Communauté de l'Anneau, son histoire favorite, lui donnaient quelques vagues renseignements à son propos; à savoir qu'il venait de la Forêt Noire et qu'il avait soutenu son père pendant la terrible Guerre de l'Anneau. Rien ni personne ne semblait en mesure d'en dire davantage sur lui et Ounìlam restait donc seule avec ses questions sans réponse…

La petite princesse referma son livre et se mit à réfléchir. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers lui et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. 

Elle fixa sa petite main, celle qui s'était emparée du doigt de Legolas lorsqu'elle venait à peine de sortir de sa violente torpeur. Elle avait eut l'impression que ce n'était guère la première fois qu'elle saisissait ce grand index fin entre ses petits doigts d'enfant. Ounìlam dévisagea longuement sa main, se rappelant le toucher soyeux de la peau blanche de cet elfe des Bois. Puis, elle éleva son regard vers les immenses fenêtres de la bibliothèque. Et à travers elles, la princesse observa rêveusement la Soleil qui s'en allait peu à peu se coucher derrière les Montagnes Blanches d'où s'édifiait la grande Citadelle de Minas Tirith.

Et au-delà du Gondor, plus loin au Nord-Ouest, dans la région du Rhovanion, au cœur d'un des jardins verdoyant de Eryn Lasgalen, Legolas observait également ce même Soleil disparaître peu à peu de l'horizon afin de faire place aux joyaux de Varda.

Étrangement, lui aussi se mit à fixer sa main. Cette main qui s'était laissée prendre par celle d'une enfant et ce, par deux fois. La première s'étant déroulée au Gouffre de Helm, après la Renaissance de Ounìlam. L'elfe prenait un certain plaisir à se remémorer cet instant où cette petite main menue s'était refermée en étau sur son doigt. À ce moment, le nouveau-né s'était mis à rire. Un rire si pur, si cristallin et bienfaiteur que cette humeur joyeuse avait influencé la nature pour former ce qu'on appela plus tard la Forêt de Nimdôr. Ces petits rires apaisants et attendrissants avaient redonné un gain d'énergie à Legolas. Énergie qui fut bien utile pour continuer sa lutte contre l'Ombre qui étendait son voile. Aujourd'hui, même si la Paix était rétablie, Legolas aurait donné n'importe quoi pour réentendre ces rires cicatriseurs, car son esprit était toujours aussi songeur et tourmenté. Il enviait grandement son compagnon Aragorn. Lui, il avait droit à ces rires depuis huit ans…

L'elfe secoua la tête et abaissa prestement sa main qu'il fixait sans relâche. Il avait fuit Nimdôr, espérant échapper à la hargne du spectre de l'ancienne Ounìlam. Mais voilà qu'il se surprenait à rêver de la nouvelle Ounìlam, cette humaine qui avait obtenu une seconde chance… Et malgré le fait qu'il se trouvait parmi les siens, loin de ses souvenirs du passé, la hantise de ces deux Ounìlam, l'enfant et la femme,  ne faisait que commencer…

*****************************************************************************************

Petit défi lancé aux lecteurs. Que représentent réellement les apparitions racontées sur ces six pages? Allez! Si vous avez lu « **Ounìlam **» , c'est fastoche!


	16. Litanie

Chapitre 15

-----------------

Les Portes de la Maison Telcontar s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un homme au grand manteau vert poussiéreux marcha à travers la Salle du Trône, cette avenue bordée par nombres de statues des Rois de jadis. À l'autre bout de la Salle, se trouvait le Roi Elessar. Celui-ci dévala l'estrade de son trône et vint à la rencontre de cet individu qui s'avançait avec hâte vers lui. Même si l'homme était encapuchonné, Elessar l'avait tout de même déjà reconnu. 

« Faramir! »

Le Prince d'Ithilien jeta son capuchon en arrière. L'épuisement se lisait sur son visage; il avait parcourut une longue distance en peu de temps et ce dans le but d'informer le Roi de la situation aux frontières séparant le Harad du Gondor.

Il s'inclina devant son Souverain. Ce dernier ignora les convenances et le releva. Il se permit même de lui donner une généreuse accolade et Faramir la lui rendit bien. Puis, Elessar se dégagea, mais conserva une main sur l'épaule du Capitaine.

« Je n'attendais pas de vos nouvelles avant quelques semaines, au moins. J'espère seulement que ces nouvelles sont bonnes... »

Les traits de Faramir laissèrent croire qu'il n'était point rassuré.

« Hélas, Sire, je crains être messager de mauvaise augure.

-Vraiment? Parlez, ami. Expliquez-moi. »

C'est en entamant une marche à travers la Cour de la Fontaine, que le Roi Elessar et le Capitaine de l'Armée Gondoréenne s'entretinrent des affaires du royaume.

Non loin d'eux, Ounìlam et Eldarion s'amusaient près du jeune Arbre Blanc, qui scintillait au coeur de la Cour, entouré des Gardes de la Fontaine. Le Prince avait réussi à arracher sa sœur de la grande Tour du Savoir. Cette dernière poursuivait encore ses recherches pour trouver un nom à leur futur frère ou leur future sœur, mais voulut bien se changer quelques peu les idées. De toute façon, Eldarion l'aurait embêtée jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne accepter de jouer avec lui.

Agenouillés au sol, les enfants disputaient une féroce partie de billes (autre cadeau que leurs parents avaient ramené des Havres Gris; des billes qui étaient en fait des perles provenant des fonds marins du Golfe de la Lune, cette étendue d'eau qui bordait les Havres) et, subitement, Eldarion échappa l'une d'elles et la perle roula jusqu'aux pieds d'un des grands gardes imposants qui se tenait près de l'Arbre du Gondor. Le Prince se précipita vers lui, récupéra sa bille et, à son passage, il salua l'homme.

« Bonjour Monsieur! »

Le Garde demeura immobile et ne fit aucun geste. Il tenait une grande lance en frêne appuyée au sol et il revêtait une armure grise massive dont le plastron avait été gravé de l'emblème du Pays. Le Garde portait également une cape noire sur ses épaules et un casque en cuivre typiquement numénoréen. Son visage était caché par un masque de soie et le prince ne pouvait que voir ses yeux impassibles qui regardaient droit devant. Jusqu'à présent, Eldarion n'avait jamais vraiment porté attention aux Gardes de la Citadelle, mais à ce moment, il fut très intrigué par la posture droite et solennelle de cet homme. Cependant, ce qui intrigua davantage le Prince fut plutôt le cimier du casque du garde; sur chaque côté se déployait une aile de plumes blanches immaculées.

« Il est drôle votre casque monsieur le Garde, hihi. »

L'homme n'émit aucun son. Il ne bougea même pas, telle une statue de marbre. Eldarion reprit alors ses paroles avec un peu plus de vigueur.

« J'ai dit : il est drôle votre casque monsieur le Garde! »

Ounìlam s'approcha, tira sur la manche de son frère et le traîna furieusement jusqu'à leur espace de jeu.

« Eldarion, tu n'as pas le droit d'adresser la parole aux Gardes de la Fontaine!

-Mais pourquoi? Je voulais simplement dire bonjour!

-Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils portent un masque noir?!

-Oui et alors? C'est pour effrayer les intrus!

-Pas du tout! Mais tu n'écoutes jamais ce que dit Ada ou quoi? Les Gardes n'ont pas le droit de parler durant leur service. Ils portent un masque pour ne pas l'oublier et aussi pour le faire rappeler à tous les visiteurs! Seul le Roi a le droit de s'entretenir avec eux! C'est la Loi!

-Eh bien j'espère que tu aboliras cette Loi quand tu seras Reine parce que je la trouve stupide!

-Nous verrons bien. Je ne voudrais pas non plus briser une tradition que les Intendants ont perpétuée durant des siècles! dit-elle de son air savant.

-Tant qu'on y est, dis-moi, mademoiselle je-sais-tout, pourquoi les Gardes portent-ils des casques aussi étranges? »

Ounìlam lâcha un gros soupir d'exaspération. Décidément, son frère ne retenait que peu de choses de leurs cours d'histoire. Alors, la princesse prit un ton supérieur et récita par cœur l'une de leur leçons.

« ''De par leur casques auréolés de plumes blanches d'oiseaux marins, les Gardes de la Citadelle évoquent un aperçu du fascinant passé mythique de leurs aïeux; ces Humains navigateurs et amoureux de la Mer. Un passé qui repose désormais au fond de l'Océan, parmi les ruines de Numenor.'' Voilà.

-Autrement dit, ils portent des plumes de mouettes sur la tête pour se rappeler leurs ancêtres qui étaient des marins, c'est cela?

-C'est un peu vulgarisé, mais c'est bien cela. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, car en voyant le Roi se promener dans leur direction en compagnie de Faramir, les héritiers furent bien curieux :

« Ouni, regarde! L'homme qu'on a vu entrer en furie dans le Palais tout à l'heure, c'était Faramir d'Ithilien!

-De quoi parlent-ils, tu crois?

-Je l'ignore.

-Approchons-nous et tendons l'oreille!

-D'accord! Mais, prenons garde à ce qu'ils ne nous voient pas! »

En bons espions qu'ils étaient, nos deux petits espiègles s'immiscèrent entre les quatre gardes de la Fontaine. Afin d'assister à la conversation à l'insu de leur père et du Capitaine, ils se cachèrent derrière l'Arbre Blanc et guettèrent leur arrivée. Les Gardes ne se laissèrent pas distraire, mais un doute plana en leur esprit. En effet, ils étaient chargés de protéger l'Arbre de tout intrus voulant profaner ce symbole sacré et ils devaient chasser quiconque s'en approchait de trop près, mais comment devaient-ils réagir face aux héritiers du Roi?

Les Gardes n'eurent pas besoin de se poser davantage de questions, car une présence maléfique intervint avant eux :

« Ah! Jeunes fouineurs! Je vous prends la main dans le sac! »

Les deux coeurs des héritiers s'arrêtèrent de battre durant quelques secondes. Puis, ils se retournèrent et eurent droit au regard menaçant de leur gouvernante, Dame Aillaléi, qui les avait surpris au beau milieu de leur séance d'espionnage. 

« Votre père discute d'affaires importantes et cela ne vous regardent en aucune manière, petits galopins! 

-Mais on voulait juste...

-Plus un mot Prince! Retournez au Palais! La Cour de la Fontaine n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Prenez vos billes et allez jouer dans vos appartements! Et que je ne vous vois pas approcher le Roi une seconde fois, c'est compris? »

Penauds, les deux héritiers ramassèrent leurs trésors marins et s'en allèrent le dos courbé vers le Palais, suivis de près par la sévère gouvernante. Les Gardes de la Citadelle avaient assisté silencieusement à toute la scène, mais n'avaient pas bronché. Par contre, derrière de leur masque de tissu noir, se dessina un sourire amusé.

Pendant ce temps, le Roi Elessar et Faramir continuaient leur entretien à travers la Cour. 

« ...Alors, la menace que j'avais pressentie est bel et bien fondée.

-Je le crains, mon Seigneur. Et une rumeur court selon laquelle une activité ennemie aurait été décelée aux environs de la Trouée du Rohan.

-La Trouée du Rohan? Alors, les Haradrim ne viseraient pas seulement le Gondor, mais toutes les contrées Libres du Milieu... Il faudra envoyer des éclaireurs vers la Trouée, Faramir, afin de vérifier si la rumeur est vraie. 

-C'est déjà fait, Sire. À l'heure où nous parlons, nos hommes ratissent le territoire; nous saurons bientôt si des Haradrim ont réellement osé s'aventurer si loin.

-Si c'est le cas, pour quelles raisons ont-ils risqué se rendre là-bas?

-Je ne saurais vous dire. Par contre, les Haradrim ne sont pas enclin à de tels de risques si ce n'est pour atteindre un but précis. Il y a donc quelque chose vers la Trouée du Rohan qui suscite leur intérêt.

-Sans doute...mais... quoi?

-C'est ce que je compte découvrir, Sire. »

Faramir était inquiet. Devant son Roi et ami, il ne laissa rien paraître, car en tant que Capitaine de l'Armée, il se devait de rester confiant et de ne pas céder devant le doute. Son souverain comptait sur lui et il ne fallait pas le décevoir. Mais… cette inquiétude cachée n'échappa guère à l'intuition de Elessar et il tenta de le rassurer à sa manière.

« Mes obligations de Roi me clouent à Minas Tirith. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je prendrais en charge moi-même l'Armée et je guiderais nos hommes. Mais cette place vous revient, Faramir, car j'ai foi en vous. Une foi qu'aurait dû éprouver un père qui n'a pas su voir la véritable valeur de son fils. »  

Faramir réalisa soudainement qu'il se comportait comme s'il était en présence de son défunt père. Il craignait ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme il le faisait toujours avec Denethor. Il se croyait indigne de son Titre de Capitaine, de Prince et d'Intendant. Il appréhendait les réactions du Roi autant face à ses échecs qu'à ses réussites. 

« Quels que furent vos exploits accomplis, ils ne suffirent jamais à ouvrir le cœur de votre père, que les Valar aient son âme, mais à moi ils m'ont suffis amplement à trouver en vous les meilleures qualités que requièrent un chef et un stratège.  Je m'en remets qu'à vous, mon ami. »

 Faramir ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire empli de reconnaissance. Il fut troublé par ce Roi qui sondait les pensées, mais les mots de Elessar suffirent tout de même à apaiser sa conscience. Et il se sentit fin prêt à retourner auprès de ses hommes pour mener à bien sa mission de patrouilleur des Terres Libres.

Mais il fut d'abord contraint de rester une nuit au Palais afin de reprendre des forces. Le lendemain, après avoir salué dignement Elessar, Faramir le quitta séant et prit la direction des Écuries Royales, d'où l'attendait sa monture. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse grimper sur son étalon, le Capitaine fut interpellé par une petite princesse, sortie en trombe de la demeure Telcontar. Elle avait échappé un instant à la surveillance de sa gouvernante. On aurait pu dire que la curiosité l'avait motivée à s'approcher de lui, mais il s'agissait plutôt de l'inquiétude qui l'avait poussée à s'adresser au Prince et ami de son Père.  

« Capitaine! Capitaine Faramir! »

Ounìlam se présenta devant lui, légèrement essoufflée. 

« Vous partez tout de suite? »

Faramir demeura interloqué quelques instants. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais vu la Porteuse de Lumière en personne ou du moins, jamais d'aussi près… 

« _Alors c'est donc toi? Calacolindi; celle qui a eu une seconde chance; l'Enfant qui apaise les coeurs… »_

« Oh… Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Ounìlam, fille de Elessar. »

La fillette leva un pant de sa robe et fit une brève révérence (qui n'aurait certainement pas satisfait l'exigeante gouvernante Aillaléi).

« Nul besoin de vous présenter, altesse, répondit Faramir entre deux pensées. _Qui ne connaîtrait pas la Porteuse de Lumière de jadis? Eowyn m'a parlé de toi. De toi et de tes accomplissements salutaires. Elle fut témoin de ta mort et en garde un souvenir à la fois mémorable et amer. _

-Alors, vous partez maintenant? Si vous vous en allez si vite reprendre votre poste, ça veut dire que les Haradrim vont nous envahir bientôt? »

Le Capitaine porta un genou à terre pour mieux faire face à la petite princesse.

« Je ne laisserai personne s'approcher de la Cité Blanche, Altesse. Je vous en donne ma parole. 

-Mais est-ce que la Paix sera maintenue?

-Je l'espère. Une autre Guerre ne me réjouirait point. _Car avant j'avais seulement un peuple à défendre, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai aussi une famille à préserver; un trésor qui me semble encore plus inestimable qu'un Pays entier. Je ne voudrais pas que cette nouvelle menace tarisse le bien-être de mes proches. _»

 Étrangement, Ounìlam sembla deviner les songes du Capitaine.

« Vous aimeriez mieux rester à Emyn Arnen que patrouiller les Terres Libres, n'est-ce pas? »

Le Prince d'Ithilien s'étonna des paroles de cette petite. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait ni parentèle elfique ni de réels liens avec le Roi-sondeur-d'âmes, mais comment parvenait-elle à déchiffrer ses pensées ainsi?

Faramir sourit néanmoins.

« De me savoir si loin des miens m'attriste, je l'admets. Vous savez, j'ai un fils là-bas, en Ithilien, et sa présence me manque beaucoup. _J'aurais aimé rester près de ma Eowyn et de lui. J'aurais voulu ne pas le quitter et lui donner toute l'attention qu'un père se doit d'offrir à son enfant. Je me suis promis de ne jamais commettre les mêmes erreurs que mon propre père, mais je crains que mes fonctions de Capitaine et Intendant me poussent, malgré moi, à m'éloigner de mon fils…_

-C'est vrai? Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Eramir. Il a environ votre âge.

-Je serais très triste si Ada devait partir si loin et si longtemps vers des dangers inconnus, alors j'imagine que Eramir doit se sentir ainsi en ce moment. »

Le visage de Faramir s'assombrit à cette idée, mais Ounìlam afficha un grand sourire réconfortant et posa sa petite main sur l'épaule courbée du Prince.

« Alors, partez vite Capitaine! Allez rejoindre vos troupes et repoussez le plus vite possible les méchants Haradrim vers leurs terres. Et dépêchez-vous de retourner auprès de votre famille! »

Les dires innocents, mais encourageants, de la fillette attendrirent Faramir. 

« _Personne n'échappe à ta présence bienfaisante, petite. Je sais maintenant pourquoi le Roi a voulu te prendre sous son aile. » _

Il obéit aux paroles de la princesse et s'empressa de grimper sur son destrier. Mais avant de quitter les écuries, il dit :

« Heureux de vous avoir rencontrée, Princesse! 

-Moi de même, Capitaine Faramir! Bonne chance! »

Il s'élança au galop et entreprit la descente des sept murs de la Citadelle pour ensuite se diriger vers le Nord; là où était située la Trouée du Rohan…

******************************************************************************************

Arwen se trouvait dans l'un des jardins de la Maison Telcontar. Elle était assise sur un banc de pierre et sa longue robe couleur du ciel jonchait l'herbe. Placée au sol et entre ses jambes, se tenait une grande et gracieuse harpe. Les doigts fins et délicats de la reine effleuraient doucement l'instrument. Au passage de ses doigts, des étoiles semblaient scintiller de ces fils d'or tendus. Une vibration s'en suivait, accompagnée d'un son plus paisible et mélodieux que le bruit d'une rivière s'écoulant d'une vallée. Chaque corde émettait une tonalité différente et Arwen les caressait adroitement et les harmonisait ensemble pour donner naissance à une ritournelle envoûtante. La reine garda les yeux clos, ressentant ainsi les effluves de sa propre musique. Les passants; les serviteurs et les gardes, ne purent échapper à cette douce litanie, à la fois magique et mélancolique.

Puis, à un moment, il sembla à Arwen qu'une autre mélodie accompagnait la sienne. Elle entendit de longues sonates aiguës, comme le chant d'un rossignol. La reine ouvrit un instant les yeux sans pour autant cesser sa sérénade. Puis, elle vit un petit Eldarion arrivé à l'improviste, tenant en bouche un pipeau. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses petits doigts se déplaçaient sur les trous de son instrument. À chaque souffle du prince, le pipeau émettait un son clair qui résonnait dans l'air de l'automne. Selon la disposition de ses petits doigts sur les trous, les sons étaient parfois plus aiguës, parfois plus graves et se mélangeaient entre eux et s'harmonisaient de façon à former une mélodie semblable à celle de la reine. Cette dernière sourit tendrement à son fils qui demeurait concentré. Pour un si jeune enfant, il s'y prenait vraiment bien. Arwen ressentit émaner de lui son ascendance elfique; ces êtres avides de poésies, de musiques et de chants. L'elfe joua alors de plus bel. Les mélodies du pipeau et de la harpe fusionnèrent. Un concert enivrant résonna sur les murs blancs qui entouraient le jardin et tous furent atteints droit au cœur par cette musique saisissante.

Contre toute attente, une autre aubade s'ajouta au concert. Mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'une voix et non d'un instrument. Eldarion et sa mère levèrent les yeux pour découvrir la petite Ounìlam, la bouche en cœur. De ses lèvres émergeaient une voix douce et limpide. La Princesse chantait un air en sindarin qui s'agençait très bien à la mélodie que jouaient Arwen et Eldarion. Puis, une autre voix, plus grave et suave, se joignit à eux. Le Roi Elessar s'approcha et chanta les mêmes paroles que sa fille. La voix guillerette de Ounìlam et profonde de Elessar se mélangèrent et formèrent un chœur harmonieux qui vint appuyer le récital donné par la harpe et le pipeau. 

L'écho de ce concert fut emporté par un vent léger et il fut répandu partout en Minas Tirith.

Enfin, la reine fit vibrer quelques dernières cordes, le prince souffla une ultime note, et le Roi et sa fille chantèrent le couplet final de leur complainte. 

Le concert prit fin. 

Tous se fixèrent mutuellement, émus par leur performance improvisée. Eldarion sourit à grande dents, s'approcha de sa mère et s'exclama :

« J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès, n'est-ce pas Nanà? »

Arwen caressa de sa main la joue pommettée de son fils.

« Tu es un musicien hors-pair, Iôn nìn. Et toi Ounìlam, ta voix est digne des plus grands ménestrels du pays.

-Pas autant que celle de Ada! répondit la princesse. »

Le Roi sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Le père de votre mère fut mon professeur. Grâce à lui, je maîtrise autant l'art lyrique que l'art épéiste. Et je compte bien vous transmettre à tous les deux les mêmes savoirs…

-Vous voulez dire; « à tous les trois »! dit Eldarion en désignant le ventre de la Reine.

-Cela va de soit! dit Elessar, en riant.

-Oh! Justement, je dois aller tout de suite à la Tour du Savoir! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de nom, moi! »

La princesse courut hors du Jardin, passant sous les voûtes de pierres blanches menant à l'intérieur du palais.

« Ah non! Tu ne vas pas encore aller fourrer ton nez dans des bouquins? »

Eldarion courut après sa sœur, la blâmant de le laisser toujours seul et qu'elle pouvait bien prendre un moment ou deux pour jouer avec lui. 

« Tu baptiseras notre frère plus tard! Viens t'amuser avec moi!

-Frère? Qui t'a dit qu'on aurait un frère?

-Personne! Mais moi je ne veux pas de sœur comme toi qui passe son temps à lire des parchemins! C'est ennuyant! »

-Je ne suis pas ennuyante! Je prends ma tâche à cœur, c'est tout!

-Si, tu es ennuyante!

-Non!

-Si!

-Non!

-Siiiii!

-NON! »

Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le palais en se chamaillant sous l'œil diverti des Souverains qui secouèrent la tête, un peu exaspérés. 

Puis, Elessar parut soudainement inquiet. Il s'approcha de son épouse et prit place à ses côtés sur le banc de pierre.

« Quelle est la raison de votre tourment? demanda Arwen, à qui rien ne lui échappait.

-Je repense à cette chanson.

-Celle que Ounìlam a chantée?

-Oui. Cette comptine, elle la connaît par cœur.

-Et qu'y a-t-il de si troublant à cela?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que ni vous ni moi ne la lui avions apprise auparavant. »

La reine demeura interloquée, car il était vrai qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir enseigné cette comptine à sa fille. Alors, d'où et de qui avait-elle put l'apprendre?

« C'est un souvenir de son passé encore manifesté de façon inconsciente, déclara le Roi. La première et unique fois où Ounìlam a entendu cette chanson, c'est sur le chemin menant vers le Gouffre de Helm. Je l'ai fredonnée sans pour autant me douter qu'elle l'imprégnerait dans son esprit… »

Elessar parut affligé; une fois encore, le Passé de Ounìlam faisait surface en dépit de sa Loi. Arwen, quant à elle, fut navrée. Non pas à cause de Ounìlam, mais bien à cause de son mari qui persistait tant à vouloir sceller dans le passé l'ancienne vie de leur fille. Pourtant, il savait comme elle que tout n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Ounìlam ne sache la vérité.

« Elessar. Combien de temps maintiendrez-vous Ounìlam dans l'ignorance? Vous ne la laisserez tout de même pas devenir une Reine inconsciente de sa propre identité? 

-Ounìlam n'a nul besoin de savoir qu'elle n'est pas issue de notre chair et de notre sang.

-Trop d'éléments la différencient de nous…Elle aura des doutes un jour ou l'autre. 

-Je prendrai toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que jamais elle ne se pose des questions sur ses véritables origines.

-Elessar… Peu importe les moyens que vous entreprendrez. Il y a une chose sur laquelle vous n'avez et n'aurez jamais aucun contrôle.

-Laquelle?

-Son don. Plus elle prendra de la maturité, plus son don s'accroîtra. Et un jour, elle finira bien par se demander pourquoi, lorsqu'elle est triste, le ciel s'engorge de nuages de pluies ou bien pourquoi un brasier se forme quelque part lorsqu'elle est en colère ou encore pourquoi la terre se met à trembler quand elle est effrayée.

-Arwen, comprenez-moi. J'ai toujours su, depuis ma tendre enfance, que ceux qui m'avaient élevé n'étaient pas mes vrais géniteurs. Parfois, j'aurais voulu ne jamais rien savoir et conserver cette insouciance enfantine… J'aurais voulu ne pas être si tôt conscient du lourd fardeau qui m'attendait. »

Il marqua une pause, se laissa tomber lourdement contre le mur au pied duquel avait été placé le banc de pierre, puis il poursuivit son discours.

« Je n'aurais pu avoir meilleur tuteur que votre père, Arwen. Il fut pour moi l'image la plus respectable et aimante d'un père…mais les faits demeurent tels qu'ils sont : je suis un orphelin. Et je sais, mieux que quiconque, les sentiments que Ounìlam éprouveraient si jamais elle venait à savoir que nous ne sommes pas ses réels parents. » 

La reine ne pouvait contredire son époux à ce sujet. Étant lui-même orphelin, Elessar avait une toute autre vision de la situation de leur fille. Différente, mais juste. Pourtant, Arwen restait convaincue que mentir à Ounìlam n'était pas plus sain et ce même si c'était pour son propre bien-être.

« La douleur sera inévitable. Si Ounìlam n'apprend pas la vérité de notre fait, alors le destin s'en chargera lui-même. »

Elessar reporta aussitôt son regard vers sa mie, le front soucieux. 

« Vous… Vous avez eu une vision? Vous savez qu'est-ce qui se passera?

-Quelques bribes d'images me sont parvenues à l'esprit : un orage, les portes claquantes de la Demeure Telcontar, un diadème enfoncé dans la boue… Jusqu'ici, je ne vous en avais jamais fait part, car peut-être ne sont-ce là que des rêves sans aucune signification et peut-être n'ont-ils aucun lien avec Ounìlam, mais j'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le Roi baissa la tête. Les mauvais pressentiments de Arwen, même les plus subtils, se réalisaient toujours. Hélas, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

«Mieux vaut agir alors qu'elle est encore jeune. Plus nous attendrons, pire sera sa souffrance. »

Quelle solution était la plus convenable? La vérité ou le mensonge?

« Très bien Arwen. Je le lui dirai…

 -«Nous », Elessar. « Nous » le lui dirons.

-Non. J'agirai seul. Je suis à l'origine de la Loi du Silence. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé de garder le secret alors que vous saviez depuis le début que le mensonge n'était pas une bonne idée. Je dois assumer les conséquences de mes choix. »

Arwen posa sa main rassurante sur celle de son mari, cette dernière s'étant refermée en poing.

« Comme toujours Elessar, vous exigez porter seul le fardeau que vous vous infligez…, constata-t-elle. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« Soit. Si le besoin de ma présence se fait sentir, sachez que je demeure à votre disposition. »

En un léger froissement de robe, Arwen quitta son époux et regagna leurs appartements, non pas moins inquiète pour sa fille qui allait bientôt apprendre un terrible secret... 

Elessar demeura un long moment sur le banc de pierre à réfléchir. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée, la résignation sembla gagner le Roi et d'un air déterminé il se dirigea vers la Tour Blanche d'Echtelion. 

*******************************************************************************************

Ounìlam était assise sur un haut siège. Devant elle se trouvaient ses parchemins et ses livres, étalés sur un lutrin. Les pieds ballants dans le vide et son menton dans sa paume; les yeux de la fillette se fermaient tout seuls. Le soir était tombé. En dépit des réprimandes de Eldarion, elle avait encore passé le reste de la journée à chercher un nom pour son futur frère ou sa future sœur. La fatigue se faisait sentir et si un homme n'était pas venu la retrouver dans la Bibliothèque, elle serait tombée endormie sur son lutrin.

« Votre Altesse, le Roi Elessar vous fait demander auprès de lui. »

Ounìlam suivit le valet et se présenta quelques minutes plus tard tout en haut des escaliers en colimaçon de la Tour Blanche d'Echtelion. Elle découvrit le Roi près des remparts de pierres blanches. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas à son arrivée. En ne faisant pas directement face à Ounìlam et en conservant son regard rivé sur l'horizon infini que lui offrait la Tour, peut-être parviendrait-il à dévoiler son secret à sa fille.

Ayant cru que son père voulait un rapport de ses recherches, la petite avait amené dans ses bras les quelques livres et parchemins qui contenaient les noms les plus intéressants. Tenant sa charge avec difficulté, elle se dandina jusqu'au Roi qui, lui, continuait à observer l'horizon. 

« Bonsoir Ounìlam. »

À ce moment, la petite marcha sur sa longue robe de satin et trébucha.

« Bonsoir Ad...aaaaaah! »

 Elle tomba à terre et fit valdinguer tous ses rouleaux de parchemins et ses livres un peu partout.

Le Roi se retourna subitement et vit une petite Ounìlam toute confuse, à genoux parmi des tas de vieux bouquins. Elessar tenta de conserver sa dignité et ses traits graves de souverain, mais il ne put rester impassible. Comment pouvait-il demeurer sérieux face à l'attitude maladroite, mais si attendrissante de sa fille? Le Roi se mit alors à rire, malgré lui.

« Zut! Mes papiers sont tous mélangés! »

Elessar s'accroupit et tout en l'aidant à rassembler sa paperasse, il dit :

« Mais que fais-tu ici avec toutes ces archives?

- Vous m'avez fait venir pour que je fasse un compte-rendu de mes études, non?

-Non, Ounìlam, si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour…

-Oh! Regardez! J'ai fait une liste des noms les plus intéressants! lança-t-elle en fouillant dans ses documents. » 

La petite tendit une grande feuille à son père. Elle commença à lire par-dessus son épaule et à expliquer la signification de chaque prénom sélectionné. Elessar soupira intérieurement; Ounìlam s'enthousiasmait et rien qu'à son débit de parole, le Roi sentit toute la passion et le dévouement qu'elle consacrait à sa tâche de « baptiseur ». Et tout cela, pour choisir le nom d'une sœur ou d'un frère qui n'avait en fait aucun lien de parenté avec elle…

« Ounìlam, il faut que…

-J'ai pensé à Kementari aussi, c'est joli n'est-ce pas? Inzilbêth est également très beau. Amandil serait très bien pour un garçon. J'ai aussi songé à Luthien pour une fille, car après tout elle ressemblera peut-être beaucoup à Nanà. Si c'est un garçon, on pourrait l'appeler également Barahir, comme l'anneau que vous portez au doigt. Ou bien Dior qui était le fils de Barahir. Pour une fille, je trouve le nom de Elenwë très joli, mais j'aime beaucoup Idril et Melian. Anguirel aussi est très joli. »

Le Roi n'arrivait pas à placer deux mots sans se faire interrompre par l'engouement de la princesse.

« Écoute, Ounìlam, je…

-Oui. Je sais, Anguirel est le nom d'une épée et ne pourrait convenir à un enfant… Mais je trouvais cela très original. C'est difficile de choisir un prénom qui irait bien à cet enfant, car on ne sait même pas à quoi il va ressembler. En fait, j'ai demandé à Nanà si elle s'était servie de son don de clairvoyance pour savoir comment il sera, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait gâcher ni sa surprise ni la nôtre alors elle ne s'est pas servi de son don. C'est dommage parce que j'ai peur de choisir quelque chose qui ne lui conviendra pas du tout. Idéalement, il faudrait que je prenne un nom neutre qui pourrait s'agencer à n'importe quel personnalit »

Exaspéré, Elessar prit la princesse par les épaules afin de la ramener sur terre.

« Ounìlam! Écoutes-moi! »

Le grand discours de la fillette fut interrompu. Celle-ci regarda son père, intriguée par son ton soucieux.

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-J'apprécie que tu prennes au sérieux ta tâche, mais je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour me faire un compte-rendu de tes recherches…

-C'est pour quelle raison alors?

-Je dois te parler… De choses importantes.

-Je vous écoute! dit-elle promptement. »

Le Roi resta accroupit et fit silence un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« Écoute ma douce… Tu es… Je ne suis pas…Enfin, ta mère et moi nous ne sommes pas… »

Tel un vrai gamin, Elessar bafouillait ses paroles. Constatant qu'aucune phrase éloquente ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, il se tut encore une fois. Il baissa la tête et prit une bonne inspiration. 

Ounìlam fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que son père avait à dire de si important pour qu'il soit si nerveux?

Elessar calcula ses mots, car il fallait être le plus délicat possible. Puis, résigné, il releva la tête et les épaules, prêt à faire face à sa fille. Prêt à assumer ses mensonges. Prêt à vivre et accepter la réaction de cette enfant, aussi négative fut-elle. Mais… en relevant la tête, le Roi commit une grave erreur : il croisa le regard de Ounìlam. Et, d'un seul coup, toute détermination et témérité disparurent. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Roi semblait manquer de courage. Lui qui n'avait jamais cédé devant la peur et le désespoir au temps des Jours Sombres, avait aujourd'hui des difficultés à faire face à une toute petite fille. Et, à ce moment, Elessar aurait préféré affronter une armée d'ennemis à la place du regard innocent de Ounìlam. Un regard si pur, si heureux… Elle était là, à l'observer de son air curieux et ébloui, ses grands livres en mains, inconsciente de la pesante vérité qui lui avait été cachée depuis sa renaissance… Comment pouvait-il mettre un terme à cette expression si enjouée, si rayonnante? De quel droit osait-il briser son bonheur? Ne s'était-il pas promis que jamais elle ne goûterait au chagrin de nouveau? Ne s'était-il pas juré que la nouvelle Ounìlam grandirait dans la quiétude et l'harmonie et non dans l'hostilité et la souffrance?

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, Elessar crut revoir les yeux tristes de la première Ounìlam; ce regard apeuré et constamment mélancolique… Il ne pouvait affronter cela aujourd'hui, sachant qu'après avoir révélé la vérité ce serait exactement ces yeux-là qui remplaceraient le regard insouciant et béat de la petite Ounìlam.

Le Roi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et l'expression de son visage s'embruma par les souvenirs du Passé. Puis, brusquement, il attira Ounìlam contre lui. La petite fut tellement surprise par ce geste inattendu qu'elle en échappa encore une fois toute sa paperasse. Elle se retrouva le nez contre la poitrine de son père et les grands bras de ce dernier entourèrent son petit corps en entier. Elessar ferma les yeux et serra sa fille longtemps. La princesse demeura immobile, abasourdie. L'étreinte de son père était si forte qu'elle avait du mal à trouver son souffle, mais elle n'osa pas bouger.

« Erin mell le Ounìlam. Erin mell le. Erin mell le... Estelio nîn… »

Ounìlam ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son père, mais ses paroles trahissaient une très grande tristesse. Quand on aime quelqu'un et qu'on le lui dit, d'habitudes on est heureux et fier de le dire, non ? Alors pourquoi lui répétait-il ces paroles d'une voix si brisée, si affligée? Elle sentait que son père voulait la convaincre de son amour, mais Ounìlam n'avait nul besoin d'être convaincue elle savait que son père l'aimait. Elle en était très consciente. La princesse ignorait pourquoi elle avait droit à une étreinte aussi forte et à ces paroles presque emplies de désespoir. Néanmoins, elle voulut rassurer son père.

« Nolon. U-baur pedir en mellya. Gerich meleth nìn, Ada. (Je le sais. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire votre amour. Je vous aime aussi, Père.)

Elessar serra de plus bel Ounìlam. Il demeura silencieux, mais tout de même très pensif.

« _Oh non, ma douce. Ton amour pour moi se transformera un jour en véritable haine. Pardonne-moi Ounìlam. Pardonne-moi de te maintenir dans l'ignorance…Pardonne-moi de ne pas trouver la force de te révéler qui tu es…_ »

Après cette étreinte silencieuse, Elessar permit à sa fille de gagner sa chambre, laissant celle-ci très perplexe, mais… une fois encore, elle n'osa pas poser de questions sur l'attitude étrange de son père.

Le Roi avait failli… Il resta longuement planté sur les remparts de la Tour, déplorant sa propre attitude lâche.

Arwen, de son côté, revenait tout juste de la chambre du Prince. Comme tous les soirs, l'elfe allait border ses enfants avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Il ne manquait plus que Ounìlam, mais la reine ignorait encore dans quel état elle retrouverait sa fille. En colère? Ébranlée? Choquée? Toutes les réactions étaient possibles…

 Arwen attendit fébrilement le retour de Ounìlam depuis sa chambre. Soudain, elle perçut résonner dans les couloirs la comptine que sa fille et son époux avait chantée cet après-midi même. La voix se fit entendre de plus en plus près et bientôt, Ounìlam apparut dans l'embouchure du couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

À la vue de sa mère, la princesse interrompit sa chanson et courut dans sa direction, un large sourire aux lèvres. La reine eut droit à une énorme bise sur la joue, une caresse sur le ventre et un « Bonne Nuit Nana! Je vous aime beaucoup! ». Ounìlam entra dans sa chambre et dit ensuite : « À demain! » de sa petite voix enjouée. Arwen sut alors que son mari n'avait encore rien révélé… Mais… Comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher de vouloir préserver le bonheur de leur fille?

À suivre… 

*********************************************************************************************

Coucou chères lectrices.

Comme d'habitudes, il ne se passe pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas? Néanmoins, sachez qu'il reste un seul chapitre avant que l'histoire ne fasse un joli bond de plusieurs années en avant.

Alors, dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu rendre un petit hommage à Faramir. Le personnage Eramir n'existe pas, c'est ma création. Je sais que Faramir et Eowyn ont eu un autre fils nommé Elboron, mais il ne sera pas là de manière active dans l'histoire. Eramir non plus d'ailleurs. MAIS! Fait à noter; dans un futur extrêmement lointain (c'est-à-dire quand toutes mes fics en cours seront terminées), Eramir fera parti d'une autre histoire qui mijote dans ma tête. Une histoire qui sera en fait une suite à Calacolindi. Ce qui veut dire que le récit de Ounìlam sera une trilogie. En fait, une quadrilogie si vraiment le cœur m'en dit. Que se passera-t-il dans le troisième volet ? Eh bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les liens qui se sont tissées entre les membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau ont perdurés malgré les générations qui s'écoulent… Et il se pourrait bien que la Communauté soit « reforgée ».  Hem… Bon, avec un peu de chance, dans une dizaine d'années, j'aurai enfin mis cette histoire par écrit. 

Pour mieux imaginer la petite scène où Eldarion se joint à sa mère en jouant du pipeau, eh bien, pensez à la musique de la trame sonore du film, fait spécialement pour les Hobbits et la Comté. Vous entendrez la mélodie d'une petite flûte. Je me suis inspirée de cette musique pour écrire cette scène. Pour la voix de Aragorn, ben vous n'avez qu'à vous remémorer la chanson qu'il fredonne lors de son couronnement. En ce concerne Ounìlam, alors pensez à…heu… la petite Sirène tiens, hihihihi.

Maintenant, les réponses au reviews.

**Clem** : Ma très chère jumelle! Chapitre plus long, contente maintenant ? Mais Legolas n'était pas là, snif ! Mais prépares toi : prochain chap, on se retrouve à la Cour du Roi Thranduil ! Ouais !

**Eryna** : Snifff… Tes reviewz me font toujours chaud au cœur Estel! Et Félicitations! Tu as répondu parfaitement bien au petit défi lancé au dernier chapitre! Dans celui-ci, ton Aragorn chéri perd un peu de son courage. Mais on peut supposer que c'est causé en partie par sa propre enfance parce que lui aussi il est orphelin et il a grandi avec des parents qui n'étaient pas les siens. J'ai pensé que ce serait crédible qu'il veule laisser intact l' «insouciance enfantine » de Ounìlam. Insouciance à laquelle, lui, il n'a pas eu droit à son âge… Alors voilà.

**Lessien Linw** : Merci de ton soutien ! J'espère que tu t'es autant régalé cette fois aussi ! 

**Eleclya **: Hey ! Ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires ! Pour ton site que tu m'as fait découvrir, eh bien il est magnifique ! C'est très bien fait, mais c'est vrai que ça manque beaucoup de fics en français. Je vais sûrement envoyer mes créations oui. En tout cas, je te remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir pensé à moi ! Snif ! Pour ce qui est de te donner un coup sur la tête, te réveiller ensuite et que l'histoire soit tout écrite eh bien… Je n'ai pas de massue à ma disposition malheureusement. Par contre, si ça peut t'aider, au dix-septième chapitre, l'histoire fait un gros bond de 20 ans dans le futur. Donc, je vais t'épargner l'adolescence et la passage à l'âge adulte de Ounìlam. Ça te va ? Contente ? hihihi !

**Laurence** : Tu vois ? Tu vois ? Tu vois ? Je n'ai pas trop tardé à poster un nouveau chapitre cette fois ! Moins d'un mois ! Je fais des progrès n'est-ce pas ? Hihi ! N'empêche, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que tu continues à surveiller la suite malgré le temps éternel que je mets pour écrire. Ton soutien continuel me touche beaucoup!

**Isilnar **: Je n'ai rien à dire à cette review si ce n'est que toi aussi tes reviewz m'encouragent beaucoup à me donner à fond pour cette histoire. Tu me motives beaucoup ! Sniff… Ah, ma petite Isilnar… Il y en a pas deux comme toi.  T'ai-je dis que je te vénérais ? Oui ? Ben je te le dis encore ! Je me prosterne à tes pieds !

**Cali **: Bah, une nouvelle ? Cali… Cali… *se gratte la tête*. Me souviens pas de ce nom… Enfin, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices qui s'intéressent à cette histoire où il se passe pas grand chose (pour le moment). Alors bienvenue dans mon petit monde! 

**Miriel** : Oui, moi aussi Elessar m'a fait peur. Mais il ne recommencera plus, promis! Et je suis heureuse que tu apprécies davantage mon tendre elfe bien aimé chéri d'amour !

**Galadwen** : Ah ! Quel bonheur que de recevoir de si loufoques et charmantes reviewzs ! Et… BRAVO ! Vous remportez notre quiz des « six pages » ! Votre prix ? Heu… Vous gagnez un merveilleux chapitre de Calacolindi livré en moins d'un mois d'attente ! N'est-ce pas un joli cadeau ça ? Non ? *regard piteux*. Enfin, bref… Merci pour votre soutien continuel très chère. Votre attention me touche droit au cœur!

**Alana Chantelune** : Ma très honorable lectrice-puriste… Évidemment que ce sera une fille! Les personnages ne le savent pas encore eux, mais bon… Shuuuuut ! Ne leur dis pas; c'est une surprise! Hihihi… Enfin, je suis ravie de constater que tu suis les mises à jour de ma fic même après tout ce temps d'absence! Sincèrement, je croyais que tu te lasserais bien vite de cette histoire…


	17. La lettre

**Chapitre 16**

**La lettre**

Au Nord de ce qui fut autrefois la Forêt Noire, s'étendait une enclave cachée sur lequel brillait un halo doré de pouvoir elfique. Pour l'atteindre, il fallait d'abord trouver une immense cascade qui déferlait d'une montagne rocheuse. Il n'y avait que les esprits rusés pour savoir que derrière cette cascade se trouvait un passage creusé dans la pierre. Seul le pouvoir des elfes faisait lever les chutes tel un rideau d'écumes. Ainsi se révélait la seule entrée de ce royaume magique, construite de la main des elfes et des nains au temps où ces deux peuples ne se méprisaient point encore.

En suivant cette galerie souterraine sombre, on pouvait rencontrer plusieurs couloirs rocheux. Pour déjouer les voyageurs impromptus, ces tunnels représentaient un véritable labyrinthe. Certains menaient à des culs-de-sac et d'autres ramenaient les voyageurs au point de départ. Seuls les elfes de Vert-Bois-le-Grand savaient quel chemin prendre. Et celui-ci débouchait sur une grotte immense à l'opposée de la montagne.

Là, s'édifiait le grand Palais souterrain du Roi Sylvestre. Une demeure de pierre plus majestueuse que les plus imposants caveaux de la Moria. L'emplacement rayonnait d'innombrables grottes plus petites, ondoyant très loin sous terre. Il comportait maints passages et vastes salles, tous agrémentés de nombreuses fontaines et de lampes de cristal. Contrairement aux cavernes ordinaires, celle-ci était claire et l'air qu'on y respirait était sain. Pour témoigner leur amour de la nature, les elfes avaient sculpté sur chaque mur de pierre; arbres, oiseaux et animaux.

Pour atteindre la sortie du palais qui menait à la Cité de Eryn Lasgalen, il fallait arpenter un escalier de 108 marches composé de cristal et de matériau aussi précieux que l'ithildin. À mi-chemin, on croisait la grande salle du trône du Souverain de Vert-Bois-le-Grand. Des colonnes retenaient les voûtes de cette salle et elles étaient sculptées à l'image d'un hêtre; arbre emblématique du peuple sylvain. Les murs étaient tapissés de fresques abstraites évoquant des forêts et aussi des représentations des dieux protecteurs de la faune tels que Yavanna et Oromë. Au bout de cette pièce se trouvait le trône du Roi qui n'était autre qu'un tronc de chêne façonné de manière à former un siège.

Lorsque l'on quittait la salle du trône et que l'on poursuivait la montée des 54 dernières marches de l'escalier, on aboutissait enfin à la sortie Est de la montagne rocheuse. À son flanc, se déployait la forêt de Vert-Bois-le-Grand et là se trouvait Eryn Lasgalen, bien gardé des yeux hostiles. Pour accéder à la cité, il fallait passer sur un pont de pierre qui surplombait une rivière. Celle-ci serpentait vers Esgaroth; ville côtière du Rhovanion avec laquelle les Elfes faisaient du commerce par voie d'eau. Une fois le pont traversé, on atteignait l'orée de la Forêt. Les habitacles des sujets du Roi se cachaient dans l'ombre du feuillage vert; une cité construite dans les airs où tout arbre comportait une hutte. Chaque demeure arbresque était reliée l'une à l'autre par une passerelle faite d'entrelacs de racines et de feuilles.

Ainsi prospéraient les Elfes Sylvains du Royaume caché de Vert-Bois-le-Grand. Depuis que l'Ombre avait été chassée des Terres Libres du Milieu, tous vivaient des jours heureux.

Du moins…

Presque tous.

Accoudé sur le rempart du pont qui traversait la rivière, une âme tourmentée regardait inlassablement son reflet à travers les flots bleus.

Legolas, fils de Thranduil, avait rejoint les siens depuis un mois. Pourtant, même parmi sa famille et sa forêt, il demeurait songeur et préoccupé. Il se portait mieux, loin du Pays de Nimdôr qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, mais l'image de la nouvelle petite Ounìlam restait gravée en sa mémoire. Quant à son songe martyrisant, il ne s'était pas manifesté de nouveau. Toutefois, Legolas l'appréhendait toujours et avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais dormir à la manière elfique. Par conséquent, ses insomnies lui grugeaient ses forces.

Le prince ne quittait pas des yeux la rivière, espérant trouver quelque réconfort dans le bruissement apaisant des eaux. À un moment, une silhouette s'approcha et une autre image s'ajouta à la sienne dans cette onde miroitante. C'était une image semblable à celle du prince, possédant les mêmes traits néanmoins marqués par la sagesse qu'offrait l'écoulement des Âges.

Legolas se retourna pour faire face au Seigneur Sylvestre, son père. Sa stature gracieuse et imposante le démarquait de tous les autres elfes. Ses vêtements pourpres faisaient proprement allusion à l'automne, saison évocatrice de la fin du temps des Elfes en Terre du Milieu. Sa couronne de baies et de feuilles rouges ornait sa chevelure d'argent et d'or. Les traits à la fois graves et intemporels de son visage laissaient supposer qu'il traînait derrière lui un lourd et pénible passé. Il avait des yeux en amendes, transperçant et analyseurs. Rares avaient été les ennemis qui purent soutenir un tel regard médusant. Mais, à ce moment précis, en posant ce regard –habituellement de glace- sur son fils, les yeux du roi trahirent une vive inquiétude.

Le visage délicat et blanc de Legolas s'inclina, offrant un salut plutôt froid envers son père.

« Athar… »

Le roi Thranduil s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule voûtée du prince. Était-ce bien ce fils qu'il avait envoyé à Imladris en tant que messager, il y a une décennie? Il paraissait si las voire même abattu…

« Ion nîn… »

Il marqua une pause, puis poursuivit.

« Depuis que tu es arrivé, je n'ai vu aucun sourire sur ton visage. Tu vagabondes dans les couloirs du palais et tu erres dans la Cité comme une ombre. »

Thranduil éleva son regard vers sa forêt, admiratif.

« N'es-tu pas heureux que notre Royaume ait retrouvé sa splendeur d'autrefois?

-Si. Je m'en réjouie, croyez-moi.

-Alors, à quoi est dû ce visage si sombre et mélancolique?

Legolas ne répondit rien et replongea son regard au fin fond de la rivière. Le front soucieux, Thranduil avança une main vers le visage de son fils et lui releva le menton. Il observa quelques secondes ses joues creusées, son teint presque maladif et ses yeux fatigués. Qu'était-il advenu du jeune guerrier fringuant? La Guerre l'avait marqué pour une raison qui échappait au Roi. Durant cette longue année où il fut membre de la Communauté et l'un des principaux combattants qui soutint l'héritier d'Isildur, Legolas semblait avoir traversé plus de périls et de vicissitudes qu'en 3000 ans de vie.

« Regarde-toi. Tu as perdu toute ta vitalité d'antan. La ferveur qui t'animait a disparue. Je te sens desséché, terne. »

Le prince fuit le regard sondeur de son père. Oui, il était transformé. Pas par les atrocités de la Guerre, mais par tout autre chose… Seulement, de quelle manière pouvait-il expliquer à son paternel qu'un sentiment sans issue le persécutait? Comment faire comprendre qu'un songe mesquin était la cause de son manque de sommeil, de ses yeux cernés et de son teint pâle?

Legolas esquissa néanmoins un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Mes responsabilités envers Nimdôr et l'Ithilien me prennent beaucoup d'énergie, je dois l'avouer. »

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva comme excuse pour justifier son état.

« Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression que ces responsabilités sont la cause de ce mal qui te ronge l'esprit. »

Le Roi espérait une réponse, une confirmation de ses doutes, mais rien ne sortit des lèvres de Legolas. Thranduil reconnut bien là la discrétion de son fils, trait de caractère qu'il tenait de lui-même.

« Tu ne me confieras jamais la source de tes tourments, je le sais bien. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose : la guerre ne t'a pas laissé indemne, dit-il de son ton tranchant. Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici, mais ne crois-tu pas avoir fait amplement ta part? Je n'ai jamais cherché à faire de toi l'héritier de mon trône, car bientôt le Royaume sera désert et la forêt livrée aux humains. Dans peu de temps, il n'y aura plus personne sur qui régner ici. Petit à petit, notre peuple part vers les Rivages Blancs. Moi, en tant que souverain, je me dois de rester jusqu'à ce tout elfe ait quitté Eryn Lasgalen. Mais toi, mon fils, rien ne t'empêche de suivre les tiens vers Valinor... »

Jusqu'ici, Legolas n'avait jamais pensé à quitter la Terre du Milieu. Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

« Je ne peux laisser l'Ithilien et Nimdôr.

-L'Ithilien a déjà bénéficié de tes soins. Il n'y a maintenant que le temps qui puisse arranger les choses. Quant à Nimdôr, je me demande bien pour quelle raison tu as tant à cœur ce pays.

-On m'en a donné la responsabilité, rappelez-vous. On m'a choisi. Je dois faire honneur à la tâche qui m'incombe.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi cherches-tu un intendant pour te remplacer dans tes fonctions? »

Legolas ne sut que répondre à cette question. Pouvait-il vraiment dire que, pour l'instant, le souvenir de la Porteuse de Lumière hantait trop son esprit là-bas?

«À ta place, mon fils, je ne chercherais pas un intendant, mais bien un successeur. »

Le prince observa gravement le Roi et ce dernier continua son discours.

« Une troupe de quelques dizaines d'elfes se prépare à partir vers les Havres Gris. Dès le premier jour du solstice d'hiver, ils quitteront Eryn Lasgalen... pour ne plus jamais revenir… »

Il s'approcha et sourit à son fils en dépit de la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

« Je souhaiterais que tu te joignes à ce convoi. Ton départ m'attristerait beaucoup, mais je préfèrerais tout de même te savoir en Valinor que de te voir te détériorer ici, un peu plus chaque jour. Peu importe l'origine de la souffrance que tu tiens à garder secrète. Là-bas, au moins, s'effacera le labeur qui t'accable. »

Les yeux de Legolas restèrent grand ouverts. La demande de son père le surprenait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait livrer une réponse dans l'immédiat et Thranduil en était conscient.

« Réfléchis bien, Ion nîn. »

Il le quitta ainsi pour retourner à son palais.

Legolas demeura saisi. Pouvait-il partir si rapidement?

Non.

Il y avait encore trop à faire ici.

« _Votre propre attitude est semblable à la mienne : vous avez choisi la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement..._ »

Les paroles de ce vieux fou de Radagast résonnèrent dans sa conscience. Des paroles pourtant vraies mêmes si elles provenaient d'un esprit aussi tordu. Legolas dût se l'avouer; il avait effectivement choisi de fuir Nimdôr plutôt que d'affronter les souvenirs qui s'y rattachaient. Allait-il aussi fuir ses tourments jusqu'en Valinor?

L'elfe s'interrogea longuement, affalé encore sur le rempart du pont de pierre. Soudain, il entendit un rire retentir tout autour de lui. Un rire malsain, moqueur…

Le cœur de Legolas fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait trop bien ce rire. Il se retourna et chercha dans tous les sens, puis elle apparut enfin à lui, planant au-dessus de la rivière. Le spectre de l'ancienne Ounìlam le regarda sournoisement. L'être qu'il redoutait tant à revoir se moquait allègrement de lui.

« Encore vous?! »

Legolas fit un pas en arrière, affolé.

« Non! Cela ne se peut!

-Tsst, tsst, tsst…Tu ne croyais tout de même pas réussir à te débarrasser de moi ainsi?

-En quittant le lieu où la Porteuse est décédée, je croyais que cette hantise cesserait enfin!

-Ce serait me sous-estimer, mon prince…

-Mais qu'êtes-vous donc? Vous n'êtes pas seulement un spectre ou le fruit de mon imagination…

-Astucieux, mon prince. Il t'en a fallut du temps pour comprendre.

-Que me voulez-vous à la fin?

-Mais je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon tendre prince! N'es-tu pas heureux d'avoir devant toi l'être pour qui ton cœur bat? Oh, évidemment, je ne suis qu'une image… Je ne suis pas en mesure d'assouvir tes envies de luxure, mais… mieux vaut se contenter d'image que rien du tout, n'est-ce pas? »

L'elfe tremblait tellement les paroles de ce fantôme le dégoûtaient.

« Retournez donc d'où vous venez, esprit ingrat!

-Aurais-tu si mauvaise mémoire? Tu te déferas de moi qu'au jour où la véritable petite Ounìlam recouvrira l'entièreté de sa mémoire oubliée!

-Alors, s'il ne peut en être autrement, je vous subirai éternellement.

-Oh, il y a un autre moyen pourtant… Ton père t'encourage à partir. Pourquoi ne suis-tu pas le reste de ton peuple vers Valinor? Là-bas, au moins, les consciences tourmentées comme la tienne trouvent la quiétude…

-Partir?

-Oui. Loin de tes tourments.

-Pourquoi écouterais-je les conseils belliqueux d'un songe?

-Je ne fais que dire ce que tu penses et n'ose t'avouer. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui te retient ici? Ta tâche de restaurateur et de protecteur? Ou bien… Tu restes pour « elle? ». Allons Legolas, tu resterais sur cette Terre uniquement pour les beaux yeux de ta dulcinée? Espères-tu la revoir lorsqu'elle aura atteint l'âge d'étancher tes plus viles envies? »

Les mains de l'elfe se refermèrent en poing. Il fut grandement offusqué.

« Méprisable créature! »

Le spectre conserva son air arrogant.

« Tu es choqué, mon prince? Est-ce parce que j'ose te dire en face ce dont tu rêves le plus et que tu te tortures à nier?

-Je n'ai rien à nier! Vos paroles ne sont que mensonges! »

Une autre voix retentit derrière le prince.

« Mon Seigneur? Tout va bien? »

Legolas se retourna subitement et tomba face à face avec un elfe de la cour du Roi qui passait dans les environs par hasard. Celui-ci semblait stupéfié; il avait vu le prince se mettre en colère et se parler à lui-même. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours; il n'y avait plus aucun spectre dans les environs. La fausse Ounìlam avait disparue, laissant le prince hors de ses gonds et s'humilier devant un vassal du Roi.

« Oui. Tout va bien. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il, embarrassé et confus. »

L'elfe passa son chemin, toujours un peu intrigué par le comportement de son prince. Aussitôt parti, le fantôme réapparut.

« Hahaha! Ils vont finir par te croire complètement fou si tu continues à converser avec moi. Comment pourraient-ils comprendre qu'un rêve te hante et te parle lorsque tu te retrouves seul? »

Legolas n'en pouvait plus. Son songe l'importunerait donc sans arrêt, où qu'il soit en Terre du Milieu?

« Mhh, peut-être ton père serait-il apte à te comprendre. Après tout, lui aussi a perdu la seule personne qui avait réussit à lui voler son cœur… Le souvenir de ta mère l'a sans doute hanté quelques temps aussi, mais le Roi a fini par faire son deuil… Mais toi Legolas, comment pourrais-tu faire le deuil d'un être qui est toujours de ce monde? »

Ce que l'elfe jugea le plus dur à admettre à ce moment, c'est qu'il y avait peut-être un fond de vérité dans les affirmations de ce fantôme; tant qu'il serait en Terre du Milieu, jamais il ne parviendrait à faire le deuil de Ounìlam, autant l'ancienne que la nouvelle.

« Parts Legolas. Parts et enfin ton esprit trouvera la paix. »

Et jamais il ne parviendrait à se débarrasser de cette fausse Ounìlam. À moins qu'il ne trouve la véritable origine de ce spectre qui allait bientôt le rendre fou… Mais Legolas n'avait plus envie de se battre et de se démener pour trouver qui ou quoi s'amusait à persécuter sa conscience.

Partir; une solution lâche, mais efficace pour régler tous ses problèmes…

* * *

Dans une salle commune de la Maison Telcontar, le Roi Elessar et quelques hommes de main se penchaient sur une carte du Gondor.

Osgiliath étant la Cité qui avait subie le plus de ravages au temps de la Guerre, elle nécessitait encore des travaux de reconstruction. Le Roi donnait donc quelques directives générales à suivre avant de se rendre lui-même sur les lieux pour superviser les activités de rénovations.

Ses hommes de main prirent ensuite congé et se rendirent directement à Osgiliath. Quant à Elessar, il devait encore régler quelques papiers avant de partir, mais il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre son unité de travailleurs.

_Grande Tour du Savoir_

La petite Ounìlam était ensevelie sous une tonne de vieux documents. Elle cherchait encore désespérément un nom pour son futur frère ou sa future sœur quand soudain elle fut distraite par des bruits de pas résonnant dans les couloirs extérieurs de la pièce. Elle vit alors son père passer devant la Bibliothèque et se diriger vers la sortie du palais, cartes et plans de constructions en mains.

Sachant qu'il était occupé dans ses fonctions de Roi, Ounìlam n'osa pas le déranger. Cependant, elle vit un des nombreux parchemins de Elessar se glisser d'entre ses mains et tomber au sol sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

La princesse se précipita hors de la bibliothèque.

« Ada! Vous avez laissé tomber quelque chose! »

Elessar avait déjà tourné le coin du couloir et n'entendit pas l'appel de sa fille.

Ounìlam prit le rouleau et voulut rattraper son père, mais, en tombant, le sceau qui fermait l'ouvrage s'était brisé et le parchemin fut ouvert de moitié. Bien malgré elle, la fillette lut un mot qui suscita beaucoup son attention.

« Le-go-las… »

Les yeux de la princesse devinrent tout ronds. Elle déroula le reste du parchemin et découvrit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une missive signée par nul autre que l'Archer Mystérieux.

À ce moment, Ounìlam aurait pu ignorer cette lettre, l'enrouler et la remettre à qui de droit, mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle; la curiosité la poussa à garder le parchemin en sa possession.

_Aux Écuries Royales _

« Ada! Ada! »

Le jeune prince avait rejoint le Roi. Celui-ci harnachait ses effets à la selle de Frego et il ne sembla pas du tout remarquer qu'un de ses parchemins étaient manquant…

« Emmenez-moi avec vous! Je veux vous aider dans les rénovations! demanda le prince en tirant sur la cape de son père. »

Elessar parut quelque peu réticent. Il était vrai que, depuis le voyage en Anorien, Eldarion n'avait pas encore remis le nez à l'extérieur du palais, mais emmener un enfant aussi jeune sur un champ de construction n'était pas sage. Surtout un enfant aussi curieux et malappris que le prince. Un accident pouvait si vite arriver…

Toutefois, les yeux suppliants de Eldarion le firent céder bien rapidement. De plus, en tant qu'un des héritiers des Souverains de Gondor, il devait commencer à observer de quelle manière un dirigeant oeuvrait pour son pays.

« D'accord, d'accord… C'est entendu. Allez! Grimpe, jeune chevalier! »

Le prince ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il bondit sur Frego en s'écriant :

« Chouette! Je pars en mission avec le Roi! Je pars en mission avec le Roi! »

Elessar ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri que son fils s'exalte pour si peu. Puis, il se jucha en croupe derrière lui.

« Accroche-toi, Eldarion! »

Frego s'élança au galop et prit la direction de Osgiliath.

_Maison Telcontar_

« Je lis ou je ne lis pas? Je lis ou je ne lis pas? »

Ounìlam avait regagné sa chambre, rouleau en main. Elle tenait fébrilement sa trouvaille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou dérobé à un trésor interdit. Elle savait que c'était mal, que cette lettre ne la regardait pas du tout, mais son grand intérêt envers l'archer mystérieux l'avait fait agir contre ses principes.

La princesse ne possédait aucun renseignement concret sur cet elfe. Et son père était si peu enclin à parler de lui que, jusqu'ici, sa curiosité n'avait put être assouvie. Ce qu'elle tenait donc en main pouvait sans nulle doute lui révéler des faits intéressants sur sa vie, ses intérêts, ses activités…

La fillette prit une bonne inspiration.

« Bon. Je ne fais que jeter un coup d'œil. Un seul. Et après, je vais rapporter le parchemin dans le bureau de Ada, ni vu ni connu. »

Elle déroula la lettre et ses petits yeux avides se penchèrent sur l'écriture sindarin, fine et adroite.

_Osgiliath_

L'ambiance était au travail acharné. Des centaines d'hommes prenaient part au redressement de la ville.

Des chevaux tiraient des charrettes contenant les pierres requises pour les rénovations.

Des menuisiers travaillaient le bois.

Des ouvriers martelaient la pierre.

Des architectes menaient les différentes opérations.

Et des charpentiers s'occupaient d'amener le matériel nécessaire à la construction de nouveaux édifices. Chacun transportait plusieurs poutres qui allaient servir de support pour les nouvelles fondations. Afin de passer du côté ouest au côté est de la ville, ils traversaient l'Anduin grâce au dernier pont de la Cité. Celui-ci fut le seul à ne pas être détruit par les ennemis lorsque Osgiliath était siégée. Les charpentiers se suivaient donc à la queue leu leu, sifflotant joyeusement même si le travail était pénible. Derrière eux, un petit bonhomme titubait et peinait à fermer la marche, transportant avec difficultés un petit rondin. En terme de poids, ce rondin ne représentait rien comparé aux immenses poutres des charpentiers, mais il était ô combien lourd pour un gamin d'à peine sept ans!

Elessar, près de sa tente de repos -qui servait également de bureau de fortune- observait son fils accompagner les travailleurs. Le jeune prince faisait sa part, à sa manière, sous l'œil diverti des charpentiers.

« Si jeune et déjà si engagé pour le bien de son pays… »

Il le regarda donner tout son cœur à l'ouvrage quelques instants, puis se mit à feuilleter les cartes et parchemins qu'il avait trimbalés depuis Minas Tirith.

« Tiens…se dit-il. Je croyais pourtant avoir apporté la missive provenant de Eryn Lasgalen. Peut-être l'ai-je oublié dans mon empressement… »

Le Roi haussa les épaules. Il avait cru pouvoir lire ladite lettre durant un moment de répit, mais tant pis; la pause était terminée. Il se joignit à ses troupes de travailleurs et, comme son fils, il n'hésita pas à fournir sa part, même si ce genre de besogne ne convenait habituellement pas à un souverain.

_Maison Telcontar _

« _**Il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'ai de contrôle. **_

****

_**Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour y remédier est de répondre à l'Appel de l'Océan. **_

****

_**Alors, je pars mon ami. **_

****

_**Aucun message, aussi explicite soit-il, ne suffirait à faire comprendre mes motivations.**_

****

_**Puissiez-vous pardonner mes brefs adieux.**_

****

_**Quant à moi, j'emporte les souvenirs de notre amitié au-delà des Havres Gris. Béni soyez-vous, ami.**_

****

_**Jamais je ne vous oublierai…**_

_** Jamais je ne l'oublierai…**_

****

_**Legolas,**_

_**Frère d'armes à jamais**_ »

Une goutte tomba sur le papier que tenait Ounìlam. Ses petits doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin. Puis, une seconde goutte tomba et encore une autre…

« Mais d'où viennent ces gouttes d'eau? »

Ounìlam porta une main à sa joue et prit conscience que ces gouttes étaient en fait des larmes venant de ses propres yeux.

« Pourquoi je pleure ainsi? se demanda-t-elle, confuse et troublée. »

Les larmes continuèrent à rouler sur ses joues roses. Sa gorge se serra en même temps qu'elle referma le rouleau de parchemin. Ses petites jambes fléchirent et Ounìlam tomba à genoux. Elle n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce bref message, mais en avait retenue les lignes principales; c'était une lettre d'adieu pour son père, rien de moins.

« Il … Il s'en va… »

La princesse cacha son visage dans ses mains.

« Il s'en va! »

Puis, elle commença à marteler la pierre du plancher avec rage.

« Il n'a pas le droit! Il n'a pas le droit de partir comme ça! »

Des tonnes d'émotions s'emparèrent de Ounìlam; la colère, la tristesse, la déception. Des émotions qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à justifier. Mais elle ne put les contenir et se laissa pleurer à chaudes larmes.

À peine l'avait-elle connu que cet elfe quittait déjà la Terre du Milieu. Pourquoi s'en allait-il ainsi? Il y avait tant de mystères irrésolus qui entouraient ce Legolas, tant de question qui demandaient des réponses. Il ne pouvait pas partir de cette manière.

Mais pourquoi cette lettre provoquait de si violentes réactions chez elle? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de perdre quelqu'un d'important alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une seule et unique fois?

Pourtant, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Il avait le droit de partir puisqu'il s'agissait d'un elfe. Elle était bien consciente que toutes les belles gens du Milieu s'en allaient vers Valinor. Alors, pourquoi n'acceptait-elle pas ce départ?

Les sanglots de la fillette persistèrent et sans qu'elle n'en soit consciente, son humeur commença à perturber le temps à l'extérieur.

_Jardin de la Maison Telcontar_

La Reine Arwen brodait tranquillement sous un vieux chêne. Soudain, le soleil fut voilé par d'immenses nuages noirs et le vent commença à souffler violemment. Arwen cessa son ouvrage, intriguée par ce changement de climat radical.

« Ceci n'est pas l'œuvre de la nature… »

Curieusement, son instinct la porta à jeter un regard vers la Tour où se trouvait le logis des héritiers.

« Ounìlam … »

Arwen se leva immédiatement; quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Elle sentit de légers coups donnés par le petit être qui grandissait en elle.

« Même toi, tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle en caressant son ventre, comme pour rassurer l'enfant. »

_Osgiliath _

Le vent se leva d'une manière très inattendue. Le ciel s'assombrit brusquement et le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Un violent orage se déclara, prenant au dépourvu tous les travailleurs.

Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel, étonné par cette soudaine tempête. Puis, il ordonna à tout le monde de cesser toute activité. Le vent soufflait trop fort et le fleuve se déchaînait de façon alarmante; il n'était pas prudent de travailler dans cette tourmente. Les tentes ne tinrent même pas le coup, aussi les gens durent se réfugier dans les quelques tours de pierres encore en ruines.

Dans le souci de mettre à l'abri ses hommes, Elessar avait perdu de vue son fils.

« Eldarion… Où est Eldarion?! »

Elessar le chercha dans la foule tapissée contre les murs des Tours, mais il ne le trouva pas.

Un garde hurla alors :

« Sur le pont, mon seigneur! »

Elessar suivit des yeux ce que l'homme pointait du doigt par une meurtrière et, à travers les rafales de vents et les torrents de pluie, il vit une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même contre la palissade du vieux pont. Le Roi ignora la tempête et se précipita hors de la tour.

« Mon Roi! C'est dangereux, laissez-nous y aller! lança le vaillant garde.

-Non! Restez et veillez sur les autres! ordonna-t-il. »

Puis, il s'engouffra au cœur de la tempête.

« Eldarion! »

Le prince osa lever la tête en entendant son nom. Terrorisé par ce temps affreux, il n'avait trouvé rien d'autre à faire que de se mettre en boule et de ne plus bouger. En voyant son père, il reprit courage l'espace d'une seconde, mais un énorme coup de tonnerre fracassant retentit et l'effraya de plus bel.

Le Roi s'approcha malgré le vent qui fouettait son visage et la pluie torrentielle qui embrouillait sa vue. Arrivé sur le pont, il constata que celui-ci ballottait légèrement sous ses pieds. Le fleuve déferlait avec violence et Elessar craignait que le vieux pont finisse par céder.

« Ada, j'ai peur! »

Elessar s'accroupit devant son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Il rabattit sa cape autour de lui et se redirigea vers la Tour

« _U- ruchta, Eldarion_. Courage. Ada est là. »

Il ne montra pas la légère crainte qu'il éprouvait en ce moment, car il sentit la pierre fendre sous ses pieds. Il fit à peine quelques pas et la crue céda subitement. Le pont tomba en morceaux dans le fleuve déchaîné, entraînant dans sa chute le Roi et son fils…

* * *

Traduction : U-ruchta = N'aie pas peur.

Ion nìn= mon fils

Athar= père

Ben voilà. Lancez vos tomates ou vos fleurs mes chéries.

**Estel **: Merci pour ton soutien toujours aussi apprécié, petite sœur. Mais ne me tue pas après avoir lue ce chapitre, je t'en prie! Tiens, je vais me cacher derrière le bouclier de boromir.

**Galadwen** : Un appui comme le tien ne me pousse qu'à continuer d'écrire! Merci! Ah, c'est vrai que pour Eldarion, ce sera tout un choc. Enfin, ce sera encore long avant que la vérité n'éclate. Eh oui, lente comme une tortue moi. Ps : oui, c'est assez ardue cette langue!

**Chibi** : C'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir une review de ma très chère mère. Je mène tout cela de main de maître? Ah, mais c'est que c'est de famille, ma petite nanà chérie, hihi. Encore un grand merci pour tes encouragements, ça me touche beaucoup. En passant, tu remarqueras que pour ce chapitre, j'ai utilisé ta méthode d'écriture pour passer d'un lieu à l'autre dans le récit. Tes idées m'influencent; je suis désolée! Mais je ne recommencerai plus, promis! Seulement, je savais pas trop comment m'y prendre autrement...

**Eleclya** : Legolas est de retour! Contente? Hihihi! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que, malgré ma suprême lenteur, tu continues à attendre les mises à jours de mes histoires. Merci infiniment de ta présence continuelle en tant que lectrice.

**Alana **: soupire comme une élève qui se fait réprimander par son professeur D'accord, je prends en note, chère puriste acharnée! Ah lala… Hem. Merci tout de même pour le soutien! Ça fait chaud au cœur!

**Clem** : Ma petite jumelle chérie! Le caviar de la fanfic? Pouahahhaha! Toi et tes expressions loufoques! Hihhihi! Mais merci! Je le prends comme un compliment! (même si je déteste le caviar). Oh! Et merci encore pour les descriptions de Bilbo!

**Danà angel** : Ma chère lectrice! Si rare en ces lieux, mais jamais très loin. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu signe de vie. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu suis toujours cette histoire. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien!


	18. Une main invitante

**Chapitre 17**

**_Une main invitante_**

Subitement, Arwen perdit le souffle comme si ses poumons étaient obstrués ou bloqués. C'est alors que l'environnement autour d'elle fondit et une image apparut en sa conscience. Une image atroce où une vague grise l'engloutissait aux plus profond d'un abysse.

Interloquée, elle en échappa sa broderie et celle-ci tomba sur l'herbe mouillée par l'orage qui venait tout juste de se déclarer. Ses mains se refermèrent sur sa poitrine qui se crispait comme si on la privait réellement d'air. Même le petit être en elle s'agitait, nerveux.

Étant toujours en liens par la pensée, Arwen voyait et vivait ce à quoi son époux assistait.

Manque d'air.

Suffocation.

Il se noyait, ni plus ni moins.

Puis, l'image disparut de l'esprit de Arwen. Le noir total. Le lien qui l'unissait à Elessar venait d'être rompu. Cela ne voulait dire que deux choses possibles : il avait perdu conscience ou … il avait déjà rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos.

Horrifiée, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son mari qui était en train de se noyer! Mais l'elfe n'était pas au bout de son désarroi; une seconde image passa devant ses yeux : son fils Eldarion tourbillonnait dans les flots tumultueux du fleuve et coulait à pic.

« NOOOON ! »

Arwen hurla et s'effondra au sol, attirant l'attention de Dame Aillaléï qui passait dans les parages.

« Ma reine! Mais ne restez pas sous cette pluie diluvienne! Ma… ma reine?! »

La gouvernante remarqua l'état de choc de l'elfe et se précipita vers elle.

« Mais qu'avez-vous?! dit-elle en la prenant par les épaules. Ma reine, de grâce, répondez! »

Arwen était blanche comme la neige et ses yeux demeuraient écarquillés de frayeur. De ses lèvres tremblantes, elle ne réussissait qu'à bredouiller deux noms.

« Eldarion… Elessar…Eldarion! Elessar!

-Quoi? Qu'ont-ils?…Mais dites quelque chose! débita la gouvernante, complètement bouleversée par l'attitude étrange de sa souveraine. »

L'elfe ne se préoccupa guère de Aillaléi qui la secouait pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Arwen devait réfléchir, se concentrer… et vite. Il devait bien y avoir une solution. Se levant alors d'un bond, elle s'écria :

« Ounìlam! »

Ses yeux embrouillés par les larmes se tournèrent vers la Tour où se trouvaient les appartements de la princesse. Quelque chose la poussait à croire que le temps affreux qui déchaînaient les eaux du fleuve avait un rapport quelconque avec sa fille.

« Il faut l'arrêter !»

Sans adresser un seul regard à Aillaléi, Arwen se lança à l'intérieure de la Maison Telcontar. Malgré son état fragile, elle courut dans les couloirs, montant les escaliers de la Tour qui la mèneraient aux appartements de sa fille.

« Majesté! Vous ne pouvez vous permettre de courir ainsi! Pensez à l'enfant! »

Aillaléi courait derrière, tentant vainement de la rattraper, mais ses vieilles jambes la firent renoncer bien vite. Arwen ne porta aucune attention à la gouvernante et continua sa course folle. Passant devant une fenêtre à carreaux, un grand éclair déchira le ciel noir et illumina la silhouette de l'elfe qui se hâtait. S'en suivit un coup de tonnerre qui résonna partout en la Cité.

Haletante, elle arriva enfin à la porte de Ounìlam et l'ouvrit en un grand claquement.

Elle découvrit alors une petite princesse à genoux, le visage caché dans ses mains. Des larmes roulaient inlassablement sur ses joues roses.

Ounìlam pleurait; les suppositions de la reine s'avéraient donc justes. Pour créer un tel orage, il fallait que la petite princesse soit aux prises d'un énorme chagrin. La Reine ignorait encore la raison d'une si grande tristesse, mais il fallait absolument que Ounìlam se calme. C'était la seule issue qu'il lui restait pour sauver son mari et son fils.

Elle s'agenouilla près de sa fille et, même si elle était sur le point de céder à la panique, Arwen tenta d'appeler avec calme Ounìlam.

« Ounìlam…. Je t'en prie… Calme toi… Cesse de pleurer… »

La fillette ne fit pas attention aux paroles de sa mère et continua à sangloter lourdement, la tête dans les genoux.

« Ounìlam! Écoute-moi! »

Arwen saisit vivement le visage de la princesse et la força à regarder droit dans ses yeux.

« _Lasto nîn, Ounìlam!__ Tiro man cenòn! _(Écoute-moi, Ounìlam! Vois ce que je vois!) »

Sous l'influence des paroles elfiques, la fillette plongea son regard en celui de la Reine et ses petits yeux rougis par les larmes devinrent ronds de stupeur lorsqu'elle vit l'image de son père et de son frère s'engouffrer au fond d'un fleuve.

Ounìlam émit un hoquet de torpeur. Sa peine d'avoir perdu un être pour qui elle éprouvait un étrange intérêt fut remplacée par une peur atroce; la peur de perdre des membres de sa famille.

« _Ada! Muindor!_ (Père! Mon frère!) »

Mais comment étaient-ils tombés dans le fleuve? Intriguée, Ounìlam tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et découvrit les ténèbres des cieux. La pluie, le vent, les éclairs et le tonnerre s'unifiaient et déferlaient leur colère sur Minas Tirith et Osgiliath. Ounìlam fut alors doublement surprise; elle était si perdue dans son désarroi et sa détresse qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué cet orage. Et, évidemment, elle ignorait totalement que ce climat tempétueux n'était que le fruit de son propre malheur, sa propre tristesse.

Arwen, bien déterminée, reprit le visage de sa fille entre ses doigts tremblants. Ounìlam était jeune, certes, mais en tant qu'elfe, la reine avait toujours senti chez elle son énorme potentiel, un pouvoir légué par les éléments qui ne demandait qu'à s'accroître.

« Ils se noient, Ounìlam! Il n'y a que toi qui peux faire cesser tout cela! Sauve-les! Sauve-les, je t'en conjure! »

La petite dévisagea sa mère, complètement bouleversée. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle de les sauver? Ils étaient à des kilomètres d'elle! Comment pouvait-elle y arriver?

Arwen devina les questionnements de sa fille et répliqua :

« Pense au fleuve! Somme-le de se calmer! Pense à ton frère, pense à ton père, très fort! »

La petite princesse demeurait sceptique, doutant de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour venir en aide à sa famille. Tout de même, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Cependant, le vacarme du tonnerre qui grondait au-delà des murs du palais ne l'aidait pas du tout à focaliser. Et la proximité de sa mère nerveuse et en larmes n'était pas non plus propice à la concentration.

« Je … Je n'y arrive pas, Nana! »

L'elfe usa d'un ton ferme, mais encourageant.

« Oublie tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi Ounìlam. Rassemble tes pensées que sur Eldarion et ton père! »

Ounìlam referma de nouveau ses yeux et se concentra encore, pour autant qu'elle en était capable… Elle fit abstraction de toute présence et de tout bruit autour d'elle. Ensuite, elle pensa très fort à son frère; son seul ami. Le seul enfant de son âge avec qui elle pouvait jouer et rire. Puis, elle songea à son père; à son sourire sage, son regard bienveillant qui avait le don de la faire se sentir exceptionnelle et chère à ses yeux de Roi. Elle se concentra aussi sur ses grands bras qui prenaient plaisir à la serrer et à la réchauffer d'amour.

Ounìlam ne voulait pas perdre toutes ces petites choses que lui apportaient son frangin et son père. Elle avait besoin d'eux…

À mesure qu'elle s'imaginait tout ce que Eldarion et Elessar représentaient pour elle, son cœur bouillonna de désirs et d'envies de les voir sains et saufs, de les voir souriants, jovials, de les voir heureux, de les voir rire avec elle…

À l'extérieur, sans s'en rendre compte, le vent cessa de souffler avec violence et se transforma en une brise calme et apaisante. La pluie torrentielle s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était abattue. Les lourds nuages noirs disparurent, laissant apparaître un soleil chaleureux et bienfaiteur. Les eaux de l'Anduin ne se déchaînèrent plus et elles devinrent calmes et limpides.

Arwen lâcha le visage de sa fille qui demeurait concentrée. Elle se leva et vit par la lucarne de la pièce que le soleil illuminait toute la Cité. Consternée, mais soulagée, elle reporta son attention sur Ounìlam qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. La princesse souriait à elle ne savait quoi, comme prise dans une transe. Puis, elle tendit une main vers l'avant. Une main invitante. Une main accueillante.

La reine leva un sourcil intrigué; sa fille avait un bras tendu dans sa direction, comme si elle voulait que Arwen lui prenne la main. Pourtant, l'elfe fut persuadée que cette invitation ne s'adressait pas à elle…

**_Osgiliath_**

Elessar tomba dans le fleuve, tenant fermement contre lui son fils, muet par le choc. Le Roi sentit les eaux glacées lui saisirent le corps. Tandis que les débris de pierres du pont s'engouffraient lourdement au fin fond du fleuve, Elessar et Eldarion furent balancés de toute part, remués par la violence de l'Anduin qui déferlait avec rage. Aragorn, retenant sa respiration, ne pensa qu'à une chose; la survie de son fils. Il lutta férocement contre le courant. D'une main et de ses pieds, il battait l'eau tandis qu'il tenait le petit Eldarion qui avait du mal à retenir sa respiration tant la peur et la panique s'emparait de lui. Mais Elessar, lui, ne renonçait pas, cherchant à atteindre la surface le plus rapidement possible. Hélas, la colère du fleuve domina ses forces et Aragorn commença à sentir sa poitrine se resserrer; il allait suffoquer…

C'est alors qu'une lourde vague s'abattit sur lui, le faisant tournoyer sur lui-même à travers les ténèbres fluviales et, dans la tourmente, son fils lui fut arraché des mains. Deux courants distincts les séparèrent et Elessar vit Eldarion perdre conscience et tourbillonner au fin fond de l'abysse. Il tendit les bras vers lui, tenta de l'atteindre désespérément, mais en vain. Il voulut hurler sa détresse d'avoir perdu son fils, de l'avoir emmené sur ce champ de construction maudit, cependant l'eau glacée s'enfonça dans sa bouche et le Roi étouffa. Il perdit toute notion de lucidité et l'obscurité s'empara de son esprit. Une seule et dernière pensée lui vint en tête; une pensée qui était en fait les paroles d'un certain Roi défunt.

« _Le jeune périt et le vieux s'attarde…_ »

Elessar n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour ces paroles s'appliqueraient très bien à sa propre situation.

Non.

Il n'en serait pas ainsi.

Si Eldarion avait été avalé par ce fleuve alors Elessar n'avait plus aucune raison de survivre.

« _Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer son enfant._ »

Il ne se débattit plus contre les eaux tumultueuses. Il n'était maintenant qu'un corps balayé par des vagues meurtrières.

Soudain, une lueur vint éclairer sa conscience ténébreuse. Elessar rouvrit les yeux et réalisa que le froid tranchant de l'eau ne lui glaçait plus la peau. Il ne sentait plus le besoin de trouver de l'air à respirer et ses poumons ne se crispaient plus dans sa poitrine. Il se laissait toujours emporter par le fleuve tumultueux, mais celui-ci semblait se calmer. Les courants ravageurs s'apaisèrent et se transformèrent en flots tranquilles. Le roi ne savait plus s'il s'abandonnait à la mort ou si son esprit lui jouait des tours, car la lueur qui avait éveillé sa conscience se présenta devant lui; blanche et pure. Était-ce cela le mythe de la lumière au bout d'un long tunnel? Elessar l'ignorait, mais il se laissa attirer vers elle. Puis, la lumière prit une forme bien étrange; celle d'une main. Une main d'enfant, petite et délicate, mais pourtant énorme. Au comble de la confusion, Elessar se laissa cueillir par elle et tout sembla se dissoudre autour de lui et il fut totalement englobé par cette main lumineuse.

**_Maison Telcontar_**

Ounìlam rouvrit ses petits yeux. Elle était haletante comme si elle venait de faire un énorme effort physique. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa main auparavant tendue dans les airs retomba et la princesse sentit tout son corps se ramollir. Puis, elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci l'avait rattrapée dans sa chute, très intriguée. Elle releva le menton de sa fille et constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle dormait. Quelque chose l'avait très épuisée et Arwen se demanda alors si c'était parce qu'elle avait sommé le climat de se calmer.

Elle demeura songeuse, tenant sa fille dans ses bras, à genoux sur les dalles de la pièce. Et, brusquement, Arwen sentit son cœur se réchauffer et une image passa devant ses yeux; elle vit son mari et son fils, étendus sur la berge de l'Anduin. Inconscients, mais ils respiraient. Un sourire orna son visage et une larme de mère et d'épouse soulagée roula sur sa joue. Elle venait de reprendre le contact avec son amant. Il allait bien. Secoué, mais bien. Alors, l'elfe serra de plus bel la petite princesse endormie.

« Merci Ounìlam… Merci… »

Une gouvernante courbaturée et à bout de souffle se présenta dans la pièce. Elle ne comprit en rien la situation, mais voyant la reine bercer sa petite fille sans même porter attention à sa présence, elle sentit qu'elle était peut-être de trop.

Elle voulut se retirer, cependant quelque chose titilla sa curiosité; un parchemin éparpillé au sol. Mine de rien, Aillaléi le prit et le déroula. Elle le lut et, à mesure que les mots défilaient devant ses yeux, elle saisit enfin l'origine du violent orage qui s'était abattu sur le Gondor…

**_Osgiliath_**

« Ada! »

L'esprit d'Elessar était tombé dans un gouffre, mais une voix bien connue le ramena vite à la réalité.

« Ada! Réveillez-vous! »

Le roi fronça les sourcils et rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il reprit lentement conscience et réalisa qu'il gisait sur une berge. Il se redressa brusquement et tomba face à face avec son fils qui le regardait d'un air éberlué.

Elessar cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se mettre l'esprit en place. Il massa un peu sa tempe, endolorie par un terrible mal de crâne. Il dévisagea ensuite son fils qui était trempé jusqu'aux os. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même dégoulinant d'eau. C'est alors que le souvenir de sa chute dans le fleuve lui revint en mémoire et il s'élança vers le prince.

« Eldarion! Tu vas bien? Valar! Tu es vivant! »

Il saisit son fils dans ses bras et ce dernier fut étroitement serré.

« Mais…Ça va, père! Tout va bien! Je n'ai rien! »

Elessar s'éloigna, le tint par les épaules et le regarda de la tête au pied comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Mon fils… Moi qui te croyais noyé… Je… Comment est-ce possible? »

Eldarion paraissait tout aussi secoué par les événements. En fait, ce qui l'avait perturbé le plus ne fut pas sa chute dans le fleuve, mais plutôt le fait de s'être réveillé indemne sur la berge, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Je l'ignore, père… Je ne comprends pas… Tout ce dont je me souviens; c'est une main qui voulait que je la prenne. Et, après, plus rien. »

Les yeux d'Elessar devinrent ronds de stupeur. Eldarion avait également vu cette main? Mais alors, il ne s'agissait pas d'une hallucination; quelqu'un les avait secourus.

« Le Roi! Le Roi est vivant! »

Des hurlements surgirent du haut de la berge; des gardes s'étaient lancés à la recherche de leurs souverains et, à leur grand étonnement, ils avaient retrouvé Elessar et son fils bien vivants. La seule trace, le seul souvenir qu'il restait de cette terrible noyade était leurs vêtements complètement trempés.

* * *

Une ombre lumineuse, de gris et de blanc nacré, s'avançait sur l'herbe fraîche.

Un convoi d'une trentaine d'elfes se mouvait à travers les plaines qui longeaient le Golfe de la Lune. Lentement, d'un pas leste et léger, ils marchaient, le cœur apaisé par la seule vue de la Mer qui se dressait à l'Ouest, fière, enivrante et si accueillante.

Tous de blanc vêtus, ils se déplaçaient à cheval ou à pied. Pour informer de leur identité les quelques rares voyageurs qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, certains portaient des étendards argent et pourpre (tels étaient les couleurs symboliques du peuple de Vert-Bois-le-Grand) sur lesquelles étaient brodés une couronne entrelacée de feuilles de vignes. D'autres avaient en main des harpes d'or et des luttes; ils jouaient au gré de leurs envies et chantaient des mélodies témoignant leur joie de bientôt se trouver en Aman et leurs peines de quitter les Terres Libres du Milieu.

Tous, posés et calmes, émanaient de splendeur et de grâce, marchant d'un pas cadencé par leurs litanies elfiques.

Parmi eux, une ombre vêtu d'un bliaud gris argenté se déplaçait, le menton bas et les yeux fixant le vide devant lui. Un vent maritime balança quelques mèches de sa chevelure tressée. Terne et las, Legolas suivait les siens. Contrairement aux autres, aucune lumière n'émanait de lui hormis une étoile brillante à son front, parure princière désuète. Les yeux voilés par quelque songe et tourment, le prince sylvestre ne se préoccupa même pas du paysage grandiose qui s'offrait à lui. De toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il foulait le sol du Lindon. Il avait déjà contemplé la beauté de la Mer. Quatre mois auparavant, il s'était présenté ici même afin d'offrir ses ultimes adieux aux porteurs des anneaux.

Son premier voyage s'était effectué dans la mélancolie. Il n'avait pu se sentir autrement, car être témoin du départ de précieux alliés et amis constituait une terrible épreuve. Ce deuxième voyage se déroulait aujourd'hui dans l'angoisse cette fois. Tous les siens étaient en liesse, heureux de partir là où les Ages s'écoulaient dans la sérénité. Là-bas, le temps semblait suspendu et les choses qui abritaient cette terre ne se fanaient pas aussi vite qu'ici. Pourtant, Legolas ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée d'atteindre Valinor. L'elfe avait cette impression qu'il était encore trop tôt, qu'il avait encore sa place en Terre du Milieu. Il savait pertinemment que le jour de son départ viendrait, mais pas si rapidement. Aussi le prince ne mettait pas un pied devant l'autre sans avoir une envie folle de reculer, de rebrousser chemin, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il avait accepté l'offre de son père et il se trouvait trop près du but pour y renoncer.

Bientôt, au loin, le convoi aperçut de gigantesques tours construites à même la Vallée qui bordait le Golfe de Lune. Là se tenaient les Havres Gris que seuls les elfes ou ceux bénis des Valar avaient le droit d'atteindre.

Legolas trouva que les Grandes Portes des Havres se rapprochaient beaucoup trop rapidement d'eux. Le temps passa et les événements défilèrent trop vite devant lui. Le grand Cirdan les accueillit et leur montra le chemin qui menait vers les navires.

Le prince, pour la seconde fois, se retrouva sur les quais des Havres. Auparavant, il fut émerveillé par les majestueux navires à tête de cygne, mais en ce jour décisif, c'est avec un tout autre regard qu'il dévisagea les embarcations. Contrairement à sa dernière visite, Legolas n'allait pas les regarder s'éloigner et disparaître de l'horizon marin; aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui s'en allait.

Alors que les autres membres du convoi montaient déjà la passerelle menant à leur navire, Legolas s'arrêta, incapable de mette un pied devant lui. Tout allait trop vite et une part de l'elfe persistait à croire que son temps n'était pas encore venu.

Personne ne sembla remarquer l'hésitation du prince. D'autres elfes le devancèrent et grimpèrent, sereins et heureux, à bord du navire tandis que certains s'attardaient encore.

« Nous voilà arrivés à la fin de notre histoire en Terre du Milieu, dit un elfe se tenant au bord du quai. »

Il jeta un ultime regard à ce qui l'entourait. Peut-être cherchait-il à imprégner dans sa mémoire ce paysage terrestre qu'il ne reverrait plus que dans ses pensées une fois arrivé en Aman.

« Nous quittons ce monde où tout est éphémère, où tout se fane rapidement.

-Là où nous allons, tout perdure et est éternel, dit un autre. Paix et lumière alors qu'ici-bas, les ombres peuvent encore menacer cette terre fragile… Tenez…Justement, regardez; un voile noir s'étend sur les Terres Occidentales… »

L'elfe montra à son acolyte l'horizon opposé à l'océan. Legolas fut alors attiré par la conversation et il éleva également son regard vers l'Est. Au loin, là où se trouvait le Gondor, il vit effectivement l'obscurité recouvrir les cieux et cela l'inquiéta beaucoup.

« J'ignore ce qui se trame là-bas, ajouta l'un des deux elfes, mais cela ne nous regarde plus désormais. »

Puis, tous deux se détournèrent et montèrent sur la passerelle, convaincus que plus rien ici ne les retenait. Les elfes paraissaient se sentir au-dessus de tout ce qui se passait en Terre du Milieu. Rien de ce qui ce produisait ici ne semblait les atteindre. Ils ne se sentaient plus concernés par le sort de ce monde. Non pas qu'ils étaient devenus égoïstes, mais ils étaient plutôt confiants. Confiants en la race humaine qui s'était redressée et qui saurait elle-même chasser cette Ombre.

Cependant, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Legolas s'entêtait à croire qu'il avait encore quelque chose à faire ici, qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait accompli son destin en Terre du Milieu.

Le prince était maintenant seul sur le quai et on attendait plus que lui pour lever l'ancre. Par une folie passagère, d'un geste machinal, il tourna les talons, déterminé à rebrousser chemin, mais à peine avait-il fait volte face qu'il tomba nez à nez avec…elle.

« Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu restes, mon prince. »

Le spectre hargneux de Ounìlam le regardait avec toute la méprise et la sournoiserie de ce monde. Legolas avala difficilement sa salive et recula d'un pas, les yeux exorbités par l'angoisse. Cette apparition lui rappela bien vite la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de suivre les conseils de son père; mettre fin à cette hantise qui le consumait.

Non.

Il n'avait plus envie de confronter cette Ounìlam. Il devait partir pour en finir une fois pour toute.

Il tourna le dos au spectre et regagna la passerelle, déplorant son attitude de girouette. Un sourire nerveux apparut sur ses lèvres quand son regard retomba sur le navire. Pour la première fois, il perçut cette embarcation comme une rédemption, un moyen de se libérer. Il posa un pied sur la passerelle, puis un autre. Son cœur s'allégea à mesure que ses pas le menaient à bord.

Lorsqu il mit pied au sol, sur le bois du pont, le prince soupira de soulagement. Il se trouvait enfin sur ce navire qui l'emmènerait au-delà de tous ses tourments. Et comme pour concrétiser son désir de partir, il plongea sa main dans l'entrebail de sa tunique et en sortit la fameuse Nìlam qu'il gardait toujours contre son cœur.

Il la prit et caressa une dernière fois les pétales cristallines de la fleur. Il scruta quelques secondes cet unique symbole de son sentiment secret. Même sans eau ni terre, la Nìlam conservait son éclat et sa beauté, car, étrangement, elle était animée que par l'amour inavoué de Legolas. Elle représentait aussi tant de choses. Il s'agissait de la toute première plante apparue au Gouffre de Helm. Celle qui était devenue l'emblème de Nimdôr, ce pays pour lequel Legolas avait tant œuvré.

D'un regard résigné, il tendit la fleur devant lui, puis la laissa tomber d'entre ses doigts. Le vent maritime prit un certain plaisir à la faire balancer dans les airs. L'elfe suivit des yeux la fleur qui tournoyait au-dessus des vagues bleues, se mêlant aux nombreuses mouettes qui survolaient le Golfe, puis elle disparut définitivement de sa vue.

Le vent avait emporté le seul souvenir d'un amour déchu.

Legolas baissa la tête et murmura :

« Namarië »

Enfin, il disait adieu. Adieu à tout ce qui aurait put le retenir ici.

Les voiles furent alors hissées. L'heure du départ était imminente. Le prince ne voulut pas voir la terre s'éloigner et devenir de plus en plus petite dans l'horizon, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers la cale du navire.

Il tourna le dos aux quais pour ainsi dire qu'il tournait le dos à ce monde, à ces alliés, à ses amours, à ses souvenirs, à ses périples, à sa vie entière…

Mais… une voix émergea derrière lui. Une toute petite voix. Enfantine. Légère.

« S'il te plait… Ne pars pas… »

Interloqué, Legolas tourna brusquement la tête vers le quai. Il crut d'abord revoir le spectre harcelant de l'ancienne Ounìlam, mais elle n'était pas là. Il ne restait plus qu'une image d'enfant. L'enfant qu'il avait secourue sur l'Amon Hen. La petite Ounìlam le regardait de ses yeux violets, graves et suppliants.

« Ne pars pas. »

Était-ce encore une machinerie du spectre qui s'amusait à prendre d'autres formes? Peut-être pas, car jusqu'ici jamais elle n'avait pris la forme de la nouvelle Ounìlam. Confus, Legolas ne sut comment interpréter cette apparition. Son esprit divaguait, très certainement.

C'est alors que la fillette tendit sa main dans sa direction. Elle lui implorait de la rejoindre, de prendre sa petite main, d'accepter son invitation.

« S'il te plait… Reste, lui répétait-elle de sa voix douce, mais brisée par la tristesse. »

Legolas hésita. Cette invitation lui sembla tout à coup impossible à refuser. Pourtant, un instant auparavant, il était vraiment déterminé et résigné à partir.

Trouble

Confusion

Personne autour du prince ne remarquait son immense dilemme. D'ailleurs, personne ne paraissait apercevoir cette petite fille, debout sur le quai. Cette apparition ne s'adressait qu'à Legolas et ce dernier sentit son esprit devenir nébuleux. Trop de pensées différentes s'entrechoquèrent dans sa tête.

« _Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu restes, mon prince._ »

_« S'il te plait, ne pars pas._ »

Et d'autres voix lui envahirent l'esprit.

Radagast.

« _Votre propre attitude est semblable à la mienne; vous avez choisi la fuite plutôt que l'affrontement. _»

Galadriel.

« _Vous avez entendu l'appel de l'océan, mais...Calacolindi vous retient en ces terres..._ »

Thranduil.

« _Je préfère te savoir en Valinor que de te voir te détériorer ici un peu plus chaque jour. _»

Gimli.

« _J'ignore la nature de votre tourment, mais je sais que la fuite n'arrangera rien._ »

Et encore la voix pénétrante de la Dame de Lorien.

« _Gardez un œil sur le Gondor, il se pourrait bien que l'on ait besoin de votre aide._ »

Le souvenir de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Galadriel ne cessa de lui revenir en tête.

« _Calacolindi risque de connaître le Mal de nouveau._ »

Elle avait tenu à le prévenir. Elle avait senti que les Haradrim s'en prendrait à Elessar et ses enfants.

« _Gardez un œil sur le Gondor._ »

Legolas avait fait échoué le plan de Orgar, mais était-ce suffisant?

« _Calacolindi risque de connaître le Mal de nouveau._ »

Non. Assurément, les Haradrim ne s'arrêteraient pas là. L'ombre qui étendait son voile sur le Gondor en était la preuve flagrante.

Legolas réalisa alors la stupidité de son raisonnement. Il avait cru avoir fait échouer les plans des Haradrim, mais l'attaque de Orgar ne fut en fait qu'un avertissement. La prédiction de Galadriel ne s'était pas encore réalisée. Le pire restait à venir.

Peut-être que le souvenir de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec elle n'était pas une coïncidence. Peut-être Galadriel pouvait-elle encore épier et sonder son esprit malgré la distance… Peu importe de quelle façon, Legolas la remercia d'avoir éclairé sa conscience.

Et tout devint d'un coup très limpide : il devait rester.

Il sortit de l'étrange torpeur qui s'était emparée de lui et reporta son attention sur la petite Ounìlam qui se tenait toujours au pied du navire, la main tendue vers lui.

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

Puis, elle disparut. Legolas garda les yeux fixés sur le quai, encore surpris et ébranlé par la présence de cette fillette. Soudain, deux elfes, disciples de Cirdan, apparurent dans son champ de vision et le prince secoua la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place une bonne fois pour toute. Le doute fut remplacé par la détermination. Cependant, il réalisa trop tard que l'ancre était levée et que les deux elfes sur le quai étaient en train de retirer la passerelle qui reliait le navire à la terre ferme…

_À suivre_

* * *

Ô mes chères lectrices! Pardon pour les quelques millénaires qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire la suite de mon récit! J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas lassées d'attendre…

Si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Ounìlam, je peux vous envoyer un portrait d'elle (je dis bien portrait et non dessin, hein). Vous n'avez qu'à laisser votre e-mail en review.

Enfin, voici les réponses aux reviewz.

**Eleclya** : Ma chère fidèle lectrice! Pour être franche, la partie sur Eryn Lasgalen est celle que je préfère aussi. Hihi. Ça me fait rêver… En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci t'a plu également. Désolée pour l'attente, mais bon… Je n'ai pas d'excuses en fait. Enfin, l'attente en aura value la peine j'espère!

**Yotma** : COUSINEUH! Tu diras à ton mari que je veux bien reprendre notre partie, si lui il n'est pas encore enfermé dans l'armoire… M'enfin. Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé la suite aussi vite que tu le voulais. Je suis vraiment incorrigible et impardonnable, je sais!

**Alana******: Toujours dans les parages j'espère? J'ose croire que oui… Merci pour le soutien!

**Galadwen** : Hem…Je sais que tu ne portes plus ce pseudo, mais bon… Argh, je me noie dans les fleurs là!

**Isilnar******: Eh bé. J'ignore si tu liras un jour ces quelques mots puisque le temps ne joue pas vraiment en ta faveur. Saches toutefois que ton soutien me fait toujours plaisir et j'ose penser que j'ai répondu à tes attentes. Mille respects.

**Laurence **: Ouf! L'une de mes premières revieweuses! J'espère que tu as conservé un tout petit intérêt pour cette histoire malgré le temps incroyable que je mets à poster la suite. Enfin, bénis sois-tu chère lectrice! Merci pour ton appui!

**Chibi** : Ma nana d'amour! Merci pour ta fidélité et pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre la suite! Je t'aime! Prends soin de toi et reviens parmi nous viiiiiiite!

**Estel la rôdeuse** : Tu vois? J'aurais pu me venger et tuer ton Aragorn lors de sa noyade, mais moi je suis pas cruelle à ce point là! Na! Enfin, bref, merci de ton soutien continuel malgré le fait que Legolas te laisse indifférente, lol.

**Aurélie** : Bah, il est plutôt indécis, mais il décide de ne pas partir finalement. Reste à savoir s'il va se jeter à l'eau pour rejoindre la terre ferme, niak niak niak. Hem… Blague à part, merci de suivre les aventures de ma petite Ounìlam et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi!

**Nessa******: Bonjour cousine de ma sœur! Mais voyons, tu as plein de talents ! C'est quoi ces histoires de sous-estimage? Pff! Allons allons, écris-nous vite une suite à ton propre récit! Hihi. En attendant, ben, j'espère que la suite te plait et merci pour l'appui. Ça fait très chaud au cœur!

**Dana Angel** : J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié Calaco. Avec tout le temps que je mets à poster la suite, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, lol. Si je suis fine? Hem… Je pense oui. Enfin, tu gagnes sûrement à être connue aussi, je suis certaine! À bientôt!

**Louise **: Bonjour nouvelle fan! Bienvenue dans mon monde rocambolesque, romantique et tout et tout et tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Legolas ne veut pas partir non plus! S'agit qu'il se jette à l'eau et qu'il nage jusqu'au quai, c'est tout. Hihihii. Enfin, merci pour les encouragements, c'est très apprécié, crois moi!

**Hali******: Bonjour! Nouvelle lectrice? Ce doit être le cas parce que je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà vu. Enfin, rassure toi, Lego ne part pas! Contente? Hihihi. Désolée pour le temps que je mets à poster la suite, c'est un gros défaut chez moi. Je suis une écrivaine extrêmement lente, arf. Mais bon, la patience est une vertu dit-on. Merci pour tout et à bientôt!

**Estel Undomiel** : Tu me flattes! Je rougis! Tant mieux si tu aimes, ça me touche beaucoup! En passant, tu portes un joli pseudo, héhé. J'ai une sœur qui porte le même, hihihi. Enfin, trêve de plaisanterie, j'espère que la suite te plait et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi les nouvelles adeptes de Calacolindi!


	19. Évolutions

_Ouah, ça me fait tout drôle de publier la suite de cette fic après plus de deux ans d'absence. Eh non, Calacolindi n'était pas tombée dans l'oubli. L'histoire ne faisait que dormir en moi._

_Ce chapitre est dédié à Nessa. C'est elle qui m'a convaincue qu'on ne devait pas délaisser ce qu'on avait commencé..._

_Bonne lecture à vous chers lecteurs qui, je l'espère, n'êtes pas tous disparus des méandres du net…_

**Chapitre 18**

**Évolutions**

Le roi et son fils revinrent en la Cité, sains et saufs, mais très intrigués par les circonstances entourant leur survie à cette terrible chute dans le fleuve. La reine ne tarda pas à expliquer la situation à son époux en lui rendant le parchemin qui avait provoqué de si violentes émotions chez la princesse. En le lisant, Elessar comprit tout et se réfugia dans son mutisme. Non seulement il se rendait compte que sa fille éprouvait un attachement secret envers son allié Legolas, mais il apprenait également que ce dernier s'en était allé vers les Havres Gris, sans daigner venir lui faire des adieux en personne. Cela affligea énormément le Roi de perdre un aussi précieux compagnon.

Quant à Ounìlam, à son réveil, elle ne se souvint de rien de ce qu'elle avait accompli et les Souverains en conclurent qu'il valait mieux qu'on ne lui rafraîchisse pas la mémoire, sinon la petite princesse commencerait à se poser trop de questions sur ses capacités à contrôler les éléments. La seule chose dont Ounìlam se souvenait, c'était la dure nouvelle du départ de cet archer mystérieux. Son désir d'en savoir plus sur lui ne pourrait jamais se réaliser désormais…

On cacha également à Eldarion ce que sa sœur avait fait. Il ne fallait pas que son frangin se pose des questions. Il fallait taire tout soupçon. Aussi les seuls témoins de ce qu'avait accompli Ounìlam jurèrent de n'en glisser mot à quiconque; Dame Aillaléi donna sa parole et la Reine en fit autant.

L'hiver en Gondor était maintenant tombé. Quelques flocons blancs recouvrirent Minas Tirith, chose plutôt rare en Gondor puisque les hivers n'étaient d'habitudes pas aussi rigoureux que ceux du Rohan où de l'Eregion. La raison de ce climat peu habituel était due à la petite princesse qui modifiait légèrement le temps à cause de son caractère plutôt mélancolique. En son cœur régnait un hiver blanc et gris, ainsi se reflétait son humeur sur la cité qu'elle habitait. De sa peine, elle n'en parla qu'à son précieux livre aux pages bleues bien que tous autour d'elle se doutaient des raisons de sa tristesse.

Le Roi oublia son propre désarroi en se concentrant sur son rôle de souverain et protecteur de sa patrie. La situation entre le Gondor et le Harad allait de mal en pis. Plusieurs villages près de la frontière Est se faisaient fréquemment piller par des brigands haradrim. Faramir repoussait l'ennemi sans problèmes bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens persistaient à attaquer. Après tout, suite à la guerre de l'Anneau, ils avaient promis de ne plus rien intenter contre le Gondor.

Ce qui se tramait en la trouée du Rohan intriguait aussi beaucoup Elessar. D'après les nouvelles de la fratrie des rôdeurs, il semblait que certains escadrons d'haradrim, peu nombreux pour ne pas se faire repérer trop facilement, s'avançaient vers ce qui était autrefois l'Isengard. Le Roi se demandait bien ce qui les attirait en cette contrée désormais surveillée par les créatures de la Forêt de Fangorn, mais les hommes de Faramir n'avaient pas encore pu mettre la main sur aucun ennemi vivant qui aurait pu être en mesure de témoigner et de révéler ce qu'ils mijotent.

Un hiver de tourmente passa et, bientôt, la saison hivernale en Gondor tira à sa fin. Un printemps frisquet se montra le bout du nez timidement. Les dernières couches de neige fondirent et avec elles disparurent les peines de la princesse qui retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre et ce, grâce à l'arrivée imminente du nouvel héritier des souverains de Gondor.

Le travail avait débuté tôt dans la soirée d'un 24 Avril et Arwen fut rapidement confinée dans ses appartements royaux, en compagnie de la Dame Ioreth, responsable des Maisons de Guérisons, ainsi que quelques autres sages-femmes. Elessar abandonna les conseils et les audiences prévus et se tint prêt à tout éventualité. Bien qu'il était de nature patiente, il commença à arpenter les couloirs du Palais, à la fois fébrile, heureux et inquiet. Les enfants furent mis sous la garde de Aillaléi. Ils ne pouvaient être présents durant les heures de travail de la reine et se devaient d'attendre qu'on vienne les quérir. En attendant, il fallait qu'ils se mettent tous deux au lit, comme si rien d'important ne se passait dans le palais.

Ounìlam entendait les râlements de son frère depuis sa propre chambre.

« Je peux pas dormir! Je veux voir Ada! »

-Pas question! Votre père est suffisamment inquiet ainsi. Il n'a guère besoin de vos éternelles questions. Votre présence ne ferait que l'importuner davantage! Tâchez de dormir! »

Dame Aillaléi referma la porte de chambre du prince et se dirigea vers les appartements de sa frangine et découvrit celle-ci accoudée à sa fenêtre.

« Au lit, altesse. Il vous faut être en forme pour bien accueillir votre frère ou votre sœur quand le moment sera venu.

-Je veux veiller à la fenêtre. Il me faut réfléchir…

-Réfléchir? Mais à quoi donc?

-Au nom de cet héritier. Je n'ai encore rien trouvé et il me reste peu de temps.

-Vous réfléchirez mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Allez au lit, maintenant. »

Pour faire plaisir à la gouvernante, elle se plaça sous ses couvertures et une fois la porte refermée, Ounìlam se releva aussitôt et se posta à sa fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la lucarne et un vent tiède printanier pénétra la pièce. La princesse leva son regard violet vers la voûte céleste. Les étoiles de Varda se faisaient pâles dans le ciel indigo.

« Quel avis pourriez-vous me donner Elbereth? On raconte que vos étoiles apportent souvent réconfort et conseil à ceux qui savent les contempler… »

Ounìlam soupira et repassa en liste dans son esprit tous les noms possibles et imaginables trouvés dans la Grande Tour du Savoir. Elle réfléchit ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit jusqu'à ce que l'horizon prenne des couleurs rosâtres. Les premières lueurs du matin éclairèrent peu à peu le ciel. Les étoiles disparurent pour laisser place à l'aube, hormis une seule d'entre elle qui persistait à briller malgré les rayons de la Soleil qui commençaient à illuminer les murs de la Cité, un à un.

Ounìlam observa cette étoile renégate un bon moment. Elle lui sembla plus brillante que la Soleil même; un point argenté dans un firmament d'or rougeâtre. Intriguée, la princesse se leva un instant pour atteindre son armoire qui renfermait ses livres d'études. Elle en prit un qui portait le titre : « l'Astronomie d'Arda » et le consulta rapidement. D'après la position des astres et la présente saison, l'étoile renégate était celle d'Eärendil…

« Toc Toc »

Ounìlam sursauta et se précipita vers son lit pour feindre le sommeil.

« Altesse! Debout! L'enfant est né! »

Un grand sourire orna le visage de la princesse et elle se tourna vers la lucarne. Finalement, ses nombreuses journées passées dans la bibliothèque à chercher un nom n'avaient servi à rien, car ce ne fut pas dans un grimoire ou sur parchemin en ruine que l'inspiration lui vint, mais plutôt en contemplant le ciel de la Dame des Étoiles.

« Merci Eärendil! Merci Elbereth pour votre conseil! J'ai enfin trouvé! »

Dame Aillaléi entra en trombe et arracha Ounìlam de son lit pour la traîner avec son frère vers les appartements royaux des souverains.

Les enfants pénétrèrent l'enceinte de la chambre, excités. Ils découvrirent leur père déjà au chevet de la reine. Ce dernier se tenait silencieux, mais plus souriant que jamais. Le front posé sur celui de sa mie encore en sueurs, il caressait et fixait sans relâche une petite boule emmitouflée dans des draps de lins, tenue amoureusement par les bras blancs de la reine.

À leur arrivée, Elessar éleva son regard vers ses enfants et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour encourager le prince et la princesse à se montrer calmes en la présence de la reine fatiguée et du nouveau-né qui dormait paisiblement sur le sein de sa mère. Puis, d'un signe de la main, il les invita à s'approcher doucement du lit. Arwen les accueillit avec un faible « bonjour » accompagnée d'un sourire chaleureux, mais épuisé. Puis, Elessar chuchota :

« Voici votre petite sœur, les enfants. J'espère que vous saurez la protéger et la guider comme tout aîné a le devoir de faire. »

Eldarion se pencha sur le précieux paquet que tenait la reine et, même s'il avait ardemment désiré un frère plutôt qu'une soeur, la vue du petit être l'émerveilla. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un trésor plus brillant et plus pur que n'importe quel joyau qu'abritait cette Terre.

« Ce qu'elle est belle! balbutia-t-il.»

Ounìlam regarda à son tour l'enfant qui dormait les poings fermés. Elle était blanche comme l'écume de la mer et une petite chevelure d'ébène recouvrait sa minuscule tête. La princesse osa avancer une main pour caresser le front de sa sœur un instant, puis dit à ses parents :

« Enfin, j'ai trouvé un prénom pour elle. »

Les souverains s'échangèrent un regard attendri et la reine demanda :

« Et quel est-il? »

Ounìlam s'éloigna du lit et se présenta devant une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Elle en tira les rideaux de satin bleus, puis pointa du doigt le ciel rougeâtre, plus précisément l'Étoile Renégate.

« Tu seras Eloïryn, l'Étoile du Jour, celle qui persiste à ne pas disparaître du ciel malgré l'avènement de la Soleil. Et tu seras une grande navigatrice, la plus glorieuse et vaillante que le Gondor ait connue à ce jour, car tu es née à la lueur de l'Étoile de Eärendil, celui dont le navire traverse le firmament de sa divine lumière argentée. Comme tes ancêtres marins et explorateurs venus de l'Ouest, tu vogueras sur les océans, les fleuves et les rivières, sous la bénédiction de ton Étoile Renégate. »

À ces mots, les gens présents dans la pièce eurent tous l'impression qu'un grand prophète venait de prendre possession de la petite princesse, car jamais si sages paroles n'avaient été prononcées d'une si jeune bouche.

Surpris, mais fier, Elessar approuva sa fille et prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras et officialisa les dires de la petite princesse.

« Soit! Ainsi en a voulu ta sœur aînée. Tu seras Eloïryn Telcontar, l'Étoile du Jour, et descendante de la lignée de Elessar! »

* * *

« Esquive! 

Riposte!

Attaque!

Pas-chassé!

Feinte! »

Dans une des cours de la Maison Telcontar, le Roi Elessar donnait des leçons d'escrime à ses enfants. Tous deux tenant une maigre épée émoussée, ils se laissaient entraîner par le meilleur guerrier qui fut; leur père. Elessar se montrait ferme et sévère à leur égard et criait des mots spécifiques appartenant au vocabulaire des guerriers. Chacun correspondait à une tactique distincte et les enfants adoptaient la position de combat appropriée au mot que prononçait le Roi. Ce dernier les corrigeait et commentait leurs pas et leurs gestes au fur et à mesure.

« Attaque! Feinte!... Les pieds plus droits Eldarion!... Riposte! …Ta lame Ounìlam; ta lame doit être parallèle à tes épaules! … Pas-chassé! …Gardez la tête droite! Ne regardez pas vos jambes pour vous assurer que vous faites les bons mouvements! Tout doit venir naturellement, sans réfléchir. Dans un réel combat, si vous vous préoccupez trop de votre posture, l'ennemi aura tôt fait de profiter de votre inattention pour vous déjouer!... Voilà qui est mieux! ….Esquive! Feinte! »

Les héritiers continuaient à s'exécuter. Ils étaient en sueurs et haletaient, mais rien n'entamait leurs capacités, car ils voulaient se surpasser et obtenir la fierté de leur père.

Bientôt, la Reine se présenta discrètement dans le jardin en compagnie d'un joli poupon de six mois. Curieusement, la petite Eloïryn tenait entre ses doigts menus un jouet de bois qui représentait un bateau. Déjà, la cadette de la famille Telcontar appréciait tout ce qui avait un lien avec la navigation…

L'elfe s'assit sur un banc de pierre et posa sa fille sur ses genoux. Alors que cette dernière gazouillait énergiquement, bateau en bouche, Arwen observa ses deux autres enfants donner tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage un peu plus loin dans le jardin.

Son époux la remarqua et, se tournant vers Ounìlam et Eldarion, il leur ordonna :

« Continuez à pratiquer les séries de mouvements que je vous ai enseignées. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il s'éloigna, vint à la rencontre de sa mie et lui prit le poupon des mains. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un joyeux « Da! » (pour ada) et Elessar s'amusa à la faire tournoyer au bout de ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

«Ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès, dit-il à l'intention des deux apprentis tout en faisant galoper le bébé sur ses genoux.

-C'est parce qu'ils ont le meilleur des tuteurs, répondit la reine, toujours attendri par l'attitude paternel de son époux. »

Elessar ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Il se contenta de se pencher pour cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres de sa reine, oubliant un moment sa tâche d'entraîneur et l'enfant sur ses genoux qui se faisait les dents sur son bateau.

Du côté des héritiers, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue, par contre.

« Tu peux t'arrêter Ounìlam. Si tu es trop fatiguée, repose-toi, dit Eldarion avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux tout en exécutant une belle figure de feinte. »

La princesse lui renvoya un regard de mépris, sachant que, par ses paroles, son frère la traitait carrément d'incapable, d'empotée et de peu-résistante-aux-durs-entraînements.

« M'arrêter?! Pff! Tu vas voir, espèce de petit prince à la noix! Je suis plus résistante que toi!

-Ah ouais? Ben, prouve-le! »

La princesse stoppa la figure de combat qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et dévia sa lame en direction de son frangin.

« Tu l'auras voulu! »

Elle abattit sa lame sur son frère qui se vit alors contraint de parer le coup avec sa propre arme. Eldarion comprit que sa sœur l'engageait dans un duel. Tous deux laissèrent tomber leur entraînement et une lutte à la fois acharnée et maladroite débuta dans le Jardin.

Entendant le bruit de lames s'entrechoquer, les Souverains tournèrent leurs regards sur leur progéniture. Conspiré par leur attitude, Elessar voulut intervenir.

« Hini hîn! Dartho! »

Mais les enfants étaient trop concentrés sur leur désir de battre l'autre pour écouter leur père.

« Ounìlam! Eldarion! Cessez immédiatement vos sottises! »

Rien à faire; leur entêtement les poussaient même jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres de leur père. Ce dernier redonna Eloïryn à sa mère et chercha à s'immiscer entre eux deux, mais la main délicate de sa mie se posant sur son épaule le retint.

« Allons, Elessar… Laissez donc libre cours à leurs envies de joute. Après tout…quoi de mieux pour s'entraîner que de se mesurer l'un à l'autre? dit-elle à travers un sourire moqueur. »

Elessar soupira légèrement et se borna à regarder la suite des événements, puis un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se revoyait lui-même enfant à travers les siens, aussi malhabile et défiateur qu'eux dans sa jeunesse.

Ounìlam et Eldarion continuaient leur duel, mettant en pratique les différents styles de combat que leur avait appris le roi. Leurs gestes étaient un peu gauches et incertains, mais ils y mettaient tout leur cœur, animés par la volonté de battre leur adversaire.

Eldarion faisait preuve de souplesse et de rapidité, répondant bien aux normes de son ascendance elfique. Quant à Ounìlam, elle usait de stratégies et préférait calculer ses mouvements plutôt que d'utiliser l'improvisation comme son frère.

Le combat commençait à devenir long. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés en raison de leur précédent entraînement, mais aucun ne capitulait de peur de passer pour un lâche.

À un moment, Eldarion exécuta une agile enjambée et frappa sa sœur de billet. Surprise par sa rapidité, elle ne put anticiper son mouvement et sa lame rebondit au sol.

« Ha, ha! Je t'ai eu, Ounìlam! Tu es cernée comme un rat! »

Eldarion éleva la pointe de son épée vers la gorge de sa sœur.

« Dis-le…

-Dire quoi?

-Dis que je suis plus fort et résistant que toi! »

Ounìlam, blessée dans son orgueil, ne comptait absolument pas donner raison à son frangin. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son arme étendue sur l'herbe, puis elle fusilla du regard Eldarion et lui lança :

« Ça, jamais! »

La princesse fit un bond en arrière et roula au sol pour récupérer son épée.

Mais l'épée qui gisait à terre n'était pas la même. Il ne s'agissait plus d'une petite arme émoussée, vulgaire et sans valeur, destinée aux entraînements mineurs. Maintenant, c'était une épée elfique, ancienne : Hadhafang. Elle portait très bien son nom : « fend la foule ». Redoutable, elle avait appartenue et servi noblement la famille paternelle de la Reine depuis des millénaires. Mais aujourd'hui, Hadhafang avait une nouvelle maîtresse…

Des doigts fins et soyeux s'emparèrent de la garde de l'Arme. Une main gracieuse, mais ferme, resserra sa poigne sur l'épée. Un bras apparemment gracile et mince, trahissait une force intérieure incomparable et c'est dans un élan à la fois vif et adroit que ce bras abattit Hadhafang en direction de son adversaire.

Elle alla se fracasser contre une autre épée. Cette dernière n'était également plus une petite arme désuète destinée aux débutants. Il s'agissait maintenant d'une épée massive, élégante et sans pitié: Glamdring. Arme qui avait fait ses preuves en la main de Mithrandir et qui aujourd'hui était sous la tutelle d'un autre grand guerrier.

Une poigne de fer fit grincer la lame contre celle d'Hadhafang et durant un instant, les rayons de la Soleil vinrent se refléter sur le métal elfique des deux armes. Puis, une main pleine d'assurance fit tournoyer Glamdring pour exécuter une tentative d'estoc. Un bras fort, musclé et imposant fit fendre l'épée dans l'air d'un geste à la fois gracieux et robuste. Mais, Hadhafang, maniée d'une façon habile et exceptionnelle, riposta et déjoua l'attaque de son ennemi.

« Rends-toi, fils des Eldar! »

Une voix d'habitude douce et mélodieuse venait de parler sur un ton tranchant.

« Jamais! »

Un timbre rauque, grave et solennel avait aussitôt répliqué. Puis, dans un cri de grand combattant, cette même voix enchaîna :

« POUR ELESSAR! »

Son adversaire s'écria alors :

« POUR UNDOMIEL! »

Et tous deux se fondirent l'un à l'autre, faisant danser Glamdring et Hadhafang dans un grand ballet guerrier où pieds, jambes, corps et bras se mouvaient dans un combat à la fois acharné et plein de grâce. Des gestes qui en anticipaient d'autres, des coups habiles qui en paraient des plus vigilants, des enjambées rapides qui en déjouaient des encore plus vives, des attaques fulgurantes évitées par des feintes élégantes, des mouvements de lames qui se succédaient et qui faisaient chanter l'air dans des sifflements simultanés.

Au loin, deux paires de yeux observaient cette danse guerrière. L'une, d'un bleu aussi sombre qu'une nuit profonde, et l'autre, d'un gris telle une mer tourmentée.

« Encore en train de se battre ces deux-là?

-Qui pourrait croire que l'un est Capitaine de l'Armée Gondoréenne et que l'autre est destinée à prendre ma place sur le trône? On dirait deux gamins…

-Mmmh. Ils ont chacun leur parti pris, dirait-on. Selon votre expertise, quel camp l'emportera, mon tendre?

-Le camp de l'Étoile du Soir se montre vigoureux, mais je crains que l'agilité et la souplesse légendaires du camp de la Pierre Elfique ne l'emportent.

-Ah, je ne me ferais pas trop hâtif dans vos conclusions, mon tendre. L'Étoile du Soir a quelque atout dans sa manche… Et il se pourrait même qu'un tout autre camp vienne prendre position. »

Ils observèrent encore le duel et, comme la paire de yeux gris semblait l'avoir prédit, celui qui maniait Glamdring donnait du fil à retordre à la manipulatrice de Hadhafang.

« Rends-toi Ounìlam! Tu n'as aucune chance de battre un Capitaine de l'Ouest! »

« La présomption et la vantardise causeront ta perte, Eldarion! »

Mais les tentatives d'estoc de Glamdring se firent plus violentes, plus insistantes et plus cernantes. Bientôt, le camp de l'Étoile du Soir se retrouva acculé à un mur, sans possibilité de s'esquiver autrement qu'en goûtant au courroux du camp de la Pierre Elfique.

Eldarion, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, presque enfantin, s'avança en levant sa lame sur la gorge de son ennemie, tout comme il l'avait fait autrefois lors d'un certain entraînement mineur avec leur père. Ounìlam dut conserver son arme abaissée, contrainte de s'immobiliser.

« Auriez-vous une dernière parole à prononcer avant de rendre votre dernier souffle, Reine Déchue?»

Ounìlam leva les yeux au ciel un instant, puis refit face à son frère avec le même sourire ironique que lui.

« Oui, mon seigneur. »

« Et quelle est-elle? »

« La Soleil est particulièrement éblouissante aujourd'hui, ne trouvez-vous pas? »

Le prince leva un sourcil suspicieux.

« Hein? »

Puis, discrètement, Ounìlam calcula la position de son épée par rapport à celle de l'astre dont elle venait de faire mention. À l'insu de son assaillant, elle dévia Hadhafang d'un ou deux degré et la Soleil s'y refléta aussitôt, puis la lame renvoya un rayon directement sur les yeux de Eldarion. Ce dernier fut alors brusquement aveuglé par le rai doré.

« Aie! »

Malgré lui, il baissa sa garde, recula pour se mettre hors de la portée du rayon et secoua la tête, ébranlé.

Ounìlam profita aussitôt de ce moment pour frapper Glamdring de sa lame et l'épée ancestrale fut arrachée des mains du prince et se retrouva sous la poigne de la princesse. À peine Eldarion réalisait-il ce qui se produisait qu'il tomba au sol, déséquilibré par un habile croche pied venant de sa sœur. Le prince ne put riposter, car la jeune femme croisa Hadhafang et Glamdring ensemble autour de son cou et il n'eut d'autre choix que de rester immobile sur le dos.

Ounìlam, tout en maintenant Eldarion à sa merci, se pencha pour lui murmurer :

« Je te l'avais bien dit qu'être vantard et présomptueux te perdrait, mon cher frère. La victoire est mienne! Le camp de l'Étoile du Soir a triomphé de la Pierre Elfique! »

Eldarion fut offusqué de n'avoir pu prendre le dessus sur cette petite joute improvisée.

« Je ne manquerai pas d'informer la Fratrie que son supérieur n'est même pas en mesure de tenir tête à sa propre sœur, ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

-Tu n'oserais pas m'humilier ainsi! »

Ounìlam riait de bon cœur, mais fut stoppée net quand une autre lame pointa sa gorge. Elle fut obligée de reculer, car l'épée s'avançait toujours sur sa nuque et de ce fait, Eldarion fut libéré de l'emprise de sa sœur.

« Et que faites-vous du camp de l'Étoile du Jour? » dit le propriétaire de l'épée. « A peine suis-je de retour que je vous trouve encore à faire les pitres…. Et sans moi qui plus est! J'en suis presque offusquée. »

La surprise de Ounìlam se transforma en réel amusant. Elle sourit à grandes dents. La menace de l'épée sur sa gorge ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde.

« Tu as délaissé la Mer pour nous gratifier de ta présence? C'est trop généreux de ta part Eloïryn. »

Cette dernière se mit également à sourire. D'un signe de tête, elle ordonna à Ounìlam de rendre Glamdring à son propriétaire. Eldarion se remit sur pied et reprit son arme, le visage orné lui aussi d'un sourire franc.

« Et si nous terminions cette lutte à trois? » proposa Eloïryn, déjà en position d'attaque. «Après, je pourrai me vanter à la Cour que le Capitaine de l'Armée Gondoréenne et l'Héritière du Trône ont capitulé face à la suprématie de leur sœur cadette. »

Ounìlam et Eldarion n'allèrent certainement pas refuser une seconde joute. C'était pratiquement devenu une manière d'accueillir les membres de la famille, de leur souhaiter bon retour après une longue absence. Les coups de lames remplaçaient les accolades et les cris de guerre faisaient office de mots de bienvenus.

Alors que les armes du trio allèrent s'entrechoquer, une autre présence se manifesta dans le Jardin.

« Et quand vous en aurez fini avec vos sottises barbares et primales, la benjamine de la Maison Telcontar pansera vos blessures tout en vous faisant la morale, comme elle a toujours fait et comme elle le fera toujours, hélas. »

Une jeune dame, les bras croisés, les considérait d'un air mauvais et austère.

« Ne nous regarde pas ainsi, tu ressembles à Aillaléi » déblatéra Eldarion.

Le Prince reçut un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ounìlam. Eldarion en perdit presque le souffle. Il ne comprit la raison de ce geste que lorsqu'il vit deux silhouettes sortir de l'ombre du couloir adjacent au Jardin; point à partir duquel lesdites silhouettes avaient assisté secrètement à la petite bataille improvisée.

Eloïryn, Ounìlam et Eldarion rangèrent aussitôt leurs armes dans leurs fourreaux et s'inclinèrent devant leurs seigneurs et parents, comme la coutume et le protocole l'imposaient. La jeune dame aux bras croisés leva un pant de sa robe et s'inclina à son tour.

« Je ne suis pas fier de toi, mon fils » débuta le Roi sur un ton rude. « On invoque pas, sans le moindre respect, le nom de ceux qui ont trépassé. »

Eldarion baissa la tête.

« Ìm naer, Athar. »

Pour adoucir l'atmosphère devenue tendue, Arwen rajouta :

« Je vois que toute la famille est enfin réunie et que tous et chacun s'est occupé d'accueillir convenablement les siens » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil narquois vers les armes rangées du trio de combattants.

Arwen ouvrit grand ses bras vers Eldarion et Eloïryn.

« Nà vedui, hini nìn! »

Les deux concernés défigèrent et allèrent serrer leur mère bien fort.

« Je suis heureuse d'enfin vous revoir, Naneth! » dit Eloïryn.

La reine se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte et regarda avec attention ses enfants.

« Vous avez changé et mûri. » dit-elle, presque émue.

« Du moins, physiquement. Car vous avez toujours ce même esprit immature de frère et soeur bagarreurs. » rétorqua Elessar.

Il s'approcha de son fils et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule.

« Content de te revoir, Eldarion. »

Il lui offrit un sourire humble en coin pour démontrer qu'il avait déjà oublié le petit incident concernant feu dame Aillaléi. Puis, il prit dans ses bras sa fille navigatrice.

« Je suis plus que ravi d'avoir l'entièreté de ma progéniture sous mon toit! »

Ounìlam s'effaça dans le couloir en prenant soin d'amener la benjamine de la famille Telcontar avec elle.

« Viens, Ianora. » chuchota-t-elle. « Ils ont sûrement des tas de choses à raconter à Athar et Naneth. Laissons-les se retrouver.

En effet, le prince Eldarion et la princesse Eloïryn occupaient tous deux un poste important au sein de l'Armée du Gondor et leur présence au Palais était aussi rare que de voir de la neige tomber en Harad.

Vingt cinq ans s'étaient écoulés en Terre du Milieu. Maintes années au terme desquelles les enfants Telcontar se forgèrent une place de choix en leur patrie.

Eldarion, âgé de 31 ans, possédait la témérité et l'esprit de chef de son père. Cachée derrière ses pitreries à la limite de l'arrogance, une grande sagesse habitait Eldarion et il en faisait bon usage pour le rôle qu'il tenait en tant que Prince. Il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons de la hiérarchie militaire et occupait maintenant le poste de Capitaine de la Fratrie des Rôdeurs et de l'Armée Gondoréenne. Faramir lui céda sa place, car ce dernier commençait à se sentir trop vieux (70 ans) pour faire face à la vie effrénée de guerrier. Il octroya délibérément son titre à Eldarion et, aujourd'hui, il ne se préoccupait que de sa tâche d'Intendant. Eldarion était un valeureux guerrier et ne se séparait jamais de Glamdring; l'épée de Gandalf, offerte juste avant son départ des Havres Gris. Le prince était rarement présent à la Maison Telcontar, car son devoir l'obligeait souvent à voyager vers la frontière séparant le Harad du Gondor. Avec les années, les attaques ennemies se multipliaient et il se devait de protéger et maintenir les frontières hermétiques, tels furent les ordres de son père le Roi.

Eloïryn devint une jeune femme accomplie, possédant la fougue de son père et la sagesse (trait de caractère qu'elle oubliait rapidement en la présence de son frère et ses sœurs) de sa mère. Sa passion pour la navigation la mena à la tête de l'Armée Maritime et devint Commandante des Troupes Navales. Elle connaissait l'Anduin, Belfalas et le Golfe de la Lune comme le fond de sa poche pour avoir passé des années à explorer les côtes de la Terre du Milieu. À peine âgée de 16 ans, Elessar l'avait envoyé aux Havres Gris sous la tutelle du grand Cìrdan afin qu'il lui apprenne à bien exploiter sa passion pour la mer. Jusqu'à ses 23 ans, elle apprit du grand Charpentier à construire et diriger des navires. Eloïryn était si à l'aise dans le domaine qu'elle ne tarda pas à obtenir le poste de Commandante et aujourd'hui, à sa façon, elle épaulait son frère Eldarion en empêchant les ennemis d'atteindre le pays par voie fluviale.

Elessar et Arwen avaient eu une autre enfant après Eloïryn. La quatrième et dernière héritière de la famille Telcontar fut Ianora. Aujourd'hui âgée de 22 ans, Ianora était une jeune femme tranquille, très mature pour son âge et d'un tempéramment moins tempestif que ses aînés. Ayant hérité des mains guérisseuses de son père et de la grande compassion de sa mère, ces deux qualités lui permirent de développer un certain intérêt envers la médecine elfique et l'herboristerie. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans les Maisons de Guérison à assister les malades et les blessés. Elle profitait de son don pour guérir maintes gens. Son travail la mêla malgré elle au peuple et elle gagna vite l'estime de tous.

Quant à Ounìlam, du haut de ses 33 ans, elle devint une femme épanouie au visage éthéré. Elle vieillissait au même rythme que Eldarion. Lui, étant à moitié elfe, son espérance de vie était nettement supérieure à celle de son père et ce fut également le cas de la princesse, car son don reçu des Éléments lui conférait une vie plus longue que la normale humaine. Ounìlam était devenue une historienne assidue et elle assistait son père à toutes les audiences et les conseils des Royaumes Réunifiés. Elle était devenue pratiquement son bras droit et l'aidait dans ses fonctions pour bien assimiler la future tâche de reine qu'elle devrait assumer un jour. Par contre, même si elle remplissait très bien son rôle d'Héritière du Trône, Ounìlam cachait son désarroi d'être contrainte de suivre le protocole et les traditions ancestrales. Elle enviait beaucoup son frère et ses sœurs qui n'avaient pas à supporter tout le poids du sceptre d'Anuminas et de la couronne sur leurs épaules. Toutefois, elle n'en disait mot à personne et, comme toujours, elle confiait ses secrets à son précieux livre aux pages bleues. D'ailleurs, ce livre était presque saturé. À l'intérieur se trouvaient 25 ans de secrets et d'états d'âmes. Puis, des centaines de croquis remplissaient une bonne partie des pages; tous des esquisses de la même et seule personne... La princesse n'avait jamais ré entendu parler de « lui » et pourtant, après toutes ces années, elle ne l'avait toujours pas oublié.

Aujourd'hui, toute la famille s'était réunie. Nous étions le 25 Mars de l'an 24 du Quatrième Âge, jour de la défaite définitive de Sauron. À chaque année, des festivités avaient lieues à Minas Tirith pour célébrer ce moment où tous les Peuples Libres furent délivrés de l'emprise de l'Ennemi. Tous avaient abandonné leurs fonctions et leurs obligations respectives afin de pouvoir se rassembler. Rares étaient les occasions où le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen avaient le loisir de voir leurs enfants tous à la fois. Bien loin se trouvait le temps où ils se tenaient sous leurs jupons et leurs tuniques. Révolue était l'époque où on les entendait courir dans les couloirs et rire dans les Jardins. Autrefois, ils ne se souciaient que du méchant dragon imaginaire caché sous leurs lits, source de nombreux cauchemars. Aujourd'hui, c'était le sort du Royaume et les aléas des terres du Milieu qui occupaient leurs esprits.

Elessar était nostalgique en ce jour qui se voulait pourtant empli de réjouissances. Les jours, les années et les décennies commençaient à faire leur œuvre sur lui. Les dégâts du temps lui avaient désormais donné une chevelure ondulante et argenté. Sous sa couronne il n'avait qu'un ou deux cheveux encore ébène, derniers souvenirs de sa vie de jeune rôdeur errant. Des rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux bienveillants, mais fatigués. Il avait toujours cette ardeur légendaire dans ses veines et son cœur, mais le corps ne pouvait plus obéir à tous les réflexes auxquels un guerrier était habituellement soumis. Néanmoins, Elessar acceptait avec humilité le passage des années. Il pouvait être fier de ce qu'il avait accompli pour son peuple et il pouvait être d'autant plus satisfait de sa progéniture qui se montrait plus que jamais digne de lui et de sa lignée. S'il ne pouvait éprouver qu'un seul regret à sa condition de Roi au crépuscule de sa vie, c'était de ne pouvoir être en mesure d'accompagner sa tendre reine jusqu'au déclin des Jours du Milieu.

Arwen vivait dans la constante amertume de voir se détériorer son époux. Se mélangeait toutefois à cette aigreur le bonheur d'être aux côtés de cet être si cher et précieux à ses yeux. Elle profitait de chaque minute, de chaque seconde de sa compagnie. Elle savourait ces moments pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Chaque jour pour elle était à la fois un châtiment et une récompense, un labeur et une rédemption.

Personne n'en parlait au Palais, mais tous savait bien qu'un jour viendrait où Elessar marcherait là où Arwen ne pourrait le rejoindre et qu'à ce moment redouté, les étoiles pleureraient et n'éclaireraient jamais plus le visage de Undomiel. L'aube se lèverait alors sur Minas Tirith pour éclairer une ère nouvelle où l'Héritière du Trône du Gondor prendrait le relais. Et ce jour nouveau, tous espérait qu'il tarderait à venir, car la perspective de perdre le premier Roi des Royaumes Réunifiés représentait une hantise même si avoir Ounìlam comme Reine était une consolation plus que satisfaisante et bienfaitrice.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, aujourd'hui était un jour béni et une grande fête eut lieue le soir. Les Gondoréens célébrèrent leur liberté tout en pleurant sur les morts qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour le Bien.

À suivre

* * *

**Estel la Rôdeuse :** Je m'incline tristement à mon tour, soeurette. Oh là là, ça me fait tout drôle de relire ta review après plus de deux ans. Deux ans et on se parle encore, tu te rends compte? On s'est même rencontré pour vrai, tiens! Il s'en passe des choses en deux ans… Mais, comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai pas abandonné Calacolindi même si je porte un tout nouveau regard sur cette fic aujourd'hui. Je fais du grand Mary Sue et je me dégoûte moi-même à vrai dire. C'est peut-être pour cette raison d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas publié depuis si longtemps. Je trouvais mon concept tellement trop utilisé et cliché…mais bon, c'est ma première fic alors, je me suis attachée même si aujourd'hui j'en ai honte. Je n'aime pas avoir le sentiment de ne pas achever ce que j'ai commencé alors je vais tâcher de mener mon histoire (ou plutôt mon fantasme) jusqu'à son terme. J'espère que tu en feras autant ma sœur. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une écrivaine de fanfics de plus. Trop de gens qui avaient du potentiel ont déserté le site. J'ose croire que toi, un jour, tu donneras suite à tes propres histoires. Je vis dans l'espoir… 

**Yotma :** Hélas non, on ne connaît pas la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre-ci. Il faudra patienter encore un peu… Enfin, ça fait quand même 2 ans d'attente là, mais on est des elfes; le temps ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas? hihihihi.

**Darky Angel :** Mes plus humbles salutations après plus de deux ans très chère. Merci pour tes commentaires. La petite Ounìlam est devenue grande maintenant. J'espère que tu as conservé le même intérêt envers mon histoire malgré les années qui passent. Au plaisir de vous recroiser…

**Eleclya :** Ah, chère lectrice fidèle mais disparue… Merci pour toutes ces années de lecture loyale. Je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir soutenue. Tu fus l'une de mes premières revieweuses et je garderai toujours un bon souvenir de tes commentaires joyeux et motivants. Jadis j'avais visité le lien que tu mentionnes dans ta dernière review. J'ai malheureusement oublié d'y retourner, sombre crétine je suis. Et maintenant, en relisant ta review après deux ans, je me rends compte que le lien n'existe plus. Le site a fermé? Dommage, cela m'avait semblé prometteur. Es-tu toujours une fan du SDA? J'espère que oui. Moi je le suis toujours. Rien a changé, je suis encore accro à cet univers et à cet elfe. On se refait pas hein. Sur ce, je te dis à bientôt et merci encore pour tout.

**Aurélie Bloom :** Où que tu sois, merci pour les commentaires. Cette fois, il a fallu attendre plus de deux ans pour le prochain chapitre. Calacolindi a émergé de l'oubli. Elle refait surface désormais. J'espère que l'inspiration me permettra de poster plus souvent. Merci encore pour ton appui.

**Laurence :** En effet, je fais durer le plaisir depuis plus de deux ans là! J'espère que tu es encore là quelque part dans les méandres du net. Merci pour les commentaires. Si tu es encore dans les parages, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait. Je crois que l'évolution de Ounìlam était très attendue, du moins elle l'était il y a deux ans, mais les temps changent… Bref, merci Laurence. Au plaisir de te revoir j'espère.

**Louise :** Bonjour Bonjour. Merci pour la review, ma foi, plein d'enthousiasme. Voici la suite tant attendue. Malheureusement, elle est arrivée avec un petit retard de deux ans. Désolée!

**Elvithien :** Eh bien, encore une fois, j'ai mis un temps interminable à poster la suite. Deux ans d'attente. Tu t'es peut-être même lassée d'attendre ou pire encore; peut-être n'aimes tu plus le SDA. J'ai perdu bon nombre de lecteurs et de camarades écrivains au cours des années parce que la passion SDA s'est considérablement amenuisée. C'est triste, mais c'est la vie. Les temps changent…mais pas moi! Je suis toujours accro. Je mets des années à écrire, mais la ferveur est toujours la même. Bref, merci pour les commentaires. Et à bientôt j'espère.

**Morwen :** Encore une fois, j'ai mis quelques Âges avant de publier, hélas. Néanmoins la suite est là et nos personnages bien aimés ont enfin atteint l'âge adulte. Je n'ai pas terminé le chapitre en cliffhanger cette fois-ci, mais je n'ai pas donné suite à ce qui était arrivé à Legolas non plus alors ça revient au même, mdr. Je tâcherai de publier plus souvent. En espérant te revoir réapparaître un jour, merci pour tout.

**Alana Chantelune :** Ah…Chère Alana… Je ne sais que dire si ce n'est merci pour toutes ces années à me remettre sur le droit chemin quand j'osais ne pas respecter le grand maître Tolkien. « On t'attendait, tu sais ». Plus ou moins certaine que ce soit encore le cas après deux ans. Tant pis. Pour ta part, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant le SDA. À bientôt.

**Chibi :** Merci pour tes commentaires si touchants. Je suis presque heureuse de t'avoir fait pleurer. C'est signe que mon histoire en vaut le coup, je suppose, hihiihi.

**Estel Undomiel :** Merci de l'appui et ce malgré ma lenteur suprême à publier la suite. Peut-être qu'après mes deux ans d'absence tu n'es plus aussi « poche » comme tu le dis et que tu t'es mise à écrire des fics? Qui sait…

**Noria Longleaf :** Ça me fait tout drôle d'enfin répondre aux reviewz après plus de deux ans. Et ça me fait tout drôle aussi de lire ton pseudo. Je le voyais si souvent apparaître sur le site…mais ce n'est plus tellement le cas. Il s'en passe des choses après deux ans. Aimes-tu toujours le SDA? Moi, je ne le montre pas souvent, mais je suis toujours aussi éprise de cet elfe blond, hihihi. Je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture de Calacolindi après tout ce temps de silence. Si tu es encore dans les parages, j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Merci encore pour tes commentaires.

**Niph :** Oui j'ai toujours tendance à faire ce qu'on appelle des cliffhanger. C'est mon dada, hihi, sauf pour ce chapitre-ci qui se termine sur une note moins stressante. Merci pour le commentaire! Au plaisir de te recroiser!

**Gim'Nain :** Merci, ton compliment me touche beaucoup, vraiment!

**Stalkia :** ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas relu mes reviewz, je ne me souviens pas si je t'ai écris à ton adresse email ou non. Enfin, si c'est le cas, je vais sans doute me répéter, mais tant pis, je le redemande : est-ce que tu es la Momo qui a écrit l'Amour Immortel ce qui expliquerait le pseudo de Stalkia? Ah…La fameuse Stalkia….Si tu ne la connais pas je te conseille de trouver son histoire et de la lire…. Bref! Merci pour le commentaire! Voici la suite de Calacolindi et navrée de la livrer après plus de deux ans d'absence.

**Nimrodel :** Ah, ma très chère petite réincarnation de Tolkien. Voilà la suite que tu voulais tellement! Et maintenant, c'est à mon tour de me pendre à tes pieds et de t'implorer la suite de Amroth et Nimrodel. Je t'en conjure!

**Shaka :** Je suis une elfe alzeimer et je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai envoyé ladite illustration (D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette fameuse illustation? Je ne sais même plus de quoi je parlais! ). Enfin, j'ai une bonne excuse, ça fait deux ans que je ne m'étais pas remise sérieusement à l'écriture de Calacolindi et les réponses aux reviewz. Normal, donc, que ma mémoire me fasse défaut. Bref, merci d'être passé émettre ton appréciation. Ça fait plaisir à lire!


End file.
